A Night With The Royal Staff
by AlePattz
Summary: Una Bella americana está pasando un año en Londres. Trabajando en una fiesta conoce a un hombre bastante sexy y majestuoso buscando un escape. El resultado- una noche con el Cetro Real que rápidamente se convierte en algo más. Historia escrita por MrsK81. TRADUCCIÓN
1. Una noche con el Cetro Real

**Hello there! *Waves* One of my translations is almost over so here's the one** _ **Injoa**_ **chose for you. She's to blame if you don't like it :P**

 **I'm kidding, I'm kidding! I really hope you enjoy it! Thanks to** _ **MrsK81**_ **for allowing the translation for one more of her stories. You're amazing hun :D**

 **¡Hola! *Saluda con la mano* Una de mis traducciones está casi terminada, así que aquí está la que Injoa eligió para ustedes. Ella tiene la culpa si no les gusta :P**

 **¡Estoy bromeando, estoy bromeando! ¡Realmente espero que lo disfruten! Gracias a MrsK81 por permitir la traducción de una más de sus historias. Eres increíble cariño :D**

* * *

Les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a **MrsK81** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Gracias a mi compañera de armas y amiga Erica Castelo por corregir mis horrores.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 – Una noche con el Cetro Real**

 **EPOV**

Privilegiado. Sí, al parecer, soy privilegiado. Suertudo y afortunado de haber nacido en esta familia. Suertudo y afortunado de vivir como lo he hecho. Suertudo, y muy afortunado de tener todo mi futuro planeado desde el instante en que fui concebido hace veintiséis años.

No era desagradecido, y no soy un bastardo egoísta que solo piensa en sí mismo por encima de todo lo demás, pero algunas veces, desearía tener la oportunidad de ser solo eso. Sabía que tenía suerte de tener una familia maravillosa que me amaba y quería lo mejor para mí, en cualquier forma que se presentara. Era solo desafortunado, que esos miembros de familia, que querían lo mejor para _mí_ , no eran las personas a las que llamaba madre, padre, abuela, etc, etc… Esos miembros de familia que me amaban no eran los que se rehusaban a ver lo sofocante que era esta vida.

Me estaba precipitando a un futuro en el que no quería ser parte en absoluto. La mierda que me había rodeado por tanto tiempo como podía recordar, me estaba envolviendo con tanta fuerza que casi no podía respirar.

Crecer bajo el constante escrutinio había sido extraordinariamente difícil. Nunca tuve permitido comportarme como un muchacho normal, no tuve "amigos" con quién pudiera jugar fútbol o juegos de computadora. Envidié a esos chicos que dieron por sentado lo que era la mismísima esencia de la infancia.

La primera probada de libertad que experimenté vino gracias a mi inscripción en un internado. Casi olvidé quién era y durante los meses que estaba lejos de casa, no era tratado como un ser superior. Era solo Edward. Decir que fue un cambio agradable hubiera sido el eufemismo del siglo.

Estaba desesperado por permitirme tantas experiencias "normales" como pudiera. Probé con drogas de vez en cuando. Nada intenso, solo el porro de marihuana ocasional, o un toque de LSD o anfetaminas en una de las fiestas épicas de las noches de los viernes. Disfruté de la compañía de chica tras chica, sin importarme las repercusiones de mis acciones. Sabía que nada saldría a la luz, incluso cuando un estudiante trató de vender cualquiera de las incontables historias disponibles, porque Gran Perra **(1)** haría que la enterraran más rápido que una ardilla ocultando sus nueces.

Odiaba la rienda que siempre me restringía, y forcejeaban contra ella en cualquier oportunidad que tenía. Mi padre había tratado de sacarme de la escuela en más de una ocasión, pero de nuevo la Gran Perra intervino. Le advirtió que removerme de la escuela solo haría que surgieran más preguntas, de modo que se me permitió quedarme. Esa fue la única vez que me sentí agradecido hacia la mujer que podría competir con la Bruja Blanca de Narnia en la categoría de la actitud más fría.

Creo que mis padres asumieron que una vez que saliera de la escuela me calmaría de alguna forma. Pero eso nunca pasó. Después de que terminé mi orientación vocacional en Eton, pasé a la universidad. Ahí continué viviendo como quería y solo avivó mi deseo de una vida normal.

Mi comportamiento empeoró, y terminé en el hospital con una pierna rota y varias costillas fracturadas, después de una experiencia realmente terrible con una de las drogas ya mencionadas. Me había estado tropezando varias veces, estaba convencido que estaba siendo perseguido por conejos asesinos y me caí por un tramo de escaleras.

Aunque mi accidente no pudo ser mantenido en secreto, la razón detrás de ello por supuesto que lo fue. Se culpó a un poco de exceso de alcohol, y se encubrió cuanto fue posible. Dejé que decayera mi atención en la escuela y apenas si logré aprobar para recibir mi diploma. No me importó. ¿Para qué lo necesitaría de todos modos? La universidad solo era otra forma de dirigir mi propia vida. Un título de historia de las artes no haría gran diferencia en la vida que pronto tendría que acoger.

Sintiendo que me estaba convirtiendo en un rebelde, asesores superiores de nuestra familia sugirieron que pasara algo de tiempo con mi tía Esme y mi tío Carlisle. Yo estaba encantado, siempre había tenido una buena relación con mis primos Emmett y Alice y la idea de poder vivir con ellos por un tiempo parecía perfecto.

Esme y mi madre, Elizabeth, eran hermanas. Sin embargo, fue siempre a Esme a quién vi como una figura materna. Me cubrió de afecto a lo largo de mi vida y con toda honestidad, la amaba más que a la mujer que tenía que llamar madre.

Era lo mismo con Carlisle, mientras experimentaba con mujeres y sustancias ilícitas, él me había ofrecido consejo. Nunca diciéndome lo que debía o no debía hacer. Sabía que lo iba hacer de todos modos, de modo que simplemente me advirtió de los efectos secundarios de las drogas y me ayudó cuando decidí que era suficiente. También me dio la charla de sexo entre padre e hijo y me proporcionó, aunque resultó bastante embarazoso, con lo que pareció ser un interminable abastecimiento de condones.

A diferencia de mis padres, Esme y Carlisle estaban juntos por amor. Cada uno veneraba el suelo que el otro pisaba y era conmovedor de ver.

Por otro lado, mi madre y mi padre, habían sido 'alentados' a unirse por la Gran Perra, ¿y quién podía negarse a ella? De modo que, veintinueve años después, siguen casados. Son tan felices como pudiera esperarse considerando que ninguno de ellos quería casarse con el otro. Con los años, han desarrollado una relación que era respetuosa pero no amorosa. Ni una sola vez había visto que intercambiaran un gesto íntimo o mirada de afecto.

Sabía que eso era lo que me esperaba, y me asustaba más que nada en el mundo. El no ser capaz de elegir una chica con la que _yo_ quisiera casarme. No que alguna vez hubiese habido alguien a quién mirara de esa forma, pero aun así, saber que esa opción estaría fuera de mis manos era como una buena patada en las bolas.

Pasé tres años con Esme y Carlisle y mis primos. Fueron los mejores tres años de mi vida. Carlisle era un doctor, manejaba su propio consultorio privado en su hogar en Hertfordshire y a menudo me invitaba a ayudar como voluntario. Siempre se refería a mí como un 'estudiante' y por algún milagro, ninguna persona me reconoció. Probablemente porque, la mayoría de los pacientes de Carlisle eran mujeres mayores que apenas si podían ver más allá de su nariz.

Durante mi tiempo con Esme y Carlisle, todavía tuve que hacer una aparición o dos en varios eventos familiares. Por lo general eran funciones de caridad. Cada una tan aburrida que entumecía mi mente, y si no hubiera sido por el constante suministro de alcohol, dudaba que hubiese conseguido sobrevivir a una sola.

Todavía necesitaba seguridad, era demasiado importante para siquiera arriesgarme a ser secuestrado, asesinado o cualquier otra cosa. (Aunque, ocasionalmente esas situaciones sonaban más atrayentes que regresar a casa.) Por lo que el jefe de mi equipo de seguridad, Peter, siempre estaba a mi lado. Había trabajado para la "familia" por años y sentía el más profundo respeto por él. Estaba en la etapa final de su profesión, de modo que parecía más apropiado para él trabajar con la persona que evitaba tantos compromisos públicos como fuera posible.

Aunque nunca lo hablamos, tenía la impresión de que él sabía lo mucho que resentía mi vida y ni una sola vez juzgó mi comportamiento o actitud. Por esa razón, él se había abierto un camino en el círculo muy unido de personas con las que me rodeaba.

También había reclutado a Emmett para actuar como mi número dos. Siempre que Peter estaba fuera de su horario de trabajo, Emmett se quedaba a cargo. Estaba contento con este arreglo, se sentía más como si socializara con mi mejor amigo y lo añadí como un miembro permanente de mi equipo cuando al fin tuve que despedirme de este capítulo de mi vida.

La confianza era un problema para mí. Además de mi familia adoptiva, solo podía contar con una mano el número de personas en las que tenía algo de confianza. Estaba mi hermano James, por supuesto. Luego estaba Peter, Sam—mi conductor cuando estaba en Londres—y Tanya.

Tanya era la única que no era parte de la familia a la que de verdad le tenía cariño. No de la forma "Quiero casarme contigo", sino simplemente como una amiga. Era alguien que me conocía de la cabeza a los pies. Había confiado en ella una y otra vez, y ni una sola vez traicionó esa confianza. Hablamos todos los días y cuando regresé a casa era una visitante constante en mi departamento.

Básicamente, Tanya era mi esposa profesional; organizaba mi seguridad, mi agenda y todo lo demás que necesitara. Hacía todo lo que podía por adaptarse a mi comportamiento difícil, pero no vacilaría en indicarme si cruzaba la línea en lo que se refiere a mi comportamiento.

Estaba de nuevo en una de las _suites_ de invitados en la casa de mis abuelos, rodeado de personas a las que se les pagaba por lamer mis botas todo el día de cada día y poco a poco me estaba volviendo loco. Esta noche iba a asistir a un evento 'especial'.

La Gran Perra y el abuelo estaban celebrando sus sesenta años de matrimonio. Tuve que preguntarme cómo lo había hecho. Yo no hubiese durado ni sesenta segundos con ella. Probablemente sería la primera persona en mi familia en ser encarcelada por asesinato.

La fiesta iba a ser aquí. En una de sus casas y cualquiera que fuera alguien había sido invitado. Ellos no tienen "amigos" que vendrían a celebrar—para ser justos, la mayoría de sus amigos habían expirado hace años mientras la Gran-Perra parecía acercarse velozmente a la inmortalidad. Aquellos presentes esta noche eran solo conocidos, todos aquellos demasiado ansiosos por unirse a la lista de los lamebotas.

Será deprimente, la mayoría de los presentes que no estuvieran besando el trasero de la Gran-Perra, en vez de eso, estarían sentados como si tuvieran un atizador caliente metido en su trasero.

Le eché un vistazo a los trajes de tres piezas que habían sido elegidos de mi armario. Sí, lo escuchaste bien. Tenía veintiséis años y todavía necesitaba que eligieran mi ropa como un infante. Negro, aburrido e insulso. Eso casi resume mi vida.

"Toc, toc."

Levanté la vista para ver una cabeza de cabello rubio asomándose por la puerta.

"Wow, Eduardo, ¿quién se murió?" Mi hermano, James, me sonrió con suficiencia antes de entrar a mi habitación.

"Yo," dije con ironía. "¿En serio no le temes a esta maldita fiesta?" Le levanté una ceja en disgusto.

Se echó a reír, con tanta libertad que dolió un poco. "No, tengo un buen amigo allá abajo."

"¿Quién?

"Dom," vio mi expresión de frustración y falló en darse cuenta que no estaba de humor para juegos, "Pérignon—seguramente ustedes dos se han conocido anteriormente."

Sacudí mi cabeza y traté de no sonreír al escuchar su tonta broma. Dios, lo que hubiese dado por intercambiar lugares con mi hermano. Solo había dieciocho meses entre nosotros y supongo que habíamos sido el único amigo del otro al crecer.

Dieciocho meses. No era nada, ¿verdad? Aun así, su vida y la mía eran completamente diferentes. Él era más o menos libre de hacer lo que decidiera.

Sí, tenía que mantener cierta respetabilidad, pero su mapa de la vida tenía muchas rutas alternas que él podía elegir en cualquier momento.

 _Wow Edward, ¿así o más miserable?_

"Será mejor que te pongas tu traje, Ed. Papá nos quiere en el salón de baile en diez minutos," James me advirtió y luego volvió a salir.

Me vestí robóticamente, echándome un vistazo rápido en el espejo y sonreí. Mi cabello tenía su acostumbrado estilo caótico y no hice nada por aplacarlo. Esta era un área de mi vida que controlaba por completo y sabía que volvía loca a la Gran-Perra. Puede que incluso lo haya alborotado un poco más antes de que dejara la habitación, no que lo hubiera hecho a propósito, por supuesto. No nos gustaría generar antagonismo con la vieja bruja y darle una embolia o algo así, ¿verdad?

James estaba esperando afuera, recargado contra la pared, su acostumbrada sonrisa de suficiencia pintada en su rostro. Ninguno de los dos era particularmente bien portado. A pesar de la educación que habíamos recibido, los dos habíamos pasado demasiado tiempo en compañía de Emmett Cullen y llegamos a acostumbrarnos a algunas de sus costumbres más "divertidas".

La única ventaja de estar en esta casa era la seguridad que ofrecía. Básicamente, era una fortaleza y una vez dentro, no necesitaba escolta, no tenía una sombra detrás de mí cada vez que me daba la vuelta. Emmett estaría en el salón principal, pretendiendo trabajar por supuesto. En realidad, solo estaría sacando provecho del champán gratis y las mujeres bonitas que estarían trabajando como meseras.

James y yo caminamos lentamente hacia el salón de baile, se estaba quejando de la erección incontrolable que estaba experimentando, y tuve que estar de acuerdo con él. No había tenido la compañía de una mujer desde que terminé la breve relación con la que me alentaban a elegir como mi esposa.

Desde que regresé a vivir a Londres, se me ha presentado (por octava vez he de admitir), a Katharine Charles-Tanner, o Kate, para aquellos que la conocían mejor. Era una mujer atractiva con largo cabello rubio, ojos azules y piernas que parecían no tener fin.

Kate, era la hija de Lord Alistair Charles-Tanner y su esposa Irina. Un par de trepadores aristócratas, a quienes nada más les hubiera gustado que ver a su querida hija como mi esposa. Habían gastado cientos de miles de libras embelleciendo a Kate, asegurándose de que asistiera a las mejores escuelas, universidad y eventos sociales. Invirtieron mucho en las organizaciones benéficas en las que la Gran Perra estaba involucrada y sus esfuerzos funcionaron. Se nos forzó a estar juntos con la esperanza de que finalmente madurara y actuara como debería hacerlo alguien de mi posición.

Permití que las cosas continuaran por seis meses o algo así y Kate parecía más que feliz con nuestro arreglo casual. Pero me cansé de la charada y terminé la relación, lo que provocó uno de las dos violentas discusiones entre mi padre y yo.

Al acercarnos al salón escuché que James murmuró sarcásticamente, "Papá se ve de buen humor."

Frente a las puertas del lugar, estaban mis padres. Mi padre se paseaba ansioso de un lado al otro, enojado, impaciente… Tan pronto nos vio se detuvo y sacudió su cabeza.

"Llegan tarde," ladró y luego hizo un gesto hacia el salón. "Todos están esperando, ahora, vamos."

Nos hicieron pasar a través de las enormes puertas hacia el abarrotado salón. Todos estaban de pie y tomaron nota de nuestra presencia al dirigirnos hacia la mesa. Era patético, toda mi familia y todo lo que representaba era viejo, anticuado y aburrido.

Me senté primero, en vez de esperar a que mis padres tomaran sus lugares, como debería haber hecho. Eso me ganó una mirada furiosa de mi querido padre pero lo ignoré y ondeé mi copa en el aire para la mesera que sabía se dirigiría a mi posición en seguida.

"Su alteza," escuché a una mujer susurrar pero no levanté la vista mientras llenaba mi copa.

En mi interior estaba haciendo una mueca. Odiaba que se dirigieran a mí de esa forma, pero no era simplemente Edward. Era el jodido príncipe Edward entre muchos otros títulos, todos los que me hacían sentir asco.

Mi padre era S.A.R. **(2)** Príncipe Edward, mi Gran Perra era nada menos que la reina Elizabeth y yo era el tercero en la línea del trono. Un día sería el rey de Inglaterra.

¡Ven, les dije que mi vida estaba jodida!

 **BPOV**

"Vamos, Bells. Por favoooooooor, ven con nosotros. Va a ser muy divertido. Podemos hacer turismo y comprar durante el día e ir de fiesta por las noches. Solo un año, solo eso estamos planeando, y luego puedes volver a tu fantástico Forks," Jessica lloriqueó como nadie que hubiese conocido en mi vida.

Después que mis otras dos mejores amigas fallaran en convencerme de tomarme un año sabático y escaparme a Inglaterra, habían revelado su arma secreta—Jessica jodida Stanley.

Tenía cabello largo rizado, era tan pequeña como una muñeca, y tenía el poder absoluto de persuadir a cualquiera a hacer lo que sea que ella quisiera. Más que nada porque ese lloriqueo en su voz te volvía lo suficientemente loco como para acceder a lo que sea, solo para callarla.

 _Malditas amigas_. Pero amo a mis tres chicas y la idea de pasar un año escapando de la realidad no parece tan malo; así que accedí a ir con ellas.

Me negué a tener algo que ver con la planeación. Quería disfrutar del viaje y obsesionarme con cada pequeño detalle solo me daría maldito estrés, así que metí la cabeza en la arena y dejé que Rose, Angela y Jessica arreglaran todo.

Ese fue mi primer error.

Había tomado "prestado" de mis ahorros para el vuelo, pero estaba demasiado emocionada con el prospecto de irme sin ninguna preocupación para siquiera considerar cómo íbamos a financiar este largo viaje de un año de turismo, compras y fiestas en la capital de Inglaterra.

¿La renta? Sí, mejor no hablemos de eso. ¿El precio de la comida? Sí, será mejor que tampoco lo menciones, y en cuanto al precio de la cerveza. Bueno, ahora de verdad entiendo la obsesión que algunos estudiantes tienen de coleccionar botellas vacías de cerveza. Las malditas cosas cuestas demasiado para tirarlas a la basura.

Así que, como sea, dejando las quejas a un lado. Hemos estado en el encantador Londres por dieciocho semanas y tres días. Dieciocho semanas y tres días desde que dejé mi hogar en el agujero de mierda constantemente nublado y lluvioso de Forks. Había dejado a mis divorciados madre y padre en el aeropuerto, enredados en otro argumento sobre mi crianza.

Mi padre, Charlie, el honorable jefe de policía del antes mencionado agujero de mierda, estaba totalmente decepcionado de mi decisión de abordar el gran pájaro en el cielo y dirigirme hacia nuevos pastos. Al parecer, yo no reconocía los tiempos económicamente difíciles que actualmente estábamos experimentando, y que tenía que empezar a planear para el futuro.

"Sabes que el dinero no crece en los árboles, Bells. Si no encuentras un trabajo ahora, ¿cómo conseguirás subsistir en el futuro?"

Sí, sí, sigue contándote esa pequeña historia papá. Ponla en una botella, paténtala y _boom_ , la cura instantánea para la insomnio. No más problemas financieros—jamás. Joder, soy inteligente.

Entonces, ¿dónde estábamos? Oh sí, papá estaba cabreado. Mi madre por el contrario, estaba jodidamente exultante. Después de años de preocuparse constantemente que me fuera a convertir en un cuadrado como mi padre, de pronto me estaba imaginando con una guirnalda de margaritas en mi cabeza, conduciendo una vieja combi Volkswagen, decorada con colores psicodélicos y un asiento para dos, mientras esperaba que Woodstock **(3)** volviera otra vez.

Honestamente pensé que si hubiese pasado la última parte de mi infancia con ella, me estaría preparando para cambiar mi nombre por _Moonbeam Lotalove_ _ **(4)**_ , caminando por ahí con un porro en mi oreja y mis dedos fijos en la señal de la paz. Si no lo has adivinado todavía, mi madre era una _hippie_ al límite.

Muy bien, así que dejamos a nuestros respectivos padres en el aeropuerto, llorando y diciéndonos que fuéramos cuidadosas, responsables, bla, bla, bla. Por supuesto, escuchamos responsablemente y luego, tan pronto como estuvimos fuera de su vista, empezamos a cantar _Break Out_ de Swing out Sister.

Nos familiarizamos con las cervezas británicas en la terminal, y luego en vuelo de conexión en NuevaYork, luego en la terminal del aeropuerto Newark y luego en el último tramo hacia Heathrow.

Molestamos a una pareja mayor que estaba sentada detrás de nosotros y se estaban quejando constantemente de nosotros con la asistente de vuelo. Pero gracias a los bastante halagadores melones y _sexies_ "abrazaderas" **(5)** de Rosalie, el hombre envejecido nos aseguró que divertirse era seno… uh, quiero decir bueno. Sí, era un viejo verde pervertido, pero, su mirada lasciva significó que pudiéramos gritar que se estaba viendo a Rose como un objeto sexual, y afortunadamente logramos evadir un encuentro prematuro con la ley después de aterrizar. Tan pronto como recuperamos nuestro equipaje salimos al encantador clima inglés.

"¿Lluvia? ¿Maldita lluvia de mierda? Dejamos Forks porque estábamos hartas de mojarnos, y ahora llegamos aquí y, ¿adivinen qué? Sí, Rose, nos estamos mojando," Jessica gruñó. "Mi puto cabello es dos veces más grande de cuando dejamos el avión."

Pero, queríamos acoger a Londres y toda su magnificencia. Así que mantuvimos la cabeza en alto y nos empapamos. ¿Nuestra primera experiencia con la magnificencia? Ser timadas por un taxista que nos llevó por el camino más largo posible a nuestro hostal, y luego nos cobró una obscena cantidad de dinero por el honor.

"Aquí estamos, encantos." Nos guiñó un ojo al detenerse afuera de una casa destartalada en una calle bastante dudosa.

Tomó el dinero y salió a toda velocidad para timar a su siguiente víctima incauta—bastardo.

"De ninguna jodida manera. Mira ese lugar, Rose, no podemos quedarnos aquí," le susurré y asintió, sin apartar los ojos de una extraña mancha marrón en medio de la puerta principal.

Sin querer entrar en la casa, nos quedamos en la calle. Nuestro equipaje de un vivo color rosa y con flores nos atrajo algo de atención indeseada. De modo que nos enfrentamos con la decisión de, quedarnos en la calle y confrontar a los escalofriantes hijos de puta que ahora estaban avanzando a nuestra posición, o atrevernos a entrar a la casa del infierno.

Basta decir, que elegimos la vida.

Para ser honestos, el hostal en el que nos estábamos quedando no era una fachada para el tráfico de personas o algún establecimiento masoquista, que vendiera a sus huéspedes para una ordinaria experiencia de tortura o desmembramiento.

No nos quedamos ahí por mucho tiempo, solo había sido una solución a corto plazo cuando llegamos y logramos encontrar un departamento para rentar después de unos días. Gracias a nuestros padres, teníamos suficiente dinero para cubrir la renta por seis meses.

O eso pensamos.

En Forks, dos mil dólares al mes te hubieran asegurado un buen lugar, pero no mucho en Londres. En lugar de un _penthouse_ en Mayfair con vistas panorámicas de la maravillosa ciudad; estábamos refugiadas en un departamento de dos recámaras, otro puto agujero de mierda. Estaba ubicado en la calle menos parecida a Londres en la ciudad y era un buen viaje de treinta minutos en el metro para llegar a cualquier lugar que valiera la pena de ver.

La segunda vez que nos timaron en la ciudad, fue cuando tuvimos que pagar un depósito de otros dos mil dólares por rentar el lugar. Dos mil dólares por algo que ni siquiera se vendería por esa cantidad.

Las cortinas eran marrones, llenas de agujeros y olían a viejo y humedad. Las alfombras marrones estaban tan desgastadas que tenían agujeros en algunas partes—las partes que no lo estaban te hacían desear que lo estuvieran, y las paredes eran marrones y manchadas. Sí, a nuestro arrendador parecía gustarle el marrón. No los maravillosos marrones chocolate, sino en vez de eso, se había decidido por el menos atrayente, mojón de perro marrón.

Aunque al menos tenemos buenos vecinos, ¿cierto? Falso. Estábamos atrapadas entre otros dos departamentos. Encima de nosotros estaba una pareja casada que parecía odiarse el uno al otro; a juzgar por la parva de "jodido idiota", "perra del infierno", "maldito bastardo ignorante" y "gorda puta floja" que se filtraba a nuestro piso.

Flotando hacia arriba, cortesía de Jake y Seth en el departamento de abajo, estaba el constante aroma a hierba. Estos tipos fumaban, cocinaban, sembraban y vivían para todas las cosas relacionadas con la marihuana. Para darte un ejemplo; busca en Google a Toallita de South Park y listo. Eran chicos realmente buenos; pero dado que se habían fumado la mitad de sus neuronas, en realidad no eran los mejores conversadores.

Me habían traído aquí con la promesa que pasaríamos nuestros días haciendo turismo, visitando Tower Bridge, Westminster Abbey y por supuesto, La Meca para nosotros las chicas—Harrods. Sí, también estábamos equivocadas respecto a eso. A fin de cubrir la renta, comida, viaje y el alcohol, todas tendríamos que rompernos el trasero trabajando.

Angela se quedó cerca de casa y tomó un trabajo en McDonald's y siempre que teníamos poco dinero, podíamos sacar provecho de muchos almuerzos furtivos gratis. La bonita, delgada y escultural Rosalie consiguió un trabajo como "promotora". Básicamente, tenía que atraer a la gente a varias tiendas, clubs y exhibiciones. Fácil para ella; con un movimiento rápido de su hermoso cabello rubio o un parpadeo de esos ojos perfectamente maquillados, y cualquiera sería masilla en sus manos. Sin embargo, para nuestra diversión, nadie veía sus atributos, gracias al abastecimiento interminable de disfraces ridículos que tenía que usar. Hasta ahora, había sido Minnie Mouse, Barney, Bob el Constructor e incluso Pie Grande.

Para su consternación, y nuestra gran diversión, nos aseguramos que cada uno de los disfraces quedara capturado en una foto, algo con qué avergonzarla en futuras celebraciones de cumpleaños.

Jessica y yo trabajábamos juntas. Atendíamos mesas en un restaurante muy agradable en el corazón de Soho. Se llamaba Volturi's y lo manejaban la pareja más fabulosa que alguna vez hubiese conocido.

Aro y Marcus eran nacidos y criados en Italia. Se habían mudado aquí hace veinte años para iniciar una nueva vida. Abrieron Volturi's y primero, concentraron todos sus esfuerzos en hacerlo un éxito. Se convirtió rápidamente en uno de los restaurantes más cotizados en Londres, y usando las ganancias, habían iniciado una segunda aventura. Servicios de Catering Caius, se encargaba del catering de las funciones más sorprendentes, en los lugares más espectaculares.

Todos los empleados de confianza en Volturi's que tenían tiempo libre, se les daba primero la opción de cubrir las funciones, y nadie JAMÁS rechazaba esas. En el poco tiempo que había trabajado aquí, conocí a algunos de las personas más famosas del planeta; Sir Elton John, Posh Spice y Becks, (Noticia de última hora: Posh Spice de verdad se comió un brote de soya – ¡Doy testimonio de ello!), RPatz y KStew (definitivamente una pareja – los amigos no tienen sus manos en lugares donde estos dos las tenían), Justin Timberlake y Paris Hilton, (de acuerdo, ya sé que es mucho decir de esa última).

Esta noche, Jessica y yo vamos a hacer otro turno de horas extras, pero esta noche va a ser el más emocionante, estresante e increíble trabajo de todos. Para este trabajo, tuvimos que probar que nuestras visas de trabajo y pasaportes eran legales y estaban al corriente. Nos tuvieron que hacer investigación de antecedentes para probar que no éramos maniáticas homicidas, y luego tuvimos que someternos a dos horas de entrenamiento adicional. Nos dijeron cómo dirigirnos correctamente a esos VIP que estarían presentes, y tuvimos que ensayar haciendo reverencias una y otra vez.

A cada uno se nos designó una mesa para trabajar y nos tuvimos que aprender los nombres de los invitados en esa mesa en particular. ¿Por qué todo el esfuerzo?

¡Oh sí, olvidé mencionar que esta parte se haría en el puto Palacio de Buckingham!

Será mejor que vigiles tu boca sucia, Bella.

 **EPOV**

"¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que pasar hasta que mi partida se pueda considerar aceptable?" Me incliné y le siseé a Tanya al oído.

Puso sus ojos en blanco. "Ni siquiera lo pienses, Edward. Créeme, tan pronto como terminen las formalidades, tus padres y abuelos se irán. Entonces, podrás divertirte, ¿verdad?" Echó un vistazo en dirección a James, que estaba coqueteando descaradamente con una chica en la mesa de a un lado. "¿No puedes ser más como tu hermano?"

"Voy a dejarle a él lo de socializar. Esta noche de verdad no estoy de humor, Tanya." Me tomé de un trago otra copa de champán, ignorando la mirada de reproche que mi padre me estaba dando.

"Damas y Caballeros. Por favor, de pie para recibir a la S.A.R. reina Elizabeth y S.A.R. príncipe Anthony." Todo el salón se puso rápidamente de pie y yo gemí antes de hacerlo. Mis abuelos caminaron por el lugar tan veloz y gallardamente posible para cualquier persona de ochenta años.

Por fin, después de que la ronda de aplausos aparentemente interminable terminó. La arpía Liz se dirigió a la sala y dio gracias a los invitados por años de apoyo, y declaró que era un honor tener tantos amigos para compartir esta noche especial con ellos.

Dejé de escuchar y recorrí la habitación perezosamente con la vista. Todas las personas se veían fascinadas con la presencia de la Gran Perra y era repugnante, pero una persona llamó mi atención. A medida que fluía el discurso, una de las camareras no estaba prestando atención. Parecía estar haciendo lo mismo que yo, mirando alrededor a la repugnante escena, al parecer poco impresionada por todo, y juro que en realidad sacudió la cabeza. Una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro absolutamente hermoso.

Cuando el discurso terminó, me volví a sentar en seguida, una vez más sin esperar que el aplauso disminuyera. Mis ojos deambularon de nuevo hacia la chica, ahora estaba recolectando bandejas de _hors d'oveuvres_ _ **(6)**_ para servir a los invitados.

Había sido certero con mi primero pensamiento. Hermosa. Su cabello largo castaño estaba atado hacia atrás en una cola de caballo. Tenía una figura pequeña, su delgada cintura solo se acentuaba por el uniforme que traía puesto. Una blusa blanca y un chaleco negro entallado encima, con una falda negra hasta las rodillas y zapatos negros de piso. Definitivamente no lo más elegante, pero era insignificante, porque entre más la veía, menos podía apartar la mirada de ella. La observé con la esperanza de que fuera asignada a nuestra mesa. Pero, no fue así. Fruncí el ceño cuando caminó hacia otra sección del salón.

Cuando miré de nuevo a Tanya, sonreía satisfecha. "De todas las mujeres solteras en el salón, que sin duda estarán deseándote o a tu hermano, y tú, Edward, pareces estar fascinado con una camarera."

La ignoré y piqué de los aperitivos que nos estaban sirviendo. Siempre se podría confiar en mi padre para sacar un tema, sin importar dónde estuviéramos. Esta noche no fue la excepción.

"Entonces, Edward, ¿cuándo podemos esperar que te comprometas a tiempo completo con tus responsabilidades?" Me miró expectante. "No puedes ocultarte para siempre en tu departamento. Tienes un deber que mantener."

"Por favor, ¿podemos dejar pasar esta noche sin discutir eso?" Pasé las manos por mi cabello y tiré de él en frustración. "Se supone que está sea una celebración."

"Tal parece, que eventos como este son las únicas ocasiones en que te veo, Edward. Este asunto se tiene que tratar tarde o temprano." Desechó la conversación con un movimiento rápido de su mano y volvió su atención a alguien más en la mesa.

"Por favor, querido. Trata de considerar lo importante que es esto para tu familia." Ahora era el turno de mi madre para pelear las batallas de mi padre. "Tu ausencia solo pone más presión en los hombros de tu hermano."

"No, madre. Déjame fuera de esto, por favor. Sabes que no tengo problema con hacerme cargo de las responsabilidades de Edward." Me dio una sonrisa reconfortante y luego me guiñó un ojo. "Además, encuentro que es una forma excelente de asediar a mujeres incautas."

Me eché a reír y mi madre suspiró en descontento, pero su comentario mató la conversación y ella cambió de tema.

Dejé de escucharla e incapaz de resistirme, miré alrededor del salón moviéndome en mi silla intencionalmente para ver detrás de mí. La chica estaba sirviendo una de las mesas más lejanas, estaba sonriendo mientras servía, pero podía darme cuenta desde aquí, que su expresión era forzada.

Si cualquiera viera mi posición, sería bastante obvio que la miraba descaradamente. Pero no me molestaba en lo más mínimo, y continué observándola por varios minutos.

"Por amor de Dios," escuché que Tanya murmuró bajo su aliento, antes de excusarse de la mesa.

La vi acercarse a un hombre de apariencia muy extravagante, en un muy cuestionable traje de color berenjena. Tan pronto como la vio, esbozó una enorme sonrisa y la abrazó como una vieja amiga. Podía ver una sonrisa plantada en el rostro de ella al hablar y los ojos del hombre se movieron rápidamente en mi dirección. Asintió con entusiasmo y luego casi se alejó danzando.

"De nada." Tanya se rio al reincorporarse a nuestra mesa.

Esperé a que dijera más, pero no lo hizo. Me encogí de hombros sin darle importancia a su comentario y traté de encontrar otra vez a mi chica.

 _¿Mi chica? ¿Qué fue eso?_

Pero no estaba en la mesa y no pude verla por ningún otra parte en el salón. Suspiré y me conformé con imaginarla en mi cabeza. Estuve perdido en mis pensamientos por un rato, cuando una bonita fragancia floral pasó por mi nariz.

"¿Champán, alteza?"

Levanté la vista; esta voz era diferente a los acostumbrados acentos forzados que escuchaba todos los días. Esta voz era cálida, dulce y americana. Era mi chica. Increíblemente, de cerca, era incluso más hermosa. De hecho, bella era una palabra más apropiada.

Sus labios eran llenos y rosados, pero el labio inferior tenía una pequeña cresta en el centro. Al subir la mirada lentamente a sus ojos, vi un rubor barrer sus mejillas, y entonces me encontré mirando a un par de grandes ojos castaños, tan cautivantes que no podía apartar la mirada.

El rubor en sus mejillas se intensificó y me di cuenta que estaba esperando mi respuesta. Mi descarada mirada lujuriosa fue notada por todos en la mesa y me sentí extremadamente tímido.

"Oh… sí… sí, gracias," tartamudeé y bajé mis ojos a la mesa.

Ella volvió a llenar mi copa responsablemente y luego se movió alrededor de la mesa. La misma sonrisa forzada fija en su rostro.

"¿Disculpa?" Tanya habló. "Simplemente adoro ese dije. Nunca había visto nada parecido."

Levanté la vista al instante para ver el cuello de la chica. Los botones superiores de su blusa estaban abiertos, revelando piel blanca y cremosa, y un collar bastante singular. Era un intrincado nudo de vidrio entrelazado que lanzaba destellos de luz en todas direcciones. Me fascinó casi tanto como sus ojos.

Vi que los dedos de la chica delinearon la cadena y el dije. "Gracias. Fue un regalo de mi madre allá en casa."

"¿Allá en casa?" Tanya insistió, "¿Eres originaria de América?" Estaba sonriendo como si la chica fuera una vieja amiga.

"Sí. Soy de Washington." Podía ver que estaba incómoda. Claramente dividida entre ser cortés, pero ansiosa por continuar con su trabajo.

"¿Qué te trajo a Londres?" Tanya continuó pero ella nunca tuvo la oportunidad de responder.

"Tanya. Deja que la joven trabaje," mi papá dijo con brusquedad. "No estamos aquí para conversar con el personal."

Le hizo un ademán a la chica para que continuara y Tanya la miró a forma de disculpa.

"En serio, no había ninguna necesidad de actuar de esa forma," murmuré, totalmente avergonzado con su arrebato. No quería que asumiera que yo era igual que mi padre.

"Basta, Edward," mi madre me advirtió. Su rostro tenso y sus labios fruncidos.

Tomé otro largo trago y luego le hice señas a la chica para que se volviera a acercar. "Probablemente deberías permanecer cerca. Tengo la intención de consumir una gran cantidad de eso." Entrecerré mis ojos en dirección a mi padre y luego le sonreí a la chica.

Me devolvió la sonrisa, pero se había ido la expresión forzada. Ahora estaba realmente sonriendo, todo su rostro se iluminó y si fuera posible, se veía aún más increíble.

Asintiendo con cortesía añadió, "Por supuesto, alteza."

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Edward. Por favor."

Un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa hizo que todos se sobresaltaran y provocó que se sacudieran las copas en la mesa.

"Edward no," mi padre dijo furioso y fulminó a la chica con la mirada. "Te dirigirás a él correctamente, ¿entendido?" Su puño seguía apretado encima de la mesa.

"Sí, alteza." La chica mordió su labio inferior, explicando la prominente cresta que había notado momentos antes.

Pensé que era mejor permitir que se calmara, así que le pedí que llenara de nuevo mi copa y luego la dejé continuar en silencio.

A medida que progresaba la noche, las otras mesas empezaron animarse. La nuestra, por el contrario, permaneció callada. La risa jovial en el lugar hizo poco para elevar nuestros espíritus y solo puso de relieve la tensión entre mi padre y yo.

Por algún pequeño milagro, tan pronto como la Gran Perra se fue, mis padres siguieron su ejemplo. Las luces se atenuaron, la música empezó a tocar y la verdadera fiesta empezó.

Busqué en seguida a la chica, pero parecía haber desaparecido otra vez. Esperé, revisando cada centímetro del salón, sin ningún resultado.

 _Maldición._

"Aro, querido. Por favor, ven a sentarte con nosotros." Tanya volvió a saludar al hombre con el traje berenjena, y palmeo una silla vacía junto a ella.

"Grazie, Tanya." Lanzó su cabello negro por encima de su hombro y se sentó como una verdadera diva.

"Este es un evento maravilloso, Aro," Tanya canturreó. "Pero me temo que Edward está un poco decepcionado. Parece que nos hace falta una jovencita bastante atractiva."

Aro se echó a reír. "Oh, por favor, no se preocupe, alteza. Volverá." Hizo una pausa, mirándome nervioso. "Isabella solo está tomando aire. Estaba extremadamente _caliente_."

Su énfasis en caliente fue ineludible y James se echó a reír. "Estoy de acuerdo."

Sin pensármelo dos veces me puse de pie, ignorando las sonrisas irónicas de los demás. Sabía exactamente dónde estaría tomando algo de aire. Hacia la parte trasera del salón, había una pequeña terraza fuera de la vista. Era la entrada que el personal usaba para entrar y salir del salón.

Tan pronto como salí la vi, recargada contra un pilar. El resplandor de un cigarrillo en su mano y sus ojos mirando al cielo.

"Hola."

Mi voz la asustó y dejó caer el cigarrillo al suelo. Cuando me reconoció, la vi tratar de recordar frenéticamente qué debería de hacer.

"Oh mierda… Um, quiero decir…" Intentó hacer una reverencia, pero en vez de eso dio un traspié y cayó hacia adelante.

Instintivamente, estiré mis brazos y agarré los suyos para estabilizarla.

"Gracias." Sonrió con timidez, antes de añadir, "Alteza."

"Edward, ¿recuerdas? Mi padre solo estaba siendo un tonto pomposo."

"Está bien, Edward." Miró hacia abajo al cigarrillo encendido en el suelo. "¿Te molesta?" Hizo un gesto hacia el paquete en su mano.

"No, por favor, adelante." Hice una pausa mientras abría el paquete. "En realidad, te importaría si…" Señalé el cigarrillo que estaba ahora en su mano.

Sus ojos se ampliaron por un segundo y luego me dio esa sonrisa de nuevo. Casi me dejó sin palabras. "Por supuesto que no. Por favor, tómalo."

Tomé uno y le sonreí. "Gracias."

"No hay problema. Supongo que eso no es lo que esperaba. El príncipe Edward gorreándole un cigarrillo a una camarera." Se echó a reír y me ofreció su encendedor.

Me reí y lo encendí. Ciertamente, no había fumado desde la universidad, y ahora solo estaba fumando uno en un intento de quedarme afuera y hablar con ella, sin verme como un patético tonto. "Desde luego que lo verían con malos ojos, si me atraparan en esta situación bastante comprometedora."

"En efecto." Dijo mezclando su voz con un falso acento británico y luego se rio de nuevo.

"Entonces, Isabella. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de estar en Inglaterra?" Apenas toqué el cigarrillo, dejando que se consumiera lentamente, prolongando el tiempo que podía estar aquí afuera con ella.

Frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

"Tu patrono, Aro creo que es su nombre, mencionó que estabas aquí tomando algo de aire." Me encogí de hombros.

"Oh, cierto. Um, bueno, he estado aquí por casi cinco meses ya. Acabamos de recibir visas de doce meses, buen trabajo, en serio. Ustedes los londinenses ciertamente saben cómo timar a los incautos turistas."

Procedió a parlotear sobre el costo de vivir en la ciudad. La dejé hablar sin interrupción; estaba completamente fascinado con ella. Moví mis ojos de su rostro y los dejé recorrer su cuerpo. Era una cosita pequeña, su cabeza apenas me llegaba a los hombros y su figura era igual de pequeña.

Cuando se dio cuenta que prácticamente la estaba follando con los ojos, dejó de hablar y empezó a dar golpecitos con su pie con impaciencia. Volví a levantar la vista hacia su rostro y me miraba furiosamente.

"¿Ya terminaste? ¿O te gustaría que me diera la vuelta para que puedas mirar mi trasero?"

"Bueno sí, de hecho, eso sería muy amable de tu parte." Sonreí con suficiencia, pero ella no vio el lado divertido.

"Bueno, tal parece que incluso los bien educados miembros de la realeza pueden ser tarados sexistas. Eso debe ser algo que viene con tener una polla dentro de sus pantalones cortos." Tiró su cigarrillo al suelo y empezó a alejarse furiosa.

Me moví rápidamente para bloquear su camino. "Lo siento."

Suspiró. "Lo que diga, _alteza_. Tengo que regresar a trabajar."

"¿Vas a tener otro descanso?" Pregunté esperanzado.

"Es muy probable. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres acompañarme a fumar otro cigarrillo en secreto?" Me miró.

"En realidad, sí, lo haría. ¿Vendrías a buscarme con antelación, Isabella?" Me hice a un lado permitiéndole volver a entrar.

"Lo pensaré." Se volvió rápidamente y sonrió. "Y es solo Bella."

 **BPOV**

Jodida mierda. El puto príncipe Edward acababa de acompañarme a fumar un cigarrillo afuera del Palacio de Buckingham. Me había visto de arriba abajo y sabía que había visto mi trasero mientras me alejaba. Estaba totalmente confundida. Indiscutiblemente, el príncipe Edward era tan _sexy_ que mojabas las bragas, pero era… bueno sí… era el puto príncipe.

Había estado perfectamente feliz al trabajar mi pequeña esquina del salón. Mi mesa no estaba llena de gente que demandara que me dirigiera a ellas como _alteza_. El honor de servir la mesa real había caído en Heidi. No estaba celosa en absoluto de que estuviera cara a cara con dos príncipes muy bien parecidos. No estaba celosa, no estaba celosa, no estaba celosa.

Aro me había tomado completamente por sorpresa cuando me pidió que cambiara mesas con Heidi. De hecho, si las miradas mataran, hubiera muerto diez veces. Como una de los miembros del personal más experimentada, Heidi se había ganado el derecho de atender a los invitados más importantes y estaba furiosa.

"¿No estás hablando en serio, Aro?" Escupió en mi dirección.

"Basta, Heidi," Aro le advirtió. "Mi compañía, mi decisión. Fue una petición específica de una muy querida amiga mía. Si no te gusta, entonces, sabes exactamente dónde está la puerta. No tengo inconveniente en hacer de este turno el último para ti."

Se marchó furiosa sin decir una palabra más y gemí, "¿Por qué, por todos los cielos, quieres que _yo_ trabaje en _esa_ mesa?"

"Bella, yo no quiero. Tu historial de tropezarte con tus propios pies habla por sí solo." Aro se rio entre dientes. "Desafortunadamente, alguien en la mesa sí lo quiere. De modo que por favor, trata de no avergonzarte, o a mí." Me guiñó un ojo y luego se alejó flotando elegantemente.

"Bueno, esto va a ser interesante." Tomé una respiración profunda y caminé hacia la mesa extremadamente nerviosa.

No era _fan_ de la familia real. Todo el concepto me parecía muy anticuado y no estaba segura del sentido de todo. ¿Qué hacía exactamente la reina? Gran Bretaña tenía un primer ministro que parecía ser el responsable del funcionamiento diario del país.

Las únicas cosas que había visto que hacía la monarca de Inglaterra, era hacer unas cuantas apariciones aquí y allá, hablar como si alguien estuviera apretando su nariz con bastante fuerza y a juzgar por esta noche, dar una fiesta bastante deprimente.

De hecho, ¿qué hacían todos ellos? ¿La reina, su esposo, hijo y nietos? De acuerdo, solo era una visitante en el país, pero aun así, había hablado con bastante gente desde que llegué para tener la clara impresión que la mayoría de los locales veían a la familia real como nada más que una atracción turística. Y en serio, ¿por qué esos nombres? Todos compartían los mismos malditos nombres anticuados. Imaginen lo mejor que sonaría príncipe Levi o princesa Shiloh.

Le ofrecí bebidas a los invitados, empezando con el príncipe Edward (padre). Este hombre era la definición de "jodido cretino pomposo", fue desdeñoso y grosero. Sin embargo, bien entrado en sus cincuenta, era evidente lo guapo que era. De hecho, toda la familia estaba bien dotada genéticamente. La esposa del príncipe Edward, Elizabeth, era increíblemente hermosa y sus dos hijos habían heredado su belleza.

James, el más joven de los dos, se parecía a su padre. Sus rasgos eran más rígidos y su cabello estaba muy corto y cuidadosamente arreglado. Se veía relajado y jovial, en claro contraste con su hermano mayor.

El príncipe Edward (hijo) parecía irritado y fruncía el ceño mientras miraba al mantel blanco. Ya que estamos hablando de la apariencia de la familia, solo puedo encontrar una expresión para describir a Edward.

Está para comérselo.

Se parece a su padre y su madre. Tomó los mejores rasgos de ambos. Viéndose suave y cálido en un vistazo y luego masculino y fuerte en otro. Sus ojos eran del más inusual tono de verde que había visto. Me recordaban las botellas vacías de vino que eran una característica distintiva en el restaurante. Cristalinos, profundos e intensos y quería mirarlos toda la noche. La mata de cabello broncíneo en su cabeza estaba tan desordenada, que de verdad lucía como si él hubiese llegado directamente después de un maratón de sexo. Imaginé a alguna remilgada chica inglesa pasando sus manos por su cabello, antes de remplazar esa imagen con mis propias manos y casi gemí en voz alta ante la posibilidad.

Me di cuenta que lo estaba mirando descaradamente y me sonrojé, el rubor solo empeoró cuando me di cuenta que él me devolvía la mirada. Casi morí por la vergüenza, pero en vez de verse molesto por mis miradas lascivas, él me daba una mirada ardiente y envió escalofríos por mi espalda. No rompió nuestras miradas por un minuto o algo así, parecía tan ajeno a nuestra audiencia como lo había estado yo.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado ahí de pie como una completa imbécil, pero muy pronto, el príncipe _Sexward_ bajó los ojos e inclinó su cabeza hacia su copa. Sin querer verme incluso más poco profesional de lo que ya había actuado, llené de nuevo su copa y me moví hacia otro invitado. Lo último que necesitaba era una queja de que había follado con la mirada al nieto de la reina. Aunque Aro y Markus eran jefes maravillosos cuando estabas alerta; jódela y te echarían más rápido que una palada de mierda.

Continué sirviendo, resistiendo el abrumador impulso de mirarlo de nuevo. Incluso bajo su intensa mirada, sus ojos parecían tristes, incluso perdidos y me afectó. De acuerdo, todo él me afectó y mis hormonas estaban muy despiertas y gritando por más.

Casi bailé de felicidad cuando me pidió que lo llamara Edward, pero por supuesto su cretino y pomposo padre me aguó la fiesta y Edward se cerró. Dejé la mesa y me mantuve cerca, solo por si acaso me llamaran otra vez. Pero, desafortunadamente, no fue así.

Los descansos eran difíciles de conseguir en eventos como estos; así que cuando Aro me dijo que tomara el mío, salí corriendo para fumarme un cigarro. Estaba pensando en mis cosas, mirando al cielo oscuro cuando me tomaron totalmente por sorpresa. No esperaba tener compañía en lo absoluto, y definitivamente no la del príncipe Edward. En un ridículo intento de permanecer profesional me moví para hacer una reverencia, pero la sorpresa no ayudó para nada mi ya deficiente coordinación, y casi me caí sobre mi trasero.

Un par de manos agarraron mis brazos para estabilizarme, y la descarga de electricidad que pasó por mí, dejó cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo hormigueando de placer. Requirió de toda mi fuerza de voluntad el que no le saltara y rodeara su cintura con mis piernas, suplicándole que me tomara justo ahí.

¿Mencioné que el sexo había estado un poco escaso desde que llegamos?

Nos quedamos afuera unos diez minutos o algo así, hablando, fumando e interactuando como dos personas comunes y casi me caigo de nuevo cuando me preguntó si podía acompañarme en el siguiente descanso. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Por qué me estaba hablando? ¿Por qué me estaba mirando?

Había repetido esas preguntas en mi mente una y otra vez durante el curso de la noche. Todavía sin acercarme a una respuesta, no pude resistirme a mirar en su dirección cada oportunidad que tenía. Como era más o menos habitual, tan pronto como la fiesta estaba en su apogeo, nadie servía una sola mesa. Todos los camareros atendían a todos, asegurándose de que a los invitados no les hiciera falta nada.

Aunque no lo estaba sirviendo, aunque no estaba hablando con él—podía sentir sus ojos en mí y frecuentemente encontraba su mirada, descaradamente añadiendo un guiño de vez en cuando. Nuestro intercambio pasó desapercibido y oré porque recibiera unos cinco minutos libres más temprano que tarde.

Cuando Aro regresó a la mesa para sentarse con la bonita mujer rubia que me había interrogado sobre mi collar, me hizo un gesto para que me acercara a servir más champán. Edward me sonrió y juro que mi estómago dio una voltereta como si estuviera en una montaña rusa.

Después de la partida de la realeza de mayor edad, algunos otros hombres se habían plantado en la mesa principal y estaban conversando animadamente con el hermano menor de Edward. Para mi disgusto, atraje la atención de uno de ellos.

"Otra bebida, por favor, linda dama." Un hombre de aspecto desaliñado me sopló un beso y se echó a reír. La barba descuidada y la ropa arrugada evidentemente eran parte de un _look_ intencional ya que su voz me dijo enseguida, que este tipo era de clase alta como todos los demás en el salón.

"Por supuesto, señor," respondí educadamente y me di la vuelta.

"¡Espera!" Puso su mano en mi cadera, de forma bastante inapropiada y me detuvo. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Aro estaba enfrascado en una conversación y no se dio cuenta del intercambio. No sabía cómo reaccionar de modo que le respondí con tanta frialdad como pude sin arriesgarme a una queja, "Isabella."

"Bueno, ese sin duda es un hermoso nombre, Isabella." Sonrió. "Te queda perfectamente." No quitó su mano, en vez de eso su agarre se hizo más firme. "Dime, Isabella, ¿trajiste tu cepillo de dientes esta noche?"

Le fruncí el ceño. "¿Disculpe?"

"Pregunté si trajiste tu cepillo de dientes," dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Perfecto, un borracho de clase alta—justo lo que necesitaba. "¿Por qué querría saber eso?" Forcé mi voz a que sonara dulce.

Se echó a reír. "Bueno, lo necesitarás mañana por la mañana cuando despertemos juntos después de una noche con una follada de infarto." Movió su mano y la colocó en mi trasero. "¿Qué dices? ¿Deberíamos irnos ahora?"

Olvidé todo sobre profesionalismo y me acuclillé junto a él. Pegando mis labios a su oído siseé, "Preferiría ser sodomizada con un puto cepillo de dientes." Me puse de pie y añadí, "señor."

Escuché unos cuantos resoplidos de risa al alejarme y no pude evitar sonreír.

Estaba decepcionada cuando Aro les dijo a varios camareros que se marcharan. La fiesta se había calmado considerablemente y no había necesidad que todos merodeáramos inútilmente. Jessica se iba a quedar hasta el final y luego se iba a ir por unos tragos con Mike, uno de solo dos miembros masculinos del personal aquí esta noche.

A regañadientes, le eché un último vistazo a Edward que estaba con su hermano y algunos otros hombres que no reconocí. Casi agité mi paquete de cigarrillos en el aire para llamar su atención, pero no lo hice.

Caminé rápidamente hacia afuera y revisé mi reloj. Si tenía suerte podría alcanzar el último tren a casa. El subterráneo cerraba a las once y ahora faltaban diez minutos. Odiaba caminar sola a casa, pero todavía estaba boicoteando a los taxis por lo que me dejaba con pocas alternativas.

"Ah mierda," maldije con fuerza al llegar a la estación. Las puertas estaban cerradas. "Maldita sea, jodida mierda."

Eran una buena caminata de cuarenta y cinco minutos a casa desde aquí, así que me preparé para la experiencia y partí. Apenas di tres pasos antes de escuchar un coche bajar la velocidad detrás de mí. Aumenté el paso y mantuve la vista hacia el frente. Iba a mi paso a mi lado y luego se detuvo. Me tensé y miré alrededor para ver si había alguien a quien pudiera pedirle ayuda.

"En verdad no creo que debas caminar sola a casa. No es seguro."

Sonreí incluso antes de verlo. Edward se asomaba por la ventanilla lateral del asiento trasero del pasajero, con una sonrisa firmemente plantada en su rostro jodidamente _sexy_.

"Creo que el coche está más en riesgo que yo," dije en broma y me acerqué al coche.

"¿Podemos llevarte?" Habló con una pronunciación perfecta, pero su voz era cálida y seductora.

"Eso no es necesario," comencé a protestar pero rápidamente me interrumpió.

"Esa es una cuestión de opinión. Y en mi opinión—sin duda alguna es necesario. Por favor, entra al coche." La puerta se abrió y vi a Edward moverse por el asiento.

Parecíamos haber escalado de un simple cigarrillo con el futuro rey de Inglaterra, a ir a dar un paseo con él.

"Está bien, si insistes." Subí y cerré la puerta. Le dije al conductor mi dirección. "Lo siento, no es el mejor vecindario. Tal vez quieras echarme mientras el coche sigue en movimiento antes de que alguien pueda robarte las llantas."

Edward se acercó un poco y mi respiración se atoró por los nervios. "Me decepcionó que te fuiste sin que tuviéramos nuestra segunda 'cita'." Me dio una encantadora y _sexy_ sonrisa de lado y juro que mi ropa interior casi se arranca sola encantada.

"Lo siento," susurré, sin saber qué más decir.

"Ya lo creo. Sé que eres americana, ¿pero seguramente sabes lo importante que soy?" Su voz goteaba sarcasmo.

Me eché a reír con fuerza y me tomó completamente por sorpresa. "Lo siento mucho, _alteza_. ¿Le gustaría un cigarrillo?"

"Absolutamente. Pero tal vez sería mejor esperar hasta que salgamos del coche." Sonrió y yo asentí con entusiasmo.

No nos tomó mucho tiempo llegar a mi departamento. Me estaba encogiéndome de la vergüenza cuando dábamos vuelta en la decadente calle. Eché un vistazo hacia nuestro piso y gemí. La luz seguía encendida lo que significaba que alguien estaba en casa y despierto.

"¿Tal vez pueda aceptarte ahora ese cigarrillo?" Edward dio instrucciones al conductor que se quedara en el coche y bajó con cautela. "Mejor deja el motor encendido Sam. Como Bella señaló, no nos gustaría que alguien robara las llantas." Me guiñó un ojo y escuché a su conductor reírse entre dientes.

"Oye, estaba hablando en serio," le advertí.

Como todo un caballero, Edward me tendió su mano para ayudarme a salir del coche. Rápidamente limpié mis sudorosas palmas en mis pantalones y tomé su mano con cuidado.

"No podemos entrar…" Levanté la vista deliberadamente y él siguió mi mirada. "Mis compañeras están en casa."

"Entonces nos quedaremos aquí." Sonrió y se sentó en los escalones que subían hacia la puerta principal. Palmeó el suelo junto a él y esperó a que hiciera lo mismo. Seguí su ejemplo obedientemente y le di el paquete y un encendedor.

Nos quedamos en relativo silencio y no pude evitar notar que él solo le dio una o dos caladas al cigarrillo. En comparación yo estaba fumando sin parar como si mi vida dependiera de ello. La ansiedad y la incomodidad eran obvias y trataba desesperadamente de pensar en algo que decir.

¿Pero de qué demonios hablas con un príncipe?

 _Entonces, Eddie, ¿has visto alguna buena película recientemente? Es algo cabrón que ya no puedas fumar en bares y esa mierda, ¿eh?_

Sí, probablemente era mejor que me quedara callada.

La desventaja de fumar como un tren, resultó ser el poco tiempo que me tomó el terminarlo. No podía encender otro; me estaba sintiendo un poco mareada y con náuseas por la rápida aspiración de nicotina.

"Probablemente debería entrar." Sonreí y me puse de pie.

Edward asintió. Las pequeñas arrugas en su frente y los labios en un mohín me hicieron creer que no estaba muy preparado para decir buenas noches. No sabía qué esperaba él pero si tenía visiones de mí mamándosela aquí afuera en la calle estaba muy equivocado.

Aunque, cuando lo pienso…

"Gracias, Bella." La voz de Edward interrumpió mis pensamientos. "Fue un placer conocerte."

"Igualmente." Le sonreí. "Su alteza."

Él puso los ojos en blanco y me deseó buenas noches, antes de caminar hacia el coche. Titubeó frente a la puerta y miró hacia atrás en mi dirección una última vez antes de entrar.

Después de que el coche se marchó, dejé escapar uno o dos, "maldición" y "mierda". Acababa de estar sentada platicando con el jodido príncipe Edward y todo lo que pude ofrecer fue;

 _Probablemente debería entrar._

¿Qué tipo de maldita idiota era? Respuesta—una enorme idiota de mierda.

Con un suspiro, subí fatigosamente las escaleras y abrí la puerta a nuestro departamento. Escuché la televisión a todo volumen, pero Rosalie y Angela estaba profundamente dormidas en el sofá. No estaba de humor para charlar y necesitaba dormir, así que me dirigí en silencio a mi habitación.

Como era un lugar con solo dos recámaras, cada una teníamos que compartir. A Rose y a Jessica les gustaba monopolizar el espejo por horas, acicalando y perfeccionando su cabello y rostro. En vez de tenerlas peleando constantemente por el asiento frente dicho espejo; yo compartía con Jessica y Angela con Rose.

Me quité mi uniforme de trabajo de verdad pasado de moda y agarré un suéter demasiado grande que pertenecía a una de las recientes conquistas de Jessica. Era enorme y caía de un hombro, pero cubría mi trasero y no me molesté en ponerme nada más en mi parte baja más que mi ropa interior.

Escuché unos leves golpes en la puerta y supuse que era Jessica. Tenía la costumbre de olvidar, o perder sus llaves y abrí rápidamente la puerta sin revisar para ver quién estaba detrás.

Un chillido estrangulado escapó de mis labios cuando vi quién era realmente. Príncipe _Sexward_ estaba parado en mi entrada, con un paquete de Marlboro sin abrir en su mano. Sin embargo, él no me estaba mirando a la cara. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mis piernas expuestas.

"Ah mierda. Pensé que era Jessica. Lo siento." Dije con voz ahogada y los ojos de Edward subieron a mi rostro de inmediato.

"Yo… Yo… quería… Quiero decir… Pensé que debería devolverte los cigarrillos." Empujó el paquete hacia mí con nerviosismo.

"No debiste," murmuré y tiré del suéter hacia abajo tanto como pude. "Mierda, estoy avergonzada." Podía sentir mis mejillas ruborizándose cada vez más mientras hablaba.

Él pasó una mano por su cabello. "Definitivamente es un _look_ interesante." La mirada de Edward se dejó caer otra vez y de hecho, se lamió los putos labios.

Mierda, casi me corro justo ahí. Estúpido, estúpido príncipe _sexy_.

"¿Te gustaría una bebida… o algo?"

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? No puedes simplemente invitar al príncipe a tu departamento de mala muerte y ofrecerle una taza de café barato o agua estancada del grifo— ¿o sí?

Los ojos de Edward se ampliaron y esa maldita sonrisa torcida de nuevo hizo una aparición. "Sí. Gracias."

Entró dando zancadas con seguridad y luego notó a mis amigas dormidas en el sofá. Pude ver que contuvo una carcajada cuando escuchó los fuertes ronquidos de Rose.

"Si no te importa… vamos a tener que um… hablar en mi habitación. Realmente no quieres que estas dos despierten mientras estás aquí." Le mostré mi habitación y luego lo dejé solo mientras preparaba el café.

En seguida entré en pánico. Oh, carajo, putas, mierda. ¿Ahora qué? Me tomé mucho más tiempo del necesario para preparar las bebidas y luego caminé nerviosa hacia mi habitación.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y rogué que Jessica recordara nuestra "regla". Todas éramos chicas solteras y desde el principio habíamos tomado la decisión que la compañía masculina estaba permitida si se presentaba la oportunidad. Sin embargo, en vez de dar a compañeras de cuarto incautas unas cuantas sorpresas indeseadas, si la puerta a nuestra habitación estaba completamente cerrada, entonces era de suponerse que la habitación estaba ocupada y se tenían que hacer arreglos alternativos para dormir.

Había una cama plegable en uno de los sofás y mantas más que suficientes, así que no era como si a una de nosotros le tocara bailar con la más fea y tuviera que hacerse un ovillo en el suelo. Jessica había invitado a Mike del trabajo en más de una ocasión, por lo que imaginé que difícilmente me diría algo. El único problema esta noche era, que yo estaba aquí, apenas vestida, entreteniendo al maldito príncipe.

¿Tal vez me habían dado sin darme cuenta algún tipo de droga y en este momento estaba experimentando una alucinación?

"Lamento el desastre." Le di su café y comencé a recoger algo de la ropa que estaba esparcida por la habitación. "No estaba esperando compañía."

Edward rechazó mi disculpa y se puso cómodo sobre la cama. "¿Qué hacías en los Estados Unidos, antes de venir aquí?"

"Um, acababa de graduarme de la universidad. Me titulé en literatura inglesa; siempre pensé que conseguiría un trabajo como maestra o algo así. Pero entonces decidimos venir aquí por un año así que podría decirse que eso se quedó pendiente."

Me senté en la orilla de la cama, pero solo era una cama individual y Edward era un hombre alto de modo que dónde sea que me sentara, él estaba a mi alcance para tocarlo y las ansias de hacer justo eso me estaban venciendo. Me sentía simultáneamente nerviosa y malditamente cachonda.

Caímos en una charla cómoda y el hombre era fascinante por decir lo menos. Me sorprendió enterarme que había estado pasando tanto tiempo como pudiera fuera de la atención pública, en un intento de recuperar el control de su vida, y protegerse de la presión que su padre había estado poniendo en él para convertirse en un rostro más público.

Conversamos durante más de una hora, nuestras tazas estaban vacías, pero no le ofrecí otra. Estaba fascinada, ¿y mencioné—cachonda?

Desafortunadamente, Edward se levantó de la cama. "Creo que debería irme ahora."

Asentí y fui a abrir la puerta cuando escuché voces afuera.

"Mierda."

"¿Algún problema?" Preguntó él, viéndose un poco ansioso al hablar.

"Sí, ¿podrías esperar un minuto? Puedo escuchar a mis compañeras de cuarto. No van a entrar mientras la puerta esté cerrada. Pero preferiría que no te vieran aquí. Estoy segura que puedes imaginar la reacción que vas a recibir." Sonreí nerviosa y me di la vuelta de manera que mi espalda estaba contra la pared.

"Por supuesto."

Él se acercó, lo bastante cerca que su pecho estaba pegado a mí presionando muy levemente. Su rostro estaba a solo centímetros del mío, podía ver la intensidad ardiendo en sus ojos y podía sentir su aliento, con un dejo con aroma a café, inundarme. Apenas tenía control de mí misma y reaccioné como una perra en celo.

Me puse de puntillas y lo besé. Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos y se amoldaron perfectamente a los míos. Había estado esperando que se apartara, así que estaba encantada cuando respondió con entusiasmo.

Sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura y enredé mis dedos en su cabello, sosteniendo su rostro tan cerca del mío como pude. Me volvió loca su sabor. Era único como nada con lo que hubiese topado jamás. Necesitaba sentir más de él, de modo que moví mis manos por su cuello y sus hombros. Bajé la chaqueta por sus brazos y cayó al suelo. Mis dedos entonces deshicieron el nudo de la corbata y tiraron de ella con un solo movimiento veloz. De inmediato, me puse a trabajar en los botones de su camisa, mis manos temblando de deseo, y a medida que la tela se separaba miré su cuerpo. Tonificado, perfectamente definido pero no musculoso en demasía, y suave como la seda. Pero desde su ombligo, podía ver el rastro de algunos vellos al sur hacia el premio gordo.

Una vez que me deshice de su camisa permití que mis manos deambularan perezosamente por su cuerpo. No necesitaba ver su espalda, para sentir el mismo físico esculpido. Las manos de Edward bajaron a mi trasero y luego hacia arriba dentro de mi suéter. Sus dedos dejaban rastros de piel ardiendo al pasarlas apenas rozando por mis senos.

Gimió suavemente contra mis labios y el sonido provocó una respuesta similar de mi parte. Moví torpemente mis dedos en su cinturón y el botón de sus pantalones, y tan pronto como los bajé pude ver su prominente Cetro Real escapándose de su bóxer.

Me mordí el labio al verlo. Cetro real, polla, pene. Llámalo como quieras, pero yo, Isabella Swan, de verdad estaba viendo al príncipe Edward en nada más que su ropa interior.

En serio—¡la mejor droga del mundo!

Mientras me lo comía con los ojos, mis manos fueron levantadas por encima de mi cabeza, y el suéter salió con un solo movimiento rápido. Él lo arrojó al suelo como si nada y luego me miró nervioso. Preguntándome en silencio si esto era lo que yo quería. Ni siquiera fue una pregunta en realidad, pero de haberlo sido, la respuesta era simple—joder sí, lo quiero.

Lo empujé hacia atrás y sobre la cama con rudeza, subiendo sobre él en nada más que mi ropa interior. Comencé a besar su cuello, su pecho y su abdomen. Completamente emocionada de pasar un poco de tiempo cara a cara con el Cetro Real. Bajé su bóxer y él maldijo bajo su aliento. Aún más excitada de lo que alguna vez pensé humanamente posible, lo miré a través de mis pestañas al mismo tiempo que movía rápidamente mi lengua por su cabeza.

Un gemido estrangulado y muy alto se escapó de sus labios. "Sssh," Me eché a reír y él maldijo otra vez cuando mi aliento sopló contra él.

Subí y bajé mi lengua un par de veces por su longitud antes de tomarlo por completo en mi boca. Las manos de Edward agarraron mi cabeza, y tuve otro breve momento de claridad.

El príncipe Edward tenía en ese momento su polla en mi boca. Malditamente increíble.

Por lo general no era una _fan_ de dar mamadas, de hecho, mis muy sutiles amigas me habían dado el muy cariñoso apodo de, Cero-mamadas-Bella. Pero para mi sorpresa, esta noche en realidad lo estaba disfrutando mucho. Algo sobre el efecto que parecía estar teniendo en él me incitaba aún más y podía sentir que el agarre en mi cabeza se hacía más fuerte. Su respiración se volvió más errática y con voz ahogada suplicó débilmente que me moviera. Ignorándolo, lo tomé un poco más profundo y rocé suavemente mis dientes contra su piel mientras lo hacía.

No me inmuté cuando se corrió en mi boca. Solo tragué su caliente y salada liberación sin pensarlo dos veces. Lo miré y su cabeza estaba hacia atrás contra la almohada, sus ojos cerrados mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Canté _Dios Bendiga a América_ en mi cabeza, porque acababa de darle al príncipe Edward una mamada.

"Jesús, Bella," jadeó, sus ojos ahora abiertos y mirándome fijamente.

De repente me sentí un poco cohibida y vacilante subí a la cama para acostarme junto a él. Tuve que pegarme a él de cerca de otra forma me hubiese caído al suelo.

Antes de que pudiera sentirme más nerviosa Edward se rodó hacia mí, poniéndome debajo de él y besándome apasionadamente. La excitación regresó en un instante y de nuevo perdí todas las inhibiciones.

Empezó a rozar sus labios y su lengua en mi cuello, a través de mi clavícula y a bajarlos hacia mis senos. Gemí cuando su lengua pasó por mis pezones y luego bajó más y más. Con un dedo enganchado a cada lado de mi ropa interior, la bajó lentamente antes de acomodarse entre mis piernas.

Me tensé; la anticipación de lo que estaba a punto de hacer me llevó a la cima. Apenas tocando mi piel, sus labios rozaron muy ligeramente el muslo interno de una pierna, antes de pasar su nariz y su boca por mi centro y sobre la otra pierna.

Pasé saliva con nerviosismo, desesperada porque devolviera su atención a dónde más lo necesitaba. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, sentí que estaba a punto de encenderme en llamas. Su lengua danzó alrededor de la forma más alucinante y casi en seguida sentí que mi vientre se tensaba. Las oleadas de placer empezaron a acumularse y me tambaleaba en el borde, no muy preparada para que esto terminara todavía, esperé tanto como pude. Quería saborear cada último segundo, porque era simplemente divino. Cuando sentí que empujó un dedo dentro de mí, seguido al instante por otro, ya no pude esperar. Cubrí mi rostro con una almohada para amortiguar los gritos de placer que ya no podía contener.

Me retorcí mientras besaba su camino de regreso por mi cuerpo. Era demasiado para soportarlo, era como si cada nervio hubiera sido encendido, y pudiera sentir cada caricia a un nivel completamente nuevo. Él se veía bastante complacido consigo mismo y con buena razón.

Cuando me besó, pude saborearme en sus labios, pero en vez de sentirme incómoda, estaba aún más excitada. Envolví mis piernas en torno a él con firmeza y restregué mis caderas contra él.

"Um… ¿Necesitamos?" Me miró un poco incómodo al tener que preguntar, "Yo no… ya sabes. Estoy… Pero…"

"Yo tampoco y tomo anticonceptivos. Pero si prefieres…"

Sacudió su cabeza y dejó un suave beso en la punta de mi nariz. "Confío en ti," susurró y luego empujó dentro de mí.

Un ligero gruñido resonó en su pecho y se quedó quieto por un segundo. Con impaciencia mecí mis caderas, necesitando sentir más. Mi cama estaba rechinando con fuerza y la cabecera golpeaba contra la pared muy bruscamente, no había duda de lo que estaba pasando, pero había llegado al punto en que no me importaba.

Solo se necesitaron unas cuantas estocadas profundas de Edward, antes de que pudiera sentir las oleadas otra vez. Se acumulaban mucho más rápido que antes, enterré mis uñas en la piel de su espalda y lo acerqué a mí tanto como pude. Esas terminales nerviosas que ya estaban sensibles literalmente explotaron y experimenté el más poderoso orgasmo que he tenido en mi vida. Mi reacción pareció enviar a Edward a la cima y maldijo una última vez antes de quedarse quieto dentro de mí. Nuestros cuerpos estaban temblando y sudorosos, pero necesitábamos unos cuantos minutos para bajar del tremendo éxtasis que acabábamos de experimentar.

Era surrealista; acababa de tener el sexo más increíble de mi puta vida, con un hombre que era el más fascinante y devastadoramente guapo que había conocido. Eso en sí mismo había sido más que suficiente para dejarme un poco abrumada, pero añade a eso, que el hombre es en realidad el futuro rey y estaba más allá de la comprensión.

Me había quedado sin palabras. ¿Qué decía ahora?

 _Bien, pues gracias por la gran 'O', su alteza._

Sin confiar en que a mi cerebro se le ocurriría algo. Esperé a que Edward hablara primero, pero en vez de eso, me besó. Un beso mezclado con afecto y removió todo rastro de ansiedad en mí.

"No creo que hayamos sido discretos." Sonrió con suficiencia. "Diría que lo lamento, pero en verdad no lo lamento para nada."

Me eché a reír, sintiendo su cuerpo sacudirse como yo lo hice. "Yo tampoco. Pero van a esperar que les explique tan pronto como aparezca en la mañana."

Vi su expresión de pánico. "No te preocupes, no le contaré todos los detalles."

"Entonces, de hecho, ¿podrías decir que voy a ser tu pequeño y sucio secreto?" Se echó a reír, sus rasgos suavizándose mientras lo hacía.

"Sí, algo así."

Le mostré el baño y luego me quedé esperando junto a la puerta para asegurarme que nadie más estuviera cerca. Podía ver a Jess acurrucada en el sofá, pero Angela y Rose no estaba a la vista.

Tan pronto como Edward terminó, me aseé y luego regresé dando saltitos a mi recámara. Lo encontré sentado en la cama en su bóxer.

Viéndolo así, en mi puta cama, me puso como loca y quería empezar todo de nuevo, pero me resistí—al menos por ahora.

"¿Hiciste que esperara tu chofer?" Miré por la ventana, pero no podía ver el coche por ningún lado.

"Um, en realidad no. Le dije a Sam que lo llamaría cuando necesitara que me recogiera. Esperaba estar aquí por un rato." Me dio otra vez esa sonrisa torcida.

¿Debería sentirme ofendida por su presunción? Posiblemente, pero no lo estaba. En lo más mínimo.

"Bueno, eres más que bienvenido a quedarte aquí, si quieres. Puedo meterme a la cama de Jessica," le ofrecí.

Sacudió su cabeza. "Te preferiría justo aquí." Estiró su mano para tomar la mía y tiró de mí hacia la cama.

 **~x~**

Desperté con un pesado brazo caliente envolviéndome. Mis piernas estaban enredadas en un nudo con las de Edward y su aliento caliente me hacía cosquillas en la parte de atrás de mi cuello.

 _Muy bien, Bella, no empieces a estresarte._ Repetí una y otra vez en mi mente.

¿Por qué, por todos los cielos, me estresaría? ¿Qué razón había para estresarme? Oh sí, lo recuerdo, el puñetero príncipe Edward estaba en mi cama… conmigo… desnudo. Oh, y excitado—mm, ¡interesante!

Escuché el sonido amortiguado de algo vibrando procedente del suelo. Supuse que era el teléfono de Edward. Enfrentando un nuevo dilema, me pregunté qué hacer. ¿Despertarlo? ¿Contestar su teléfono? Bueno, en primer lugar, supongamos que lo contesto;

 _Buenos días, el teléfono de S.A.R. príncipe Edward, Isabella al habla, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? Oh, lo siento mucho, su majestad, su nieto está dormido por el momento. Preferiría no despertarlo todavía—verá, pasamos la noche teniendo el sexo más jodidamente caliente de mi vida. ¿Puedo pedirle que le devuelva la llamada?_

Por más divertido que sonaba eso, decidí que la opción más segura sería despertar a Edward.

Nueva pregunta, ¿cómo debería uno despertar a un miembro de la familia real? Dudaba seriamente que, "¡EY, TÚ, CABRÓN, SACA TU TRASERO DE LA CAMA!" fuera la forma de hacerlo, de modo que en vez de eso sacudí suavemente su hombro.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y me sonrió adormilado. "Buenos días."

"Um hola. Tu teléfono está sonando, creo," murmuré y él se desenredó de mí y se rodó para tomarlo.

"¿Te importa si contesto?" Preguntó nervioso y sacudí mi cabeza. "Buenos días, Tanya. Me preguntaba si podrías cubrirme…" Sus hombros se relajaron, podía escuchar la voz de la mujer al otro extremo del teléfono riendo. "De acuerdo, lo haré." Se giró para verme y sonrió. "Tanya dice 'hola'."

"Oh… um hola para ella también." Solté una risita nerviosa, preguntándome quién demonios era Tanya.

"No, te prometo que regresaré en una hora… o dos. Sí, por favor, envía a Sam. Gracias, Tan, eres una estrella." Dejó su teléfono a un lado y suspiró. "Tengo que reunirme con mi familia más tarde para almorzar."

"Oh, está bien." Hice una pausa, notando que sus ojos tenían una vez más la misma expresión de tristeza. "¿No tienes deseos de ir?"

"En lo más mínimo. Aparte de que me gusta mucho estar aquí contigo, en realidad no me interesa tener otra discusión con mi padre."

"¿De nuevo la responsabilidad?" Adiviné. Anoche habíamos tocado el tema.

"Mm mm."

"Tengo que admitir. No te envidio," confesé. "No es mi intención ofenderte, pero no puedo pensar en una peor forma de vivir."

"Explícate." Presionó, sin verse molesto por mis palabras.

"Bueno, tal vez la parte de mi madre que era más un espíritu libre ha dejado su marca sobre mí, pero, me gusta lo impreciso de la vida. El hecho de que puedo elegir ir a la izquierda o la derecha sin consecuencias." Hice una ligera mueca. "Todo lo que tú haces tiene consecuencias. Incluso estar aquí conmigo."

Asintió. "Mi opinión exactamente."

Nos quedamos en silencio por un minuto o dos y me sentí molesta. De verdad había matado el momento.

"¿Bella?" Preguntó. "¿Puedo verte otra vez?"

Mierda—esa no la había visto venir.

"¿De verdad crees que es una buena idea?" Levanté mis cejas inquisitivamente.

"Lo es si lo quiero." Se encogió de hombros. "Me gustas. Eres inteligente, graciosa y hermosa. Realmente me gustaría verte otra vez."

Suspiré. "Joder, me la pasé sensacional, Edward. Pero nunca va a ser nada más que esto." Moví mi mano de un lado al otro entre nosotros, como para enfatizar mi punto.

"¿Por qué no?" Demandó. Lo más resuelto que lo he visto desde anoche.

"Bueno, tú eres el príncipe Edward, obviamente. Y un día vas a ser rey. Por más diversión que tengamos, de ninguna manera me gustaría involucrarme en eso. Quiero decir… mierda. Solo creo que sería mejor si nos despedimos ahora."

¿Qué putos demonios estaba mal conmigo? Acababa de reencontrarme con mi amiga olvidada hace mucho tiempo, la señora Orgasmo y estaba echando de mi departamento al hombre que nos volvió a poner en contacto.

"Entonces, ¿lo que estás tratando de decir es que no te gustaría convertirte en mi novia? ¿No te gustaría casarte conmigo algún día y convertirte en la princesa Isabella?" Me dijo bromeando.

"No solo es que, ni loca quiero eso. La buena gente de Inglaterra no me querría como su reina." Me eché a reír. La conversación parecía haber vuelto a la charla juguetona otra vez.

"Creo que serías una maravillosa reina. Sobre todo si maldices tanto como lo haces ahora."

De alguna forma nos había maniobrado, y ahora me sujetaba a la cama.

"Oye, si estás buscando a la reina perfecta, deberías llamar a mi jefe ahora." Solté una risita.

"De acuerdo, nueva pregunta. ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar en Inglaterra?" Dijo seductoramente entre su aliento, sus labios besando mi cuello, haciendo extremadamente difícil el concentrarme.

"Unos siete meses más," jadeé cuando deslizó dos dedos dentro de mí.

"¿Puedo tenerte hasta entonces?" Movió su boca de vuelta a la mía. "Podemos ser simplemente Bella y Edward, dos personas que pasan un increíble tiempo juntos. Luego, cuando te vayas, puedo continuar con mi búsqueda de la futura reina de Inglaterra."

¿Otros siete meses de esto? Mierda. Eso sonaba bien. Traté de formar un pensamiento coherente, pero sus dedos eran jodidamente buenos en distraerme.

"De acuerdo, creo que puedo aceptar eso. Pero tienes que prometerme algo."

"Lo que sea." Se río entre dientes.

"Bajo ninguna circunstancia puede enamorarse de mí, su alteza." Me burlé y él se echó a reír.

"Creo que debería estarte instruyendo a que hagas lo mismo."

"Um, ¿creí que tenías que irte?" Protesté patéticamente. Los dos sabíamos que no iba a ir a ningún lado por el momento. "Tu chofer debe estar esperando."

"Bella, tontita. ¿Y qué si mi chofer tiene que esperarme? No es como si vaya a decir algo si llego tarde. ¿No recuerdas quién soy?"

Solté una débil risa estrangulada y entonces, en seguida olvidé qué era tan gracioso.

Después de otro orgasmo que me dejó pegada al techo, le ayudé a Edward a escabullirse de mi departamento sin ser notado.

Estaba extasiada, absolutamente alucinada. Solo que sin las verdaderas drogas. Desesperada por hablar con alguien, pero Angela y Rose todavía estaban durmiendo y la pobre de Jessica seguía acurrucada en la sala. Me ocupé ordenando y limpiando, pensando constantemente en lo que acababa de pasar en mi recámara.

Un departamento inmaculadamente limpio después, había llegado a una conclusión. Parece que había encontrado mi hombre perfecto.

Sin compromiso.

Sin estrés.

Un sexo grandioso.

Otros siete meses de disfrutar del Cetro Real sin todo el lío que conllevaba ser la novia de Edward.

Sonaba prácticamente como el cielo para mí.

* * *

 **(1) En inglés abuela se dice Grandmother, por eso Edward se refiera a su abuela como Grandbitch "Gran Perra" en español.**

 **(2) S.A.R – Su Alteza Real**

 **(3) El Festival de música y arte de Woodstock (en inglés, Woodstock Music & Art Fair), conocido más comúnmente como Festival de Woodstock, fue un festival de rock y congregación **_**hippie**_ **realizado los días 15, 16, 17 y hasta la madrugada del 18 de agosto de 1969.**

 **(4) Dejé el nombre en inglés pero si quieren saber que significa: Moonbeam es "Rayo de Luna" y Lotalove viene de una canción de Led Zeppelin de los setenta "Whole Lotta Love" o "A Whole lot of love" lo que en español quiere decir "Muchísimo amor". Un nombre** _ **hippie**_ **sin lugar a dudas :P**

 **(5) Abrazaderas – Otra forma de decir sujetador :P**

 **(6) Hors-d'œuvre (en francés : hors-d'œuvre, literalmente "aparte de la obra [principal]") es un alimento servido antes de los platos principales de una comida; suelen ser por lo general más pequeños que los platos principales y con frecuencia se deben comer con la mano (con un uso mínimo de los cubiertos).**

* * *

 _ **Pues esta es mi nueva traducción, este capítulo estuvo un poco largo por haber sido originalmente un oneshot, pero los demás son mucho más cortitos. Es un poco tarde para publicar, para mí, pero voy a estar algo ocupada estos días y apenas tuvo tiempo hasta ahorita para publicarlo, estaba ansiosa por iniciar esta nueva historia. Espero que les haya gustado y como siempre, espero ansiosa sus reviews para saber su opinión y por supuesto, saber si están deseando leer otro capítulo. Así que, usen el cuadrito de abajo.**_

 _ **Gracias por acompañarme en esta nueva aventura *besos soplados***_

 _ **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_


	2. Muerte por sonrojo

Les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a **MrsK81** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Gracias a mi compañera de armas y amiga Erica Castelo por corregir mis horrores.**_

* * *

 **NT: Esto normalmente lo pongo al final pero en este capítulo vi necesario ponerlo ahora. Cuando vean (2):**

 **(2) Aquí Bella usa la palabra "Dick" en inglés que se traduce "Pendejo o Cretino" o "Polla".**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 – Muerte por Sonrojo – BPOV**

Nunca en toda mi puta vida había limpiado tanto. De hecho, estaba considerando seriamente cambiarme el nombre a Isabella 'Puñetera Diosa Doméstica' Swan. Toda nuestra ropa estaba limpia y doblada en pilas individuales lista para que cada una de nosotras la guardara. Las superficies de trabajo estaban brillantes, había café recién hecho, e incluso estaba en el proceso de cocinar sándwiches de tocino para las cuatro. No porque fuera una fantástica amiga, sino porque tenía la esperanza que el chisporroteo y el crujido y el increíble olor pudieran simplemente distraer la atención de mis aventuras de anoche.

"Mmm, algo huele bien." Angela entró trastabillándose a la cocina con sus ojos todavía medio cerrados.

"Sí, supuse que les gustaría algo para desayunar," respondí sin verla a los ojos, centrando toda mi atención en la estufa.

"Bueno, el desayuno queda en un muy distante segundo lugar, Bella," bromeó al mismo tiempo que se servía una taza de café.

"¿Eh?" Me arriesgué a echarle un vistazo y me estaba sonriendo. No una linda sonrisa divertida, sino una sonrisa del tipo _"Oh mi Dios, estás tan malditamente jodida"_.

"Estoy demasiado curiosa como para preocuparme por comer. Quiero saber a quién demonios tenías en tu habitación anoche." Meneó sus cejas de forma pícara y luego se echó a reír al ver mi reacción.

Suspiré y empujé el tocino por la sartén con nerviosismo. Mi distracción del desayuno parecía ser un fracaso de mierda. "Lo siento, no quise… espero que no hayas escuchado…"

"Joder, ¿estás bromeando, Swan?" Rosalie ladró desde la puerta de su habitación. "Mierda, chica, no me sorprendería si todo el puñetero Londres te escuchó."

Hice una mueca y murmuré un débil y patético, "Lo siento."

Rose arrojó su cabeza hacia atrás y se rio. "Bueno, a juzgar por los ruidos que estaban haciendo, supongo que estuvo bueno y no te disculpas por un buen sexo. Ese tipo sonaba magnífico."

"Sin embargo, tal vez puedas darnos una advertencia primero. Hay algunas cosas que las amigas no tienen que escuchar," Angela añadió con un profundo escalofrío.

Serví los tres sándwiches y me senté con ellas a la mesa. Esperando que se concentraran en su comida y me dejaran en paz por un rato.

"Entonces, ¿quién era él?"

Obviamente no.

Hice una mueca cuando Rose me roció con pedazos mojados de pan al hablar. "Guácala, Rose. Al menos espera hasta que te lo hayas comido. Eso es muy asqueroso."

"Deja de tratar de evadir la pregunta," persistió. "¿Quién. Era. Él?"

"No va a decírtelo, Rose," Jessica habló desde el sofá. Se estaba sentando, su cabello rizado más salvaje de lo que jamás lo había visto y tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia del tamaño del Gran Cañón en su rostro.

"Jess." Le di una mirada de advertencia. "Mantén la boca cerrada."

"A la mierda con eso, Bella." Rose me escupió con más migajas de pan y tocino.

"¿En serio, Rose?" Protesté y me quité los pedacitos con disgusto.

"Vamos, Bella, somos tus mejores amigas." Angela se metió, mostrando un bocado de tocino machacado.

 _Wow_ , mis amigas parecían haber vuelto a ser animales de granja. Definitivamente era algo bueno que Edward ya se había ido, un vistazo a estos cerdos y no habría nada más que estelas de humo cuando huyera del departamento llamando a control de animales.

"Sí, tus mejores amigas que tienen que escucharte gemir como una estrella porno toda la jodida noche." Rose al menos cubrió su boca esta vez al hablar. "Juro por Dios, si no nos dices, te voy a ahogar en el maldito excusado."

Suspiré y sacudí mi cabeza. "Fue solo un tipo de la fiesta."

Un chillido de risa se le escapó a Jessica. "¿Un tipo?"

Angela y Rose nos miraban a Jessica y a mí con atención, tratando de asegurarse que no se estaban perdiendo nada de nuestro intercambio no verbal, que en ese momento, era yo dando la mirada de 'maldición, no te atrevas' y Jess literalmente muriéndose de ganas por contarles.

"Mierda, ¿fue una celebridad, Bella?" Rose demandó. "¿Quién?"

"Además de políticos y decrépitas estrellas de cine de hace años, no había muchas celebridades ahí, Rose." Jessica replicó, estaba disfrutando demasiado mi incomodidad para alguien que consideraba una amiga.

Estaba sin palabras, completa y totalmente muda. Era la peor mentirosa del mundo y sabía que al intentar comenzar ahora no lograría nada. Así que, en vez de eso, me senté ahí como una muda y permití que mi vida sexual fuera analizada minuciosamente. Hasta aquí llegó mi pequeño y sucio secreto con Edward.

"Entonces, ¿quién era, en el nombre de Dios? A menos que hayas pasado la noche con uno de los puñeteros príncipes, esta conversación me está encabronando," Rose murmuró. La paciencia definitivamente no era lo suyo.

Silencio.

Más silencio.

Un verdadero silencio malditamente incómodo.

"¡NO JODAS!" Chilló y giró su cabeza rápidamente de un lado al otro entre Jessica y yo otra vez.

"¿Qué? Bella, ¿tuviste a un príncipe en nuestro departamento? ¿En tu habitación? ¿En tu cama? ¿En tu… bueno, en ti?" Angela soltó una risita.

"Ang, por favor." Estaba roja del color de la remolacha. Si no se calmaban pronto, iba a comenzar a perder la sensación en mis extremidades gracias a toda la sangre acumulándose en mis mejillas.

"¿Cuál?" Rose presionó. "En serio, Bella, no puedes poner algo así sobre la mesa y luego no decir nada más."

"Oye, yo no dije nada. Fue todo gracias a mi amiga, Jessica, y su gran bocota de mierda." Le lancé mi mirada furiosa más amenazadora, pero tuvo poco efecto. "Jess, ahora voy a quemar tu tocino."

Ella se encogió de hombros despreocupada. "Lo vale. ¿Cómo, por todos los cielos, creíste que no sumaría dos más dos?"

No respondí, así que continuó. "Bella, ustedes dos se estaban desnudando mentalmente uno al otro durante toda la noche."

Y eso que fueron guiños y miradas discretas. Jessica no era normalmente astuta. O sea, mierda, esta era la chica que pensó que el jodido pavo era la versión masculina de la gallina.

"Bella, eso fue simplemente cruel. Tenía doce años cuando dije eso por amor de Dios," Jessica dijo con un bufido.

Oh mierda. ¿Había dicho eso en voz alta?

"Lo siento, Jess. Traté de no ser obvia, ni siquiera pensé que lo notarías, hubiera preferido que nadie lo notara," refunfuñé.

"¿Estás bromeando?" Se echó a reír. "Bella, todas las mujeres en el salón tuvieron sus ojos en él durante toda la noche. Hasta un hombre ciego hubiera notado que él nunca te quitó los ojos de encima. Luego, casualmente, solo en cuestión de segundos después de que te fuiste, él también se desaparece misteriosamente. Sin embargo, en realidad nunca hubiese pensado que estaría aquí cuando llegara a casa. Buen movimiento chica."

"Ah, mierda." Suspiré.

Mi pequeño y sucio secreto expuesto, menos de media hora después que todas despertaron. Qué bueno que no se me habían confiado los códigos para los misiles nucleares, sin duda todo el planeta hubiese sido aniquilado en el primer día.

"Como sea, incluso si no los hubiera visto en la fiesta. Los escuché hablar esta mañana y ese hombre tiene una voz inconfundible, Bella," añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Él? ¿Hombre? Dejen de hablar en código y solo díganos cuál puto príncipe estuvo en nuestro departamento, follándose a nuestra amiga toda la noche." Rose estaba exasperada y honestamente, su intensidad era un poco atemorizante.

"Edward," dije con voz estrangulada. "Fue Edward."

Silencio.

Más silencio.

"Jooooder."

No sabía ni me importaba quién habló, no quería escuchar más y ciertamente no quería hablar más de ello, así que caminé fatigosamente a mi habitación y me dejé caer sobre la cama con un gemido amortiguado. Tan pronto como inhalé, mi estómago dio una voltereta, todavía podía olerlo en las sábanas y la almohada. Afortunadamente, mis amigas me dejaron deprimirme por un rato, y fue solo una hora o algo así después que Jessica tocó tímidamente la puerta.

"Lo siento, Bella." Se sentó en la cama y me sonrió. "No debí haberte presionado de esa forma, no me incumbía contarles sobre Edward."

Asentí solemnemente, "No pensé que fuera correcto el andar alardeando, Jess. Él es un buen tipo y…" Empecé a explicar.

"No diremos ni una palabra, Bells. Lo prometemos." Rose y Angela aparecieron en la entrada, viéndose incluso más culpables que Jessica.

"Gracias." Sonreí. "Pero será mejor que estén tranquilas la próxima vez que esté aquí. Juro por Dios que si empiezan a actuar…"

"¡PAREN LAS PUTAS PRENSAS!" Rose gritó histéricamente. "Di eso de nuevo. ¿La próxima vez que esté aquí? Eso es lo que dijiste, ¿verdad?"

"¿De verdad vas a verlo de nuevo?" Angela tapó su boca con sus manos.

Asentí. "Sí, eso creo."

Definitivamente estaba dispuesta a recibir un poco más de lo de anoche. Ninguna chica normal heterosexual rechazaría alguna vez sexo como ese. Mierda, incluso una lesbiana encontraría la oferta tentadora. Pero todavía defendía mi opinión de esta mañana, el Edward que estuvo aquí anoche, no era el mismo Edward que había salido a almorzar con su familia en este momento y no era simplemente un tipo cualquiera. No me engañaba, esto era todo lo que íbamos a tener. No esperaba nada de él y él no tenía ninguna expectación de mí además de confiar en que me mantendría callada, un gran error ahí entonces.

"Oh mi Dios," Jess chilló y saltó como una niña sobre la cama. "La próxima vez que venga aquí, por favor, danos alguna advertencia. Quiero decir, si me ve así, pensaría que soy la ridícula hermana de _Sideshow Bob_ _ **(1)**_." Tiró de su cabello para enfatizar su punto.

"Jess, después de la actuación de Bella anoche, dudo que él le preste alguna atención a tu cabello," Rose se burló. "Ahora, vamos a escuchar cada detalle. Esto no es algo que una 'amiga' se guarde en secreto."

Con un profundo suspiro y una gran cantidad de edición, les conté solo que necesitaban escuchar y ni una sílaba más. Tan pronto como terminé de hablar, las saqué de mi habitación y volví a la cama. Había insistido en que necesitaba dormir antes de mi turno en el trabajo, pero dormir en realidad nunca estuvo en mi programa. En vez de eso, necesitaba procesar unas cuantas cosas en mi cabeza. De acuerdo, esa era una puñetera mentira enorme, necesitaba procesar solo una cosa y tenía la intención de 'procesarlo' una y otra vez.

A mitad de la tercera exhibición, escuché mi teléfono sonando. Las chicas estaban afuera y mi madre nunca me llamaba, de modo que me rodé rápidamente para agarrar mi teléfono y contestarlo. Desafortunadamente, no calculé la anchura de la cama y me caí al suelo con un ruido sordo.

"Ay, ay, ay. Puñetas," grité y una risa inconfundible se filtró por el teléfono. Sobando mi trasero y haciendo una mueca hablé. "Um, ¿hola?"

"Hola, Bella." Oh demonios esa voz, muy fácilmente podía reducir a las mujeres de todo el mundo en nada más que una charco de jugo de amor. Pero _wow_ , que manera de despedirse de la vida. "¿Bella? ¿Estás ahí?"

 _Ups, se supone que esté hablando, ¿verdad?_

"Bueno, sí, ese sería un buen comienzo." La voz se rio por el teléfono.

Oh Dios mío, lo había hecho otra vez. ¿Mi cerebro no entendía la diferencia entre pensamientos y palabras? Realmente necesitábamos tener una discusión sobre no vocalizar cada pensamiento errante que tenga, aunque vocalizar no había sido un problema anoche…

"Mm, estuviste bastante vocal anoche, Bella, y de verdad preferiría si te quedaras de esa forma." Otra suave risa envió escalofríos por mi espalda.

Jesús, ¿qué demonios estaba mal conmigo? "Mierda, lo siento. Supongo que solo estoy cansada. Así que…"

¿Qué decía ahora? ¿Debería preguntarle si quería que nos encontráramos? Hablando de incomodidad.

"Sí, también estoy muy cansado. Pero tengo que admitir, me gustaría más estar cansado si significa que puedo pasar otra noche contigo." Este hombre era bueno con las palabras y yo me titulé en inglés.

"Supongo que tienes un buen punto," me eché a reír con él y de inmediato me relajé. "Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo el almuerzo?"

Fue imposible no escuchar el suspiro por el teléfono. "Apenas tolerable; la misma discusión, las mismas preguntas y las mismas respuestas. Nunca estamos de acuerdo y luego siempre me disculpo y me retiro antes de que siquiera termine el plato principal. No puedo entender por qué mi padre persiste, soy tan terco como él."

"¿Puedo ser honesta?" Pregunté en voz alta. Sabiendo muy bien que estaba a punto de meter la pata, pero quería que Edward supiera que no era del tipo que se calla sus opiniones. Él dijo que le gustaba por mí, así que aquí estaba, con todo y mis defectos.

"Por favor, no tienes idea lo refrescante que es escuchar lo que la gente realmente piensa."

"Tu papá se escucha como un puto cretino. Solo estás en tus veintes por el amor de Dios, por supuesto, vas a ser el hombre principal en los próximos años, pero estamos hablando de años y años antes de que eso suceda. ¿Qué tiene de malo que tengas una vida propia mientras puedas?" Dejé de parlotear y me mordí el labio. "Lo siento, me solté un poco, ¿eh?"

"No dijiste nada que no haya tratado de decirle yo mismo." Su tono juguetón desapareció y Edward se escuchó desalentado. "Es bueno finalmente tener a alguien que ve las cosas desde mi perspectiva."

"Oye, a la mierda con él, ¿no crees? ¿Cómo puedo animarte?" Mantuve alegre mi estado de ánimo, no fue difícil, todavía estaba en las nubes por lo de anoche. Hablar con él lo hacía parecer real y su voz hacía que se me erizara la piel.

"Solo una cosa serviría de algo, me temo," respondió con seriedad. "Simplemente tengo que verte de nuevo, porque tu evidente falta de respeto hacia mi familia y tu amor por incluir la palabra, puto, en tantas oraciones como sea humanamente posible me hace sonreír como un tonto. ¿Puedo verte esta noche?" Ahora se estaba riendo, misión cumplida.

"No, lo siento, tengo que ir a mi puto trabajo." Dije con una risita. "Voy a estar en el restaurante, probablemente no terminaré hasta después de las once."

"Eso es decepcionante. ¿Mañana por la noche?"

"Um, sí, mañana por la noche sí puedo." Torcí pedazo de mi cabello entre mis dedos, me sentía emocionada pero al mismo tiempo incómoda ante el prospecto de verlo otra vez. "Um, ¿Edward? ¿Vas a venir aquí? O sea, no es como si pudiéramos entrar en mi McDonalds local, ¿o sí?"

"¿Tus amigas se negarían a que fuera?" Su voz era dudosa y esperanzada, había algo tan vulnerable en él que me hacía querer envolverlo en mis brazos y apretarlo. El Edward en la prensa daba la impresión de ser confiado y muy seguro de sí mismo, era muy diferente del hombre que había conocido tan solo anoche.

"No. Aunque, tal vez pierdan el habla si te conocen. Pero te prometo que están de acuerdo, Edward, no tienes que preocuparte de que te vendan," le aseguré.

"Entonces, mañana. Te llamaré antes de ir, Bella."

Después de que colgó me estiré en la cama, mirando en silencio al descuidado techo dejando volar mi mente nuevamente. Afuera de mi puerta, podía escuchar a las tres chicas discutiendo, tratando de decidir quién iba a preguntarme sobre la llamada.

"Sí, era Edward al teléfono," grité con un suspiro exasperado. "Sí, _yo_ lo voy a ver de nuevo, mañana por la noche. Sí, va a venir aquí, y no, definitivamente no pueden conocerlo."

La puerta se abrió y golpeó contra la cómoda detrás de ella. Angela, Jess y Rose, todas me fulminaban con la mirada.

"No lo creo, Bella. Si tengo que desalojar mi recámara por otra noche para que puedas follar a Edward hasta dejarlo sin sentido, lo menos que puedes hacer es permitirme conocerlo. Estoy segura que encontrarás eso en la 'Guía para ser una buena compañera de cuarto'." Jess cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y me mira ferozmente.

"No hablas más que pendejadas." Rodé mis ojos. "Además, solo van a avergonzarlo. Rose va a hacer algún comentario lascivo sobre anoche y tú, Jess, vas a reírte incontrolablemente o a tratar de lamer su rostro o algo así."

Angela se echó a reír. "Sí, tienes toda la razón, Bella, yo por otro lado, soy la amiga más responsable y confiable que tienes. Creo que me deberías dar el honor de conocerlo."

Le estreché mis ojos y Rosalie ladró ofendida, "O nos dejas conocerlo, Bella, o nos negaremos a dejar el departamento. No haremos nada inapropiado como sugerir una orgía en grupo, lo prometo."

"¿A menos que él esté dispuesto?" Angela soltó una carcajada.

Azoté mis manos contra las mantas de mi cama y rápidamente me puse de pie de un salto. "Voy a recordar esto chicas, y conseguiré mi revancha cuando menos lo esperen." Caminé hacia el baño dando pisotones con un bufido.

La tranquilizadora agua caliente me relajó y permití que Edward volviera a entrar a mis pensamientos. La mera mención de él me dejaba incapaz de funcionar y lavé mi cabello cuatro veces, dándome cuenta solo cuando me quedé sin champú.

Me vestí soñando despierta y casi salí flotando del departamento, dándole a las chicas nada más que un débil, "Nos vemos," al cerrar la puerta. Fue solo una corta caminata a la estación del metro, pero era la hora pico, así que la plataforma y el tren estaban llenos de gente. Me metí y traté de encontrar dónde pararme.

Desafortunadamente, era muy bajita, de modo que no podía alcanzar las correas que colgaban del techo del tren y todos los asientos estaban ocupados, así que no me quedo otra más que intentar permanecer de pie usando nada más que mi equilibrio. Ni siquiera habíamos salido de la estación antes de que me avergonzara, el tren se sacudió al marcharse, y me tambaleé hacia adelante, mi rostro golpeando en medio de la entrepierna de un pobre hombre incauto. Él estaba mortificado y me aferré a sus piernas mientras trataba de ponerme de pie.

"O mierda, lo siento mucho," murmuré, con lágrimas de vergüenza picando en mis ojos y escuché un coro de risitas de todos los que vieron lo que sucedió. Ninguna persona se ofreció a ayudarme a ponerme de pie, pendejos ignorantes.

Mantuve la cabeza agachada y me concentré totalmente en permanecer de pie por lo que quedaba del viaje. La única vez que miré alrededor, vi que un hombre me guiñó el ojo, antes de abrir sus piernas y hacerme un gesto para que me acercara. Murmuré una o dos palabrotas bajo mi aliento y lo ignoré. Puto pervertido sucio e indecente.

Después que llegué al trabajo, mis mejillas seguían del color del trasero de un babuino y al parecer no iba a desaparecer pronto. Me pregunté, si mi experiencia de clavado de entrepierna había resultado en hemorragia en los vasos sanguíneos dentro y alrededor de mi rostro, ¿tal vez estaría en riesgo de desangrarme? Podía ver mi lápida ahora;

 _Isabella Marie Swan_

 _13-9-88 – 31-8-11_

 _Amada hija y amiga_

 _Muerta por sonrojo._

Fue un milagro que consiguiera permanecer de pie mientras trabajaba. Aparte de un 'incidente' que pudo o no haber resultado en sopa caliente cayendo en el regazo de un hombre muy respetable, no había causado mucho daño mientras estaba ahí.

Aro se había tomado la noche de hoy libre, por lo que Markus estaba ahí en su lugar. Aplaudió emocionado cuando me vio y besó mis mejillas en el aire y luego me abrazó, antes de lanzarse en un gran festín de chismes sobre los eventos del día. ¿Mencioné que Aro y Markus eran fabulosos? Bueno, eran fabulosos, en verdad. A pesar de que eran los dueños de dos negocios increíblemente exitosos, ni una sola vez eludían sus responsabilidades. Era solo en raras ocasiones que ninguno de los dos estaba en el restaurante y la mayoría de las veces, los dos andaban rondando por alguna parte.

Aro era el más serio de los dos, asegurándose de llevar la cuenta de cada centavo y no permitir que el personal se saliera con la suya con nada menos que el ciento por ciento de esfuerzo. Markus, era completamente opuesto, no había nada que amara más que un buen chisme y sesión de quejas, por lo general a expensas de los 'invitados' en el restaurante.

"Isabella, _amore mio_ ," canturreó. "¿Cómo estás, querida? ¿Escuché que anoche trabajaste para los príncipes?"

Asentí y para mi sorpresa, sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse aún más. Muerte por sonrojo, a estas alturas, iba a ser una seguridad. "Sí, tuve suerte, supongo."

"Bueno, escuché que Edward padre es un poco _merda_ , pero esos hijos suyos… mmm, mmm, mmm. Lo que daría por conocer a cualquiera de ellos íntimamente."

Solté una risita. "¿ _Merda_?"

"Mierda, querida. _Merda_ es mierda," sonrió.

"Ah, entonces sí, tienes razón. Edward padre definitivamente es una gran _merda_. De hecho, imagino que la polla **(1)** que tiene plantada en medio de la frente es más grande que la que está dentro de sus pantalones." Solté un resoplido.

"Ooh, Bella, eres muy mala." Markus lanzó su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y me encaminó al bar. "Tenemos unos cuantos VIP esta noche y Aro quería que trabajaras en la mesa uno. La primera reservación es a las siete treinta."

"¿Yo? ¿La mesa principal? Aw Markus, me gustan las mesas más pequeñas, ¿no puede tomar Heidi la principal?" Refunfuñé. Ya la había encabronado anoche, lo último que quería era generar más antagonismo.

"Les encantaste a todos en esa mesa. Tanya estuvo alabándote toda la noche," Markus empezó a decir más.

¿Tanya? Ese puto nombre de nuevo. "Markus, ¿quién es Tanya?"

"La asistente del príncipe Edward hijo, querida. Una mujer rubia, estaba en la mesa con él anoche." Markus chasqueó su lengua por mi ignorancia.

"Oh sí, la recuerdo. En realidad, fue muy amable," asentí apreciativamente y hojeé el libro de reservaciones, frunciendo el ceño al ver el segundo nombre que estaba registrado en mi mesa a las diez.

Una chica rica y mimada. Famosa por ser totalmente dependiente del dinero de papi y pasando tiempo con quién le ayudara a conseguir que su foto saliera en los periódicos. Había usado el nombre de papi para conseguir la mesa y había invitado a tres de sus amigas, que sin duda serían unas engreídas y tan quejumbrosas como ella. Este iba a ser un largo turno.

 **~x~**

La próxima vez que me pidieran trabajar en la mesa principal, me negaría. No ahora, no nunca, na ah. Los primeros invitados fueron maravillosos, educados, agradecidos y muy generosos con la propina. Pero esa pequeña perra mimada me había encabronado. Era demandante y grosera. Se quejó por cada pequeñísima cosa, desde la temperatura de su sopa al color del maldito glaseado de su postre. Íbamos y veníamos de la cava con vino tras vino. Ninguno era lo bastante bueno para ella, o sea, vamos, apenas si tenía mi edad, ¿y qué podría saber ella del cuerpo de una copa de vino?

Luego, después de que pasó casi dos horas quejándose y haciéndome correr, tuvo la audacia de largarse sin dejar una puñetera propina. Por supuesto que estaba encabronada, pero Markus estaba lívido. Escribió su nombre en el libro 'ni en sueños' que tenía. Básicamente no iba a recibir ninguna reservación especial de nuevo, tendría que esperar como lo hacía la gente normal, actualmente, en el restaurante se tenía que reservar con tres meses de antelación. Oh, y si alguna vez regresaba, él felizmente le ordenaría a Demetri, el chef, que escupiera en su comida. ¡Ven, les dije que estos tipos eran fabulosos!

Estaba cansada, malhumorada y saliendo tarde. Había perdido el último tren y tuve que caminar a casa, le mandé un mensaje a Rose para avisarle que iba de camino.

 _Estamos abajo con Jake y Seth poniéndonos locas. R x_

No me sentía particularmente con ganas de darme un viaje, pero si iba a casa sola, solo terminaría pasando la noche pensando en Edward y me estaba preocupando un poco la cantidad de tiempo que ese hombre pasaba en mi cabeza.

 _Me parece un buen plan. Espérenme, ¿sí? Te veo pront_

 _Lo dudo ;) R x_

Eran casi la una cuando llegué a casa, y le envié a Rose otro mensaje diciéndole que solo me iba a cambiar y luego iba a bajar. Mi llave se atoró en la cerradura, con un bufido de frustración, abrí la puerta de golpe y grité.

Un par de intensos ojos verdes me miraban desde el otro lado de la cocina.

"Joder, Edward. Hiciste que me cagara del susto, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Agarré mi pecho y me apoyé contra la pared.

"Lo siento, Bella. Tus compañeras de cuarto me dijeron que te esperara aquí, ellas fueron al departamento de unos amigos abajo, si prefieres ir allá." Una vez más, Edward estaba inseguro y nervioso. Aunque no tenía idea por qué, o sea, ¿no recordaba el efecto que había tenido en mí anoche? Sé que yo sí.

"No, no, no. No quiero que te vayas, solo fue un _shock_ eso es todo." Sonreí y luego me congelé. "Mierda, ¿acabas de decir que conociste a mis compañeras de cuarto?"

Sonrió con suficiencia. "Sí. Las tres fueron perfectamente educadas y encantadoras. No sé por qué te ves tan preocupada."

Dios, él era caliente, tan _sexy_ sin ningún esfuerzo y apetitoso. Remplazando el esmoquin formal que usó anoche, traía puestos unos _jeans_ deslavados color azul y una camisa blanca de botones. Las mangas cortas revelaban sus musculosos antebrazos y quería tocarlo, y lamerlo y pasar mis manos por su cabello. ¡Oh Dios, el cabello!

¿Encantadoras? ¿Educadas? ¿A quién demonios había conocido? Porque ninguna de mis amigas poseía ninguna de esas cualidades. Vulgares y groseras se les acercaba más.

Me encogí de hombros y luego mordí mi labio con ansiedad. Dado que éramos estrictamente follamigos sin ataduras, sin duda esa era la razón por la que estaba aquí. Pero parecía tan absurdo el solo saltarle al tipo aquí en la cocina, por más que lo deseara, simplemente no tenía el valor.

"No quiero sonar grosera, pero… bueno… ¿por qué estás aquí?" Murmuré y él caminó lentamente hacia mí. Sus ojos ni una sola vez rompieron el contacto con los míos.

"Simplemente no podía esperar hasta mañana, Bella," susurró antes de presionarme contra la puerta y besarme.

Antes de que siquiera supiera lo que estaba haciendo, le había quitado su camisa y estaba empezando a trabajar en el botón de sus _jeans_. Sin mover mis labios de los suyos, respondí, "Oh Dios, yo tampoco."

El efecto que él tenía en mí a solo veinticuatro horas debió haber sido un aviso de lo mucho que me iba a involucrar, pero en vez de prestar atención a la advertencia, acogí la lujuria y tomé cada segundo que pudiera, porque era simplemente demasiado bueno para alejarse.

* * *

 **(1) Sideshow Bob es el nombre en la versión original de un personaje de ficción de la serie de dibujos animados Los Simpson.**

 **(2)** **Aquí Bella usa la palabra "Dick" en inglés que se traduce "Pendejo o Cretino" o "Polla".**

* * *

 _ **Oh oh, ya empezamos mal. Sexo sin compromiso, ¡mangos! Estos dos ya cayeron, la pregunta es, ¿qué diría la Gran Perra si se enterara? ¿O los padres de Edward? ¿Ustedes que creen, qué auguran para estos dos? Al menos, mientras puedan mantenerlo en secreto no hay peligro. ¿Pero podrán mantenerlo así por siete meses? Ya veremos cómo se les complican las cosas a estos dos. Muchas gracias por el buen recibimiento que le dieron a este fic, varias me preguntaron cuántos capítulos son y la respuesta es: 23. Otras preguntan sobre las actualizaciones y como siempre, depende de ustedes. Cuando corresponden con sus review agradeciendo la historia y emocionándose con ella, siempre es un aliciente para mantener los capítulos constantes y que ustedes puedan disfrutarlos, nunca olviden eso. Un gracias no les cuesta nada, de ustedes depende que siga haciendo esto y que más autoras en inglés den su permiso para estas traducciones.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el primer capítulo: liduvina, Jade HSos, RosebellaCullen, Marie Sellory, eliroso, Lady Grigori, caresgar26, Merce, Maribel, tulgarita, Sei, lagie, Gabriela Valdes 16, YessyVL13, Shikara65, Daniela, PoliFP13, Yoliki, Cary, Gabriela Cullen, fran Ktrin Black, Techu, Adriu, Brenda Cullen, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Manligrez, alejandra1987, soledadcullen, Tahirizhita grey pattz, LeidaJim, Caniqui, dushakis, LicetSalvatore, Hanna D.L, Kdaniela, Adrea Ojeda, Tata XOXO, Beaele, Nayuri80 (que gusto verte de nuevo por aquí ;) ) Sully YM, florecitacullen, carolaaproboste.v, EmmaBe, injoa, Ericastelo, glow0718, Esmeralda BlackStone, Srher Evans, bbluelilas, rjnavajas, Pili, Estefi, patymdn, rosy canul, lizdayanna, Pam Malfoy Black, saraipineda44, ValeWhitlockGrey (un gusto verte de nuevo), Mafer, Alfa, danymoli1975, Andy, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? Depende de ustedes ;)**_


	3. Vete mucho a la

Les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a **MrsK81** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Gracias a mi compañera de armas y amiga Erica Castelo por corregir mis horrores.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 – Vete mucho a la mierda**

 **EPOV**

Ella estaba por todas partes; en mi cabeza, en mi piel, y su perfume era todo lo que podía oler. Solo el pensar en ella, y la noche anterior hacía que los vellos de mis brazos se pararan. Algo más también se paró—no era precisamente el mejor momento para estar luchando con ese tipo de reacción. Me moví incómodo en el asiento y permití que mi atención se desviara de vuelta a Tanya. La expresión de divertida impaciencia en su rostro era imposible de ignorar.

"Ah, bienvenido de nuevo, Edward. ¿Supongo que puedo empezar a hablar otra vez?" Levantó su ceja inquisitivamente.

Sonreí con suficiencia y asentí. "Lo siento, parece que estoy un poco distraído."

"¿En serio? _Wow_ , no lo había notado," Tanya bromeó con sarcasmo. "El almuerzo no es hasta dentro de una hora o algo así, lo último que necesitamos es que al entrar al departamento de tus padres te veas como un niño con zapatos nuevos. De verdad tienes que dejar de sonreír de esa forma. Realmente me está poniendo nerviosa." Se estremeció y empezó a buscar en mi itinerario para el día.

Mientras ella estaba hablando, Emmett estaba sentado frente a mí; esperando expectante por algo de información sobre anoche. Tanya, siendo Tanya, se había negado a divulgar algo. Si algo es ella, es leal, y había hecho todo lo posible por cubrir mi ausencia del palacio anoche.

"Entonces, ¿Eddie se divirtió? Sin duda sabes cómo escogerlas." Emmett sonrió.

"Fue una gran noche, Em," respondí.

"No esperes que tus padres lo aprueben," me advirtió.

No le respondí, sabía exactamente cuál sería la reacción de mi padre si se enterara de Bella. No había nada de ella que él aprobaría. Ella no era la adecuada por donde la vieras. Americana, sus padres no eran trepadores besadores de traseros, y ella no ocultaba su desdén por mi familia. No es la adecuada, en lo que a mi familia concierne. Aun así, ella parecía ser perfecta para mí.

Con toda honestidad, las mismas cosas que él odiaría, eran las cosas que ama... De acuerdo, no nos adelantemos, eran las cosas que me _gustaban_ de Bella. Ella era honesta y directa en todo conmigo, a pesar de quién era. Su uso de la palabra 'puto', debió haberme ofendido una y otra vez, pero simplemente lo encontraba bastante divertido, incluso adorable. Tan solo el pensar en ella de nuevo repite mi inconfortable situación, el efecto que ya tenía en mí era francamente, un poco atemorizante. Sabía que quería verla de nuevo. Justo en este minuto, preferiblemente.

¿Tal vez debería llevarla a almorzar?

Eso ciertamente haría divertido todo el debacle. Doloroso, una tortura, insoportable, insufrible. Dios, podría seguir y seguir por las siguientes horas, sería todo lo de arriba y algo más. Era fácil predecir a dónde se dirigiría la conversación, en el momento en que me sentara.

 _Entonces, Edward, exijo saber cuándo te harás cargo de tus responsabilidades a tiempo completo. Oh, ¿y qué hay de todo el asunto de Katharine? Ella es más que apta para ser tu esposa, Edward. Sabes que es importante que te vean como alguien responsable y maduro, y Katharine sería una perfecta adición a nuestra familia. Alistair e Irina han invertido mucho en su educación, podemos confiar en que actuará como corresponde._

Bla, bla, bla.

Puto almuerzo.

Gruñí en frustración y pasé las manos por mi cabello.

"Sam, llama primero al departamento de Edward. Necesita tomar una ducha y ordenar su mente." Tanya me dio una sonrisa comprensiva y dejó que me autocompadeciera por un minuto. "Bien, después del almuerzo…"

Sí, dejó que me autocompadeciera literalmente por un minuto, es todo corazón esa chica.

"James va a jugar polo **(1)** para caridad." Continuó, "Por supuesto, tienes que estar ahí, pero tus padres no van a ir, gracias a Dios."

Tenía un modesto departamento de dos recámaras dentro de los terrenos del palacio de Kensington. Las alas más complejas estaban ocupadas por otros miembros de la familia, y los mantenía fuera de mi camino. Era la forma en que me gustaba—entre más lejos estaba de todos los demás, más me podía ocultar.

Era el único de mi familia inmediata que residía allí. Mis padres y James habían tomado residencia en Clarence House, el hogar de mi muy querida y difunta bisabuela. Ella era la mejor de un mal grupo en lo que a mí respecta. No aceptaba mierda de la gente y decía las cosas como eran. Tampoco era una esnob; raza, edad, herencia o cuenta bancaria, no hacía diferencia para ella. La gente era gente, algunos a los que amaba, otros a los que despreciaba, pero cada uno sabía exactamente lo que ella sentía.

Me parecía que ella hubiese sido la única que apreciaría cómo me sentía. Cuando ella y mi bisabuelo se conocieron, ella había estado reacia a involucrase con él. No tenía deseos de convertirse en parte de la familia real, pero se enamoró de él. Incluso después de casarse, hizo las cosas a su manera. Nunca comprometiendo sus opiniones y convicciones. Era una lástima que la Gran Perra hubiese heredado la personalidad más seria de su padre. Quizás, si se hubiera parecido más a su madre; más comprensiva y menos rígida, su hijo y su nieto se hubieran beneficiado y disfrutado de una mejor relación.

Con la esperanza de un poco de privacidad antes del almuerzo, estaba decepcionado de ver a James en mi sala, jugando con su teléfono. Me sonrió y se puso de pie de un salto tan pronto como pasé por la puerta.

"¡No creí que fueras capaz, Edward!" Me dio una palmada en la espalda, y luego saludó a Tanya y a Emmett que me habían seguido dentro.

El departamento era apenas lo suficientemente grande para uno, no digamos tres personas y un Emmett.

James volvió rápidamente su atención otra vez hacia mí. "Sé que es improbable, pero si alguna vez planeas contarle a papá sobre ella, por favor, invítame para verlo. En serio, la expresión en su rostro no tendría precio."

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Sí, bueno, los dos sabemos que eso nunca va a ocurrir."

"¿Entonces…? ¿Cómo estuvo anoche?" Me preguntó con impaciencia.

"Genial. Anoche fue genial. Bella estuvo genial, y si tienes que saberlo… esta mañana también estuvo fantástica." Le guiñé un ojo y me reí entre dientes.

"Excelente, Eddie," Emmett dijo con una carcajada, "Muy bien hecho."

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿Podrían dejar de distraerlo? James, estoy segura que estás de acuerdo en que Edward necesita recuperar la compostura antes del almuerzo. No podría verse más pagado de sí mismo si lo intentara. Estará en tu partido de polo más tarde, así que puede compartir todos los sucios detalles entonces." Tanya me empujó hacia el baño. "Ve. Ahora."

"Bien," murmuré. "Tan, creo que deberías reconsiderar tu profesión. Serías mucho más apta para una carrera militar." Empecé a desvestirme, sin preocuparme el hecho que ella seguía en la habitación.

"Edward, al menos espera a que deje la habitación, por el amor de Dios," chilló en indignación y huyó.

Me reí bajito y arrojé al suelo mi ropa arrugada. El almuerzo se llevaría una hora, dos a lo máximo, y el partido de polo de James debería terminar para las seis. Eso me dejaba toda la noche libre y había solo una persona a quién tenía deseos de ver. Consideré llamarla ahora e intentar planear otra cita, pero rápidamente decidí no hacerlo. Hace solo una hora que había dejado a Bella, y ella había estado más que un poco reacia ante el prospecto de verme de nuevo. Ella quería algo casual, así que haría todo lo que pueda por darle eso.

Una vez más estaba perdido en mis pensamientos. La encontraba completamente fascinante, y felizmente hubiese permanecido despierto toda la noche solo para hablar con ella. Resultó que era igual de fascinante de otras formas, y fue de lejos el mejor sexo que había tenido en mi vida. Los destellos en mi cabeza, fueron suficientes para detonar otra erección, por lo que pasé bastante tiempo en la ducha tratando de calmar la situación. Con solo imaginar el rostro de Bella, su cuerpo y sus _sexies_ gemidos—que pronto se convirtieron en gritos de placer—fue suficiente para hacer que me corriera e hice una mueca al ver el desastre que había dejado sobre todas las baldosas.

Duchado, seco y vestido—y con las baldosas limpias, debería añadir—salí del baño con una enorme sonrisa permanente en mi rostro. Me uní a James, Em y Tanya en la cocina.

"Ja, mírate, Edward. Acabas de hacerte una paja en el baño, ¿verdad?" James dijo con una risita. "Ni siquiera trates de negarlo, hermano. Es eso, o estás teniendo una increíble aventura con Ethel. No hay otra explicación para que alguien se vea así de satisfecho después de una ducha."

"Asqueroso, James. Eso es simplemente… asqueroso." Lo miré con asco.

Ethel era una de las empleadas domésticas. Tenía más de sesenta y era completamente encantadora. Pero me recordaba a Ma de los Gonnies. Ya saben, la madre de Sloth. Con solo imaginármela en cualquier estado de desnudez, casi hace que mi polla se arrastre dentro de mi cuerpo.

"Edward, por favor, ¿dime que no vas a usar esa camisa?" Tanya me miró con incredulidad.

"¿Qué demonios tiene de malo esta camisa? Me niego a usar un traje, Tan, esa mierda es solo un almuerzo, ¡por el amor de Dios!" No le hice caso. De ninguna manera iba a seguir con la farsa de hoy.

"Probablemente no es eso a lo que ella se refiere, Eddie." Emmett soltó un resoplido. "Tal vez quieras echarte un vistazo al espejo."

Totalmente confundido, salí al recibidor y me miré en el gran espejo que cuelga en la pared. Cuando noté el problema, sonreí. Ah, al parecer mi Bella era una mordelona. Tracé la marca, que estaba en la base de mi cuello, con mis dedos, y traté de recordar cuándo me había mordido. Desafortunadamente, no podía recordarlo, era una lástima, la verdad. De una forma extraña y patética, me gustó. Me gustaba pensar que era su subconsciente 'marcando su territorio'.

Dios, necesitaba verla.

Ajusté los botones y me aseguré de que la camisa cubriera la ofensiva marca. "Muy bien, terminemos con esto de una vez."

 **~x~**

En el momento que pasé por la puerta se lanzaron sobre mí como moscas sobre la mierda. Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de sentarme antes de que mi padre empezara con sus acostumbrados sermones, él fue implacable e hice todo lo que pude por no escucharlo. Desafortunadamente, ponerme mentalmente las manos sobre mis oídos y gritar "la, la, la," falló miserablemente. Sorprendentemente, encontré que cantar las palabras de; ' _Fuck You_ ' _ **(2)**_ de Lily Allen realmente funcionó de maravilla.

 _Fuck you, fuck you very very much_

 _Cause your words don't translate_

 _And it's getting quite late_

 _So please don't stay in touch_

 _Do you get, do you get a Little kick out of being small-minded?_

 _You want to be like your father_

 _It's approval you're after_

 _Well that's not how you'll find it_

 _Do you, do you really enjoy living a life that's so hateful_

 _Cause there's a hole where your soul should be_

 _You're losing control of it_

 _And it's really distasteful_

 _Fuck you, fuck you very very much_

 _Cause we hate what you do_

 _And we hate your whole crew_

 _So please don't stay in touch_

Para cuando la canción terminó, papá estaba llevando su pequeño discurso a su fin. Estábamos en el punto en que me acusaba de revelarme intencionalmente contra él. Ahora era mi turno de protestar un poco, dejarlo pensar que al menos estaba escuchando algo.

"Papá, tengo veintiséis años y no creo que sea mucho pedir, el poder vivir como yo elija." Apreté mis dientes, luchando por mantener el control de la ira que él estaba avivando dentro de mí.

"Edward, a los veintiséis años, tu madre y yo ya estábamos casados con un hijo y otro en camino. Has tenido tiempo más que suficiente para 'vivir' como tú lo llamas." Me fulminaba con la mirada y yo tiraba de mi cabello en frustración.

Bueno, era eso o golpearlo en la cara.

Después de un minuto de silencio, supuse que la discusión había terminado por ahora. Con un suspiro de alivio, tomé un trago de agua y observé cómo era servido el almuerzo.

James miraba alrededor de la habitación, sacudiendo su cabeza. Durante el argumento, simplemente se relajó en su silla y vio cómo se desarrollaban los eventos. Lo había visto todo unas miles de veces y se negaba a ser arrastrado a nuestro intercambio.

"Bien, vamos a comer, ¿quieren?" No esperó a que nadie respondiera. Empezó en seguida con la entrada.

Al parecer, mi padre no había terminado. "¿Has hablando recientemente con Katharine? Su padre y yo estuvimos hablando de su relación justo la semana pasada."

Y ahí estaba, señoras y señores.

"No esto, por favor." Forcé una o dos respiraciones, "No tendré esta conversación contigo de nuevo."

"Oh, pero lo harás, Edward. Alistar e Irina se han asegurado que Katharine tenga la crianza más adecuada. Está bien educada, es atractiva, y viene de una familia respetable. No soy el único que piensa que sería una adecuada adición a esta familia." Siguió hablando sin parar, y perdí el control.

"Eres un hipócrita. ¿Cómo te atreves a sentarte ahí y sermonearme sobre Kate o cualquier otra? ¿Qué hay de Maggie? ¿Crees que ella es una _adecuada adición_ a esta familia? Imagina el alboroto si alguna vez se vuelve de dominio público esa pequeña aventura," escupí, cada músculo de mi cuerpo estaba tenso y tuve que contenerme de golpear algo, preferiblemente a mi padre.

La mesa se quedó en completo silencio. Todos sabíamos de la indiscreción de mi padre con Maggie, era una de esas verdades tácitas. Ya habían estado teniendo una aventura por años, de hecho, no me sorprendería si ella había estado en escena antes de que mi madre y mi padre se conocieran.

Y casualmente, Maggie era la hermana menor de Alistair. Sí, mi padre me estaba alentando a casarme con Kate, mientras él se follaba a su tía. Nunca entendí por qué mi madre lo toleraba. Por qué permitía que le faltaran al respeto de esa forma. Solía pensar que se merecía algo mejor, pero ahora solo le tenía lástima. Sabía que mi madre nos amaba a mi hermano y a mí, sin embargo, hace mucho tiempo tomó la decisión de que la percepción pública de esta familia era primero. Mi padre y sus indulgencias, James y yo estábamos en muy distante segundo lugar. Todo el arreglo era patético.

"Estoy harto de esta mierda," gruñí y me levanté de la mesa. "Madre, realmente lo siento, pero me voy. Te veré más tarde en el juego, James, ¿de acuerdo?"

James me dio una sonrisa comprensiva y asintió. Mi madre empezó a protestar, pero la ignoré y salí a zancadas de la habitación. Tanya y Emmett estaban cerca de la puerta principal. Obviamente, habían escuchado la discusión y los dos hicieron una mueca cuando los vi.

"Vámonos," siseé, y tan pronto como Sam se detuvo con el coche, subí en seguida.

Maldije en voz alta, tratando de desahogar un poco la ira y entonces descanse la cabeza en el reposacabezas. "No puedo tener el mismo argumento con ellos una y otra vez. No voy a ir a uno más de esos almuerzos, Tanya, ni uno, ¿de acuerdo?"

Ella estiró su mano y apretó mi brazo. "Claro, Edward, lo entiendo."

El resto del viaje a casa fue en absoluto silencio.

 **~x~**

 _Varias horas y muchas cervezas después…_

Desmoralizado, frustrado y aburrido. Había hecho lo que haría un hermano y apoyé a James en el juego. Desafortunadamente, había pasado las horas en el ínterin, solo en casa, porque Bella estaba trabajando esa noche hasta tarde.

Durante el juego, fingí interés, aplaudiendo como y cuando era requerido. Pero no tenía idea de cuál era el marcador. Ni siquiera sabía quién estaba ganando. Tanya me acompañó, pero pasó la mayor parte del tiempo susurrando al teléfono. Intenté una o dos veces captar el motivo de su conversación, pero las únicas palabras que capté fueron Markus, cerrar y cariño. Decidiendo que era aún menos interesante que el juego, volví mi cabeza de nuevo hacia la acción, y continué sin mirar.

Cuando James se acercó después, anunció que quería celebrar la victoria del equipo. Había estado ignorante del resultado, por lo que esa información al menos me salvó de la vergüenza de preguntarle el marcador final. No tenía nada planeado más que una cita con mi mano más tarde esa noche, así que fui con él y el resto de los chicos al bar por una bebida.

Conocía relativamente bien a cada uno de los chicos, estaban animados y traté de unirme a la charla, pero simplemente no estaba de humor. El almuerzo con mis padres, la falta de sueño y más importante, las visiones de Bella, me estaban afectando. Así que cuando el reloj marcó las diez, me disculpé y le pedí al valet que le dijera a Sam que trajera el coche. James se quedó en el club con sus compañeros de equipo, y yo me fui con Tanya y Emmett.

En el coche estaba igual de desanimado, Tanya y Emmett, trataron de hacer conversación, pero fue inútil. Hablaron entre ellos por el resto del viaje, y dejé que mis ojos se cerraran.

Cuando el coche se detuvo, salí automáticamente de un salto y luego me detuve cuando me di cuenta dónde estábamos. Miré hacia atrás a Tanya y se rio.

"Bella termina como a las once. Habría enviado a Sam a recogerla, pero Markus me dijo que hay muchos periodistas afuera del restaurante esta noche. Tal parece que sus amigas están en casa, así que sube. Sam y Emmett te recogerán cuándo estés listo para ir a casa."

Toda la melancolía se evaporó y casi lancé un puño al aire. "Gracias, Tan." Me agaché y la besé rápidamente en la mejilla. "Dios, te amo."

Le dio un manotazo a mi mano y sonrió. "Solo disfrútalo mientras puedas. Te sugiero que trates de ser discreto, por su bien tanto como por el tuyo."

"No te preocupes, Tan, dudo que tenga planes de salir pronto en público con ella." Emmett dijo con su vozarrón. "Míralo. Está más cachondo que un conejo con dos pollas. Temo pensar en cuántas veces se pajeó hoy…"

Escuché a Tanya gemir cuando cerré la puerta con fuerza y subí trotando las escaleras del edificio de Bella. Toqué el timbre de su departamento, y alguien simplemente abrió sin siquiera preguntar quién era.

 _Wow, a Peter le daría un derrame cerebral si supiera la falta de seguridad que hay._

Bueno, qué bueno que no está aquí entonces.

Titubeé afuera de la puerta de su departamento, podía escuchar las voces en el interior. Sus compañeras de cuarto estaban en casa, pero Bella definitivamente no lo estaba. Toqué dos veces y esperé. Cuando la puerta se abrió sonreí nervioso. "Hola."

"¡QUE ME JODAN!" Una chica rubia gritó con fuerza, y luego se congeló.

Y sí, me refiero a que se _congeló_. No se movió, no habló, y estoy casi seguro que no respiró.

"¿Rose? ¿Quién es?" Una chica alta de cabello oscuro apareció junto a ella y jadeó. "¡Oh mierda!"

Me miró y sus ojos y su boca estaban abiertos por la conmoción. Después de unos segundos de incomodidad, consiguió controlarse lo suficiente para hablar. "Bella está en el trabajo, no sale hasta las once."

La chica rubia seguía imitando a una estatua de hielo, y realmente me preocupaba que fuera a desmayarse.

"Oh sí, lo sé. ¿Les importa si la espero?"

"Claro, por supuesto que no nos importa. Entra." La chica de cabello oscuro sonrió con amabilidad y luego quitó del camino a su amiga aún inmóvil.

Extendí mi mano para estrechar la suya y luego hice lo mismo con la chica rubia—Rose.

Por fin, se movió. Rose miró mi mano y luego su mirada subió de nuevo a mi rostro. "¡Qué me jodan!" Dijo otra vez con voz estrangulada cuando agarre su mano con la mía.

"Es un placer conocerlas a las dos," ofrecí educadamente.

"Igualmente. Soy Angela, y ella es Rosalie." Angela miró a Rose, que seguía viéndome boquiabierta. "Discúlpala, es solo que… ¡por amor de Dios! ¡ROSE!"

El grito provocó que Rosalie saltara y algo cambió en su rostro. Cerró su boca y se sonrojó. "Joder, lo siento. Sí, también es un gusto conocerte."

Nos quedamos ahí en un silencio incómodo, solo parados nerviosos en la cocina. Vi a Angela y Rose intercambiar una o dos miradas, y sonrisas tiraban de las comisuras de sus bocas. Estaba por preguntarles si estaba siendo inoportuno, cuando la puerta del baño se abrió.

"Lo siento chicas, pero tal vez quieran evitar el baño en un futuro próximo. Ese maldito curry está matando mi estómago. Se los dije…" Otra de las amigas de Bella entró en la sala, y cuando notó mi presencia, gritó.

Angela se echó a reír. "Edward, ella es Jessica."

La pobre chica se veía mortificada. Asintió ligeramente y luego cerró los ojos, "Oh Dios mío. No puedo creer lo que acabo de decir… Mierda… Lo siento tanto… Mierda, solo mátenme ahora."

Al parecer, Bella compartía su amor por las malas palabras con todas sus amigas…

"Jess, no hay problema, ¿verdad, Edward?" Angela trató de tranquilizarla.

"Maldición, ¿estás bromeando, Angela?" Empezó a chillar histéricamente, "Acabo de anunciar que dejé una puta peste en el baño frente al príncipe Edward. Nada puede ser más humillante que eso—¡Mierda!"

"Oye, estoy segura que él entiende el efecto que el curry tiene…"

"Por todos los cielos, chicas, cierren la puta boca." Rosalie me miró. "Lo siento tanto. Por lo general no somos así de vulgares. De acuerdo, tal vez lo seamos… pero no en compañía de otros…" Resopló una carcajada. "Sí, eso tampoco es cierto. Pero puedo asegurarte que nunca hablamos de evacuaciones con la familia real."

Me eché a reír con ella. "Es bueno saberlo."

Ella hizo un gesto hacia el sofá, y mientras me traía una taza de café, me senté. Angela, estuvo ordenando la habitación de un lado al otro, y Jessica estaba sentada en el suelo con la cabeza entre sus manos. No trató de comenzar una conversación. Las únicas palabras que escuché fueron el ocasional, "Joder," "mierda," y "¡Oh Dios!"

Cuando Angela terminó, ella y Rose se sentaron una junto a la otra en el segundo sofá. Se quedaron en silencio y me miraron, esperando que yo hablara.

"Confío en que esperar a Bella aquí, no sea una inconveniencia." Les dije.

"Por supuesto que no. Volverá en una hora o algo así." Angela sonrió. "¿Sabe ella que estás aquí?"

"No, fue una decisión de último minuto," respondí. La decisión de último minuto de Tanya, en realidad.

"Muy bien, dejémonos de pendejadas," Rose dijo con brusquedad. "Escuchamos el lado de Bella de las cosas, pero quiero saber el tuyo, Edward."

"Rose, detente en este momento," Angela siseó y luego me miró. "Lo siento tanto, Edward. Algunas veces es una perra grosera."

"No, Ang, no soy grosera. Quiero saber si mi amiga no tiene nada de lo que preocuparse. Así que, ¿qué es exactamente esto? ¿Eres su novio?" Rose insistió, sus ojos fijos en mí.

Pasé mi mano libre por mi cabello y suspiré. Tratar de explicar las cosas solo las complicaría más. "No lo creo—no."

"Entonces, básicamente son follamigos, amigos con beneficios. ¿Ella no es nada más para ti que un polvo seguro siempre que te sientas cachondo?" Rose era una de las mujeres más atemorizantes que había conocido.

Hice una nota mental de nunca hacerla enfadar. Definitivamente, no le daría la espalda por lo pronto.

"Sé cómo se ve esto. Pero, esta también es la decisión de Bella, de todas formas deseaba verla de nuevo, pero ella fue quién no quiso involucrarse demasiado. No creo que hubiese considerado la idea de verme de nuevo, si hubiese intentado 'etiquetarnos'. Honestamente, me agrada—mucho—pero a final de cuentas…" Mi voz se apagó y suspiré con tristeza otra vez. "A final de cuentas, solo estará aquí por otros seis meses o algo así, y creo que es seguro decir, que ella no quiere tener nada que ver con mi familia o estilo de vida. Eso en realidad, no nos deja con muchas alternativas."

"Oh. Pero te gustaría ser su… Quiero decir, es Bella quién no… Perra loca, joder, ¿está demente?" Rose murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No era un ataque personal, Edward. Ella es mi amiga y no voy a verla herida. No por ti, ni por nadie—¿entendido?"

Sonreí y tomé un sorbo de café. Me pregunté si presentarme aquí sin anunciarme fue una buena idea. Los amigos hacen eso, ¿cierto? ¿Visitarse cuando necesitan hablar con alguien? Tenía que venir aquí. Después de todo, Bella no podía exactamente visitarme de pronto en mi casa, ¿o sí?

"Oigan, ¿por qué no vamos a pasar un rato con Jake y Seth? Vamos, Jess, puedes fumarte tus preocupaciones." Angela se puso de pie y les dijo a las chicas que se levantaran. "Necesito un porro." Soltó una risita por lo que dijo.

Las dos se pusieron de pie. Rose me dio una media sonrisa, con una mirada de "Te estaré observando" simultáneamente.

Jessica no me dijo nada, pero le susurró algo a Angela. No pude ver su rostro. Había tenido éxito en cubrirlo con su mata de cabello encrespado. Tuve que contener una risita. Se parecía mucho al tío Cosa de La Familia Adams. Solo necesitaba un par de gafas sobre sus ojos.

"Um, ¿Edward? ¿Supongo que vendrás de nuevo de visita?" Angela preguntó casualmente.

"Oh, en realidad no estoy seguro." Mordí mi labio y miré alrededor con nerviosismo. Quería quedarme, pero no quería asumir que lo haría. "¿Sería un problema si lo hiciera?"

"Demonios, no," Rose dijo en tono burlón. "Mierda, Jessica ha exiliado a Bella en el sofá más veces de las que puedo recordar."

"Solo voy a agarrar mis cosas ahora. Quitarlas de tu camino," Jessica murmuró y salió disparada a la recámara. Salió con un edredón, una almohada, y un puñado de ropa. Después de arrojarlas en la otra habitación, se escabulló por la puerta sin decir otra palabra.

"¿Están seguras que no soy una molestia?" Pregunté.

"Na, todas somos muy tranquilas. No te preocupes por Jess, para cuando venga a casa, dudo que recuerde su propio nombre. Está muy ansiosa por olvidarse por completo de esta noche." Angela dijo con una risita.

"Oye, Edward, ¿tal vez puedas pedirle a Bella que le baje un poquito esta noche? Si quiero escuchar ruidos como esos, vería el tenis femenino." En seguida empezó a gritar; haciendo chillidos agudos y gruñidos.

Angela estalló en carcajadas. "Rose, cierra la boca. Mira, se está sonrojando, ahora ya lo avergonzaste."

"Bueno, esta es la única oportunidad que voy a tener para joder con el tipo. Si Bella estuviera aquí, estaría vigilándolo." Rose se encogió de hombros.

"Vamos, chicas, ¿podemos solo irnos, por favor?" Jessica les suplicó, su cabeza asomándose por el otro lado de la puerta.

"Está bien, está bien," Rose bufó y ella y Angela siguieron a Jessica.

Estaba solo. Solo en el departamento de Bella. Solo en el departamento de alguien que acababa de conocer, apenas anoche. Alguien que no estaba esperando verme esta noche. Alguien que había parecido bastante reacia a verme otra vez, punto.

Tal vez esto no era tan buena idea después de todo.

* * *

 **(1) El polo es un deporte de equipos, en el que dos conjuntos con cuatro jinetes cada uno, montados a caballo, intentan llevar una pequeña pelota de madera o plástico hacia la portería del rival, formada por dos postes de mimbre, por medio de un taco o mazo.**

 **(2) Vete a la mierda, Vete mucho a la mierda**

 **Porque tus palabras no se traducen**

 **Y se está haciendo tarde**

 **Así que, por favor, desaparece**

 **¿Te diviertes? ¿Te divierte ser un intolerante?**

 **Quieres ser como tu padre**

 **Es aprobación lo que persigues**

 **Bueno, no es así como la conseguirás**

 **¿La disfrutas? ¿Realmente disfrutas de una vida que está tan llena de odio?**

 **Porque hay un agujero donde tu alma debería estar**

 **Estás perdiendo el control de esto**

 **Y es bastante desagradable**

 **Vete a la mierda, Vete mucho a la mierda**

 **Porque odiamos lo que haces**

 **Y odiamos a todo tu grupo**

 **Así que, por favor, desaparece**

* * *

 _ **Pues por la respuesta de Bella en el capítulo anterior, sí fue una buena idea, porque lo recibieron muy bien jejeje. De hecho, en el siguiente capítulo veremos ese encuentro ;) Espero que les haya gustado él capítulo, como verán estos dos sienten más de lo que aparentan, pero hay muchas cosas en su contra, el estatus y la familia de él y el tiempo que le queda a ella en Inglaterra. ¿Realmente podrá haber algo entre ellos dos? ¿Ustedes qué creen? ¿Y qué les pareció ese encuentro con Edward padre? Como siempre, espero ansiosa sus reviews con sus comentarios. Ahora tengo visitas de familia en casa y por eso no pude subir hasta ahora, pero espero tenerles pronto el siguiente, y un poco de aliciente no cae mal ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Anna Mariea F, caresgar26, Lady Grigori, patymdn, tulgarita, bellaliz, twilight-love1964, Antonia, lizdayanna, Hanna D.L, Bellatrix90, saraipineda44, , Masilobe, Pera.l.t, Fran Ktrin Black, alejandra1987, nnuma76, freckles03, YessyVL13, Laliscg, Gabriela Valdes 16, rosy canul, Tata XOXO, RosebellaCullen, floriponcio, Marie Sellory, carolaaproboste.v, Techu, Merce, Srher Evans, Cary, PEYCI CULLEN, rjnavajas, LeidaJim, Jade HSos, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Maribel, monze urie, Ferharket, krisr0405, Pili, Rossmery, Bells Lopez, Nayuri80, Pam Malfoy Black, Beaele, elianapeluso750, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Manligrez, ValeWhitlockGrey, bbluelilas, LicetSalvatore, Yoliki, Mafer, Gabriela Cullen, Annel, lagie, Genesisdan13, Sully YM, Adriu, Reva4, Ericastelo, SweetSorrow16Love, glow0718, Caniqui, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente.**_


	4. P Tenedor

Les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a **MrsK81** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Gracias a mi compañera de armas y amiga Erica Castelo por corregir mis horrores.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 – Puto Tenedor**

 **BPOV**

La intensidad de lo mucho que deseaba a Edward era casi demasiado para entender. Aquí estábamos, pegados a la puerta; yo casi completamente desnuda y Edward con los pantalones en los tobillos, besándonos como si el mundo estuviera a punto de terminar y todavía no fuera suficiente.

Retiré mis manos de su cabello, y las coloqué sobre su pecho, empujándolo levemente para atrás hacia la encimera. Sofoqué una risita cuando intentó moverse, con sus pies todavía atrapados por sus _jeans_. Me levantó, me dio la vuelta y me sentó sobre el desayunador.

"¡AY – mierda – ay, ay, ay!"

Edward rápidamente se echó hacia atrás y me miró. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?"

"Me senté en un maldito tenedor," hice una mueca. "Lo digo en serio, mis putas compañeras de cuarto son descendientes de los cavernícolas, lo juro por Dios." Arrojé el tenedor transgresor al otro lado de la habitación.

Sin querer dejar que eso arruinara nuestro momento, atraje el rostro de Edward de nuevo hacia el mío y rodeé su cintura con fuerza con mis piernas. Sin titubear, él se deslizó dentro de mí y maldijo en voz alta al hacerlo. Empezó a mecer lentamente sus caderas pero necesitaba más. Bajé mis manos por su espalda para agarrar su trasero, alentándolo a ir más rápido y…

"¡FLOJO CABRÓN HIJO DE PUTA!"

Nos congelamos cuando el inconfundible sonido de nuestros queridos vecinos de arriba, se escuchó por el departamento. Edward me miró confundido, y estaba a punto de intentar explicarle cuando el ruido empezó otra vez.

"¡PASO TODO EL DÍA EN EL TRABAJO, Y VENGO A CASA PARA ENCONTRAR A MI ESPOSO SENTADO EN SU FLOJO TRASERO VIENDO PORNO! YA ES BASTANTE MALO QUE TE HAYA ENCONTRADO PAJEÁNDOTE ANOCHE CON EL RUIDO DE ABAJO. ERES UN ENFERMO Y SUCIO PERVERTIDO. ¿QUÉ, EN NOMBRE DE DIOS, HAS ESTADO HACIENDO TODO EL DÍA? LA ROPA SUCIA TODAVÍA ESTÁ EN EL MALDITO SUELO, LOS PLATOS SIGUEN SUCIOS Y LA CENA NO ME ESTÁ ESPERANDO."

Me sonrojé de un brillante color rojo al escuchar la revelación de la mujer. No me había dado cuenta que habíamos hecho _tanto_ ruido. Edward, por el contrario, se veía bastante complacido consigo mismo. Hombres, supongo, hablando de pavos reales presumiendo las plumas de su cola.

"POR DIOS, MUJER, CIERRA TU PUTA BOCA. ¿QUÉ MÁS ESPERAS QUE VEA? NO RECIBO NINGÚN ALIVIO DE MI ESPOSA, ESO ES MALDITAMENTE SEGURO. Y EN CUANTO A LA CENA, NO CREÍ QUE PERDERTE UNA COMIDA TE HICIERA ALGÚN DAÑO, TU TRASERO ES MALDITAMENTE ENORME, NECESITAS UN LETRERO QUE DIGA 'CARGA PESADA' PEGADO A ÉL CUANDO SALGAS EN PÚBLICO."

Si pensábamos que eso debía haber terminado la conversación, estábamos muy equivocados.

"¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? ¿TE HAS VISTO EN EL ESPEJO ÚLTIMAMENTE? JABBA DE HUT TENÍA MÁS _SEX APPEAL_ QUE TÚ."

Continuaron peleando, con insultos volando por la habitación, y efectivamente mató nuestro momento.

"¿Supongo que tus vecinos tienen un matrimonio feliz?" Edward sonrió con suficiencia y apoyó su cabeza en la mía.

"Oh sí, totalmente. Amor verdadero, eso es seguro," me eché a reír. "Son tan malditamente ruidosos, y eso es _todo el tiempo_. Sus discusiones nos hacen reír, es mejor entretenimiento que la televisión. No creo que se den cuenta de lo ruidosos que son algunas veces."

"Mm, bueno, obviamente, ellos también pueden escuchar lo que estás haciendo. Deberíamos estar más conscientes de eso, en lo particular no me gusta la idea de algún hombre extraño complaciéndose, mientras estoy tratando de disfrutar de estar contigo." Me besó suavemente. "Tal vez, en este momento podríamos practicar siendo un poco más silenciosos, considerarlo una prueba, si gustas."

"¿Oh, sí?" Murmuré, negándome a permitir que mis labios se movieran de los suyos. "¿Y qué harías exactamente para 'probarme'?"

Una voz rasposa se filtró por su garganta. "Tengo algunas cosas en mente."

Se apartó un poco, rompiendo nuestra conexión, y lentamente arrastró un dedo por mi mejilla, mi garganta, y bajando por el centro de mis senos. Mi piel hormigueó y mis vellos se pusieron de punta cuando bajó cada vez más y se puso de rodillas.

"No puedo mantenerme callada si vas a hacer eso," dije con voz estrangulada, dejando que tirara de mí hacia la orilla de la encimera.

"Quizás no esta vez." Edward levantó mis piernas por encima de sus hombros, y enterré mis talones en su espalda. "Pero la práctica hace la perfección."

Hizo exactamente lo que hizo anoche, y algo más. Este hombre era realmente mágico en todo lo relacionado con boca y lengua. Fue un intento inútil por permanecer callados, porque era físicamente imposible. Nadie podría soportar eso en silencio, ni una sola persona en todo el mundo.

Tan pronto comenzó, y yo estaba maldiciendo y gritando. Tiré de su cabello y lo levanté. "Por favor, Edward, necesito…"

No tuve que pedirlo de nuevo, se puso de pie rápidamente y empujó directamente dentro de mí. Desaparecieron los suaves balanceos de hace un rato, ahora, parecía estar tan ansioso como yo, y se movió con más fuerza y más rápido. Y mientras se movía, mis gemidos se hicieron cada vez más altos. Sus manos me mantenían sobre la encimera y su cabeza descansaba en mi hombro. Una vez más, enterré mis talones en su trasero y le exigí más. Cuando lo hizo, la sentí otra vez; la tensión en mi vientre, la sensación de que estaba a punto de explotar en millones de pedacitos. Justo cuando me dejé llevar, también lo hizo Edward y al hacerlo, ninguno de los dos pensó en 'silencio'.

Edward estaba temblando, lo rodeé con mis brazos y acurruqué mi rostro en la curva de su cuello. Había gotas de sudor cayendo de su cabello, pero no me importó.

"Joder, Edward. Eso fue… _wow_ ," jadeé. Cada vez que hacíamos esto, pensaba que no podría ser mejor. Está bien, solo había sido un par de veces hasta ahora, pero aun así, sentía algo más cada vez.

"No tienes idea, Bella." Edward movió su cabeza y me sonrió. "Sin duda alguna, falló esa prueba señorita Swan."

"A la mierda," me encogí de hombros. "Al menos los callamos."

Entramos a mi habitación, recogiendo nuestra ropa al hacerlo. Edward tomó un lado de la cama y palmeó el espacio a su lado.

"Así que, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?" Preguntó, mientras retorcía mi cabello casualmente entre sus dedos.

"Bastante ajetreado, si debes saberlo." Le arqueé una ceja y sonreí.

"Por favor, cuéntame. Me encantaría experimentar un día en la vida de Isabella Jodida Swan," se echó a reír.

"Bueno, después que te marchaste fui atacada por mis supuestas amigas. Literalmente estaba como buitres sobre un cadáver descompuesto," le dije, divertida al ver su expresión preocupada. "Luego, en el metro hacia el trabajo, perdí el equilibrio y participé en un clavado en entrepierna. Nunca había estado tan avergonzada en mi vida. Por cierto, debería añadir, que todos tus súbditos son unos putos bastardos ignorantes. Ni una sola persona se ofreció a ayudarme a ponerme de pie, solo me vieron revolcarme como una puta tortuga sobre su espalda."

Edward rompió en carcajadas, y eso me encabronó aún más.

"No es gracioso, deja de reírte. Creo que deberías imponer una nueva ley cuando estés a cargo de este tugurio."

"¿Qué ley sería esa? ¿La asistencia a los discapacitados en equilibrio es un requerimiento legal, castigado por un mínimo de veinte años de prisión?" No pudo decir las palabras sin reírse. "Me haces reír, Bella, muchísimo. Estoy seguro que no puede ser bueno para mi salud."

"Me alegra muchísimo que mi desafortunado predicamento te divierta," refunfuñé y me senté, cruzando los brazos sobre mis piernas en un intento por verme como si no me afectara.

"Lo siento. Por favor, cuéntame el resto de tu día." Estaba luchando con todas su fuerzas para mantener la sonrisa a raya, pero sus ojos centelleaban con la risa que se moría por salir.

"Bueno, prácticamente eso es," me encogí de hombros. "A menos que cuentes, a la estúpida perra que nos honró con su presencia en el restaurante."

"¿Quién fue?" Se sentó junto a mí y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. "¿Por qué fue una perra?"

"No recuerdo su nombre, un estúpido apellido doble. O sea, vamos, ¿por qué no pueden estar satisfechos estos idiotas con un apellido? Tener un guion en alguna parte, no impide que seas un idiota." Ahora estaba despotricando, en alguna parte, en lo más profundo de mi cerebro, estaba segura que tenía un interruptor defectuoso. El que impedía que tomara un respiro y pensara, antes de soltar la sopa a cualquiera en un radio de ocho kilómetros.

"Creo que su padre es alguien importante, tiene algo que ver con los contratos militares o alguna mierda de esas. Básicamente, todo el mundo le chupa la polla, así que ella aprovecha el viaje. Nadie se atreve a decirle una mierda, en caso de que papi se entere. Honestamente, Edward, ella ha sido la peor cliente que he tenido; se quejó por cada puta cosa. La comida estaba demasiado caliente, la comida estaba demasiado fría bla, bla, jodido bla. Luego pagó la cuenta y se fue a la mierda sin dejar propina." Finalmente dejé de hablar—en realidad, era una necesidad, no había parado para respirar en siglos.

Edward frunció ligeramente el ceño. "¿Su padre? ¿Era Alistair Charles-Tanner de casualidad?"

"Sí, ese era. Estúpida y engreída imbécil de mierda. Él necesita enseñarle a esa perra hija suya algo de putos modales." Lo miré, sintiéndome un poco extraña. Él se veía inquieto por algo. "¿Lo conoces?"

"Sí," asintió. "Él y mi padre han sido amigos por años. Su hija es Katharine, nosotros… um… nosotros estuvimos involucrados, durante varios meses. Ya terminó, por supuesto. Pero…" Su voz se apagó y cerró sus ojos. Había desaparecido el Edward desenfadado, y regresó el príncipe Estrésward.

"¿Pero?" Insistí. ¿Era ella la elegida? ¿Quería casarse con ella? ¿Quería que fuera su reina?

En alguna parte, totalmente de la nada, vi rojo.

¿Por qué demonios estaba celosa? Esto—entre nosotros—esto, era algo casual. Necesitaba recordar eso, porque no había jodida manera de que alguna vez pudiera convertirse en algo más. Así que, ¿qué pasa si la amaba? ¿Qué pasa si quería casarse con ella y procrear? ¿Qué pasa si tienen niñitos perfectos? Tenían putos nombres pomposos de todos modos.

"¿Querías que fuera algo más?" Pregunté, después que Edward permaneció en silencio por mucho tiempo. Mi presión probablemente esta fuera de lo normal y sabía a ciencia cierta, que ciertamente podía atravesar un bloque con golpes de karate en este momento.

Los ojos de Edward se dispararon a mi rostro. Algo lo hizo reaccionar rápidamente y empezó a retractarse. "¡No! Por supuesto que no. Yo… no siento eso por ella, supongo que nunca lo hice. Pero, mis padres, mis abuelos y su familia lo esperan," suspiró. "Desde que puedo recordar, Kate ha sido preparada y empujada hacia mí en cada oportunidad. Al parecer, ella es la pareja perfecta para mí, en su opinión al menos. Pero supongo que eso no importa mucho para nadie más."

La loca bruma roja se desvaneció un poco. Ya no estaba imaginando cortar en pedacitos la cabeza de la pequeña señorita remilgada. Ahora era al padre de Edward, consideré a la reina—pero ella era la reina. Te envían a la horca por esa mierda, ¿cierto?

"Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Quieren que te cases con alguien a quién no quieres? ¿Qué tipo de tradición enferma es esa? ¿Saben que ya no estamos en el siglo XVIII? ¿Han escuchado de la libertad de elección?" Me solté de nuevo.

Necesitaba un control remoto universal. Un botón de pausa sería suficiente, solo para que alguien pudiera golpearme en la cabeza con un martillo y me callara.

"No lo parece—no," Edward sonrió con tristeza. "Ese es uno de los constantes argumentos que tengo con ellos. En realidad, solo tengo a James de mi lado, pero su opinión realmente no tiene mucho peso."

Sacudí mi cabeza, y me moví para acercarme a él. Estiré mi mano y apreté la suya. "Tu vida apesta, ¿eh?"

"Muchas gracias por eso,"criticó, pero podía ver que se moría por sonreír. Las comisuras de su boca se movían.

Tenía un millón y un preguntas que quería hacer. Pero no sabía si debería.

"Vamos," se burló. "Pregunta."

Añade un botón de silencio además del botón de pausa. ¿Existe una condición sicológica reconocible desde el punto de vista médico que impide que el cerebro piense en silencio? Si existía yo la tenía, y si no, entonces de verdad necesitaba nombrarla y darla a conocer. Mierda—podría ganar millones.

Sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza, intenté volver a la realidad. ¿Dónde estaba? Oh sí, hablando con Edward por supuesto. Sobre cómo su vida apesta y esa trepadora pedazo de mierda.

"Solo me preguntaba… ¿qué piensa ella de todo ello? Katharine, Kate… cualquiera que sea su puto nombre. ¿Ella quiere casarse contigo?" Lo miré con una expresión de disculpa. "Lo siento, solo dime que cierre la puta boca si quieres. Debe ser todo tipo de mierdas hablar de esto."

"De hecho, es agradable. No hay muchos con los que pueda hablar de esto. Además de mi tía y mi tío, solo está Tanya, y me siento mal por ponerla en una situación complicada." Estrésward estaba a cargo ahora.

En seguida concluí que había dos tipos diferentes de Edward. Teníamos al príncipe Edward—o como prefería llamarlo—Estrésward. Su versión de sí mismo era más seria y tensa. Este era Edward tratando de ser lo que se consideraba aceptable, el tipo de Edward que su familia deseaba que fuera.

Pero, también veía al Edward normal, el hombre que era como cualquier otro hombre. Alguien, que quería disfrutar de la vida como debería tener permitido hacerlo. Era una lástima que él tuviera que separar a los dos. Por mucho que mis padres me volvieran jodidamente loca, los dos me amaban. Incluso si no siempre aprobaban mis decisiones, nunca dudé de su lealtad. Edward nunca había tenido eso—y era verdaderamente triste. No triste de una forma patética, haciendo la señal de la 'L' **(1)** en su frente, sino un triste que de verdad, realmente desgarra el corazón.

"Sin embargo, para responder a tu pregunta; sí," hizo una mueca, "Kate siempre ha dejado saber que le encantaría convertirse en algo permanente en mi vida. Dudo que sea porque me ama, es probable que esté más enamorada con lo que conlleva esta vida."

"Sí, luce como alguien que se volvería loca de la felicidad si alguien la llama _'Su alteza_ '," Escupí. "¿Tu tía y tu tío simpatizan contigo?"

Edward asintió y sonrió, "Sí, Esme—ella es mi tía—ha tratado de luchar a mi lado en numerosas ocasiones. Todos intentos fútiles por supuesto, pero aun así, es lindo que lo intente. Su esposo Carlisle, y sus hijos, Alice y Emmett, son exactamente igual. Los considero mi 'verdadera familia'. Saben más de mí, que mi madre y mi padre."

Sip, este pobre hombre definitivamente necesita algo de ánimos. Podía ver por qué elegía pasar tiempo conmigo; sin duda yo era el antídoto, si Kate era el veneno. Ella era la perfecta chica inglesa; remilgada y correcta y no nos olvidemos de una idiota estirada. Yo era malhablada, americana y a un millón de kilómetros de distancia de cualquier cosa grácil y elegante. ¿Y qué? Si quería descargar un poco su frustración, déjenlo que la descargue conmigo—o preferiblemente dentro de mí.

"Haces mucho eso, Bella," Edward estaba agitando una mano frente a mi rostro, una expresión de divertida preocupación en esos ojos suyos que gritaban jódeme hasta dejarme sin sentido. "Perderte en Bellalandia. ¿Es divertido ahí? Creo que me gustaría acompañarte alguna vez."

Oh, en realidad no te gustaría, es como un agujero negro que te succiona—una vez que lo visitas, nunca puedes irte. Entra la risa espeluznante del doctor malito. Sí, de verdad, ni como ayudarme.

"Solo pensaba que necesitas una distracción de todo esto. Me gustaría ayudarte con eso." Decidí tratar de ser _sexy_ Bella. Usé mi voz más seductora, y traté de empujarlo hacia atrás con fuerza sobre la cama y arrastrarme sobre él.

Ya que soy simplemente, Bella Swan, fallé miserablemente. En vez de ser _sexy_ y seductora, fui torpe y descoordinada. Mi rodilla falló el borde de la cama y me caí de espaldas, en el suelo duro. Me golpee la cabeza en el buró y montones de 'putos' empezaron a explotar de mi boca.

"Bella, ¿estás bien?" Edward se bajó de un salto de la cama y se arrodilló a mi lado.

"No, creo que debo haber sufrido graves daños en el trasero. Me duele como un…"

"¿Hijo de puta?" Edward dijo con una risita. "¿Te duele la cabeza?"

Asentí con timidez y no pude evitar sonreír. Pasé los dedos por mi cuero cabelludo y sentí los inicios de un chichón formándose en mi cabeza. "No tienes de que preocuparte, no hay sangre. Me han pasado cosas peores, créeme."

Cuando se puso de pie, me ofreció su mano. La tomé y dejé que me pusiera de pie. "Sé que no es la forma en que tratabas de distraerme, Bella, pero funcionó de todos modos. De hecho, estoy seguro que cualquier cosas que puedas hacer me haría olvidar todo lo demás."

 _Wow_ —este tipo era realmente bueno. De pronto, mi cabeza no dolía y mi trasero mágicamente se sentía curado. Entonces, cuando me besó, olvidé todo lo de caerme de la cama, olvidé todo sobre el clavado de entrepierna y la pequeña señorita remilgada. Edward empezó a retroceder, así que lo agarré por el cuello y traté de detenerlo.

"Creo que necesita descansar, señorita Swan. Para su información, una herida de cabeza puede ser seria, recuéstate. Boca abajo."

El tono dominante de su voz casi me hizo caer de rodillas, inclinándome a sus pies gritando 'Sí, amo, sí, amo'. Pero no lo hice, seguí sus instrucciones y subí a la cama.

Edward se cernió sobre mí y empezó a besar la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. "Puedo sentir el chichón. ¿Estás segura que estás bien?"

En realidad, estaba lejos de estar bien. Edward estaba vestido con solo su bóxer y no estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo en darle soporte. Podía sentir su Cetro presionando con firmeza mi pierna.

"¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?" Su voz había vuelto a la normalidad.

"Sí." Logré decir con un chillido. Al parecer, satisfecho con mi respuesta, comenzó a bajar lentamente.

Movió mi cabello de un lado de mi cuello hacia el otro. Se aseguró de besar minuciosamente cada milímetro de piel expuesta. Tenía que sentir mi piel erizada; de hecho, piel erizada no era una descripción válida. Eran más parecidas a montañas en mi piel y esperaba ver una pequeña bandera plantada encima de ellas, que dijera—"Conquistada en 2011'.

Solo llevaba puesto un viejo suéter. Edward tiró de él y lo subió casi hasta mi cuello. Me retorcí y me lo quité, sin darme la vuelta, luego de repente estaba muy consciente de que estaba completamente desnuda con mi trasero al aire a la vista de todos. Por supuesto, los poderes mágicos de Edward pronto nublaron mi mente y todo en lo que podía pensar era, 'Amo sus labios'. Se movían lenta y suavemente hacia abajo, pero dolorosamente lento. Así de bien se sentía, mi vientre se apretó, y mi jardín femenino estaba ronroneando como un gatito.

No me estaba relajando, me estaba tensando. Entre más me besaba, más cerca estaba a gritar, y eso hubiese sido un poco inapropiado. Amigos, como se supone que éramos, no reaccionaban como lo estaba haciendo a un simple beso. Dios, le daría al pobre hombre un ataque al corazón si me dejaba llevar en este momento.

Se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil el contenerme. Estaba mordiendo la almohada y mis puños estaban apretados con tanta fuerza, que mis uñas se estaban enterrando dolorosamente en mi palma. Luego, justo cuando llegó a la parte baja de mi espalda, se detuvo.

 _¿Qué demonios? ¡Sin detenerse!_

"Oh cielos," se echó a reír, un ruido apenas más fuerte que un susurro. El sonido era ardiente, se los aseguro. ¡Jodidamente ardiente!

"¿Qué es gracioso?" Mi voz era irreconocible. Era una combinación de un graznido y un chillido, y no había forma de que Edward pudiera perderse lo mucho que me estaba afectando. Pero a su favor, no lo mencionó.

"Tienes cuatro agujeros perfectamente asimétricos en este precioso trasero." Pasó sus dedos con cuidado por la zona afectada por el tenedor. "Se ve doloroso."

Sin estar dispuesta a hablar otra vez, solté un resoplido. Edward se echó a reír y al principio pensé que fue al escuchar mi respuesta.

"Acabo de pensar en algo." Dejó un beso en el área afectada. "Acabas de clavarte un tenedor y…" Ahora de verdad se estaba riendo, así como cuando te partes de la risa y haces reír a todos los demás.

"Sí, sí," murmuré, "Me clavé un tenedor en el trasero, y soy de Forks **(2)** , tenedor en español. Qué divertido." Traté de rodarme para mirarlo, pero me mantenía sujeta a la cama.

Quería fruncirle el ceño, pero su humor sumamente mejorado era contagioso y no pude evitar reír con él.

"Lo siento, Bella. Es solo que me hizo reír." Besó suavemente mi oído y luego desapareció. "Ahora, ¿dónde estaba?" Esta vez, sentí sus labios en el área 'del tenedor'.

Y así como así, estaba tensa otra vez, montones de montañas en mi piel y todos los vellos firmes como un pelotón de soldados. Sus labios y su nariz continuaron con su exploración centímetro a centímetro de mi piel desnuda. Su nuevo lugar era mi lastimado amigo. Después de quedarse un rato en la herida, cubrió lentamente lo que quedaba. Estaba luchando por contener las sensaciones, y una escena bastante perturbadora, pero divertida, comenzó a proyectarse en mi mente. El pelotón de soldados que habían sido mis vellos, ahora se estaban ocultando dónde sea que pudieran en mi cuerpo. Las alarmas estaban sonando y su general le estaba gritando frenéticamente a Edward.

' _¡Cuidado, ella va a explotar! ¿Qué estás haciendo hombre? ¡Sálvate! '_

Tal vez mis problemas profundamente arraigados eran el resultado directo de mi madre fumando demasiada hierba mientras estaba embarazada. Eso seguramente explicaría una o dos cosas.

¿Hola? Bella, ¿te has olvidado de Edward?

Los labios mágicos ahora se dirigían hacia el norte, arrastrándose lentamente por mi columna. Al subir Edward cada vez más, también lo hizo su muy duro y querido amigo. Cuando se acomodó justo entre mis piernas, gemí y traté de crear un poco de fricción con mis caderas. Lo crean o no, tratar de mover tu cuerpo de forma _sexy_ cuando estás boca abajo sobre la cama es casi imposible. En vez de lucir como una _sexy_ sirena, demandando más, adivinaría que lucía como un estúpido perro, tratando de follar la cama. Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse y agradecía a Dios que Edward no pudiera verlo.

Todavía me tambaleaba al borde de gritar; y todo lo que se necesitó para hacerme caer fue una veloz caricia de los dedos de Edward a través de mi centro. Ni siquiera me importó tanto como para avergonzarme. Amortigüe los horrendos ruidos en la almohada y me maravilló lo que él podía hacerme. Tan pronto como comencé a calmarme, él se rodó a mi costado, levantando mi pierna con cuidado sobre su cadera y entró en mí lentamente. No había nada frenético en sus movimientos, eran gentiles, incluso lánguidos, pero aún lo hacía con fuerza. Sus manos agarraron mis caderas, acercándome a él. Sus caderas se mecían y tenía su rostro apoyado en la curva de mi cuello, con ese pelo salvaje haciendo cosquillas en mi rostro como una pluma.

Una de sus manos, soltó mi cadera y empezó a deambular perezosamente entre mis piernas. Una vez más, mi estúpido cerebro se hizo cargo.

 _Es una erupción doble, gente— ¡evacúen el área, evacúen el área!_

Caramba, esto realmente tenía que terminar, estaba a punto de otro orgasmo y estaba imaginando mierda como esa. Tenía serios problemas de mierda. Afortunadamente para mí, Edward falló en notar mi distracción y sus dedos rápidamente recuperaron mi completa atención.

No tuvo que hacer mucho antes de que me encendiera de nuevo. Lo rodeé con mi mano y agarré su cabello. Esta vez no se fue acumulando poco a poco la tensión. Todo lo que se necesitó para dejarme como un inútil cuerpo de gelatina—además de sus mágicos dedos, labios y el Cetro—fueron las palabras roncas en mi oído. "Dios, eres increíble."

Los nervios de todo mi cuerpo explotaron, y mi piel estaba helada, pero ardiente al mismo tiempo. A medida que cada músculo se contraía, Edward presionó con más fuerza y luego gimió al correrse.

Los dos estábamos agotados, y sin siquiera movernos, Edward puso la manta sobre nosotros y dejó un dulce beso en mi hombro. Entonces vino un sueño maravilloso.

 **~x~**

Ahora, aunque despertar entre los brazos de Edward fue genial, el pegajoso desastre en el que estaba—no era tan genial.

"Puaj," me retorcí y escuché la risa entre dientes de Edward.

"Mm, supongo que quedarnos dormidos de esa forma, probablemente no fue la mejor idea."

"La parte de quedarnos dormidos en realidad fue encantadora. Pero definitivamente necesito tomar una ducha." Me escapé de sus brazos y piernas y me senté.

"Una ducha suena bien." Levantó sus cejas y me dio esa sonrisa torcida, que dice voy a hacerte gritar. "¿Quieres algo de compañía?"

Sacudí mi cabeza, "Tal vez la próxima vez. Angela y Rose trabajan esta mañana, probablemente quieran ducharse pronto, y si estás de alguna forma cerca de mí, estaremos dentro por horas. Por alguna razón peculiar, tal parece que no puedo controlarme cerca de ti." Me apoyé en él y besé su nariz. "Puedes meterte después, ¿si quieres?"

Hizo un puchero por un segundo o dos, antes de asentir y volver a despatarrase en la cama. "¿Si te parece bien?"

"Claro que sí. Volveré pronto." Le guiñé un ojo y me envolví en mi muy corta bata de baño rosa.

Todavía no había movimiento en la otra habitación, pero esperaba pronto verlas levantadas. Si quería ducharme, ahora era el momento. Rose usaba más agua que las cataratas del Niágara.

Consciente de que Edward quería entrar tan pronto como terminara, hice lo mejor que pude por ser rápida. Desafortunadamente, incluso sin tenerlo aquí conmigo, todavía estaba extremadamente distraída. Deseando ahora haber aceptado su oferta de compañía. Cuando al fin terminé, sequé mi cabello con una toalla y me puse otra vez mi bata. Regresé a la habitación sin hacer ruido, el departamento todavía estaba callado.

"La ducha está libre," sonreí cuando entré de nuevo a la recámara. "Hay una toalla limpia afuera."

Edward se levantó de un salto. "Gracias. Trataré de no tardarme tanto como tú." Me dio manotazo juguetón en el trasero y luego desapareció.

Liberé a Bella la Diosa Doméstica una vez más y empecé a preparar el desayuno. Me lancé en una pobre interpretación de Mr. Big Stuff **(3)** de Jean Knight.

 _Mr. Big Stuff, tell me, tell me_

 _Who do you think you are?_

 _Mr. Big Stuff_

Tarareé, canté, y bailé mientras preparaba la mezcla para los panqueques. Apenas estaba poniendo la masa en la sartén, cuando Edward se pegó detrás de mí. Me tomó por sorpresa y dejé caer el tazón, salpicándonos a ambos en el proceso.

"Aw, mierda. Me asustaste," lo reprendí, y luego hice un gesto hacia mi rostro y mi pecho. "Mírame. Ahora voy a necesitar otra ducha."

Edward dejó caer su mirada y agachó su cabeza, pasando su lengua sobre una de las manchas en mi pecho.

"Eso es asqueroso. Edward, ni siquiera está cocinada todavía." Arrugué mi rostro.

Hizo ruido con sus labios y se echó a reír. "Bueno, a mí me supo delicioso."

"No me culpes si te enfermas, entonces."

Me ignoró y empezó a desatar el nudo de mi bata. "Bella, definitivamente tienes que quitarte esto. Está muy sucia," se rio entre dientes al escuchar su doble sentido y me besó.

"De ninguna jodida manera Swan. Ya es bastante malo que tengamos que escucharlos, no quiero una representación visual, muchas gracias," Rose siseó. "Si quieren hacer mierda como esa, lleven sus traseros de vuelta a la cama y déjenos comer nuestro desayuno en paz."

La fulminé con la mirada y volví mi atención al desayuno, como lo que quedaba de la mezcla estaba por el momento sobre la estufa y el piso, necesitaba hacer algo más. Edward se alejó y se apoyó en la encimera, observándome.

"¿Ahora qué vamos a comer?" Sonrió.

"Um—bueno—solo queda mierda en el departamento. Así que puedo hacer _Pop Tarts_ _ **(4)**_." Le ofrecí débilmente.

"Claro, nunca antes las he comido," se encogió de hombros y Rose y yo jadeamos en _shock_.

"¿Qué demonios, hombre? Eso es un sacrilegio." Rose sacudió su cabeza en disgusto. "Créeme, una vez que las pruebes, te harás adicto a ese dulce almuerzo azucarado. Deja que las americanas te lleven por el mal camino y pudran tus dientes."

"Adelante, creo que me estoy convirtiendo en fan de todas las cosas americanas." Edward dijo en broma. "Puede que me introduzca como inmigrante ilegal en el país."

Rose se burló, "Apuesto a que habría unas cuantas personas con algo qué decir al respecto. No puedo imaginar a tu abuela muy impresionada con tus decisiones."

De pronto, no estábamos hablando de _Pop Tarts_ , o de Edward escabulléndose a los Estados Unidos. Fruncí mis labios, y le entrecerré los ojos a Rose. Esta no era una buena conversación. Pero la respuesta casual de Edward me tomó desprevenida.

Simplemente encogiéndose de hombros, respondió, "¿Qué pasa si ya me importa una mierda lo que piensan?"

¡Muy bien, Bella! Tu solita has logrado corromper al futuro heredero al trono.

¡Ups!

* * *

 **(1) Cuando hacen la señal de una 'L' con los dedos en su frente, alguien te está diciendo 'Loser' o en español 'Perdedor'**

 **(2) El tema del capítulo como es en inglés 'Motherforker' y la mención del tenedor 'fork' y la ciudad de origen de Bella 'Forks', todos están relacionados, pero como verán traté de acomodarlo lo mejor que pude usando la traducción al español de 'fork' tenedor.**

 **(3) Señor Gran Cosa, dime, dime**

 **¿Quién crees que eres?**

 **Señor Gran Cosa**

 **(4) Para quienes no las conocen – Pop-tarts es el nombre con que se le conoce a unas tartas planas, rectangulares y prehorneadas hechas por la compañía Kellogg's. Los Pop-Tarts contienen un relleno dulce sellado entre dos capas de masa. Algunas vienen glaseadas.**

* * *

 _ **¡Ups! Sabemos de algunos que no van a estar muy contentos con el cambio del príncipe, ¿se imaginan la que se armaría si la Gran Perra y sus padres se enteran de con quién pasa el tiempo? ¿Y cómo se imaginan a Bella reaccionando a eso? Ya lo veremos. Mientras tanto, es claro que estos dos están sintiendo más de la que esperaban, así que, drama seguro.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Yoca-26, Masilobe, somas, terewee, Danny CullenMa, Lady Grigori, Laliscg, YessyVL13, caresgar26, Janneth, lagie, Nayuri80, elianapeluso750, Manligrez, bellaliz, Fran Ktrin Black, glow0718, Tata XOXO, Rossmery, erizo ikki, Cary, tulgarita, nnuma76, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, PEYCI CULLEN, LucyGomez, freedom2604, Pera l.t, injoa, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Annel, alejandra1987, Pili, Hanna D.L, Srher Evans, krisr0405, Techu, Maribel, RosebellaCullen, Licet Salvatore, Merce, Sully YM, Marie Sellory, Gabriela Cullen, Brenda Cullenn, Mafer, patymdn, Ericastelo, lizdayanna, Pam Malfoy Black, rjnavajas, Yoliki, bbluelilas, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y por favor, recuerden que sus reviews son todo el pago que recibimos por hacer esto, y no les cuesta más que unos minutos el dejarlo.**_


	5. Nada como un poco de bang bang

Les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a **MrsK81** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Gracias a mi compañera de armas y amiga Erica Castelo por corregir mis horrores.**_

 **Capítulo 5 – Nada como un poco de** _ **bang bang**_

* * *

 **EPOV**

 _Pop-tarts_ – muy ricas. Mi nueva comida favorita, en mi nuevo lugar favorito, con mi nueva chica favorita. Y eso que es algo casual. ¿Cómo me estaba yendo?

En palabras de Bella – la estaba jodiendo.

 **BPOV**

¿Por cuánto tiempo podría seguir así? Se supone que fuéramos 'amigos'; amigos que por casualidad tienen el maldito mejor sexo conocido por el hombre, pero aun así, solo amigos. Lo había conocido hace dos días, y sin embargo, me sentía como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Los siguientes meses serían asombrosos, pero no quería pensar más allá de seis meses, cuando nos despidamos por última vez.

Viendo a Edward comiendo _pop-tarts_ , quien lo iba a decir, y hablando alegremente con Rose como si fueran viejos amigos, se sentía correcto. Incluso cuando Angela vino y se nos unió en la sala, no hubo silencios incómodos, ni conversación forzada.

Estábamos sentados en el sofá y Rose intentaba contarme sobre la revelación de Jessica de anoche. Cómo se sentía tan humillada, que casi se fumó toda la reserva de hierba de Jake y Seth, y justo ahora todavía estaba fuera de sí en la recámara. Le tomó siglos; seguía estallando en carcajadas siempre que trataba de hablar.

Me reí con ellas, sintiendo mucha lástima por la pobre de Jess. Hice una mueca por ella, porque nadie jamás quiere admitir que literalmente, su mierda apesta. Pero definitivamente no deseas que alguien del sexo opuesto lo escuche, añade al hecho que ese hombre es miembro de la familia más famosa de Inglaterra, y sí, te espera toda una vida de mortificación. A favor de él, a Edward no parece molestarle en lo más mínimo; encajó perfectamente en nuestro pequeño grupo. Esta mañana, Estrésward no estaba por ningún lado.

Justo antes de la nueve, Rose y Angela se fueron a sus respectivos trabajos dejándonos a Edward y a mí a solas. Le eché un vistazo a Jessica, estaba profundamente dormida en la cama de Rose, así que cerré la puerta y me uní a Edward en la sala.

"Dudo que vaya a salir pronto," sonreí, "De hecho, no te sorprenda si te evita permanentemente de ahora en adelante."

Edward se rio entre dientes, "Eso no es necesario, Bella. No le presté atención, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en ti. Así que, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?"

"¿Vamos?" Lo miré y fruncí el ceño. "¿No tienes lugares a dónde ir y gente que ver?"

Se encogió de hombros casualmente. "Nada que no pueda ser reprogramado. La estoy pasando muy bien."

"Oh, está bien. Bueno, supongo que lugares públicos es un rotundo no, ¿verdad?" Le pregunté y Edward asintió solemnemente. "Eso no nos deja muchas opciones. Estoy segura que hay una bolsa de palomitas realmente malas en la cocina, ¿podríamos acompañarlas con una mierda de película?"

Él me miró emocionado. "¿Puedo escogerla?"

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, me eché a reír, "Por supuesto que no. Definitivamente mi elección."

"¿Por qué? Soy un invitado. ¿No debería ser yo quien elija?"

"Me temo que son las reglas de la casa. Mi departamento, mi decisión." Agité mi mano sin darle importancia a sus protestas y fui a mi habitación, sabiendo exactamente qué película estaríamos viendo.

"¿Vaselina? ¿En serio?" Refunfuñó, cuando vio el estuche. "Bella, esa es una pésima elección."

"¿Qué? ¿No te gusta?" Pregunté inocentemente, resistiendo las ganas de sonreír como el gato de Cheshire. "¿Es por el canto?"

"No, simplemente la película en general. Hasta el final, por supuesto. Olivia Newton-John se ve increíblemente _sexy_ en ese atuendo de cuero," me guiñó un ojo y lo fulminé con la mirada. "Solo estoy bromeando, Bella, no estabas celosa, ¿verdad?"

"¿Celosa?" Me burlé. "Sí, claro."

Aunque vergonzosamente, lo estaba. Como había ocurrido anoche cuando la pequeña señorita remilgada había salido en la conversación, la bruma roja nubló mi visión. Provocada por la mera idea de Edward estando con alguien más, además de mí.

"Bella, ya deberías saber el efecto que tú tienes sobre mí," me susurró. "Te lo dije, por los siguientes meses, eres toda mía."

 **~x~**

Edward y yo no dejamos el departamento por el resto del día y la noche que le siguió. Comimos comida de McDonald's recalentada—cortesía de Angela, y pasamos el tiempo viendo película tras película.

Por mucho que me gustara tener a Edward cerca; sobre todo desnudo en mi cama. La vida real nos alcanzó, y la mañana siguiente tomábamos caminos separados. Yo tenía que trabajar, y él tenía una… um… ¿qué había dicho?

Nop, que me jodan si lo sé. Solo digamos que tenía una 'cosa'. Probablemente, inaugurar la nueva ala de un hospital, o estrellar una botella de algo en nuevo bote salvavidas. Eso es lo que hace la realeza, ¿cierto?

La infame Tanya vino de visita muy temprano, a las seis de la mañana para ser exactos. Se veía como una foto que había sido retocada. Definitivamente, nadie debería verse tan presentable a esas horas de la mañana. Su cabello rubio se veía casi planchado y llevaba puesta una falda y chaqueta a rayas, con una blusa de color rojo fuego debajo. También era increíblemente hermosa, y si Edward no me hubiese recordado constantemente que era como una hermana mayor para él; probablemente le habría arrancado los ojos y jodido su perfecto cabello de mierda. Bruma roja, ¿recuerdan?

Al principio, me preocupó que le diera un poco de problemas por desaparecerse por casi dos días, pero al parecer era más genial de lo que lo que pensaba. Simplemente le dio un café, un portatrajes y le dijo que tenía que estar listo para irse en quince minutos.

"¿Espero que te hayas divertido?" Se echó a reír. "Si alguien pregunta, has estado enfermo. Les dijimos a tus padres que visitaste a Esme y Carlisle y que pescaste un virus estomacal. Esme jugó una parte maravillosa en tu coartada, asegúrate de llamarla y agradecerle antes del vuelo, Edward."

Edward asintió, "Por supuesto que lo haré."

"Es un placer verte de nuevo, Bella." Tanya me tendió su mano. "Me temó que no podrás verlo por una semana o algo así. Vamos a volar a Australia al mediodía, una visita de estado que Edward simplemente no se puede perder."

"Bueno, para ser honesta, estoy ansiosa por deshacerme de él…" Le guiñé un ojo, "Ha estado tratando este lugar como un hotel. Comiéndose todas mis palomitas malas y quejándose del entretenimiento."

Edward sonrió con suficiencia, pero no dijo nada en respuesta. Creí que mantuve muy bien la calma, de hecho, en verdad me la había pasado bien. Edward era una compañía jodidamente genial, y casi odié la idea de no verlo por una semana completa. ¿Cómo voy a arreglármelas sin mi dosis del Cetro Real? Pero ese era su 'trabajo', supongo.

"Así que, ¿quién más va?" Pregunté, esperando por su bien que su hermano lo acompañara. Al menos eso le daría un descanso de sus padres.

"Desafortunadamente, para Edward, es un compromiso familiar," dijo Tanya, "Así que, serán sus padres, sus abuelos, y también James."

Escuché que Edward suspiró, antes de desaparecer dentro de la recámara para cambiarse.

"Gracias, Bella."

Miré a Tanya confundida, y vi una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Por qué?"

"Lo has ayudado a relajarse considerablemente. Siempre ha estado muy tenso; prácticamente todo lo enfurecía. Ahora sonríe de verdad, siempre que lo intentaba antes, se parecía más a una dolorosa constipación," se echó a reír. "No siempre era la mejor compañía."

"Oh," dije simplemente, sintiéndome muy cohibida.

"Mira, no voy a pretender que entiendo cuál es tu relación con él. Pero, por el tiempo que continúe, haré lo que pueda para ayudar. Dios sabe que necesita un poco de escape. De modo que, te dejaré mi número, si necesitas algo, Bella, solo llámame." Me dio una tarjeta, y la tomé nerviosa.

"Gracias." Giré la tarjeta una y otra vez en mi mano.

Nos quedamos ahí en silencio, hasta que Edward reapareció. En un traje, un puto traje realmente, pero realmente ardiente. Unos sencillos pantalones y chaqueta negros, con una camisa a rayas violeta, verde y blanco. Tenía una corbata negra colgando abierta alrededor de su cuello, y no había hecho ningún intento en absoluto por controlar su cabello. El _look_ gritaba sexo.

Mierda, ¿una semana sin eso?

Unos golpes en la puerta me asustaron. ¿Quién demonios era? Eran las seis de la mañana, por amor de Dios. Me moví hacia la puerta.

"Ese probablemente es Emmett," dijo Tanya. "Le dije que nos diera diez minutos y luego entrara."

Abrí la puerta y un hombre enorme estaba ahí sonriéndome. Tenía cabello castaño rizado y era bastante intimidante.

"La infame Bella, supongo." Me guiñó un ojo. "He escuchado mucho de ti por mi primo."

Entró con ruidosas zancadas al departamento. "Oye, Edward, Sam pidió si podías darte prisa, está un poco temeroso por la seguridad del coche." La risa que salió de él casi hizo que el departamento temblara.

"Relájate, Emmett, ya vengo," Edward refunfuñó y Emmett se rio otra vez con fuerza.

"Espero que no aquí, ¿no son para eso las recámaras?"

Me sonrojé y agradecí a Dios que nadie más se rio. Edward simplemente sacudió su cabeza, y Tanya suspiró.

La puerta de la otra habitación se abrió de golpe, y Rosalie salió furiosa. "Príncipe o no, eres un maldito invitado aquí, Edward, ¿por qué demonios estás aporreando a las seis de la mañana? ¿Y quién demonios está haciendo la imitación del Gallo Claudio? Creía que los británicos eran supuestamente bien educados."

Tuve que reír, Rose era una vista, eso era seguro. Su cabello estaba indescriptiblemente salvaje y se veía muy enojada, juré que podía ver humo saliendo de sus oídos. Le estaba lanzando a Edward dagas con los ojos, luego a Tanya y luego sus ojos se posaron en Emmett.

"Buenos días," Emmett canturreó. "Lamento mucho despertarte."

Oh, cielos, él estaba en problemas. Al ser amable, seguro que la enfurecía aún más; Rose se comía en el desayuno a hombres como él.

"No, no, yo debería disculparme. Eres un invitado aquí después de todo, supongo que no soy una persona que le gusten las mañanas," Rose ronroneó y tuve que volver a mirar. ¡Sí, joder, dije que había ronroneado! "Soy Rosalie, pero por favor, llámame Rose."

"Soy Emmett," sonrió, y caminó hacia ella con seguridad. Jadeé cuando le plantó un beso en ambas mejillas. "Un hermoso nombre, que iguala a ese hermoso rostro."

"Gracias, Emmett," se rio tímidamente, y luego se volvió hacia mí. "Bella, ¿por qué no me dijiste que Edward tenía unos amigos tan agradables?"

"¿Quién demonios eres tú? ¿Y qué hiciste con mi compañera de cuarto?" Le siseé.

Edward y Tanya observaban todo el intercambio con amplias sonrisas en sus rostros.

"De hecho, soy su primo, y parte de su equipo de seguridad," dijo Emmett. "Y, para ser justos, esta es la primera vez que veo a Bella."

"Está bien," Rose soltó una risita.

Eso fue más que suficiente; era demasiado temprano para observar este extraño ritual de apareamiento. Al parecer, Tanya concordaba conmigo y le ordenó a Emmett que volviera al coche.

"Bueno, Rose, supongo que esta es la despedida." La besó una vez más en la mejilla. "Creo que volveré para asegurarme que esté seguro aquí antes de que Edward regrese. No hay tal cosa como ser demasiado cuidadoso en cuanto a su seguridad, es el futuro rey después de todo."

Desapareció por la puerta, y de pronto, la Rose que conocía y amaba estaba de vuelta. "Mantén la maldita voz baja, Bella, voy a volver a la cama."

"Te esperaré en el coche, Edward. No te tardes mucho, tenemos que irnos. Adiós, Bella, espero verte de nuevo pronto." Tanya me dijo adiós con la mano y luego se fue rápidamente.

Edward esperó hasta que cerró la puerta y luego se acercó a mí. Yo todavía me lo comía con los ojos y mi mirada bajó a su camisa, pantalones y…

"¿Bella?" Colocó un dedo en mi barbilla, y levantó mi cabeza. "¿Estaría bien si te llamara esta semana? No tienes idea de cómo consigues animarme."

Asentí, "Claro, cuando quieras."

Cerré mis ojos brevemente y en seguida sentí sus labios en los míos. Terminó demasiado pronto, y luego se fue. Tuvimos una despedida extraña; ninguno de nosotros sabía cómo se supone que actuáramos. Esto era casual, ¿recuerdan?

Incluso me sentí triste al asomarme a través de las cortinas y verlo alejarse. Despidiéndome de cualquier oportunidad de orgasmos inducidos por Edward durante la próxima semana. Esto no era nada con lo que mi amigo favorito operado con baterías me pudiera ayudar. Aunque, desde luego, me divertiría intentándolo.

 **~x~**

Aunque logré ocultarlo de Rose, Angela, y Jess, estuve en mi propio mundo el resto del día. Perdí mi parada— dos veces— en el metro al trabajo, y tuve que correr como el demonio para llegar al restaurante a tiempo.

Markus y Aro estaban ahí, esperando a que llegara el personal. Tan pronto como atravesé la puerta, Aro me dio una sonrisa cómplice y engreída.

"Buenas tardes, mi linda, linda, Bella." Markus me saludó. "Así que, dime, ¿qué hiciste ayer?"

Aro se echó a reír con picardía, y aplaudió una vez. "Dudo que lo que hizo, lo hizo sola."

De nuevo, empezó la hemorragia de sangre en mis mejillas. No sabía si Aro sospechaba, había estado en la fiesta, pero aun así, además de mis chicas, Emmett, y Tanya – oh mierda – Tanya. Aro conocía a Tanya, Aro parecía conocer muy bien a Tanya.

"Ooh, cuéntanos querida. ¿Quién era él? ¿Supongo que fue un él? Obviamente, va a ser espectacular, después de todo, mírate." Markus me agarró por los hombros y me sacudió emocionado.

"Um…" Vacilé, "… um, fue solo alguien que conocí hace poco. Preferiría no decir nada más, es algo muy reciente y no quiero atraer mala suerte."

"¿Así de especial? _Wow_ , solo dime una cosa – ¿qué tan guapo estaba? Oh, y si también quieres contarnos del _bang_ , _bang_ , eso estaría muy bien, a todos los hombres nos gustaría saber si nuestra pareja estaba elogiando nuestro talento para el _bang_ , _bang_." Ahora estaba más que emocionado. Hablar con Markus, se sentía más como hablar con una amiga. Pero lo amaba hasta la muerte.

"¿ _Bang, bang_? Markus, ¿en serio?" Me eché a reír y él solo se encogió de hombros.

"Markus tiene razón, querida, estoy seguro que tu _Príncipe_ Encantador, se sentirá halagado de saber lo bueno que crees que es en ese departamento," me guiñó un ojo.

Afortunadamente, Markus pareció no haber notado el énfasis que Aro puso en 'príncipe'.

"Sí, es realmente bien parecido, y me la pasé muy bien. Eso es todo lo que van a recibir, no voy a discutir su talento para el _bang, bang_ ," murmuré.

"Mira ese sonrojo, Aro, querido. Mm, mm, mm, ciertamente un Príncipe Encantador; apuesto a que la tuvo gritando. Solo dinos su talla de zapato, Bella, querida, eso será suficiente para satisfacer mi mórbida curiosidad. Ya sabes lo que dicen sobre un hombre con pies grandes," Markus se rio a carcajadas, su voz aguda haciendo eco a través de la habitación.

"No tengo idea cuál es la talla de su pie." Dejé que mi mente vagara, claro que no sabía qué tan grande eran sus pies, pero sin duda conocía el resto de él. Quería cerrar mis ojos y fantasear con ello, pero no confiaba en mí para permanecer callada, de modo que forcé a salir esos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

"Diría que una talla once del Reino Unido," Aro musitó distraídamente y lo miré con horror.

"¿Y cómo, por todos los cielos, sabrías tú eso? ¿Mmm?" Markus lo miró con impaciencia. "Oh, cielos, lo conoces, ¿no es así? Cuenta, cuenta, cuenta. No tenemos secretos, Aro, los secretos rompen los cimientos."

"Era un joven sumamente guapo que estuvo en el evento del palacio, Markus. ¿Podemos dejarlo así? La pobre chica luce como el culo de un babuino." Aro me echó un vistazo con timidez. "Mis disculpas, Bella."

"Oh, cariño, me encantarían los detalles. Pero, siempre que y cuando me prometas cada pequeña migaja cuando estés lista para hablarlo, te prometo que lo dejaré por la paz." Markus me abrazó. "Me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien. Porque, linda Bella, necesitas encontrar a un buen hombre con el que procrear. Tus genes simplemente tienen que heredarse."

"¿Procrear?" Me burlé. "¿Qué soy? ¿Un maldito perro? Jesús, Markus, ni siquiera estoy pensando en bebés, Dios mío." Me alejé para empezar a trabajar, negándome a permitir que mi mente considerara la procreación.

Pero, no pude evitarlo. Imaginarme a un bebé, con salvaje cabello color bronce y con ojos verdes, o castaños. Aunque, preferiblemente uno o el otro. No de los dos, bien parecido o no a un niño con dos colores diferentes de ojos le esperaría una verdadera mierda en la escuela. Si era un niño…

"¿Disculpe? Señorita, ¿está bien?"

Una voz suave llamó mi atención, y me reprendí a mí misma cuando me di cuenta que de nuevo me había quedado en las nubes. Los clientes en la mesa que estaba sirviendo me miraban preocupados.

"Lo siento mucho. ¿Qué puedo ofrecerles?" Les mencioné los especiales del día, y los asesoré con el mejor vino para acompañarlos. Lo aceptaron con entusiasmo y continuaron sonriéndome como si supieran quién era yo.

"Volveré enseguida con sus bebidas damas y caballeros." Salí disparada hacia la cocina y dejé la orden con el chef.

Tenía unas tres mesas que cubrir, pero, los clientes de la mesa uno siguieron intentando acaparar mi atención como fuera posible. Esperaba que Aro estuviera molesto, pero parecía extrañamente relajado, incluso arregló que otras camareras se encargaran de las otras dos mesas, y me dijo que concentrara mis esfuerzos en los VIP.

No sabía quiénes eran, o por qué estaban en la mesa uno. Traté de mirar disimuladamente, en caso de que hubiese fallado en notar un rostro famoso. Un hombre mayor, con cabello rubio y _sexies_ ojos azules, le frotaba cariñosamente la espalda a una mujer mayor sentada a su lado. Ella era sorprendentemente hermosa, y algo sobre su apariencia me parecía familiar. Tenía un brilloso cabello color caramelo, que caía en ondas en su espalda. La otra pareja con ellos era más joven, tal vez en sus veintes. La chica era excepcionalmente pequeña, con piel pálida casi parecida a la porcelana. Su cabello era de un color negro azabache, y con un corte por encima de los hombros, con las puntas deliberadamente hacia afuera. Su, novio, supongo, tenía un _look_ más surfista. Cabello rubio rizado como besado por el sol, y muy bronceado. No del tipo, _wow_ , amigo estás jodidamente anaranjado, sino más del tipo de bronceado por actividades al aire libre.

En definitiva, era un grupo de gente muy bien parecida, pero yo seguía sin reconocerlos. Examiné detenidamente las reservaciones para ver si sus nombres se me hacían conocidos. Desafortunadamente, también fallé ahí; simplemente decía Cullen. Me hice la nota mental de preguntarle a Markus o Aro, cuando tuviera oportunidad, y continué con mi trabajo.

Me acerqué a los clientes, para asegurarme que todo fuera satisfactorio. Recibí un coro de 'sí', y comencé a alejarme.

"¿Disculpa?" La más joven de las dos mujeres habló. "Eres Bella, ¿cierto?"

Asentí, y bajé la vista al distintivo con mi nombre, que decía Isabella. Claro, mucha gente lo abreviaba, pero los clientes desde luego nunca lo hacían. "Um, sí. ¿Puedo servirte en algo?"

Ninguno, respondió, todos se miraron el uno al otro y sonrieron. Sintiéndome muy incómoda, iba a alejarme, cuando el hombre mayor habló.

"Lo siento, Alice tiende a ser un poco directa, por favor, no permitas que interrumpamos tu trabajo." El suave acento inglés fue casi tan familiar como el rostro de su esposa.

Asentí y me fui, y mientras lo hacía, pude escuchar a 'Alice', protestar brevemente antes de que un fuerte 'ssh', la callara. _Extraños hijos de puta_. Pensé para mí misma, y traté de evitar por un rato la extraña mesa. Afortunadamente, se enfrascaron en una conversación, y eso me permitió un descanso. Markus estaba cerca del bar, de modo que usé la oportunidad para preguntarle sobre nuestros clientes.

"Markus, ¿quiénes son los que están en la mesa uno?" Mantuve la vista en las mesas que estaba sirviendo, para asegurarme que nadie me estuviera esperando si me necesitaban.

Markus siguió mi mirada y sonrió, "Los Cullen, unas personas maravillosas, también tiene muy buenas conexiones, debo añadir. El doctor Cullen y la señora Cullen, y esa es su hija Alice y su esposo, Jasper. Esme y Alice, manejan una compañía de diseño de interiores, de hecho, ellas hicieron la remodelación más reciente de Volturi's. Absolutamente fabulosos y maravillosamente deliciosos, ¿no es así? Y resulta que la hermana de Esme es…"

"Markus, una mujer en la mesa catorce quiere hablar contigo," Heidi interrumpió. "Se escuchaba muy importante."

Markus se alejó flotando, y suspiré en frustración. Estaba tan desesperada que decidí preguntarle a la mismísima señorita petulante. "Heidi, ¿sabes algo sobre los Cullen?"

"Vete a la mierda, Swan," escupió y se marchó furiosa.

"Perra hija de puta," murmuré para mí misma. Sabía que estaba encabronada por el incidente en el palacio donde se puede decir que usurpé su estatus de 'número uno', y supongo que también aquí la habían echado del puesto VIP. Pero aun así, todo fue por Aro no yo, por amor de Dios.

Los Cullen me hicieron un gesto para que me acercara antes de que Markus regresara, por lo que seguía sin saber, y por alguna razón me encabronó. La chica llamada Alice, me sonrió tan pronto me acerqué a la mesa, e incluso su madre me sonrió con tanta calidez, que casi quise abrazarla.

 _¿Qué demonios fue eso?_

"¿Les gustaría un postre?" Pregunté educadamente, y todos asintieron ansiosos. "¿Han tenido oportunidad de ver el menú?"

"Sí, pero hay tanto de dónde escoger, ¿qué puedes recomendarnos?" Alice preguntó, todavía sonriendo, y para mi sorpresa, me encontré devolviéndole el gesto.

"Bueno, el especial de hoy se supone que son tartas de limón y nieve de té verde," hice una pausa, "Pero, mi favorito tiene que ser el pastel de lava de chocolate. Es delicioso."

"Cuatro de esos, entonces," Alice respondió.

"¿Y qué pasa si no quiero eso, Alice?" El hombre mayor habló.

"Carlisle, por favor. Los dos sabemos que eres el monstruo del chocolate más grande que el resto de nosotros." La mujer mayor, Esme, me miró y rodó los ojos. "Lo convenciste tan pronto como dijiste la palabra chocolate, querida."

Entonces hizo clic. Carlisle y Esme. No—no podía ser, ¿o sí? Edward había mencionado que Carlisle, su tío era un doctor. El doctor Cullen, oh mierda, esta era su maldita familia. Tartamudeé una confirmación patética de su orden y prácticamente salí volando hacia la parte de atrás.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda."

Caminé de un lado al otro. ¿Por qué estaban aquí? No los había visto ni una vez, ni una, desde que empecé a trabajar aquí. Las mujeres definitivamente sabían quién era yo. ¿Cómo? Mierda, ¿Edward les había contado?

"Mierda, mierda, mierda, hijo de puta."

"¡Isabella!" Markus dio un grito ahogado. Sus ojos amplios por el horror. "Lenguaje, lenguaje, lenguaje. Nunca creí que escucharía palabras tan vulgares de ti querida."

Me reí de forma sombría. Oh, si tan solo conociera a la verdadera yo. Le daría una apoplejía eso es seguro. "Lo siento, Markus, me temo que tengo una pequeña crisis."

"Querida, ¿qué pasa? Háblame pequeña, ven, ven a hablar con el tío Markus." Abrió sus brazos y me atrajo en un abrazo.

Me retorcí para salir de su agarre. "Solo digamos, que estoy de verdad jo…" Me detuve antes de que escapara el resto de la palabra, cuando Markus me levantó una ceja.

Solo una ceja, Edward hacía eso. ¿Cómo lo lograba la gente? Siempre que yo lo intentaba, solo lucía como si hubiese perdido el control de los músculos en mi rostro y empezaban a tener espasmos. Sin embargo, cuando Edward lo hacía…

"¿Por qué?" Insistió.

"Lo siento, Markus, no puedo…" Mordí mi labio y suspiré. "Simplemente, es realmente jodido."

"¿Tiene esto algo que ver con los Cullen?" Su frente se frunció, y me miró fijamente. "La señorita Alice preguntó si 'Bella' estaba trabajando esta noche. Pensé que era extraño, muchos clientes te conocen bien, pero como Isabella…"

Traté de actuar reservada, pero mis putas mejillas reaccionaron de la única forma que conocían, y se encendieron como un maldito foco. Markus lo notó en seguida, y casi podía escuchar los engranes en su mente tratando de reunir las piezas.

"¿Conoces a los Cullen?" Preguntó.

Sacudí mi cabeza, era la verdad, pero de todos modos me sentí como si estuviera mintiendo.

"¿Sabes? Sucede que Esme es la hermana menor de la princesa Elizabeth. Ella es la madre del príncipe Edward…" Se tapó la boca con la mano. "¿El _Príncipe Encantador_? Alguien que conociste en el evento del palacio, alguien quién le pudo haber contado a los Cullen sobre ti."

"Markus… por favor…" Le supliqué, "… no puedes decir nada. Esto se supone que sea un jodido secreto. Las chicas, su familia, ustedes. Tal vez debería hacer un anuncio en las malditas noticias y contarle a todo el mundo." Puse el rostro en mis manos.

No hubo nada más que silencio absoluto, Markus todavía estaba tratando de comprender la revelación. No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos ahí, pero fue lo suficiente para que Heidi se acercara y anunciara que los postres para la mesa uno habían estado esperando por unos cinco minutos.

Me apresuré a servir, y afortunadamente, la tardanza no pareció haber molestado a los Cullen en lo más mínimo.

"Gracias," el doctor Cullen dijo mientras veía el postre como si quisiera desvestirlo y hacerle cosas realmente obscenas.

"Si necesitan algo más, por favor, háganmelo saber." Las palabras fueron un desastre balbuceado, pero no pude decir nada más. Solo volví a la parte de atrás, tratando de calmarme, pero fallando miserablemente.

Markus estaba esperando mi regreso. Parecía haber reunido una sarta de peguntas, las que en seguida comenzó a disparar en el momento que estuve lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlo.

"¿El príncipe Edward? Tú y él están…"Susurró, "¿Juntos?"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Él es un amigo, Markus. No es nada serio."

"Tonterías." Aro había aparecido a un lado de Markus y se unió a la conversación. "Isabella, tuve una interesante conversación con Tanya, la asistente de Edward. Me informó que tú y él pasaron juntos los últimos dos días. Él obviamente ha hablado de ti con su familia, y vi la mirada que decía 'ven con mamá' que te estaba dando en el palacio."

Gemí, exasperada. "Bien, joder, tuvimos más sexo de lo que puedo contar. ¿Es eso lo que querían escuchar? Pero, lo digo en serio, Aro, no estamos 'juntos' juntos. Esto termina en el momento que expire mi visa y vuelva a casa."

"O, cuando tu visa expire, te conviertes en la princesa Isabella." Markus estaba saltando en su lugar. "Oh Bella, debes invitarme a la boda."

"Markus," Aro le advirtió. "Bella, puedes confiar en nosotros, lo sabes. Si dices que es solo algo a corto plazo, entonces te creemos. Pero tengo que estar de acuerdo con Markus, serías una maravillosa princesa." Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, arrojando su largo cabello sobre su hombro como si estuviera en un comercial de champú.

"Nunca va a suceder. No tengo intención de permitir que las cosas lleguen tan lejos," insistí. "De ninguna manera."

"Ooh, Bella, ahora vas a tener que contarnos sobre el sexo. ¿Sexo _bum_ frontal o _bum_ trasero? No puedo calificar el último más alto." Markus le dio a Aro un guiñó engreído.

"Joder, ¿estás bromeando? ¿ _Bum_ delantero? ¿ _Bum_ trasero? ¿ _Bang, bang_? ¿Dónde, por el amor de Dios, encuentras esas palabras? Suenan como algo que usaría para tratar de explicarle sobre el sexo a un niño de ocho años." Un niño de ocho años, hecho por Edward y tú en realidad… "Pero para responder tu pregunta—definitivamente no _bum_ trasero. Te dejaré eso a ti, Markus."

"Mi linda, Isabella, tan ingenua. Recuerda el dicho— _'bum trasero, más ameno, ¡sin bebés!"_ Canturreó la línea varias veces antes de estallar en contagiosas carcajadas.

Aro y yo nos reímos con él, antes de que me dijeran que volviera a ver que necesitaban los Cullen.

"Bella, hablaba en serio, no compartiremos esto con nadie," Aro me aseguró cuando comencé a alejarme, y asentí agradecida.

"Gracias, Aro." Sabía que podía confiar en ellos, pero aun así, seguía siendo más gente con la que también tendría que justificar mi relación con Edward. Esto se sentía cada vez menos casual con cada minuto que pasaba.

El postre parecía haber sido bien recibido por los Cullen. Todos estaban relajados en sus sillas, con expresiones de excesiva satisfacción en sus rostros.

"¿Todo estuvo bien?" Pregunté y de inmediato fui recibida con una ronda de vigorosos gestos afirmativos con la cabeza y murmullos de placer.

"Maravilloso, por favor, pasa nuestras felicitaciones al Chef," dijo el doctor Cullen. "También me gustaría disculparme, Isabella."

Fruncí ligeramente el ceño. "¿Disculparse? ¿Por qué?"

"Por las muy evidentes acciones de mi esposa e hija." Le entrecerró sus ojos a las mujeres viéndose ahora muy tímidas. "Estoy seguro que en este momento, ya estás al tanto de nuestra relación con Edward. Él habló tan bien de ti esta mañana que, me temo, las curiosidad les ganó, e insistieron en que te hiciéramos una visita."

La mesa quedó en silencio, y no estaba segura de cómo responder. Patéticamente, todo en lo que pude pensar fue en que Edward había dicho cosas buenas de mí a su familia. Dudaba seriamente que él fuera del tipo que empezara a divulgar información sobre mi pericia sexual, de modo que asumí que había otras cosas que le habían gustado mucho.

"Bella, ¿te gustaría que almorzáramos? Sé que mañana en la noche no vas a trabajar hasta las seis, así que podríamos encontrarnos, ¿digamos a la una?" Alice preguntó. "Esme y yo estamos ansiosas por conocerte mejor."

Esme y el resto de su familia se miraron de nuevo entre ellos, todos con la misma expresión de _shock_ por la franqueza de Alice.

"Alice, cariño. No puedes simplemente presentarte aquí, y luego invitar a la chica a almorzar. Las vas a dejar medio muerta del susto. Edward te advirtió que la dejaras en paz, insistió mucho al respecto." El doctor Cullen le advirtió a su hija. "Me siento terriblemente apenado, Bella, Alice tiene una relación muy cercana a su primo, y es importante para ella llegar a conocer aquellos que son importantes para él."

"No, está bien. Supongo que el almuerzo estaría bien. Aunque, nada demasiado elegante, ¿verdad?" Clarifiqué. Los fondos de Alice y los míos sin duda no estarían en la misma liga, y no quería sentirme forzada a ordenar un bollo de pan porque no pude pagar nada más del menú.

Ella asintió y cogió su teléfono. "Eso es genial. ¿Puedes darme tu número?"

Lo recité rápidamente, y ella lo tecleó en su teléfono. "Gracias, te llamaré en la mañana. Estoy deseando verte mañana, Bella."

"¿Puedes darnos la cuenta, Bella?" Esme preguntó educadamente. "Esto ha sido maravilloso. No habíamos comido aquí hace mucho. Ahora recuerdo por qué solíamos venir todo el tiempo."

"Por supuesto, señora Cullen. Volveré en un momento." Fui a totalizar la cuenta, sintiendo ese mismo impulso de envolverla en mis brazos y darle un gran abrazo.

Tan pronto como regresé, la pagaron en seguida, dejando una propina bastante substancial, que me sentí muy incómoda aceptando. Extraño, porque si hubiese sido de cualquier otro, hubiera quitado sus manos de encima gritando, ¡Dame!

"Adiós, Bella," Esme y Carlisle, sonrieron al irse, y yo hice un extraño saludo con mi mano, viéndome más como si estuviera temblando.

Alice no se parecía a nadie que hubiera conocido. A pesar del hecho de que apenas nos conocíamos, me puso en un amistoso abrazo y casi me sacó el aire de los pulmones de un apretón. "Es genial conocerte, Bella. De verdad estoy ansiosa porque llegue mañana."

"Um, yo también," murmuré, sin estar realmente segura de que lo estaba.

Ella no era el tipo de chica con la que por lo general me llevaba bien. En la escuela, hubiera sido una de esas chicas a las que quería abofetear por ser excesivamente feliz. Pero, también quería agradarle, por alguna razón ridícula, quería agradarle a todos los Cullen. ¿Por qué era importante? En seis meses me iba a casa, y aunque había disfrutado la experiencia; Londres, o incluso Inglaterra, definitivamente no eran lugares dónde me gustaría quedarme permanentemente.

Markus se rehusó a dejarme ir; insistió en que me quedara para contarle tanto como pudiera de Edward. Él y Aro me llevaron a casa un poco después de las dos de la mañana. Los pícaros cabrones me habían atiborrado de margaritas y otras bebidas alcohólicas, y una vez que estuve borracha, me sorprendí compartiendo prácticamente todo detalle.

Entré tambaleándome al departamento, estrellándome al pasar por la puerta y procedí a caer sobre mi trasero, sujetando un cigarro que había estado tratando de encender desde que salí del coche. Lo intenté otra vez, pero no conseguí que la flama se acercara un poco a la punta. Decidí que necesitaba ayuda.

"¿Rosie? ¿Angie? ¿Jess? Ayúdenme, por favor. ¡Necesito un puto cigarro!" Grité. Nadie vino a ayudarme. "Si nadie viene aquí a encender mi cigarrillo, soplaré y soplaré y toda la casa quemaré."

Lo encontré muy gracioso y me carcajeé por unos cinco minutos. "Vamos, lo digo en serio. Estoy jodidamente ebria, si lo intento y lo enciendo probablemente me quemaré yo sola."

"Jesús, Bella." Jess salió dando pisotones del baño. Cuando me vio despatarrada en el suelo con un cigarro en la boca empezó a reírse. "Mira cómo estás. Vamos, levántate." Me tendió su mano y me ayudó a sentarme.

"¿Me lo enciendes?" Hice un gesto hacia el cigarro ahora doblado y hecho trizas en mi boca.

"Ahora no, necesitas dormir, Bella." Cargó la mayor parte de mi peso y me llevó a la recámara. "Dios mío, ¿al menos puedes caminar?"

Me desplomé boca abajo sobre la cama e inhalé. "Mierda, él huele muy bien. Ya lo extraño," murmuré para mí misma. Pero justo cuando empezaba a quedarme dormida, escuché que Jess suspiró.

"Isabella Swan, estás regiamente jodida."

Y tenía razón.

* * *

 _ **Como diría mi querida beta, y eso que era un secreto jajaja. Estos no sirven para los secretos, ya lo saben las amigas de Bella, Tanya, la familia Cullen y ahora los jefes de Bella. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podrán mantener el secreto? Y con esas desapariciones de Edward, sin duda no tardarán mucho en darse cuenta, ¿no creen? Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, espero ansiosa sus comentarios en un review para saber qué fue lo que más les gustó del capítulo, o si no saben que poner, con tal solo un gracias o un saludo es suficiente. Con solo saber que están disfrutando de la historia me animan a continuar compartiendo historias como esta con ustedes :)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Antonia, LauDgdo, Pam Malfoy Black, lagie, Laliscg, Maribel, Yoca-26, freedom2604, ELIZABETH (sí leo los reviews nena, gracias por empezar a dejarlos ;) ) Lady Grigori, YessyVL13, Gabriela Cullen, Cary, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, RosabellaCullen, Manligrez, Merce, Marie Sellory, Tata XOXO, Pera l.t, tulgarita, Ericastelo, patymdn, bbluelilas, Masilobe, rjnavajas, Srher Evans, PEYCI CULLEN, LucyGomez, Somas, Annel, elianapeluso750, essstefi, lizdayanna, Sully YM, Mafer, LicetSalvatore, saraipineda44, Hanna D.L, injoa, Noelia, nnuma76, glow0718, Yoliki, alejandra1987, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	6. El Assblaster 2000

Les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a **MrsK81** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Gracias a mi compañera de armas y amiga Erica Castelo por corregir mis horrores.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6 – El Assblaster 2000**

 **BPOV**

Toc, toc…

¿Quién es?

Oh, es solo tu favorita y amistosa resaca. Ya sabes, la que viene totalmente gratis, cortesía de un montón de margaritas.

Gemí, y luego bostecé, que a su vez me hizo querer vomitar. Corrí hacia el baño y di arcadas sobre el inodoro. Desafortunadamente, o no (de lo que no estaba segura), nada salió. Todo el alcohol que había tomado anoche estaba en ese momento envenenando mi hígado y riñones, no había comido nada desde el almuerzo de ayer.

Almuerzo. La mera mención de la palabra envió escalofríos por mi espalda, y otra oleada de náusea me golpeó. Aunque, está vez no tuvo nada que ver con la resaca.

Hoy iba a almorzar con Alice 'la prima de Edward' Cullen. De nuevo, ¿cómo había pasado eso?

 _Porque tú dijiste que sí jodida idiota._

Tal vez, solo tal vez, tuviera suerte. Alice podría tener una pérdida de memoria a corto plazo—como ese estúpido pez en Buscando a Nemo—y convenientemente olvide todo sobre nuestra 'cita'. Entre más lo deseaba y lo pensaba, más llegaba a la conclusión de que Alice Cullen no era del tipo 'olvidadiza'. Me pareció que es el tipo de chica que lleva un organizador electrónico a todas partes a las que iba, tomaba notas en su agenda como respaldo, y también sincronizaba su organizador con su teléfono móvil. Ya sabes, solo por si acaso.

Aun así, tenía la esperanza.

También había la oportunidad de que simplemente cambiara de opinión. Yo definitivamente no estaría ofendida si fingía tener una cita solo para escaparse del almuerzo.

Pero, justo a tiempo, mi teléfono empieza a sonar. Ni siquiera reconozco el tono al principio. Mis amigas y yo de verdad disfrutamos siendo inmaduras, y lo que hacíamos actualmente era cambiar inesperadamente los tonos de las otras. Generalmente, eran bastante vulgares y vergonzosos, pero quien quiera que haya puesto sus manos en el mío había sido muy amable; era solo algo de loca música japonesa. Tenía todas las intenciones de ignorarlo, pero era bastante ruidoso y despertó a Jessica.

"Juro por Dios, Bella, que si no contestas esa maldita cosa, llamaré a tu padre en este momento y le diré que perdiste tu virginidad con Paul Lahote en el asiento trasero de su patrulla." Me estaba haciendo gestos con su puño cerrado con fuerza.

"¿Lo harías?" Le dije.

Papá nunca iba a enterarse de eso. Nunca, jamás, jamás.

"Pruébame, Swan. Joder, solo pruébame," siseó y enterró la cabeza debajo de su almohada.

Sin querer provocarla, me di la vuelta a regañadientes y contesté el teléfono, "¿Hola?"

"¿Bella?" Ese chillido agudo resonó por mi pobre y dolorida cabeza. "Soy Alice, la prima de Edward. Espero que todavía puedas ir a almorzar, estoy muy emocionada. Busqué algunos lugares en la red, y sé que dijiste no donde fuera demasiado elegante, pero encontré un pequeño lugar fabuloso en la esquina de…"

Jesús, ¿alguna vez necesita esta chica hacer una pausa para respirar? Sin mentir, ella habló sin parar por lo que pareció como una era de hielo. Me detalló su 'investigación' de cuál era el mejor lugar para comer. ¿Investigación? ¿Estás bromeando? Este iba a ser el peor almuerzo en la historia de los almuerzos.

"Así que, como sea, sonaba realmente lindo. ¿Qué piensas? Yo invito, Bella."

Entonces, al parecer si necesitaba aire en sus pulmones. Eso fue un alivio, pero había estado parloteando por tanto tiempo, que no tenía idea de lo que dijo. Así que, decidí esperar lo mejor y aceptar. "Claro, suena genial."

"Oh, súper. De acuerdo, son las ocho ahora, así que…"

 _¿LAS OCHO EN PUNTO DE LA PUTA MAÑANA?_

Dios mío, ¿quién demonios llama tan temprano? Sin duda esto era motivo de inadmisión de cualquier solicitud de amistad.

"¿Hola? ¿Bella? ¿Todavía estás ahí?"

"Oh, lo siento. Todavía estoy medio dormida, supongo. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?"

"El _bistro_ que encontré—Le Sacre Coeur. Está en Islington, el metro más cercano es Angel. Edward mencionó que vivías en Peckham así que revisé tu ruta, espero que no te importe. Te enviaré las instrucciones vía mensaje de texto. ¿Podría ser al mediodía?" _Wow_ , era una pequeña arpía persistente.

"Es genial. ¿Te veré más tarde, entonces?" La escuché hablar efusivamente un poco más sobre lo emocionada que estaba y luego afortunadamente colgó.

Me volví a quedar dormida otras dos horas, antes de sacar mi triste trasero de la cama y meterme al baño. Mi cabeza estaba latiendo literalmente, y me sentía tan seca como el culo de un tejón. No estaba precisamente familiarizada con la parte trasera de cualquier criatura peluda, por lo que no tenía idea cómo se sentía en sí y me esforzaba por no pensar mucho en ello. Pero la frase era algo que había aprendido desde que vine a Inglaterra, y bueno, parecía adecuado para mi frágil estado actual.

Sí, ese Markus era un escurridizo cabroncete, embriagando mi pequeña persona solo para recibir todos los sórdidos detalles. Íbamos a intercambiar unas cuantas palabras cuando fuera a trabajar más tarde.

Hice mi mejor esfuerzo por acicalarme, pero siendo tan floja como siempre, y no olvidemos—con una verdadera resaca; no resultó tan bien como había esperado. Decidiéndome por unos _jeans_ deslavados y una camiseta sin mangas, partí para encontrarme con Alice. Había recibido su mensaje con las instrucciones—con todo y los horarios de salida de cada tren de una estación y llegada a la próxima. Como si fuera una puta operación militar. No me sorprendería en lo absoluto si mi comida me estuviera esperando sobre la mesa cuando me sentara.

Cuando llegué al _bistro_ , estaba gratamente sorprendida. Era lindo y pintoresco. La marquesina color blanco y azul colgaba sobre el letrero, y había una o dos mesas al otro lado de la ventana; cada una con manteles coordinados en color azul. El interior era igual de lindo. Mesas y sillas de madera con mancha oscura, intrincadas lámparas que colgaban bajo sobre cada una de las mesas y paredes que estaban cubiertas de pósteres; Les Miserable y Le Douceur De Vivre se destacaban entre muchos otros. Alice ya estaba ahí y se levantó emocionada de un salto, agitándome furiosamente su mano, solo por si acaso no pudiera verla.

"Bella, es genial verte de nuevo," chilló. "Ven y siéntate. Espero que no te moleste, pero ordené por ti. Al parecer, el _Croque Monsieur_ está para morirse."

Bueno, ¿qué tal eso? No esperándome, pero ya ordenada. _Wow_ , esta mierdita era irritante, pero tenía que admitir que se veía realmente linda en su vestido sin mangas y con zapatos de tacón; el estampado floral y la tela con volantes sobre sus brazos desviaba la atención de su figura extremadamente delgada.

"Gracias," respondí, y tomé un sorbo del café _latte_ que colocaron sobre la mesa tan pronto como mi trasero tocó la silla.

Ven, no estaba totalmente equivocada. ¿Cómo demonios sabía ella siquiera que bebía eso?

"Así que, cuéntame de ti, Bella. Quiero saber todo sobre ti. Edward simplemente no dejaba de hablar de ti ayer por teléfono. ¿De dónde eres exactamente? ¿Cuáles son tus planes para el resto de tu viaje? Y, ¿qué quieres hacer cuando vayas a casa?" Se veía tan ansiosa, y para no ser cruel; desesperada. ¿Esta chica no tenía otros amigos?

Tomé una respiración profunda y comencé a hablar. Mantuve los detalles al mínimo, ya que odiaba hablar de mí. Siempre me parecía tan presuntuoso y egocéntrico. "Crecí en Forks, a unas tres horas de Seattle. También pasé mucho tiempo en Phoenix cuando mis padres se divorciaron, mi mamá se mudó ahí para escapar de la lluvia constante. Ahora vive en Florida."

¿Cuál fue su segunda pregunta? Oh sí, planes para el viaje. No creí que apreciaría que le diera una respuesta realmente honesta, lo que incluía solo ocho hermosas palabras—"follar a tu primo hasta dejarlo sin sentido". Así que me decidí por lo aburrido.

"Bueno, honestamente, el costo de vivir aquí es tan alto, que tenemos que rompernos el trasero trabajando para estar al día con la renta y esas cosas. No me malentiendas, me alegra haber venido, es solo que no es exactamente lo que pensé que sería. Pero solo se vive una vez, ¿cierto?"

"Absolutamente," concordó. "Te especializaste en inglés en la universidad, ¿verdad?"

Asentí. "Sí, siempre quise enseñar."

" _Wow_ , ¿niños mayores o jovencitos?" Persistió.

"Definitivamente mayores—pensé que tal vez de Instituto. De esa forma consigo hablar todo el día de mis libros favoritos, todos los días. Supongo que solo depende de qué oportunidades haya cuando regrese a casa." Me encogí de hombros casualmente. "Podría terminar volteando hamburguesas en un tugurio de comida rápida si no tengo cuidado."

Alice se echó a reír y luego su mirada se desvió por encima de mi hombro. "Oh, qué dulce. Nos tocó ver una propuesta."

Me moví en mi silla, y en efecto, un pobre incauto estaba sobre una rodilla frente a una mujer que se veía muy emocionada. Todo el salón se quedó en silencio, viendo cómo se desarrollaba la escena. El hombre rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó una cajita. La chica se echó a llorar cuando él la abrió y empezó a hablar entusiasmado sobre lo mucho que la amaba. De repente, de la nada, el ronco vozarrón de un hombre empezó a escucharse con fuerza.

' _Esta semana en la casa de los vibradores, tenemos rebajas en vibradores. Consoladores con tres cabezas vibratorias, con control remoto, infrarrojo, energía solar, guiados por láser, y vibradores de arranque._

 _Y tenemos ropa interior que vibra para la gente mayor._

 _Porque no probar el Assblaster 2000, cumple con los requerimientos Y2K."_

Miré alrededor con disgusto cuando gemidos de placer empezaron a escucharse en el salón. ¿Qué demonios era eso? Poco a poco empecé a darme cuenta que todos los clientes y el personal estaba mirando en nuestra dirección. Alcancé a ver a Alice y se estaba sonrojando.

"¿Qué es eso?" Pregunté en voz baja.

"Um, Bella, viene de tu bolso," murmuró avergonzada y dio una sonrisa de disculpa alrededor del salón.

Me atraganté por el horror. "¿Qué? Oh no, no, no. Voy a romperles los malditos cuellos por esto."

En efecto, cuando rebusqué frenéticamente en mi bolso encontré mi móvil tocando a todo volumen los sonidos ofensivos. Una de mis queridas compañeras de cuarto había cambiado mi alerta de mensajes y luego me envió uno.

El mensaje era bastante simple.

 _¡Ja, ja, ja!_

Rose, hija de puta.

Rápidamente lo apagué y cubrí mi rostro con mis manos, murmurando un débil y callado 'lo siento'. Después de los cinco minutos más incómodos conocidos por el hombre, la atención volvió a la propuesta en progreso y el hombre continuó con su declaración de amor.

No la escuché; quería hacerme un ovillo y morir, pero eso hubiera sido demasiado fácil. Cuando él había terminado y ella aceptó, todos aplaudieron y gritaron. Resaca o no resaca, me ordené un Jack Daniels, solo.

Alice trató de entablar una conversación, pero se moría por reírse. Después de unos veinte minutos, sacudió su cabeza y se disculpó.

"Lo siento, Bella, pero tengo que preguntar. ¿Qué demonios es un Assblaster 2000?" Se agarró los costados y se rio con fuerza.

"Ni siquiera quiero pensarlo. Joder, voy a matarlas. Sabían que iba a salir a almorzar contigo, y sabían que era en algún lugar lindo. Deben estar en casa riéndose a putas carcajadas. Esto es guerra, voy a devolvérselas con creces por esto." Empecé a planear y maquinar en mi mente.

"Ooh, ¿puedo ayudar? Amo una buena pelea de perras," me pidió, y sonrió cuando asentí.

"¿Por qué no?"

Las siguientes horas pasaron rápidamente. Consumimos la comida, que de hecho estaba, para morirse, y hablamos. Alice no se acercaba ni un poco a la monstruosidad que esperaba que fuera. Era un poco controladora, y lo admitió sin reparos, pero en resumidas cuentas era un amor. Tenía la impresión que ella prácticamente haría lo que sea por quien sea.

Me contó muchas cosas de ella, lo que encontré casi tan interesante como hablar de su primo.

Dije casi.

Su esposo Jasper era su primer amor. Se conocían desde que tenían cinco años, y comenzaron a salir cuando alcanzaron los trece. Ahora, los dos con veintiséis, siguen amándose con locura. Él era arquitecto paisajista, y frecuentemente trabajaban juntos. Su pasión era el diseño de interiores; ella y su madre habían sido socias de negocios por diez años.

Ella también fue muy abierta con información sobre Edward. Él y su hermano habían pasado gran parte de su infancia con los Cullen. La mayoría del tiempo, estaba jugando rugby y otros diferentes juegos rudos con Emmett. Lo que significaba que Carlisle había lidiado con más torceduras de muñeca y tobillos, y cubierto más cortes y rasguños de los que Alice podía recordar.

Edward también resultó ser un amante del piano—algo que nunca me había dicho—y Esme había pagado para que tomara lecciones cuando era más joven. Para mi sorpresa, me enteré que era tan talentoso que fue aceptado en un programa universitario en la Universidad Real de Música, y, de haber tenido la oportunidad de estar ahí, fácilmente podría haber llevado su don al siguiente nivel y dedicarse a una carrera haciendo lo que amaba. Pero, su padre se había enterado y había derribado la idea incluso antes de que se desarrollara.

Al parecer Alice y Emmett eran gemelos. La miré como si estuviera drogada con crack al escuchar ese comentario; de verdad era como ver a Arnold Schwarzenegger y Danny DeVito, pero solo había conocido a la chica por unas horas. Por lo que decidí que llamarla una puta mentirosa probablemente no era una buena idea. No en este momento, de todos modos.

Alice nunca me preguntó directamente nada con relación a Edward y yo. Ella también me agradeció, declarando simplemente que Edward necesitaba a gente real. Estaba rodeado por su absorbente familia, y su obsesión con la percepción pública. Ella despreciaba su necesidad de un comportamiento absolutamente perfecto y básicamente, su negativa a siquiera reconocer lo que él deseaba y necesitaba en su vida.

Al crecer, las únicas veces que hizo una rabieta o actuó algo menos que 'perfecto', sucede que ocurría siempre que se mencionaba el convertirse en rey. Toda su vida, odió la idea y muchas veces había intentado hacer algo para ponerse en ridículo, tratando desesperadamente de deshacerse de esa carga.

Tal vez esa era parte de su atracción a mí. Imaginen si el público británico se entera que estaba disfrutando de sexo desenfrenado con una americana malhablada y de clase baja. Alguien que no podía ser graciosa y elegante aún si su vida dependiera de ello.

Luego estaba mi familia. Mi madre, Dios la bendiga, era la más grande partidaria de la legalización de la hierba en todo el puto universo. Podía verla ofreciéndole a la reina un porro y diciéndole que de verdad necesitaba relajarse de una puta vez y pintarse el cabello. Y mi papá, bueno, era un tipo honorable—jefe de policía, amante de la pesca, los deportes, y protector de su única hija. La única cosa controversial que probablemente podría hacer, era apuntar a Edward con su arma certificada del departamento y decirle que trate bien a su pequeña… o si no. Aun así, no veía que eso saliera muy bien.

Disfruté plenamente de mi tarde. Encontré que estaba deseosa de ver a Alice otra vez. Ella iba a encontrar otro lugar para reunirnos la próxima semana. Incluso fui invitada a pasar algo de tiempo con su familia más adelante en el año para el cumpleaños de Emmett. Ellos vivían en Hertfordshire la mayor parte del tiempo, pero Alice y Jasper también eran dueños de una casa en Londres. Por mucho que me agradara la idea de algo de tiempo con Edward afuera de mi departamento, ir a casa de su tío y tía parecía demasiado. Evadí hábilmente responder la pregunta y cambié de tema, preguntándole a Alice sobre su boda en lugar de eso. Resolvió el problema, y no creo que yo haya dicho otra palabra por el resto de la tarde.

Cuando finalmente llegué a casa, apenas tuve tiempo de cambiarme antes de irme otra vez al trabajo. Jessica y yo trabajábamos juntas esta noche, así que fui bombardeada con preguntas sobre Alice, el almuerzo, y obviamente Edward. Todavía las estaba respondiendo cuando entramos al restaurante. Aro y Markus estaban sentados con una taza de café en una de las mesas vacías, y los fulminé con la mirada al entrar.

"Bella, ¿cómo te sientes?" Markus preguntó. Había un brillo pícaro en sus ojos.

"Como si no lo supieras. Jesús, Markus, ¿qué pusiste en mi vaso? La pobre de Jess tuvo que cargarme a la cama." Estaba a punto de lanzarme en una diatriba cuando sonó mi teléfono. "Esto. No. A. Terminado."

Contesté la llamada de inmediato, esperando que Rose o Angela estuvieran del otro lado, suplicando por algunos detalles que acababa de darle a Jessica.

"Hija de puta con una severa resaca al teléfono—sé breve." Dije con una risita.

"Hola, Bella."

Sip, debo recordar revisar el identificador de llamadas antes de hacer mierdas como esa. "Oh, hola. No esperaba escuchar de ti tan pronto."

"Te dije que llamaría," respondió casualmente. "Entonces, ¿eres una hija de puta con resaca? Me atrevo a preguntar."

Mm, esto era un lío. ¿Debería saber Edward que Aro y Markus sabían? Tanya resultó ser la que soltó todo al respecto, pero fui solo yo la que describió con gran detalle el largo y ancho del Cetro Real. Por el momento, decidí quedarme callada.

"Culpa a mis empleadores. Ellos me corrompieron," protesté con inocencia.

Escuché una maravillosa risa y el sonido en realidad hizo que se pararan los cabellos de mi nuca. "De alguna forma, dudo eso, Bella. Además de tener resaca, ¿qué has estado haciendo?"

"Oh, déjame ver. Acabo de pasar las últimas horas con una chica muy pequeña pero increíblemente mandona. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Mm, déjame pensar—oh sí—Alice Cullen. No creo que de casualidad la conozcas, ¿o sí?" Mezclé mi voz con tanto sarcasmo como fue posible.

"Ah sí, creo que el nombre me parece familiar," dijo. "Lo siento, Bella. Le dije que te dejara en paz, ella puede ser particularmente terca cuando quiere serlo."

"No te preocupes, en realidad ella fue bastante agradable. ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo?"

"Horrible. ¿Sabes los pocos lugares que hay para ocultarse mientras viajas a cuarenta mil pies de altura?"

"¿Tú papá nuevamente?" Pregunté con tristeza.

"Me temo que sí. Aunque, está bien, me estoy volviendo muy versado en ignorarlo. Tengo que agradecerte por eso."

Hablamos por varios minutos antes de colgar. Él estaba en Canberra por unos días. Hablando en ceremonias públicas, conociendo gente y sí, había tenido razón; Edward iba a inaugurar oficialmente un ala en el hospital local. Aunque él y toda su familia estaban en el mismo país, todos habían tomado diferentes labores. Significaba que él estaba pasando su tiempo principalmente con James, y por lo tanto disfrutando de su viaje un poco más de lo que esperaba.

Me hubiese encantado pasar más tiempo conversando, pero tenía que trabajar. Volturi's definitivamente no era el tipo de lugar en el que podría salirme con la mía diciéndole 'ssh' a los clientes mientras charlaba con mi nov…

Espera, espera, espera. Novio no. Definitivamente novio no. Un amigo que resulta es un chico, podía decir eso—¿verdad?

Evité a Aro y Markus como la plaga, estaba cansada y todavía me sentía mal. Luego, para colmo, ¿quién apareció mágicamente?

La pequeña señorita remilgada de mierda.

Después que ella y sus invitados fueron sentados por Carmen, nuestra anfitriona, les entregué educadamente los menús y la lista de vinos. Diciéndoles que regresaría en unos minutos. Mantuve mi falsa sonrisa en mi rostro y luego me acerqué furiosa a Markus.

"¿Viste quién acaba de entrar? Dijiste que ella no iba a entrar otra vez, Markus. ¿No recuerdas lo jodidamente difícil que fue la última vez?" Dije furiosa.

"Bella, lo sé, lo sé. Pero mi preciosa, no fue su reservación esta noche. Está aquí con su familia. Alistair Charles-Tanner es simplemente muy renombrado para que le digamos que no. Por favor, sé tan encantadora como eres, ¿por mí?" Tenía sus manos juntas, suplicando por mi cooperación.

"¿Puede alguien más trabajar en su mesa?" Pregunté.

Sacudiendo tristemente su cabeza, Markus suspiró. "Lo siento, Bella, por favor, solo trata de tolerarla. Prometo yo mismo darte la propina si ella reincide."

"Ese definitivamente no es el caso, Markus," murmuré y me dirigí de vuelta con la familia.

La bruma roja estaba haciendo otra aparición y tuve que luchar por permanecer tranquila. Alistair Charles-Tanner, su esposa Irina, su hija la señorita remilgada, y otras dos mujeres estaban a la mesa. Alistair era bastante ordinario; a finales de sus cuarenta, calvo, y una amplia cintura. Su esposa era una versión mayor de su hija; cabello rubio, ojos azules y muy bonita.

Tenía que admitirlo, no podía culpar a la familia de Edward por querer casarlo con Kate. Ella era indiscutiblemente hermosa y venía de una familia rica y muy respetada. Pero simplemente no me agradaba. No solo era el hecho de que odiaba la idea de que ella y Edward estuvieran juntos. Ella consideraba inferiores a todos aquellos a su alrededor, hablaba como si fuera la mierda, y simplemente era una puta perra.

Cuando regresé a tomar sus órdenes, su padre levantó su dedo para detenerme. Me dejó ahí esperando mientras inspeccionaba el menú. Escuché desarrollarse la conversación entre las mujeres en la mesa.

"Apuesto a que estás emocionada, Kate. ¿A qué hora es el vuelo?" La más joven de las dos mujeres habló efusivamente. Supuse que era una amiga de Kate, era muy claro que la idolatraba. Estúpida maldita idiota.

"A las diez quince. Va a ser prácticamente lo mismo como fue antes, Siobhan. Solo voy a acompañarlo a unos cuantos eventos." Kate se encogió de hombros y bebió de su vino.

"¿Dónde va a estar él?" La chica continuó atenta a cada palabra que decía Kate.

Me pregunté distraídamente de quién estaba hablando. Era un interesante acontecimiento desde la perspectiva de Edward. Si había otro hombre en la escena, le daba a él espacio para respirar. Seguramente su padre no querría que su hijo se involucrara con Kate si ella tenía un nuevo novio, ¿o sí?

"En Canberra, por los próximos días. No estoy segura del programa después de eso," Kate se encogió de hombros de forma despreocupada, y el alma se me cayó a los pies.

"¿Crees que haya sido su idea?"

"Él trata de actuar distante todo el tiempo, pero sé cómo piensa. En realidad fue su padre quién me invitó, pero estoy segura que fue a petición de Edward." Kate se volvió hacia su madre. "¿No estás de acuerdo, mami?"

"Sí, querida. Ya era tiempo que ese hombre entrara en razón, no me sorprendería si pone un anillo en tu dedo para cuando vuelvas a casa," respondió Irina, y el resto de la mesa chillo de alegría.

Cerré mis ojos y respiré. Seguramente este era un puto sueño. Edward me dijo que no estaba interesado en Kate. Joder, acababa de hablar conmigo, y ni una sola vez la había mencionado. Seguramente, al menos tendría la cortesía de decirme si ella iba a acompañarlo.

Me quedé a un lado de la mesa, y por alguna pequeña gracia de Dios, dejaron de hablar y finalmente ordenaron su comida. Les agradecí por su orden y luego caminé distraídamente hacia la cocina. Estrellé la orden en la encimera y salí por la puerta trasera.

Aunque Aro lo prohibía durante el turno, encendí un cigarro y me senté en el suelo del callejón detrás del restaurante. No había estado ahí afuera más que un minuto cuando la puerta se abrió y alguien se sentó junto a mí.

"¿Todo está bien, cariño?" Markus envolvió su brazo en mis hombros. "Así no eres tú, para nada." Estiró su mano y tomó el cigarro. Pensé que iba a apagarlo, pero en vez de eso le dio una larga calada y luego me lo regresó.

"En realidad no, Markus. Lo siento, es solo que no puedo…"

"Jessica está cubriendo la mesa uno. Le diré a Aro que tal vez te dimos intoxicación por alcohol. Quiero que hables conmigo—¿qué pasa? Supongo que esto no tiene tanto que ver con que Katharine no te hubiera dado propina la otra noche, sino con el hecho de que ella y Edward estaban involucrados."

"Es realmente estúpido, Markus, sé que lo es. Sabía que su padre quiere que continúe las cosas con ella, pero él me dijo que ella estaba fuera de la ecuación. Ella acaba de decir que va a volar allá para acompañarlo en algunos compromisos de mierda que él tiene que cumplir. ¿Por qué no me diría él eso? Acabo de hablar con él, por el amor de Dios. Sé que no somos… técnicamente él no es mi novio, pero sin duda merezco saber si está metiendo su polla en alguien más. No voy a ser el puto segundo plato de nadie." Estaba tan enojada y confusa que mis ojos picaban por las lágrimas.

No éramos una pareja y él tenía todo el derecho de follar a quién demonios eligiera, pero, ¿cómo podía no decirme esto? Incluso Tanya había estado en mi departamento y me dijo que haría lo que pudiera por ayudarnos por tanto tiempo como continuáramos viéndonos.

"Pregúntale, Bella," Markus dijo. "Estoy seguro que será honesto. Tanya siempre ha hablado muy bien de él, y se escucha como un hombre decente. Pero si todavía está involucrado con Katharine, entonces al menos lo sabrás y puedes marcharte. Tómate diez minutos, no hay prisa, querida." Besó el tope de mi cabeza y desapareció.

Quería llamarlo, pero no confiaba en mi capacidad para permanecer calmada. No sabía cómo preguntarle con un mensaje de texto, así que en su lugar elegí a Alice.

 _ **Hola Alice, soy Bella. Espero que no te importe que te mande este mensaje, pero Alistair Charles-Tanner y su familia están aquí. Al parecer, Edward ha invitado a Kate a Australia con él. ¿Te ha dicho algo a ti al respecto?**_

Deliberé por un rato antes de presionar enviar. Sabía que sonaría dependiente y necesitada, pero tenía la esperanza de que lo viera desde mi punto de vista. Recibí mi respuesta rápidamente.

 _ **Dame diez minutos, chica. En seguida te devolveré la llamada, te lo prometo—Alice x**_

En efecto, nueve minutos y cuarenta y siete segundos más tarde mi teléfono sonó. Solo que no era Alice, era Edward.

Mierda.

"Oye, mira, Edward, lo siento si Alice te dijo que estaba siendo…"

"Bella," me interrumpió. "Juro por Dios que no tenía idea sobre esto. Como si este viaje no fuera lo suficientemente malo, ahora tengo que preocuparme por ella. Te lo prometo, Bella; no hay nada entre Kate y yo. Ya terminamos hace mucho." Dijo con confianza.

"Edward, no estoy diciendo que no puedas… ya sabes… involucrarte con ella o algo así. Es solo que no soy ese tipo de chica. Si quieres dar por terminadas las cosas entre nosotros, está bien. Solo sé sincero conmigo, ¿sí?"

"No quiero terminar las cosas contigo, Bella. Me estoy divirtiendo más contigo de lo que lo he hecho en años, resolveré esto, confía en mí. Mi padre y yo vamos a intercambiar unas cuantas palabras. No te sorprenda si escuchas nuestro intercambio en Londres." Podía escuchar que estaba enojado, Estrésward había regresado con ganas.

"¿Sabes? Si sueltas unos cuantos hijos de puta y mierdas ahora, estoy segura que tu mente estará mucho más clara antes de que hablen. Escucha a la experta, no hay nada como una buena sesión de maldiciones para ayudarte a concentrar," le ofrecí amablemente. "Deberías intentarlo, Edward. Confieso que me encantaría escucharlo."

"Supongo que tienes razón, si no despejo mi mente ahora, puede que me sorprenda diciéndole a mi padre que no es nada más que un cabrón hijo de puta que necesita bajarse de su propio trasero y conseguirse una vida en el puto mundo real." Ahora se estaba riendo y yo también. "Mm, eso definitivamente mejoró mi humor, Bella."

"Me alegra haberte ayudado. Lamento haberle dicho a Alice, es solo que no quería pensar…"

"Deja de disculparte, Bella. Aprecio la advertencia. Hubiera sido una sorpresa bastante desagradable cuando se presentara. Sin embargo, en un futuro, no temas llamarme. Me gusta mucho escuchar tu voz, cualquiera que sea las circunstancias."

Markus asomó la cabeza alrededor de la puerta, y sonrió al ver mi mejorada apariencia. Levanté un dedo y él asintió.

"Debo volver a trabajar. Adiós, Edward."

"Buenas noches, Bella."

Sintiéndome mucho mejor, volví a entrar con seguridad al restaurante. Asegurándole a Markus y Jess que estaba bien para regresar a mis mesas. Les di un perfecto servicio y si mi atrevo a decirlo, bastante satisfactorio por el resto de la noche. Ni siquiera me inmuté cuando la señorita remilgada rechazó su tercer postre por estar muy, y cito, 'viscoso'. Simplemente lo regresé a la cocina, y pedí el sustituto sugerido.

Admitiría que escupí en su pudin, pero dado a que soy una profesional, no lo hice. En vez de eso, le dije a nuestro chef, Demetri, que metiera la cuchara dentro de sus pantalones y la frotara muy bien en su muy sudorosa entrepierna. No podrían imaginar la sonrisa en mi rostro al verla comérselo con ganas. Casi aullé de la risa cuando, de hecho, dijo lo bueno que estaba.

¡En mi caso, la venganza era un plato que se sirve mejor con una cuchara cubierta con sudor de polla!

* * *

 _ **Jajajajaja, está Bella es de cuidado, es mejor no hacerla enojar. Pues ya ven, tal parece que Edward padre no quita el dedo del renglón y quiere a la señorita remilgada y a Edward juntos, pobre Edward, ya veremos cómo le irá con ella en Australia. Al menos no lo tomó por sorpresa. Me encanta cuando hay esa camaradería como la que hay entre Bella y sus amigas, me hace extrañar los días de universidad jajajaja, ¡esa broma del tono estuvo súper! Y a ustedes, ¿qué fue lo que más les gustó del capítulo? Espero sus comentarios, recuerden que el único pago que recibimos por dedicar tiempo para su diversión son sus palabras que recibimos por medio de los reviews, recuerden que no les cuesta nada, y sí nos da ánimos para continuar haciendo esto.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: PEYCI CULLEN, beakis, YessyVL13, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Yoliki, Noelia, Regina G Pattz, Lady Grigori, nnuma76, Laliscg, soledadcullen, Rosebellacullen, gsaavdrau, Vanina Iliana, LauDgo, ELIZABETH, Masilobe, terewee, Pam Malfoy Black, Sully YM, Maribel, Daniela, Hanna D.L, Srher Evans, saraipineda44, Cary, alejandra1987, LeidaJim, Fran Ktrin Black, Techu, lizdayanna, libbnnygramajo, Ericastelo, lagie, Mafer, Manligrez, injoa, Gabriela Cullen, rjnavajas, LicetSalvatore, Annel, Pili, tulgarita, Patymdn, Tata XOXO, Jade HSos, bbluelilas, Antonia y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente.**_


	7. ¿Puedes guardar un secreto?

Les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a **MrsK81** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Gracias a mi compañera de armas y amiga Erica Castelo por corregir mis horrores.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7 – ¿Puedes guardar un secreto?**

 **EPOV**

No anhelaba estaba visita de estado en absoluto. Me encantaba Australia; el clima, el paisaje, y por supuesto la gente. Sin embargo, el hecho de que iba como parte de una visita de toda la familia lo convirtió en un viaje al infierno. Sabía exactamente lo que sucedería en el minuto que abordara el avión en Heathrow, y mi padre no me decepcionó. Comenzó sacudiendo la cabeza en desaprobación, seguido de la mirada que me dijo que pronto tendríamos unas palabras. Lo único positivo resultó ser que la Gran Perra había adelantado su vuelo. Temía pensar cómo hubiera sido el vuelo, si tuviera que lidiar con ella y mi padre.

A pesar de que en realidad estábamos en un vuelo comercial lleno de otra gente, mi familia y nuestro séquito habían llenado completamente la sección del frente. No era una sorpresa considerando al personal de seguridad, los oficiales de prensa y asistentes que vienen con cada uno de nosotros. Obviamente, conmigo vino Tanya, Peter, y Emmett. James también tenía su equipo personal; Charlotte – su asistente, y luego estaban Garrett y Embry – su equipo de seguridad.

Aunque Peter tenía más experiencia, había relajado sus responsabilidades, por así decirlo. Así que el nuevo jefe general de seguridad era Eleazar. En el minuto que pudimos movernos por la cabina, él había llamado a todo el personal de seguridad para discutir su estrategia en los próximos días. Mi madre y padre tenían un equipo fuerte de seis asignados a ellos; el líder del equipo era Randall y sus subordinados debían ser, siendo brutalmente honesto, rostros sin nombres. Tenía tan poco que ver con ellos que no me molestaba en aprender sus nombres. Trataba de mantenerme tan alejado de todos los asuntos de 'papá' como fuera posible, incluyendo su personal.

Jane y Alec eran nuestros oficiales de prensa, había sido informado por ellos sobre exactamente qué iba a hacer, y habían preparado una selección de discursos por supuesto. Tanya tenía la última palabra. Confiaba en su opinión más que en la mía en cuestiones como esta.

También estaba Zafrina, nuestra estilista, asistente de vestuario y todo lo relacionado con apariencia. Ella tenía que aprobar todos nuestros _looks_ antes de que asistiéramos a cualquier evento. Por qué era importante, no lo sabía; porque siempre usábamos lo mismo—aburridos trajes de tres piezas, engalanados de vez en cuando con una corbata vistosa.

Tanya y Charlotte estaban sentadas juntas sincronizando sus agendas, afortunadamente James y yo estaríamos en diferentes eventos a los de mi madre y padre. Ellos eran lo bastante afortunados para ser bendecidos con la compañía de mis abuelos, otro pequeño milagro.

Nos acomodamos para el largo viaje a Hong Kong, íbamos a hacer un corto viaje ahí antes del tramo final a Canberra. James estaba sentado a mi lado, viendo el entretenimiento durante el vuelo y yo estaba tratando de recuperar algo del sueño que tanto necesitaba. Estaba físicamente exhausto. Pero, no cambiaría un segundo de ello, no cuando el mantenerme despierto y muy activo significaba estar con Bella. Cerré mis ojos y permití que ella inundara mi mente.

"James, danos un minuto a tu hermano y a mí, por favor."

La voz de mi padre me sacó abruptamente de muy placentera fantasía y se metió para sentarse a mi lado. Aunque el vuelo era de casi doce horas, obviamente él tenía algo que decirme que simplemente no podía esperar.

Oh, ¿me pregunto que podría ser?

"Edward, no tengo idea dónde estuviste ayer, y por esta ocasión lo dejaré pasar. Pero no volverá a suceder. ¿Quedó claro?"

"Como el agua," murmuré.

"¿De dónde viene esta actitud? No puedo creer que voy a tener esta conversación contigo de nuevo. ¿No crees que ya es hora de que empieces a actuar con un poco más de madurez, y dejes de resistirte a lo inevitable? Ninguno de nosotros escogió las cartas con las que lidiamos, Edward, así que te sugiero que dejes de actuar como un niñito petulante." Sus palabras tocaron una fibra sensible, una que ya estaba dañada sin solución después de años de incontables sermones, demandas e insultos básicos.

"Tienes toda la razón, papá." Escupí. "Ninguno de nosotros podemos elegir nuestras cartas. ¿Pero sabes qué? La mayoría tiene la jodida oportunidad de jugarlas como le parezca. Ni el maldito que las distribuye, ni el jugador a tu izquierda, o tu derecha. Nadie más. Así que, ¿por qué demonios no puedo elegir?"

"Baja la voz," susurró, y miró alrededor de la cabina con inquietud.

Me eché a reír. Incluso a mitad de un argumento con su hijo, su única preocupación era el hecho de que la gente podría escuchar. "Eres patético. No tienes idea de lo que esto es para mí, y tampoco te importa una mierda."

Nunca en mi vida había maldecido tan descaradamente frente a él. Siempre me contenía, pero ahora, algo había sucedido. Algo me hacía querer dejar salir todo, y Dios, se sentía genial.

"Edward, creo que entiendo más de lo que crees. He estado ahí, ¿recuerdas?"

Por una milésima de segundo, pensé haber escuchado un dejo de arrepentimiento en su voz. Tal vez finalmente lo estaba entendiendo. Tal vez, por primera vez, podría admitir que había sentido lo mismo cuando estaba siendo forzado a aceptar esta vida que no quería.

"Estuve en tu posición; tuve que tomar decisiones que no quería tomar. Pero la diferencia entre nosotros es simple y clara. Encontré en mi futuro el honor, algo de lo que estar orgulloso y algo que apreciar. Acepté que tendría que enfrentar tiempos difíciles y sacrificar cosas, pero lo hice. Desearía poder decir lo mismo de ti, nunca me he sentido más decepcionado de ti." Y así, me recordó exactamente quién era él. El hombre no tenía ninguna compasión en lo absoluto.

Por supuesto que no entendía por lo que estaba pasando, y también era un mentiroso. No había sacrificado nada. Estaba casado con mi madre, a quién nunca ha amado, a quién no se lo hubiese pedido si la decisión hubiera sido suya. Pero no dejó de ir al verdadero amor de su vida. No, esa mujer permaneció cerca de él durante todo su matrimonio.

"Lo dijiste exactamente como es, papá. ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Tú hiciste lo que era correcto para tu país, y te casaste con mi madre. Debe haber sido realmente difícil no hacer una mierda y dejar a Maggie cuando aceptaste 'lo inevitable'. Oh, espera un segundo, eso en realidad nunca pasó, ¿o sí? No, porque ella ha estado en tu vida por más de treinta años. No tienes el puto derecho de decirme lo que tengo qué hacer." Estaba gritando lo suficientemente fuerte para que casi todo el avión escuchara. Con un suspiro furioso me levanté. "Disculpa."

Toda la cabina se quedó en silencio, y sentí que todas las miradas estaban sobre mí.

Mi padre estaba congelado en su silla. Siempre había hablado de este tema en los confines de nuestra casa, y ni una sola vez a una distancia en la que alguien más pudiera escuchar. Él miró alrededor con ansiedad, y tuve que sonreír. Verlo avergonzarse hizo de mi arrebato mucho más satisfactorio.

Alcancé a ver a unas cuantas personas al pasar junto a ellas. Emmett estaba luchando por no reírse, mientras levantaba un pulgar discretamente contra su pecho. James sacudió su cabeza al verme por encima de una revista que estaba sosteniendo de cabeza, y Tanya me dio su compasiva sonrisa de—'hablaremos más tarde'. Asentí y me dirigí al cuarto de baño.

Cerré la puerta con seguro detrás de mí y me senté en el inodoro con mi rostro entre mis manos. No me arrepentía de las cosas que había dicho, pero sabía que habría algunas repercusiones por mi arrebato. Las indiscreciones de mi padre se habían mantenido muy bien ocultas por años, y fue solo por casualidad que me había enterado de la aventura.

Yo tenía casi doce años, James solo diez, e idolatrábamos a nuestro padre. Papá era un ávido jugador de polo y como James, jugaba regularmente. A James y a mí nos llevaba a ver los juegos, mientras mamá se quedaba en casa. Antes de que empezara el juego, él nos llevaba tras bastidores para ver los caballos y sus compañeros de equipo. Luego nos llevaban a una zona privada para sentarnos a ver. 'Tía' Maggie nos acompañaba, y de vez en cuando, su hermano se nos unía.

Entonces, después que terminaba el juego, Maggie siempre desaparecía mientras remplazábamos los remaches en el campo con nuestro equipo de seguridad. Cuando ella por fin regresaba, era con mi padre a unos pasos delante de ella, y luego todos nos íbamos a casa. Nunca noté la ropa arrugada, o el cabello despeinado. ¿Por qué lo haría? Después de todo, cuando tenía doce creía que mis padres tenían un matrimonio feliz.

Un juego cambió toda mi vida. Destruyó cualquier respeto que tuviera por mi padre y solo reafirmó mi odio por la vida en la que había nacido. James y yo estábamos jugando después del silbatazo final, y él decidió subirse a un árbol justo afuera de la arena. Desafortunadamente, a medio camino hacia arriba mi hermano perdió el equilibrio y se cayó. Una mujer vino rápidamente a atenderlo, pero James estaba alterado. Corrí para buscar a mi padre en los establos, y me encontré con Maggie doblada sobre una puerta de establo; su falda subida alrededor de su cintura, y su ropa interior por ningún lado. De pie detrás de ella estaba un hombre aporreando en ella como un animal salvaje. No pude ver su rostro, pero rápidamente desvié la mirada. Emmett tenía una enorme reserva de pornografía en su habitación, y había pasado horas mostrándomela, de modo que sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Estaba a punto de irme y continuar buscando a papá, cuando escuché al hombre hablar.

"Te sientes tan bien, nena."

En el instante que reconocí la voz, me puse furioso. Cogí una horquilla recargada en la pared junto a mí y me lancé hacia Maggie y mi padre. Maldije en voz alta mientras lo hacía, por consiguiente advirtiendo a mi padre, él se quitó del camino dando tumbos y luego me quitó el arma de las manos, mientras trataba de abotonar sus pantalones al mismo tiempo.

"Edward… ¿qué estás… se supone que estés con…" El generalmente tranquilo e imperturbable príncipe Edward estaba balbuceando como un idiota.

"James se cayó de un árbol y está llorando," respondí y limpié mi rostro, avergonzado de sentir lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas. Me di la vuelta para marcharme y él me alcanzó para detenerme, colocando una mano en mi hombro.

"Edward, espera."

"Suéltame," siseé, "No me vuelvas a tocar. Te odio."

Las cosas nunca volvieron a ser lo mismo. Me mantuve callado por años, tratando desesperadamente de proteger a mi madre y a James. Pero mi padre ni se inmutó, seguía imponiéndonos a Maggie, y yo constantemente iniciaba disputas y peleas con ella, tratando de alguna forma de sacarla de nuestras vidas.

Fue solo cuando mi madre preguntó por qué odiaba tanto a Maggie, que me enteré de la verdad. Ella sabía de la aventura y siempre lo había sabido. Por todos esos años no había hecho y dicho nada. Un juego de polo me dejó eficazmente sin mis dos padres, y la relación con Esme y Carlisle empezó a hacerse más fuerte como resultado.

Nunca le conté a James, pero de alguna forma lo sabía. Y no parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo. No le dio importancia como lo hacía con la mayoría de las cosas, negándose a permitir que algo lo molestara, centrándose en su propia vida. James debió haber sido el mayor; debió haber sido el segundo en la línea—no yo. Todo en él era más apto para la responsabilidad, era una lástima que eso nunca sucedería.

Me oculté en el baño por tanto tiempo como pude, pero el capitán anunció que podríamos encontrarnos con algo de turbulencia, y pidió que todos regresaran a sus asientos. Mi padre se había ido, regresando a su asiento junto a mi madre al otro lado del avión. James estaba sentado nuevamente en su lugar junto a mí.

"¿Estás bien?" Susurró.

"En realidad, no," respondí. "No puedo seguir haciendo esto James."

"Lo sé, trata de olvidarlo por ahora. Bien, cuéntame de tu chica. Parece que te has encariñado mucho con ella." Me miró expectante. "Bella, ¿verdad? Vamos, como tu hermano, tengo el derecho de saber hasta el último detalle."

La cabeza de Emmett apareció por encima del respaldo del asiento frente a nosotros. "Y como tu primo y colega, también necesito saber. Por seguridad y todo eso."

Tanya habló, desde su lugar junto a Emmett. "Lo siento, Edward, sabías que nunca lo dejarían pasar."

"Sí." Me eché a reír. "Lo sé."

Había sido fácil contarles de ella. No revelé nada privado. Esas imágenes eran solo para mis ojos, pero había mucho que platicar. Y creo que hablé por el resto del vuelo. Ni James o Emmett me dijeron alguna vez que me callara, tampoco pareció aburrirlos. Creo que ambos apreciaban el nuevo y menos serio lado de Edward, y yo también.

 **~x~**

Después de una corta escala en Hong Kong, estábamos de vuelta en el avión y en camino otra vez. La mayoría de los pasajeros estaban dormidos, como yo había intentado estarlo. Pero tenía demasiadas cosas en mi mente, la discusión con mi padre, la visita, y por supuesto, Bella.

Incluso después de que había reclinado totalmente el asiento y acomodado para dormir, el sueño nunca llegó. Di vueltas durante una hora, intenté leer y escuchar algo de música en mi iPod. Pero incluso algunos viejos clásicos no hicieron nada para relajarme. Volviéndome a sentar, empecé a inspeccionar las películas disponibles.

"¿Tampoco puedes dormir?" Tanya se deslizó en el asiento junto a mí.

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No. Demasiadas cosas en mi mente, supongo."

"Esa fue una intensa conversación, Edward. Debería advertirte, solo prepárate para tu abuela cuando la veas. Jane ya le ha informado, en caso de que alguien en el vuelo decida ir a la prensa," me dijo.

"Lo sé, Tan, pero honestamente, ya me importa poco. ¿Te molesta si hablamos de algo más?" Le pedí. "¿Por favor?"

Ella me sonrió, "Bueno, solo puedo pensar en una cosa de la que te gustaría hablar."

"Me conoces muy bien." Me eché a reír.

"Me sorprende que tu padre no haya visto la diferencia en ti. Edward, incluso si no supiera sobre Bella, no se necesitaría un genio para concluir que estás fascinado con alguien. Tienes esa 'mirada' en tus ojos." Hizo una pausa, "Cuéntame de ella."

"Ella es increíble, Tan, en realidad no hay nada que no me guste. Es solo una lástima que…" No necesitaba terminar. Ella sabía y yo sabía exactamente en qué estaba pensando.

"Nunca se sabe," añadió, "Las cosas tienen una forma de resolverse solas—de una forma u otra."

"De alguna forma, no veo que eso suceda." La corregí. "El día en que la Bella que conozco sea aceptada en la familia, felizmente correría desnudo hacia el centro comercial."

"Pero, tal vez si ellos supieran lo importante que ella es para ti. Si de verdad se toman su tiempo y lo piensan, se darían cuenta que podrían usar a Bella para conseguir que tu cabeza esté de nuevo en el juego. Podrían sorprenderte. Mucha gente tiene entrenamiento de etiqueta, tal vez si Bella…"

"No." Dije con brusquedad. "Bella no. No la dejaría cambiar por mí… por ellos. No la quiero ecuánime y educada; ella es perfecta como es. Solo ser parte de esta familia te consume la vida, Bella es demasiado especial para eso."

Y de eso estaba seguro.

Tanya me conocía lo bastante bien como para dejar el tema. En vez de eso, me preguntó sobre Esme. La había llamado del camino al aeropuerto. Me escuchó con avidez mientras le hablaba efusivamente de Bella. Incluso preguntó si tenía planes de presentársela a mi familia favorita. A decir verdad, me hubiese encantado. Pero en realidad, dudaba que Bella estuviera de acuerdo. Sin querer hacer sentir mal a mi tía, le dije que vería lo que podía hacer, pero le advertí que no se hiciera esperanzas.

Tan pronto como pasamos seguridad y aduana en el aeropuerto de Canberra, a James y a mí nos llevaron al hotel para ducharnos y cambiarnos. A pesar de largo vuelo, no se nos dio tiempo para recuperarnos y solo una hora después nos llevaron a la Escuela de Gramática de Canberra, para conocer a los niños y los maestros. Afortunadamente, nos deshicimos de mis padres; ellos se iban a reunir con el primer ministro australiano para almorzar, junto con mis abuelos. Digo mejor ellos que nosotros.

Toda la escuela había preparado una selección de actividades que pensaron reflejarían mejor sus talentos. Los niños más pequeños interpretaron una colección de rimas infantiles y usaron disfraces para acompañar el maravilloso recital. Los niños mayores ofrecieron una demostración de sus habilidades deportivas, y también sus talentos musicales. Después que todos terminaron, James y yo nos separamos para relacionarnos con los alumnos. Él se unió a unos cuantos niños y niñas jugando fútbol, y yo me senté junto a una niña al piano y toqué Heart and Soul y Palillos chinos con ella. Y en mi humilde opinión, superamos a Tom Hanks y Robert Loggia en Quisiera ser grande con creces. Cuando habíamos terminado, la alenté a ponerse de pie para hacer una reverencia. Los maestros y estudiantes que observaban le dieron una entusiasta ronda de aplausos, y ella se veía como la niña más orgullosa en el mundo.

"Gracias, su alteza," susurró con timidez. "No sabía que usted tocaba el piano."

"De nada, y mi nombre es Edward." Le dije. "Me encanta el piano. Solo desearía tener la oportunidad de tocar más."

Tuve un momento de nostalgia, pensando en lo que pudo haber sido. Solo la idea de estudiar música en la universidad había sido la expectativa más excitante de mi vida, y que luego me dijeran que tenía el talento para perseguirla, fue asombroso. Pero eso nunca sucedió, y nunca lo haría.

Cuando seguimos adelante echamos un vistazo a los salones de clase, con cada uno de los maestros mostrándonos el trabajo que habían estado haciendo ese trimestre. Tanto James como yo disfrutamos esto, conocer gente real que hace de la sociedad lo que es. Los oportunistas y los estirados aristócratas no ofrecían nada más que una falsa idea de cómo era en realidad Gran Bretaña.

 **~x~**

La mañana siguiente, todavía estaba teniendo problemas para aclimatarme a el cambio de temperatura, y la diferencia de horario. Después de otra noche inquieta, estábamos de camino a un almuerzo con una organización benéfica de algún tipo, algo a lo que toda la familia debía asistir. No tenía idea de qué hora era en Inglaterra, pero quería, y necesitaba hablar con Bella.

En el segundo que contestó el teléfono anunciando que era una 'hija de puta con una seria resaca', me eché a reír con fuerza; ganándome que James me rodara los ojos, y luego articuló 'la amas' con bastante dramatismo antes de cerrar nuevamente los ojos. Me enteré que había sido atacada por Alice la noche anterior, que luego había insistido en reunirse con ella para almorzar. Sin embargo, para mi alivio, no pareció haberle molestado. No quería que terminara la conversación, por lo que me decepcionó cuando tuvo que volver a trabajar.

Unas horas más tarde, estaba más que aburrido. Lo que al inicio había sido una interesante presentación por el fundador de la organización benéfica se había convertido en un análisis financiero de cómo se habían distribuido sus fondos durante los anteriores doce meses. Sentí mi teléfono vibrar en mi bolsillo y le eché un vistazo a la pantalla. Era solo mi prima, Alice. Sin duda querría hablar de su almuerzo con Bella, pero por supuesto no podía contestar en medio de esto. Rechacé la llamada, y pretendí prestar atención al orador.

Casi inmediatamente después, recibí un mensaje de texto. Bajando la vista leí las pocas líneas y me congelé.

 _¿Qué demonios, Edward? ¿Desde cuándo te acompaña Kate a las visitas de estado por amor de Dios? Bella lo sabe—necesitas arreglar esto—AHORA. – Alice x P.D – La amo_

Sin pensar mucho en la reunión, mi familia, o la prensa presente. Salí corriendo del salón, y marqué el número de Bella. Ella contestó y de inmediato empezó a disculparse, pero la corté en seguida. Tenía que explicarle que no tenía idea de que Kate venía, y que definitivamente no la quería ahí conmigo. Afortunadamente, por algún milagro ella pareció creerme.

Con la situación con Bella tranquila, era el momento de hablar con mi padre. No regresé a la presentación, esperé pacientemente afuera de la sala. Emmett esperaba nervioso, plenamente consciente de que iba a haber otra tremenda discusión; me pidió varias veces que me calmara, pero no era físicamente posible. Escuché que terminaban la reunión, y en efecto, la gente empezó a dejar la sala. No miré a nadie, esperando solo a que saliera mi padre. Tan pronto como lo hizo, me puse de pie y lo fulminé con la mirada.

"Tenemos que hablar," escupí. "Tienes que darme una maldita explicación."

No me respondió, esperó a que se vaciara la sala, y volvió a entrar a zancadas. La puerta ni siquiera se había cerrado detrás de mí, cuando me dejé llevar.

"¿Te importaría decirme por qué demonios Kate y su familia están a punto de abordar un vuelo a la puta Canberra? Al parecer, ha sido invitada a acompañarme. Será mejor que sea una broma, porque si no lo es, voy a subir a un avión de vuelta a casa en este momento." Tenía los puños cerrados con fuerza a mis costados. Todo mi cuerpo estaba rígido, la furia dentro de mí trataba desesperadamente de encontrar una salida, y justo ahora, nada parecía más atrayente que la expresión engreída en el rostro de mi padre. Estaba seguro que en el momento que mi puño conectara con su mandíbula, perdería esa sonrisa de suficiencia.

"No seas tan dramático, Edward." La expresión de indignación y frustración tan familiar estaba fija en su lugar. "Katharine va a ser parte de tu futuro, de una forma u otra. No es como si tuvieras muchas alternativas en el horizonte, y sí te acompañará en el hospital. A partir del tercer día del siguiente mes, se convertirá oficialmente en miembro de mi fundación, y con ello vienen ciertos deberes que ella debe cumplir."

"Déjame adivinar, ¿los mismos que yo tengo? Eres más que patético, no funcionará, puedo asegurártelo. Si estás tan desesperado porque sea parte de la jodida familia, te sugiero que encuentres otra forma. Tal vez tú deberías de casarte con ella papá, porque, de ninguna manera lo haré yo. Ni en sueños—¿me escuchaste?" Casi me lancé, la ira se había vuelto casi incontrolable, pero Emmett estaba entre nosotros en un instante, reteniéndome.

"Edward, vámonos." Forcejeó conmigo llevándome hacia la puerta.

"De ninguna manera ha terminado esta conversación, Edward," mi padre gritó detrás de mí.

"Vete a la mierda, bastardo egoísta," le siseé y dejé que Emmett me sacara de la sala.

"Excelente, Edward. _Wow_ , nunca antes vi que le hablaras tan directamente como ahora," Emmett murmuró con admiración. "Apuesto a que se sintió bien, ¿eh?"

Concordé profusamente. Me importaba una mierda las repercusiones, necesitaba eso. Bella tenía razón, vulgar o no, no había nada como una ronda de putos y mierdas para de verdad ayudarte a aclarar tu cabeza. Pero, cuando estaban dirigidos a un padre cretino, era aún mejor.

 **~x~**

Me gustaría decir que lo que vociferé funcionó y no se me forzó a estar con Katharine. Pero, desafortunadamente, la Gran Perra intervino. Era una vieja zorra astuta, y arregló que llevarán a Kate al hospital poco después que James y yo lo hicimos. Cualquier escena que felizmente causaría en privado, la Gran Perra sabía que no la haría cuando estuviera en alguna parte que era importante para mí. Kate se dirigió directamente a mi lado, y saludó a mi hermano y a mí amablemente.

"¡Edward, James! Qué fabuloso verlos. Esta va a ser una maravillosa experiencia, ¿no creen?"

No. De ninguna manera. En lo más mínimo.

"Estamos un poco atrasados con el horario. Si podemos ir directamente al ala pediátrica," anunció Tanya, y con bastante habilidad se puso entre Kate y yo.

El hospital había experimentado recientemente una enorme transformación, principalmente gracias a una caridad muy preciada para mí. Esme y Carlisle, aunque bendecidos con dos hijos sanos, habían perdido un hijo de ocho años por una leucemia mieloide aguda. Solo tenía vagos recuerdos de Masen; murió cuando yo tenía seis años. Pero, la Fundación Masen Cullen había sido fundada en su memoria, y en el único gesto sincero que recordaba, mi padre accedió a tomar un rol activo en la recaudación de fondos. Tan pronto como cumplí dieciocho años, él había renunciado a su posición y yo me había hecho cargo.

Gracias a un trabajo incansable, y una inversión bastante sustancial de nuestra fundación, el departamento de oncología pediátrica, ahora era capaz de ofrecer a los niños los mejores servicios y tratamientos médicos, por lo tanto incrementando sus oportunidades de supervivencia. Hoy, íbamos a conocer a algunos de los niños que eran pacientes en el ala.

Mi hermano y yo estábamos totalmente cómodos con los niños, algunos de ellos enfermos terminales, sin embargo, Kate se quedó atrás. Nunca fue grosera, pero era evidente que no había estado preparada para algunas de las cosas que vio. Aunque la mayoría de los niños estaban relativamente bien y con buen ánimo, algunos estaban conectados a máquinas y sueros, y se veían completamente pálidos y terriblemente enfermos. Los niños que estaban levantados, querían hablar de deportes, música y por supuesto, las celebridades que yo había conocido. Mientras hablábamos con un grupo de niños mayores, vi a una jovencita mirando distraídamente por la ventana. Una enfermera notó mi atención y se acercó.

"Ella es Sasha, me temo que está en fase terminal. No hay nada más que podamos hacer más que hacerla sentir cómoda," dijo con tristeza.

"¿Cuánto tiempo le queda?" Pregunté.

"Solo unas cuantas semanas, tal vez, es difícil saberlo con seguridad."

Sin querer verla sola, me acerqué lentamente y aclaré mi garganta para llamar su atención. "Hola," le susurré y me senté en la orilla de su cama. "Soy Edward, ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

"Sasha," respondió débilmente. "Eres un príncipe, ¿verdad?"

Sonreí, "Sí. ¿Dónde están tus padres?"

No veía a nadie cerca además de la enfermera junto a su cama. Ella se veía muy enferma. No podía creer que la hubiesen dejado aquí sola. Pero al mencionar a sus padres ella sonrió.

"Mi papi solo fue por mi mami. Ella tuvo una bebé ayer, todavía no la he conocido, pero mi papi me mostró una foto esta mañana."

" _Wow_. Eso es maravilloso. ¿Cómo se llama?" Estiré mi mano y tomé su pequeñita en la mía.

"Todavía no tiene uno." La sonrisa en su rostro se volvió aún más pronunciada. "Me dijeron que yo puedo elegir uno."

"Entonces, ¿ya has elegido uno, Sasha?" Sonreí, "Será mejor que sea uno muy bueno – darle un nombre a alguien es realmente especial."

"No," respondió con tristeza, y luego me miró emocionada. "¿Me ayudarías a elegir?"

Momentáneamente abrumado por un gesto tan simple pero conmovedor, necesité de unos momentos para controlar mis emociones.

"Ella es muy hermosa, y tiene mucho cabello muy oscuro y rizado. Es como era el mío… antes." Dio unos golpecitos en su cabeza, que estaba cubierta con un pañuelo color rosa. "Iba a llamarla Grace, es mi segundo nombre. Pero decidí que en vez de ese quiero uno realmente especial para ella. Creo que voy a elegir Grace como segundo nombre, así sabré que me recordará cuando ya no esté."

Sentí que mi garganta dolía, la niña no tenía más de nueve años, y así, sabía lo que le deparaba el destino. Era trágico, y me sentí estúpidamente egoísta por tener la audacia de quejarme por mi jodida vida. Al menos tenía una.

A estas alturas, James, Kate, Tanya y Charlotte se habían acercado a nosotros. Sabía que el encuentro estaba siendo filmado, pero ignoré al camarógrafo en el fondo y centré mi atención en Sasha.

"¿Puedes pensar en algún nombre?" Persistió, y apreté su mano.

"De hecho, sí puedo. Conozco a alguien que es realmente extraordinaria. Ella es genial y divertida, y se ha vuelto muy importante para mí."

Escuché que Kate jadeó, y Tanya reaccionó con un resoplido. Les presté poca atención y continué mirando a Sasha.

"¿Ella tiene un nombre bonito?" Sasha se movió hacia adelante y se sentó. "¿Cuál es?"

"¿Qué te parece si te lo susurro?" Le ofrecí y ella soltó una risita.

"Está bien," respondió.

Así que me moví hacia adelante y dije el nombre muy bajito, para que solo ella pudiera escucharme.

Su rostro estaba sonriendo y dejó escapar un pequeño chillido de emoción. "Me encanta ese nombre."

"Pero tiene que ser nuestro pequeño secreto—por ahora. ¿Puedes guardar el secreto?" Le pregunté con seriedad.

"Sí, lo prometo." Asintió solemnemente y luego extendió su mano. "¡Espera! ¿Ella es bonita? Quiero decir, si no lo es entonces no quiero llamar a mi hermanita así."

Sonriendo a la imagen que vi en mi mente, sacudí mi cabeza. "Sasha, te lo juro, ella es la cosa más linda que he visto en mi vida."

* * *

 _ **Awwwwwww, ¿qué nombre creen que le haya dado Edward a la Sasha? ¿Será que Kate reaccionó así porque pensó que estaba hablando de ella, o porque ya se dio cuenta que hay alguien más en la vida de nuestro príncipe? Eso será interesante de ver. Queda cada vez más claro que la relación de Edward con su padre no es nada buena, y ahora sabemos por qué. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, como siempre, me encantaría saber qué fue lo que más les gustó, así que espero ansiosa sus reviews para saber su opinión. Recuerden que es el único pago que recibimos por compartir estas historias con ustedes.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: PEYCI CULLEN, injoa, RosebellaCullen, Letieuge, Tata XOXO, Laliscg, Gabriela Cullen, Fran Ktrin Black, freedom2604, ELIZABETH, YessyVL13, tulgarita, Sarai, paly, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Jade HSos, Maribel, beakis, myaenriquez02, gsaavdrau, Lady Grigori, Klara Anastacia Cullen, lizdayanna, Techu, Marie Sellory, bbluelilas, LucyGomez, Srher Evans, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Yoliki, patymdn (gracias por tu constancia ;)) Cary, lagie, floriponcio, bellaliz, Noelia, libbnnygramajo, Vanina Iliana, Merce, ValeWhitlockGrey (¬¬) nnuma76, Pili, Adriu, alejandra1987, rjnavajas, Hanna D.L, Annel, Pam Malfoy Black, LicetSalvatore, Sully YM, Mafer y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	8. El p Ojo de Londres

Les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a **MrsK81** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Gracias a mi compañera de armas y amiga Erica Castelo por corregir mis horrores.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8 – El puto Ojo de Londres**

 **BPOV**

Cuatro y medio días después, y la fecha era… Joder si lo sé, pero Edward estaba en ese momento de camino de regreso a Inglaterra, y esa era toda la mierda que me importaba.

"Vamos, Bella. Muévete, muévete, muévete," Angela gritó haciendo su mejor personificación del capitán Harris **(1)**. Agarró mi tobillo y procedió a sacarme de la cama.

Aterricé sobre mi jodido trasero con fuerza. Otra vez. "Ay, Angela. ¿Qué demonios?"

"Bella, todas tenemos el día libre hoy, así que viste tu flacucho trasero. Decidimos que te llevaremos a pasear por el día." Abrió las cortinas.

"En realidad Jess y yo trabajamos esta noche," refunfuñé al ponerme de pie y estirarme. "¿A dónde vamos de todos modos?"

"Es tu cumpleaños en unas cuantas semanas, así que se nos ocurrió sorprenderte. Rose y Jess están casi listas, de modo que solo te estamos esperando a ti. Vamos."

Mi acostumbrado malhumor mañanero desapareció, y estaba inquieta por la emoción. En las pocas ocasiones que habíamos tenido la oportunidad de pasar algo de tiempo de calidad en el centro de Londres, por lo general terminábamos de compras. Mis sugerencias de visitar el Museo Británico, el Museo de Historia Natural, o incluso el Museo de Ciencias se encontraron en seguida con exagerados ronquidos de mis supuestas amigas.

La única vez que me acerqué a hacer algo que quería hacer, había sido hace un mes. Había ganado una pequeña apuesta de bebida, y se me había permitido elegir dónde podríamos pasar el siguiente día. Había elegido el Tate Modern, y estaba realmente emocionada de ir. Desafortunadamente, mis sinuosas compañeras de cuarto insistieron en ir a almorzar primero, y entonces me embriagaron. Estaba tambaleándome cuando me acerqué a la entrada, y por supuesto me negaron la entrada.

Pero ahora era mi turno otra vez, y no podía esperar. Mis amigas estaban ansiosas por mantener la sorpresa, tenía una venda colocada sobre mis ojos, y auriculares metidos en mis oídos por lo que no podía escuchar los anuncios en el metro. Naturalmente, me sentía como una maldita estúpida, pero animosa les seguí el juego.

Doce canciones después, la música se detuvo.

"Muy bien, cariño, pisa con cuidado," Jess me dijo, y subí torpemente unos cuantos escalones.

Me recargó contra un asiento, y me dijo que me sentara. No tenía idea de dónde estábamos, habíamos estado afuera no hace treinta segundos, así que estaba totalmente confundida. Jessica se sentó a mi lado y escuché a Rose del otro lado.

"De acuerdo, Swan, vamos a quitarte la venda en este momento."

"¿Dónde estamos?" Pregunté, mientras alguien jugueteaba con la atadura detrás de mi cabeza.

Tres risitas vinieron después—y esa no fue una buena señal. Luego mi visión volvió, y tan pronto como vi la vista frente a mí, deseé tener la venda puesta de nuevo.

"¿Están malditamente locas?" Comencé a jadear con ansiedad. "¿Me trajeron al Ojo de Londres? Odio las alturas chicas, por favor, bajemos de una puta vez de aquí."

Escuché un bufido de disgusto, y noté que había una mujer y dos niñas pequeñas sentadas frente a nosotras. Obviamente, no era una amante del ´puta´.

"Bella, no podemos bajarnos. Ya nos estamos moviendo. Vamos, será muy divertido," Angela me alentó. "Mira la vista—es increíble. ¿Puedes verla?"

¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Podría verla? Estábamos en una puta burbuja de cristal. "Por supuesto que puedo," siseé. Contra todos mis instintos, me concentré en la vista ante mí. ¿Veía el Tamesí? ¿El Big Ben? ¿Las casas del parlamento?

No.

Todo lo que podía ver era gente en las calles debajo de nosotras, gente que se hacía cada vez más pequeña al pasar los segundos.

"Oh, Dios. De verdad tengo que bajarme chicas." Tomé unas cuantas respiraciones por mi nariz, tratando de resistirme al violento ataque de náuseas.

Vi a las chicas intercambiar miradas de '¡ay no!', ninguna de ella sin saber qué hacer ahora.

Luego el movimiento se detuvo, y estábamos varadas en el aire. El estrés fue demasiado para mi frágil estómago, y me cubrí la boca con la mano.

"Mierda, voy a vomitar."

Alguien me dio una endeble bolsa de papel justo a tiempo, y vomité justo ahí.

"Oh, por amor de Dios," la mujer replicó, y apartó la mirada en disgusto. Sus dos niñas palidecieron considerablemente, mientras mantenían sus ojos en mí.

"Bella, joder, lo siento tanto." Rose me rodeó con su brazo. "Creímos que te gustaría."

Rápidamente dejé la bolsa en una esquina del piso esperando que lo peor hubiese pasado. Pero para rematar, el olor empezó a llenar toda la burbuja y era asqueroso.

Me sentía terrible. Mi cabeza me punzaba, la garganta me ardía, y todavía me sentía mareada y con náuseas. Rose mantuvo un brazo a mi alrededor, apretando mi hombro con su mano, mientras dejaba caer mi cabeza entre mis rodillas. Con su otra mano, sostenía su blusa sobre su nariz y su boca. Jessica y Angela miraban alrededor en busca de algo para que me limpiara, mientras rociaban perfume tratando de cubrir el aroma. Si no me hubiera sentido morir, hubiese encontrado la escena jodidamente hilarante.

La pobre mujer y sus niñas trataban de ignorarnos, y continuaron señalando algunas de las cosas relevantes que podían ver. Una niña anunció que se sentía mal, y cuando la miré, se estaba poniendo de un muy sospechoso tono de verde.

Que me jodan, ni siquiera íbamos a la mitad del camino todavía.

Tomé otra respiración profunda—puto grave error. ¡Dios mío, el olor!

Angela continuó rociando inútilmente mientras Jess desbarató un tampón y empezó a sacar el algodón.

"¿Qué, en nombre de Dios, estás haciendo, Jess?" Rose preguntó.

"Está hecho de algodón, ¿verdad? Supuse que si podía desenrollarlo, Bella podría usarlo para limpiarse el rostro," Jess protestó, y Rose gimió. "¿Qué? Es mejor que nada."

Por supuesto, no funcionó y no iba a limpiarme el rostro con un tampón. Así que a regañadientes aceptó su fracaso, colocando el solitario tampón encima de la bolsa de apariencia precariamente delicada y se volvió a sentar. Entonces agarró su bolsa otra vez. "Creo que tengo una toalla sanitaria por aquí, podemos intentarlo con eso."

"Jesús, Jess, suficiente de productos femeninos. Están diseñados para periodos, no para la higiene facial." Rose sacudió su cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa. Jess, ciertamente era única.

"Mira, mami, puedo ver el Palacio de Buckingham." La niña que se veía menos enferma comenzó a golpear el vidrio.

 _Oye niña, ¿quieres dejar de hacer esa mierda? ¡Puedo ver el vidrio rompiéndose, y cuerpos precipitándose al suelo!_

"Oh sí, querida. Buen lugar."

Ella continuó golpeando el vidrio, y casi la ahorqué. ¿Estaba tratando de matarnos?

Se detuvo por un momento y se volvió a ver a su madre. "¿Me pregunto si el príncipe Edward está ahí?"

Afortunadamente, la simple mención de Edward al instante desvió mi atención de la escena infernal desarrollándose frente a mí. Estaba ansiosa porque volviera a casa, negaba vehementemente que era porque lo extrañaba a _él_. Era simplemente al Cetro. Necesitaba al Cetro.

Habíamos conversado regularmente durante los últimos días, y a pesar del hecho que nunca logró dominar la diferencia de horarios, ni una sola vez ignoré su llamada. Solo el Cetro, solo el Cetro.

 _Sí, claro._

Edward me contó sobre la discusión que tuvieron él y su padre en el avión, y luego la que tuvieron después que lo confrontó sobre Katharine volando a Australia. Por más bueno que fuera escuchar que finalmente se defendía, me sentía culpable. Pareciera que lo estaba desviando demasiado del buen camino.

Maldecía mucho más, e incluso la prensa se había percatado de su comportamiento fuera de lugar. En varias fotos tomadas durante varias reuniones, tenía un rostro furioso. La prensa especulaba sobre lo que lo estaba molestando, y se preguntaban si había una desavenencia dentro de la familia.

Luego se emitió el documental.

En un evidente intento de control de daños, luego de un reporte anónimo de varios argumentos entre Edward y su padre. El Palacio de Buckingham emitió un fragmento de treinta minutos filmado durante la visita a un hospital en Canberra.

Había estado en el trabajo cuando escuché a Markus gritándome para que fuera a ver. Cuando entré corriendo a la oficina, estaba sentado frente a su escritorio señalando furiosamente a la televisión.

Edward estaba sentado en una cama de hospital hablando con una jovencita. El narrador explicó que ella era una enferma terminal y no se esperaba que viviera mucho más tiempo. Él se veía muy cómodo y sostenía su mano con tanta ternura, que casi me hizo llorar.

Lo vi acercarse y susurrarle algo al oído. Lo que sea que le haya dicho la hizo sonreír. No pude escuchar la conversación entre ellos, pero después que Edward se fue, el camarógrafo y el director se acercaron a la niña para hablar con ella.

Resultó que ella necesitaba un nombre para su hermanita, y le había pedido a Edward que le ayudara con esa decisión. Cuando el director le preguntó qué nombre habían elegido, ella le dijo que tendría que esperar hasta que le dijera a su hermanita.

De modo que, de forma verdaderamente dramática, cuando llegaron los padres de la niña con su hermanita, el camarógrafo hizo un acercamiento de la familia. Ella les contó todo sobre conocer a Edward, y cómo él había sugerido el nombre porque le recordaba a alguien realmente especial.

Su mamá le preguntó cuál era el nombre, y cuando la niña respondió, Aro jadeó y Markus rompió en llanto.

"Su nombre es, Isabella."

Y desde entonces no caminaba a ninguna parte, flotaba.

Mientras tanto, de vuelta a la realidad…

"Mami, de verdad no me siento bien."

Levanté la vista justo a tiempo para ver a la niña, ahora muy verde, vomitar sobre el regazo de su madre.

"Oh, Jesucristo." Rose dio una arcada.

"Um, ¿quiere esto?" Jessica preguntó con dulzura, tendiéndole la toalla sanitaria a la mujer.

Sus labios se fruncieron y sus ojos se entrecerraron. Limpiar el monstruoso montón de vómito de su regazo con una de esas, sería como tratar de cortar un bosque con un par de tijeras.

Finalmente, después de lo que parecieron como diez años de mi vida, regresamos al suelo. La burbuja de vidrio en la que habíamos estado ahora estaba más que asquerosa.

Las niñas estaban llorando y su madre parecía estar cerca a unírseles. Cuando el empleado abrió la puerta trató de vomitar y giró la cabeza hacia un lado.

"¡Puf! Cristo todopoderoso." Dio un paso hacia atrás y le gritó a su compañero, "Infórmale a mantenimiento que tiene que sacar de servicio el cuatro."

Salimos tímidamente y corrimos por nuestras vidas. Esta experiencia era definitivamente peor que la del Tate. Insistí en que nos fuéramos a casa, y pasáramos el resto de la tarde en cama.

Puto Ojo de Londres.

 **~x~**

Esa tarde caminé fatigosamente al trabajo. Estaba agotada, malhumorada y todavía no me sentía bien. Las chicas se sentían particularmente mal por todo el desastroso día, por lo que puse buena cara y les dije que me sentía mucho mejor.

Cuando llegué al trabajo, en seguida revisé el libro de reservaciones. El restaurante estaba, por supuesto, lleno. Pero curiosamente, la mesa uno todavía estaba vacía. Las etiquetas de reservado estaban en su lugar acostumbrado, pero no había nada que sugiriera que alguien comería ahí esta noche. Estaba más que feliz de tener una noche libre de celebridades 'Soy considerablemente más importante que tú'.

Markus y Aro estaba aquí esta noche. Desde que se emitió el fragmento del hospital, Markus se había comportado como un idiota emocional. Ni siquiera podía hablar de ello sin lagrimear. Esta noche no era la excepción.

"Bella, encantado de verte. ¿Cómo está ese encantador príncipe tuyo, querida?" Preguntó tan pronto como colgué mi chaqueta y mi bolso.

"Espero que esté bien, Markus. Hoy no he hablado con él, el uso de móviles en los aviones tiende a no ser bien visto," le dije bromeando y me di la vuelta para irme.

"¡Espera!" Gritó. "Estaba viendo el canal de Disney temprano…"

Le levanté mis cejas. "¿Siquiera quiero escuchar esto?"

"Por supuesto que sí. Fue como una señal del dios del amor. Estaban presentando Cenicienta y me recordó a ti, Bella. Podrías ser Cenibella." Me sonrió emocionado y yo gemí.

"Markus, ¿estás seguro que tu madre no te dejó caer accidentalmente unas trecientas o cuatrocientas veces de niño?"

"Es perfecto, Bella. Toda la historia se ve reflejada en tu vida," dijo él.

"No, no es así. Estás mal de la jodida cabeza, Markus. Espera que le cuente a Rose que la comparaste a una fea hermanastra." Arrastré mi dedo dramáticamente a través de mi garganta.

"Bueno, podemos modificar su título a _sexy_ hermanastra." Markus se iluminó como un árbol de Navidad. "Oh Dios mío, yo podría ser la Hada Madrina."

"Buscas cualquier excusa para ser una maldita hada **(2)** ," murmuré.

"Qué cínica, Cenibella, pero te convertirás en creyente. Marca mis palabras." Besó mi cabeza y se alejó danzando.

Eran casi las nueve treinta cuando el restaurante se quedó en silencio. Las conversaciones se detuvieron, y todos comenzaron a hablar en susurros. Jess, Mike y yo estábamos en la cocina recogiendo nuestros platos, cuando Carmen entró, anunciando que la mesa uno estaba ahora ocupada—con ocho personas.

"Brillante. Eso significa que estaré aquí hasta la madrugada," refunfuñé.

"Sí, pero escucha la reacción que consiguieron. Debe ser alguien realmente genial." Jess señaló.

"Como sea," le dije, completamente desinteresada. Entre más famosos o poderosos eran, más difíciles solían ser. "¿Alguien quiere hacer un cambio?"

Mike se echó a reír al escuchar mi oferta. "No lo creo, Bella."

"¿Jess?"

"De ninguna manera, Bells, voy a salir de aquí antes de la medianoche."

Después que había servido mis otras mesas, puse mi sonrisa en su lugar y rodeé la división hacia mis nuevos clientes. Por lo general, revisaría quién era, me aseguraría de estar familiarizada con su 'trabajo' y trataría de recordar quién es quién antes de servir. Pero esta noche, simplemente no me molesté en hacerlo, así que entré a ciegas.

"Buenas noches," comencé mi acostumbrada introducción, y luego miré alrededor de la mesa. "Mierda… oh… lo siento… um. ¿Hola?"

Sutil, Bella.

Los Cullen habían regresado, con cuatro rostros adicionales. Emmett estaba aquí, así como Tanya, y luego teníamos a los dos príncipes bastante guapos y famosos. Que me jodan, Edward estaba de vuelta. ¿Estaba igual de ardiente antes de que se fuera?

"Hola, Bella." Me dio su maravillosa sonrisa ladeada. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?" Jugueteé con el botón de mi chaleco con nerviosismo. Estaba especialmente consciente de que todo el mundo estaba observando nuestro intercambio. Pero no hizo nada por enfriar el fuego intenso en mi vientre, y todavía quería saltar sobre sus huesos justo ahí. El solo pensar en ponerme a horcajadas en su regazo sobre la silla me hizo sonrojar.

"Buenas noches, Bella. Supongo que tendré que presentarme yo mismo, dudo que mi hermano pueda hilar una oración en este momento en particular." James se puso de pie y me tendió su mano. "Soy James."

"Hola, es un placer conocerlo su…"

"No." James me detuvo. "Es solo James, por favor."

"Muy bien, James," accedí. "Entonces, ¿puedo traerles una bebida mientras ven el menú?"

Alice me estaba sonriendo. "Ya hemos decidido, Bella." Luego recitó lo que todos querían. "Oh, y queremos una botella de ese vino que nos sugeriste la semana pasada."

Escribí todo discretamente, y con una última sonrisa en dirección a Edward, los dejé solos. Le di la orden a Demetri, y luego fui por el vino detrás de la barra.

Mientras forcejeaba con el corcho, mi cabeza estaba completamente llena de Edward. Estaba encontrando difícil el concentrarme en las cosas más sencillas. Acababa de conseguir sacar el corcho cuando dos manos rodearon mi cintura.

"¿Puedo ayudar?" Edward susurró en mi oído, antes de presionar suavemente sus labios contra él.

Su aliento envió un escalofrío por mi espalda, y casi dejé caer la maldita botella. "No, no puedes," le dije. "Se supone que estés sentado, y probablemente deberías moverte antes de que alguien te vea."

Se echó a reír y besó la parte de atrás de mi cuello. "Bella, sabes que preferiría quedarme aquí."

 _¿Qué se supone que estuviera haciendo? ¿Qué día era hoy? ¿Quién era yo?_

El efecto que este hombre tenía en mí era incomprensible.

"Pues que puta suerte. Ahora, largo." Traté de apartarme, pero sus brazos se ciñeron a mi alrededor, pegándome a él y joder, se sentía realmente bien. "Por favor, Edward. No puedo pensar con claridad cuando haces mierdas como esa."

"¿En serio? Recordaré eso," susurró, y me dio la vuelta para que lo mirara. "Y deberías saber que tienes el mismo efecto en mí, Bella. Te he echado de menos. Te necesito."

 _¿Qué se supone que estuviera haciendo? ¿Qué día era hoy? ¿Quién era yo?_

"Más tarde. Lo prometo." Dije entre mi aliento, deseando preferiblemente que más tarde significara en realidad en unos treinta segundos.

"No dejaré que lo olvides." Con un vistazo rápido alrededor de la habitación, se inclinó hacia adelante y me besó.

Me sentí aliviada de tener la botella de vino todavía sujeta en mis manos, porque si hubiesen estado libres, no habría forma de que no le metiera mano a ese cabello, o a ese trasero. Él se apartó después de unos segundos, y juro por Dios que sus ojos estaban en llamas. Nadie debería tener permitido verse así de bueno.

"Vete." Lo empujé ligeramente hacia atrás, e incliné mi cabeza hacia la mesa. "Ahora."

Se estaba riendo cuando desapareció de la vista. Y tan pronto como se fue, Aro y Markus salieron como rayo de la oficina chillando como un par de gatos moribundos.

"Oh, Cenibella. Ese hombre es adorable." Markus agarró su pecho y miró a su compañero. "¿No estás de acuerdo, Aro?"

Él asintió pensativo en respuesta. "Solo imagina la noche que tendrán, Markus. Bella, cariño, vas a caminar como un vaquero y cantar como Kate Bush en Cumbres Borrascosas. Dios mío, él parecía querer asaltarte justo aquí sobre la barra."

Me percaté de una mirada llena de lujuria entre los dos hombres, e hice una mueca.

"Recuerdos," dijo Markus. "Deberíamos hacer eso otra vez pronto. Necesitamos mantener viva la pasión, ser más espontáneos—dejar que el momento nos lleve."

"Joder no, eso es… Chicos, no quiero o necesito escuchar mierda como esa," les dije. "Rayos, Markus, ¿hay algo que te guardes? Contar y asustar no es lo mismo, ¿sabes?"

"Puedo guardar un secreto, Bella. Por ejemplo, no voy a informarle a la reina lo prodigioso y bien dotado que está su nieto. Suena casi tan grande como…"

"Argh, suficiente, por favor. Me voy antes de que mi cabeza explote." Salí del bar y caminé hacia el comedor, dejando a dos hombres que se creían graciosos.

Al principio, mi tiempo en la mesa de Edward se mantuvo al mínimo ya que todavía tenía dos mesas que cubrir. Pero, tan pronto como quedaron libres, le di—quiero decir, les di—toda mi atención. Una vez que todos los otros clientes se fueron, Markus y Aro se unieron a los Cullen y compañía, diciendo a los otros miembros del personal que podían irse a casa.

"Estaré en el cuarto de Rose, cariño, ¿está bien?" Jess me susurró antes de irse, y mi vientre se tensó por la anticipación.

 _Oh sí, joder sí._

Aro y Markus conocían a Tanya por años. Su hermano había sido amigo de la pareja, y un socio silencioso en Volturi's antes de su muerte varios años antes. Habían nombrado su siguiente venture catering en su memoria.

Ignoré las protestas de todos a que me uniera a ellos. En vez de eso, comencé a dejar las mesas listas para el día siguiente. Seguía escuchando la conversación, Tanya tenía algunas historias clásicas que contar sobre mis jefes. Archivé cada una de ellas en mi cabeza, listas para usarlas si alguna vez viera necesario chantajearlos.

Edward y James encajaron extraordinariamente bien con el grupo. Si no hubiese sabido quiénes eran, nunca hubiera soñado que eran raleza. Cada uno de ellos era natural y amable. Aunque similares en algunos aspectos, era claro que eran dos personas completamente diferentes. James era más extrovertido, feliz de ser el centro de atención, y descarado. Edward, por el otro lado, era más reservado y callado. Más que feliz de que su hermano fuera el foco de atención.

Después de haber terminado hasta el último trabajo, no sabía qué hacer después. Markus lo notó y en seguida me ordenó que me sentara.

"Solo tengo que ir al baño." Protesté y me alejé. No tenía idea por qué estaba tan en contra de la idea de sentarme con Edward y todos los demás, simplemente lo estaba.

Llevé mi bolso conmigo; quería asearme antes de ir a casa, porque tenía toda la intención de saltarle a Edward en el momento que pasara por la puerta. Recogí los solitarios cabellos que se habían escapado de mi cola de caballo durante el curso de la noche, me metí a la boca una menta para el aliento y estaba por aplicar una capa de brillo de labios, cuando Edward entró por la puerta.

Lo miré por el espejo y levanté una ceja. "Te das cuenta que este es el tocador de damas, ¿verdad?"

"Mmmm," respondió y cerró la puerta con seguro detrás de él.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Mi voz se quebró, indiscutiblemente excitada por la situación, y por supuesto, el hombre se me quedó viendo como si fuera la mujer más _sexy_ del planeta.

"Ya es más tarde, Bella." Edward se puso detrás de mí, observándome por el espejo. Tenía una mano a cada lado de mi cuerpo, agarrando con fuerza el lavamanos.

"Sí, supongo que lo es, pero aun así, ¿quieres hacer esto aquí? ¿Ahora?" Mordí mi labio.

 _¿Por qué no estamos ya desnudos?_

Edward se echó a reír. "Entonces, pasemos directamente a eso, ¿quieres?"

Gimiendo, me volví para verlo. "¿De nuevo en voz alta? Mierda, creía que lo tenía bajo control."

"Me alegra que lo hayas expresado, porque no puedo estar más de acuerdo." Me dio la vuelta para que quedara frente a él, y descansó su cabeza sobre la mía.

"No podemos tardarnos mucho, o ellos lo sabrán," le advertí, levantando mis manos y enredando mis dedos en su cabello.

"Créeme, Bella. Pasé una semana esperando esto, te aseguro que 'rápido' no será un problema."

Me levantó y me sentó en el lavamanos, pero, tan pronto como soportó mi peso, escuché un fuerte chasquido, y toda la pieza se desprendió de la pared. No se cayó por completo al suelo, pero estaba inclinado muy precariamente hacia adelante. Lo único que lo sostenía, eran las tuberías.

"¡Oh mierda! No, no, no." Traté en vano de volver a subir la maldita cosa, pero no se movía. Las baldosas que lo rodeaban se habían resquebrajado, y varias piezas habían caído al suelo. "Hijo de puta."

En vez de compartir mi pánico, Edward no hizo nada más que partirse de la risa.

"Maldición, deja de reírte, Edward. No es gracioso." Empecé a mordisquear mi dedo.

Aro y Markus habían gastado miles en los accesorios de su restaurante. Incluso los lavamanos eran diseños victorianos antiguos. No solo unos comunes y corrientes de la tienda local de hágalo usted mismo. A la mierda con mi vida.

"Relájate, Bella. Resolveré esto, ¿de acuerdo?" Me rodeó con sus brazos. "Déjame hablar con Aro. No es nada de qué preocuparse."

Enterré mi rostro en su pecho y suspiré. "Seré el blanco de todas las bromas durante meses. A Rose le encantará recordarme que mi gordo trasero rompió un puto lavamanos."

Al relajarme, sentí su polla picando mi trasero. "Todavía tienes un problema, ¿eh?" Me presioné contra él y me eché a reír.

"Ha estado así desde la semana pasada. No tienes idea de lo difícil que fue ocultar el hecho de que tenía la madre de todas las erecciones todo el maldito tiempo. Solo puedo imaginar la reacción si alguien lo hubiera notado cuando visité la escuela, o el hospital," gimió.

"¿Te gustaría que te ayudara con eso?" Le pregunté tan inocentemente como pude.

El cuerpo de Edward se tensó, y su amigo me picó un poco más. "Por más tentador que suene, particularmente no me gusta la idea de desnudarme en el piso del baño."

Le guiñé un ojo y lo empujé contra la pared. "Tenía algo más en mente."

Me dejé caer de rodillas y trabajé en sus pantalones. El pobre tipo estaba literalmente escapándose de ellos. Mi muy amado amigo saltó como un animal enjaulado tan pronto como bajé su bóxer. Sabía que era inapropiado y ridículo, pero me recordó esos conductos de emergencia que se despliegan de un avión después de un aterrizaje de emergencia. Me reí de mis ridículos pensamientos.

"¿Debería estar preocupado de que te estés riendo frente a mí mientras miras mi polla?" Me preguntó, su voz ronca y _sexy_ como el puto infierno.

"No de ti, te lo juro," le aseguré al mismo tiempo que lo agarraba en mi mano.

"Entonces, ¿qué fue lo gracioso?" Persistió.

"Créeme, Edward, no quieres saberlo."

"Contigo, Bella, siempre voy a querer saber."

Pero, pareció olvidarlo al instante que lo envolví con mis labios.

"Dios, eso se siente tan malditamente bien," graznó.

Edward definitivamente no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que rápido no sería un problema. Solo habían pasado unos minutos cuando sentí sus dedos sujetando mi cabeza y todo su cuerpo se tensó. Me instó a tomarlo más profundo e hice lo que pude para hacer lo que pidió. Cuando sus piernas empezaron a sacudirse, él se corrió, maldiciendo de nuevo.

Una vez que se había relajado, lo volví a meter con cuidado en sus pantalones y me puse de pie. "¿Mejor?" Dije bromeando.

"No tienes idea." Dijo entre su aliento.

Miré hacia atrás al daño que habíamos causado y lloriqueé con nerviosismo.

"Te dije que me encargaría de eso, Bella. Deja de preocuparte, por favor. Voy a hablar con Aro en privado." Besó mi mejilla, le quitó el seguro a la puerta y la abrió, permitiendo que saliera antes que él.

Cuando nos reincorporamos a la mesa, Edward sacó una silla y me instruyó que me sentara. Luego se sentó junto a mí, poniendo su brazo en el respaldo de mi silla. Nadie mencionó nuestra prolongada ausencia de la mesa, pero alcancé a ver uno o dos movimientos de cejas de Emmett en dirección a Edward.

La conversación del grupo era ahora el cumpleaños de Emmett en octubre. Alice y Esme estaban tratando de organizarle una fiesta, pero hasta ahora no podían decidirse por un tema o lugar.

"Oh, queridos, lo deberían tener aquí." Markus interrumpió. "Cada año intentamos tener algún tipo de recaudación de fondos. Cerramos el restaurante durante la noche, y luego cobramos por la venta de boletos. Todavía podríamos invitar a la gente generosa, por supuesto, pero también podría ser una celebración para Emmett."

"Eso suena maravilloso, Markus. ¿Estás seguro que no te importaría?" Preguntó Esme.

"No, por supuesto que no. Pero, _siempre_ tenemos un tema, este año van a ser personajes de películas clásicas. Ya tengo terminado mi disfraz, y el de Aro también." Markus respondió, y yo gemí.

"¿Qué?"

"Me comprometieron a trabajar esa noche. De acuerdo a Mike, el personal sirve bebidas y refrigerios hasta la medianoche, y luego podemos unirnos a la fiesta," respondí. "También tenemos que disfrazarnos como todos los demás. Idea estúpida, quiero decir—sin duda el personal debería destacarse."

"Me gustaría verte disfrazada. ¿Qué vas a usar?"

Me encogí de hombros porque no tenía idea. Aro y Markus habían sido lo bastante amables de darnos la primera elección, pero primero teníamos que tener su aprobación.

Todavía tenía la esperanza de sufrir un tropezón el día antes y torcerme el tobillo. Lo que sea por evitar ese evento.

"Oigan, no olviden que tenemos el partido," Emmett anunció. "Ed, James, quieren participar, ¿verdad? Es todo el equipo, todavía vamos a patearles el trasero a esos mariquitas de Barnet."

"No me lo perdería, Em, he estado esperando patear sus traseros por años," declaró James. "Edward, ¿qué hay de ti?"

"Totalmente." Guiñó un ojo.

"Aunque ningún melé **(3)** para él, Emmett. Ya sabes que el mariquita no quiere arruinar su linda carita. Sobre todo cuando su chica, Bella, lo está viendo," James se burló. Su deducción que yo sería invitada en realidad fue bastante conmovedora.

"¿Vendrás a ver, Bella?" Alice preguntó ilusionada. "Podemos tomar algo de vino en los laterales, es lo que siempre hacemos."

"De verdad tienes que verlo, Bella." James se rio. "Esme se pone completamente ebria antes del final de la primera mitad, y luego Carlisle tiene que cargarla al coche para que se le pase durmiendo."

Esme sacudió su cabeza. "Eso pasó una vez, James."

"Entonces, ¿vendrás?" Alice persistió y todos alrededor de la mesa me miraron. "Podemos ponerlos en ridículo al gritar como _groupies_."

La canción, _Under Pressure_ _**(4)**_ empezó a sonar en mi cabeza, mientras trataba de juzgar la expresión de Edward a la espontánea invitación de Alice.

"Um, bueno, suelo trabajar la mayoría de los fines de semana y…"

"Tonterías, tómate unos cuantos días de vacaciones. Has acumulado más que suficientes, Bella." Markus descartó mi débil protesta.

No sabía qué decir, le eché un vistazo a Edward, me estaba sonriendo expectante. Una mano subió y empezó a jugar distraídamente con mi cola de caballo.

"Sí, eso suena divertido," accedí, y su sonrisa se hizo más grande. "¿Puedo preguntar qué demonios es melé?"

Después de unos veinte minutos de explicación de todas las reglas del rugby, había aprendido mucho, y olvidado la mayoría. Pero, todavía estaba curiosamente emocionada por todo el asunto.

 _Tonta, tonta, Bella. Es solo un juego de rugby._

"Espero que tu padre no se oponga a la idea, sobre todo si van a jugar los dos. ¿Estás seguro que podrás ir?" Esme preguntó.

"Oh, estoy seguro, Tan, puede hacer su magia, ¿verdad?" Edward preguntó con dulzura.

Tanya le levantó sus cejas, antes de decir, "Después de tu pequeño arrebato en el vuelo, espero que él haga lo que pueda para mantenerte fuera del centro de atención."

"En serio, Ed, eso fue perfecto," Emmett gritó. "Mejor que un episodio de Jerry Springer **(5)** , eso es sacar sus trapos sucios, y los de Maggie, debo añadir."

"Emmett, eso es suficiente," Carlisle le advirtió y le dio a Esme una sonrisa comprensiva mientras ella se excusaba de la mesa.

"Oh mierda. Lo siento, mamá, no pensé." Emmett agachó su cabeza.

"Lo sé, cielo. Elizabeth tomó la decisión de estar con él hace años. Pero sigue siendo mi hermana y es un poco triste. Solo voy a ir a refrescarme. Vuelvo enseguida."

 _¿Refrescarse? ¿En el baño? ¡Mierda!_

"¡NO!" Grité y todos me miraron.

"Bella, ¿cuál, por todos los cielos, es el problema?" Preguntó Aro.

"Um… quiero decir…" Titubeé y luego me volví hacia Edward. "Un poco de ayuda aquí."

"Por supuesto, lo siento," dijo casualmente. "Aro, lo siento mucho, pero uno de tus lavamanos en el tocador de damas está dañado."

Me puse de un vivo color rojo y gemí bajo mi aliento. El príncipe y yo íbamos a intercambiar unas palabras más tarde. ¿Cómo demonios era eso manejar la situación con discreción?

"Dios mío. ¿Cómo ocurrió eso?" Aro jadeó y luego hizo una pausa. "Oh, no tiene importancia. Creo que entiendo."

Hubo unos cuantos tosidos fingidos alrededor de la mesa, y Emmett se rio con fuerza. Si es posible, seguí tornándome a un tono de rojo incluso más intenso. Y aquí estaba de nuevo, muriendo de sonrojo.

"Oh Dios, Bella, cariño. ¿En mi baño?" Markus se rio entre dientes. "Bueno, supongo que cuando el momento te atrapa, te atrapa."

"No es lo que están pensando, les aseguro," Edward dijo con seguridad. "Bella y yo solo estábamos conversando, y yo puse demasiado peso en el lavamanos, y se desprendió de la pared. Cubriré los gastos, Aro. Solo dime el precio."

Era más que evidente que nadie le creía, pero lo dejaron pasar sin decir una palabra, Aro no pareció muy molesto, y ni siquiera fue a inspeccionar el daño.

La fiesta terminó poco después. Esme, Carlisle, Alice y Jasper se fueron juntos, seguidos de cerca por James, Tanya se quedaba para hablar con Aro y Markus, así que eso dejaba a Edward, Emmett y yo. Llamaron a Sam para que nos recogiera al frente del restaurante. Afortunadamente, casi a la una de la mañana, no había paparazzi merodeando por ahí, y Edward entró en el coche desapercibido.

Durante el curso de la noche, Rose me había enviado un mensaje de texto para decirme que ella y el resto de las chicas estaban abajo con Jake y Seth. Así que le dije a Edward que teníamos el departamento para nosotros solos.

"¿Bella? ¿Crees que a tu amiga le moleste que me aparezca para saludarla?" Emmett preguntó nervioso. "Me gustaría verla otra vez."

"Dudo que le moleste en absoluto. Vamos a pasar a la casa de Jake cuando nos detengamos," le dije.

Me aseguré que Edward estuviera fuera de la vista cuando toqué a la puerta. Seth la abrió con una enorme sonrisa.

"¡Hola, hola, Bella!" Seth sonrió al abrir la puerta. "¿Vienes por tus chicas? ¿O por algo de mi increíble reserva?"

Seth y Jake eran americanos. Habían estado aquí por un año con el mismo tiempo de visa que nos dieron a nosotros, pero ellos gastaban todo el dinero que ganaban en hierba, y no pudieron pagar su boleto a casa después que expiró. Básicamente, estaban esperando a que los atraparan las autoridades para poder gorrear un vuelo gratis a casa.

Eran de un pequeño asentamiento, a solo unas horas de Forks, y nos habían hecho prometer que iríamos a verlos cuando finalmente fueran deportados. Los dos eran un amor, pero como mencioné antes, totalmente drogados la mayor parte del día. Sin embargo, si necesitabas algo podías pedírselos y si podían—lo hacían.

"En realidad, Seth. Alguien vino a ver a Rose. ¿Podrías gritarle por mí?" Le pedí.

Seth hizo lo que le pedí, y luego se asomó alrededor de la puerta. Sus ojos se posaron en Edward y frunció el ceño. "Oye, te conozco, amigo."

Rosalie pasó por la puerta y sonrió cuando vio a Emmett. Lo animó a entrar y él la siguió en un instante. Seth todavía miraba a Edward con el ceño fruncido, tratando de conectar las pocas neuronas que le quedaban para poner un nombre al rostro.

"Hombre, vamos. Estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso para fumar." Jake sacó su cabeza por la puerta. "Oh, hola, Bella. ¿Estás bien?"

"Conocemos a este amigo, Jake." Seth señaló categóricamente a Edward y Jake estuvo de acuerdo.

"Sí, es ese tipo, de esa cosa," concordó. "¿Sabes de lo que hablo?"

"Ni puta idea de lo que estás hablando, hombre," respondió Seth.

"Na, yo tampoco. Maldición, está mierda es buena." Jake dijo con una risita. "¿Van a entrar chicos? Hay suficiente para circular."

"No, gracias."

"Por supuesto, eso sería genial."

Edward y yo respondimos al mismo tiempo, y lo miré boquiabierta con incredulidad cuando caminó a zancadas por delante de mí entrando al departamento. Jake agarró un porro recién armado de detrás de su oreja y se lo dio a Edward.

"Ten, toma este."

"Gracias," dijo Edward, y tomó el porro de la mano de Jake.

Se lo arrebaté velozmente de su mano. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" Susurré, " _Tú_ no puedes usar eso."

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo este tipo? No podía permitir que un futuro rey se drogara—¿o sí? Aunque, era jodidamente seguro que me encantaría verlo colocado…

 _¡No!_

No puedo corromperlo más de lo que ya lo he hecho. Sin duda ese tipo de ofensa resultaría en castigo capital. Dios, ¿se imaginan si drogarse se vuelve algo regular? Tuve un breve vistazo al futuro y vi a un Edward bastante drogado aceptando su corona murmurando, _"Gracias, amigo. Oye, esa corona está toda brillosa y esa mierda,"_ antes de extender su brazo para chocar puños con el arzobispo que oficiara la ceremonia.

Edward se burló. "Por favor, Bella. No sería la primera vez, y me atrevo a decir que no será la última."

"¿No crees que es lo bastante malo que discutas todo el tiempo con tu papá? Luego, añade a eso el evidente deterioro de tu lenguaje, desapareciendo conmigo siempre que te parece, ¿y ahora quieres que te atrapen drogado?" Parloteé.

Edward puso sus dos manos en mi rostro y presionó sus labios en mi nariz. "Peleaba con él antes de conocerte, Bella. Me drogué mucho y mucho peor cuando era más joven; y siempre hice lo que pude por evadir las formalidades. Sin embargo, sí te atribuyo mi vocabulario recién descubierto. Pero, me agradas porque me permites ser simplemente yo. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Bien," cedí. "Pero debería advertirte; no tenemos comida en nuestro departamento, y no voy a cocinar para ti más tarde cuando te den los putos antojos," le advertí con seriedad, y luego le regresé el porro.

Ese había sido un puto error.

Solo una hora más tarde, los ojos de Edward estaban rojos y con los párpados pesados, se estaba riendo como tonto con Jake y Seth al ver el jodido canal de noticias, y sí, por supuesto, se estaba quejando que tenía antojos.

Rose y Emmett se estaban llevando espléndidamente. De hecho, tan espléndidamente que Rose me rogó y suplicó que lo dejara quedarse esta noche. Ahora, no tenía que ser un genio de las matemáticas para saber que no había jodida forma de que eso funcionara a mi favor.

"Claro, se puede quedar. En el puto sofá." Le dije con fuerza. No iba a sacrificar mi noche, ya se me había privado de un orgasmo por el puto lavamanos. No me lo iba a perder de nuevo, por nadie.

"Bueno, ¿y si te quedas en el departamento de Edward? ¿Estás de acuerdo, Edward?" Rose preguntó, añadiendo a su voz una dulce y empalagosa suplica.

"Me he estado muriendo de ganas de llevarla de nuevo ahí desde que nos conocimos. Llamaré a Sam para que venga a recogernos ahora," Edward estuvo de acuerdo. "Ustedes dos vayan a divertirse."

Ni siquiera se me permitió opinar, pero en realidad me intrigaba mucho la idea. Iba a ir al departamento de Edward. Iba a tener sexo en el puto palacio. ¿Qué tan genial era eso?

* * *

 **(1) Se refiere al capitán Harris de la película "Loca Academia de Policía".**

 **(2) Hada en inglés ese "fairy" y esa palabra también la usan para referirse a los homosexuales.**

 **(3) Melé – Jugada de rugby en la que cada uno de los dos equipos dispone a ocho jugadores agrupados en tres líneas que, apoyándose contra los hombros de los adversarios, hacen presión y tratan de retrasar el balón que otro jugador ha colocado entre ellos en el suelo, hacia sus compañeros, taloneándolo.**

 **(4) Under Pressure – En español "Bajo Presión" canción de Queen.**

 **(5) The Jerry Springer Show es un programa conocido por mostrar historias de personas reales pero extrañas, historias semejantes a las que se ven en las telenovelas: infidelidad, engaños y, a veces, violencia. Cada episodio tiene un propósito para que participe la gente involucrada y discuta. El tema de un show puede variar de "¿Quién es el padre?" hasta "El hijo que conoce a su madre".**

* * *

 _ **Uy, Bella de nuevo en el palacio. ¿Cómo creen que salga eso? Esperemos que no la atrapen ahí. Pero sí que le trae ganas a su chico y él a ella, síguete engañando Bella, diciéndote que solo extrañabas al Cetro, jejejejeje. Lo extrañó a él, y más al enterarse que le dio a su nombre a Sasha para que se lo pusiera a su hermanita, el nombre de alguien que era muy especial para él *suspiro* Y sí que tiene mala suerte esta pobre Bella, que las amigas las lleven al Ojo de Londres y resulta que le tiene miedo a las alturas, un momento inolvidable ese jajaja. Y ahora se siente culpable porque siente que está siendo una mala influencia para Edward, ¿será así? ¿O será que Edward ya es así y Bella solo le está dando la libertad que necesita para ser él mismo? Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y espero ansiosa para leer lo que más les gustó a ustedes del capítulo.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: LauDgdo, LalhizGarcia, Roxy Sanchez, LaPekee Cullen, Yoca-26, Noelia, Fran Ktrin Black, YessyVL13, nnuma76, Rossmery, Tata XOXO, Gabriela Cullen, Antonia, PEYCI CULLEN, aletierrez, bellaliz, beakis, Hanna D.L, RosebellaCullen, Beaele, Laliscg, lagie, paly, Sara, Yoliki, Lady Grigori, Jade HSos, lizdayanna, ELIZABETH, freedom2604, Maribel, injoa, Ericastelo, Merce, Cary, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, alejandra1987, Pili, Vanina Iliana, Letieuge, Manligrez, Reva4, gsaavdrau, rjnavajas, Adriu, patymdn, Annel, saraipineda44, Techu, Pam Malfoy Black, LicetSalvatore, libbnnygramajo, tulgarita, Mafer, Sully YM, dushakis, bbluelilas, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :)**_


	9. Que le corten la cabeza

Les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a **MrsK81** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Gracias a mi compañera de armas y amiga Erica Castelo por corregir mis horrores.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 9 – Que le corten la cabeza**

 **BPOV**

¿Qué es lo que esperas cuando piensas en un _palacio_?

Para mí es decoraciones antiguas con muebles más viejos que el rey Enrique Octavo. Imagino sirvientes, mayordomos, y cocineros corriendo por todos lados asegurándose que ni una maldita cosa esté fuera de lugar.

Había sido algo así en el Palacio de Buckingham, y esperaba lo mismo en la casa de Edward. Pero su departamento no era para nada como lo había imaginado. Todas las paredes tenían tonos claros de crema, azul y beige, y la única característica clásica era el parqué que cubría todo el departamento. Todos los muebles eran relativamente modernos y de buen gusto. De hecho, era un lugar bastante genial.

" _Wow_ , no esperaba esto." Reflexioné en voz alta mientras me daba la gira.

"¿Qué esperabas? ¿Calabozos, torretas y tronos?" Edward rodó los ojos mientras hablaba.

"No las torretas o los calabozos. Pero tal vez el trono," admití. "Eso es lo primero que viene a mi mente siempre que pienso en reyes y reinas."

"Bella," gimió. "Creo que erraste por unos cuantos cientos de años."

"¿Qué? No puedo evitarlo, Edward. Soy una chica después de todo. Crecí viendo películas de Disney y en todas, el rey o la reina pasan la mayor parte de su tiempo sentados en sus tronos, usando sus coronas y esos trajes de terciopelo, gritando "Que les corten la cabeza" a todos los malos. ¿O esa fue Alicia en el País de las Maravillas?"

Edward suspiró y sacudió su cabeza. Entonces las comisuras de sus labios se curvearon hacia arriba y él empezó a reírse. "Tu mente loca siempre me hace sonreír, Bella."

"Cierra la boca." Lo fulminé con la mirada y crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho. "Sé que digo mierda estúpida todo el tiempo. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Creo que tengo una enfermedad."

Me recargué contra el marco de la puerta de su recámara. Edward caminó lentamente hacia mí y colocó sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza.

"Sucede que amo las cosas extrañas que salen de tu boca. Constantemente me tomas por sorpresa." Se quedó callado y agachó su cabeza para besarme y mordisquear mi cuello.

Luego, sus manos estaban por todos lados de mi cuerpo. Bajaron suavemente por mi rostro y cuello, mis brazos, y luego agarraron mi cintura. Incluso la caricia más inocente me hacía perder el control así que podrás imaginar cómo reaccionaba en otros lugares.

Sus dedos entonces empezaron a desabotonar mi blusa despacio. Joder, con demasiada lentitud.

"Edward, por favor," lloriqueé.

"¿Qué pasa, Bella?" Me preguntó inocentemente. Como si el tipo no supiera lo que me estaba haciendo.

"Yo… yo…"

Parecía haber perdido toda capacidad de hablar así que lo empujé con rudeza hacia la cama. Él me siguió y cayó sobre su espalda.

Terminé de abrir mi blusa y la bajé de mis hombros; permitiendo que cayera al suelo. Lentamente me quité los pantalones y elevé mis cejas expectante.

"¿Sabes?" Susurré en lo que esperaba fuera una voz _sexy_ , "Para lo que tengo en mente, Edward, los dos tenemos que estar desnudos." Le guiñé un ojo y me quité la ropa interior.

Vi como tragó con fuerza y recorrió mi cuerpo con sus ojos; estaban encendidos de nuevo con ese deseo ardiente. Entonces, a un ritmo casi más allá de las capacidades humanas, él empezó a quitarse la ropa. Seguí cada uno de sus movimientos. Incluso en solo un par de calcetines él se veía más _sexy_ que cualquier otro en el puto planeta.

Tan pronto como se deshizo de los calcetines subí a la cama y lo empujé sobre su espalda. Me cerní sobre él y lo besé antes de bajar sobre él, sintiendo que me llenaba por completo. Empecé a moverme, girando lentamente y balaceando mis caderas a un ritmo constante. Las manos de Edward deambulaban perezosamente por mi cuerpo antes de quedarse en mis senos. Después de masajearlos suavemente, comenzó a jugar con mis pezones con su dedo y su pulgar. Intentó sentarse y cada vez que lo hacía, sacudía mi cabeza y lo empujaba otra vez hacia abajo. Esto se sentía muy bien y estaba disfrutando de estar en control.

A medida que el placer intenso empezó a acumularse, me moví con más urgencia y el agarre de Edward se hizo más firme. Soltó varios "mierda" y "Cristo" en un gemido estrangulado. Y luego, en otro veloz movimiento, me tenía acostada sobre mi espalda. Estaba por protestar, pero levantó una de mis piernas sobre su hombro y, ¡qué me jodan! Era increíble.

"Oh, mierda, Edward," jadeé.

Estaba tocando lugares que ni siquiera sabía que existían. Esta noche no había escenas jodidas representándose en mi mente. Edward consumía todos mis pensamientos.

"Dios, Edward. Por favor… más…" Lo apremié, y él hizo lo que le pedí de inmediato.

Mientras me penetraba una y otra vez, poco a poco nos movíamos hacia arriba en la cama. Mi cabeza empezó a golpear en la cabecera, pero joder si me importó. Cualquier día aceptaría una conmoción cerebral para sentirme tan malditamente bien.

"Bella, no puedo…" Dijo con voz ahogada y sus movimientos se hicieron más erráticos y enérgicos.

Podía ver que no iba durar mucho más tiempo y quería estar justo ahí con él, así que hice algo que nunca antes había hecho en presencia de un hombre. Bajé mi mano entre nosotros y usé mis dedos para acercarme más.

"Mierda, Bella, te estás…" Sus ojos dejaron los míos y miraron hacia abajo y luego de vuelta a mi rostro otra vez. Estaba dividido entre mirarme y mirar mi mano. "Jesús, me estás matando."

Viéndolo, viéndome; al sentirlo dentro de mí y la sensación añadida de mi propia mano provocó que un grito poderoso saliera de mis pulmones y todo mi cuerpo se ciñó sobre Edward.

"Maldita sea, Bella. Puedo sentir eso… no puedo… voy a…" Sus manos sujetaron mis hombros con fuerza y aunque fue bastante doloroso, solo intensificó el orgasmo del que aún experimentaba sus efectos.

Él se desplomó sobre mí y descansó su cabeza en mi pecho. Unos cuantos cabellos salvajes me hicieron cosquillas en mi barbilla y labios, y me retorcí.

"Sin moverte, por favor, Bella," dijo sin aliento. "Me gusta mucho aquí."

"Tu cabello me está haciendo cosquillas en el rostro y me estás aplastando un poco." Pretendí tener dificultades para respirar.

"Oh, lo siento, amor." Se rio entre dientes y se rodó de sobre mí hacia su costado.

 _¿Amor?_

¿Edward me llamó amor?

 _No, no lo hizo. ¿O sí?_

¡Qué me jodan!

 _Él ya hizo eso también, ¿verdad?_

¡Sí, y luego me llamó amor!

¡Hijo de puta!

No estaba segura si Edward había notado exactamente lo que había dicho. Desafortunadamente, a mi jodido cerebro no pareció importarle y empezó a bombardearme con imágenes de bodas, niños, y vejez. Todos los que me incluían y a un Edward aún ardiente como el infierno.

 _Tranquila, bizcocho de mar. Él no dijo en realidad esas dos mágicas palabras. Es solo un gesto cariñoso._

"¿Qué pasa?"

Le eché un vistazo a Edward, que me miraba con el ceño fruncido en su rostro. Estiró su mano y tomó una de las mías.

"Nada," respondí.

"Mentirosa," murmuró y sacudió ligeramente su cabeza.

"En serio, Edward. Estoy perfectamente bien. De hecho, estoy más que bien después de eso." Me acerqué a él tanto como pude.

"Sí, lo disfruté mucho." Llevó mi mano a su boca y besó todas las puntas de mis dedos. "No tienes idea lo malditamente increíble que fue. Sobre todo cuando tú…" Su voz se apagó.

Sentí que mis mejillas se sonrojaban y no supe qué más decir. Siempre había sido más reservada cuando se trataba de sexo. No me malentiendan, no era una mojigata ni nada que se le acercara, pero era increíblemente tímida. Nunca me hubiese atrevido a hacer algo así con ninguno de mis previos ex. Quizás si lo hubiera hecho, se me hubiese privado un poco menos de orgasmos antes que Edward se presentara. Sin embargo, estaba segura que ningún orgasmo volvería a ser igual ahora que había experimentado el estar con este hombre.

El efecto que estaba teniendo en mí después de solo dos semanas era muy aterrador. Cuando estábamos solos era asombroso. Incluso los silencios nunca eran incómodos, nunca antes me había sentido así con alguien. Haciendo un recuento, hubo dos ocasiones en las que siempre pensé que había estado enamorada. Pero, ahora esas relaciones palidecieron en significancia.

Había estado viendo a alguien poco antes de que nos fuéramos a Londres y no quería tener ataduras en casa, así que terminé las cosas antes de irme y no había estado particularmente triste. El pensar en no ver al chico por un año había tenido poco impacto en mí. Pero ahora, al saber que en seis meses dejaría a Edward—definitivamente, era realmente doloroso y sentí que las lágrimas picaban en mis ojos.

Desesperada por no dejar que me viera llorar, me disculpé y fui al baño. Después de asearme, salpiqué mi rostro con agua. Apenas me estaba secando cuando escuché un golpe en la puerta.

"¿Puedo entrar?" Edward llamó desde el otro lado.

"Claro," le respondí. Mi voz temblorosa amortiguada de alguna forma por la toalla.

Mantuve la toalla sobre mi rostro, sintiéndolo besar mi hombro con dulzura al pasar junto a mí. Todavía no tenía fe en mi habilidad para mantener mi voz estable, de modo que lo dejé solo y subí a la cama. Al menos había logrado controlar mis ridículas emociones antes de que emergieran.

Edward se puso a mi lado y me atrajo en un abrazo. "Bella, ¿estás segura que estás bien?" Preguntó.

"Estoy bien, lo prometo," le mentí. "Solo estoy de verdad cansada. Ha sido un largo día." Conseguí distraerlo con la historia de la mierda que fue mi día de paseo.

Para cuando llegué a la parte donde Jessica le tendió la toalla sanitaria a la mujer cubierta de vómito, Edward se estaba riendo incontrolablemente.

"Iba a decir que desearía poder haber estado ahí—pero después de escuchar eso, honestamente puedo decir que me alegra habérmelo perdido."

Apenas conseguí responderle. Mis párpados estaban pesados y no tenía la energía de mover un solo músculo. Estaba jodidamente cansada.

"Duérmete, Bella."

Y lo hice.

 **~x~**

Desperté sola en la enorme cama. Las pesadas cortinas azul marino estaban corridas y la habitación seguía inmersa en la oscuridad. Supuse que era muy temprano, por lo que cerré mis ojos otra vez con la intención de volver a dormir.

Eso fue antes de escuchar las voces.

"Esta es una conversación que deberíamos haber tenido hace tiempo, Edward."

Mierda, el maldito padre de Edward estaba aquí. El padre hijo de puta de Edward estaba aquí y yo estaba en pelotas en su cama. Miré alrededor de la habitación con un pánico cegador tratando desesperadamente de localizar mi ropa.

"¿Dónde demonios está?" Susurré y empecé a temblar por los nervios.

"Déjame ser franco, Edward," la voz continuó.

"¿Por qué, por todos los cielos, quieres ser franco? Tu nombre es Edward, ¿no es así?"

Cuando escuché la respuesta sarcástica de Edward no pude evitar reírme.

"Edward, no tengo idea qué se te ha metido últimamente, pero, tu actitud necesita dirección." Oh cielos, papi está cabreado.

"¿Y a dónde te gustaría que la _dirigiera_ exactamente? Porque a dónde sea que vaya mi actitud, también lo hago yo."

Jesús, Edward se escuchaba ardiente. Nunca había escuchado este lado intenso de él.

"¡Suficiente!" Una tercera voz hizo eco afuera.

Oh, mierda, mierda, era su abuela hija de puta. Sin duda estaría muerta. ¿La reina todavía ejecutaba personas en estos días?

Recordé algunas de mis clases de historia antigua. Guillotinas. Garrotes. El Patíbulo **(1)**. Recuerdo esas cosas. Huh, me pregunto por qué la mayoría empieza con 'g'. La persona que los creó tendría que haber sido un cabrón enfermo ideando esas máquinas para matar. Probablemente era algún pendejo anal llamado Gilroy, Gerald o algún otro nombre mundano que empieza con la misma letra. Tal vez incluso el hermano de Jack el destripador.

De acuerdo, tal vez este no era el momento de estar pensando en mierda como esa. Encontrar un lugar dónde ocultarme podría ser una buena idea en este momento.

Todavía estaba desnuda como un bebé; pero era la menor de mis preocupaciones. Salí sigilosamente de la cama y me acerqué al armario, me escondí en la esquina más oscura y me senté con mis brazos rodeando con fuerza mis rodillas.

Todavía podía escuchar la discusión afuera y la abuela sonaba igual de cabreada que papi.

"Edward, no vamos a tolerar este comportamiento. Te di el beneficio de la duda durante tu juventud, pero esto se termina ahora."

Mordí mi labio, sintiéndome aún más nerviosa por Edward. Había algo en esta vieja bruja que me daba escalofríos en la espalda—y no de una buena forma. Cuando hablaba, nadie interrumpía. Demonios, apuesto a que nadie siquiera se atrevía a respirar.

"Tu agenda ha sido reorganizada. A partir del primero de octubre, vas a tener tantos compromisos como tus padres."

Era algo extraño, porque, aunque hablaba con mucha firmeza y control para hacer evidente que estaba enojada, ni una sola vez elevó la voz. De hecho, recordé el discurso que dio en el palacio, y no podía escuchar una diferencia en su tono en lo absoluto.

"Más insolencias o ausencias no autorizadas, y tus privilegios serán revocados. ¿Quedó claro?" Edward padre se unió al ataque otra vez e hice una mueca cuando Edward respondió en seguida.

"¿Privilegios? ¿Qué privilegios tengo exactamente? ¿Mis coches? No, no podría ser eso—después de todo, que Dios no quiera y conduzca yo a alguna parte." La voz de Edward se elevaba cada vez más con cada palabra. "¿Mi dinero? Eso tampoco podría ser. Porque ustedes y yo sabemos que la familia real nunca paga por una maldita cosa."

Si no estuviera hablando con el gobernante del jodido país le hubiese echado porras. Pero sabía que solo estaba haciendo las cosas mucho peor para él.

"Esto es absurdo. No voy a pretender que entiendo por qué estás actuando como un niño malcriado, pero le pondré un hasta aquí. Quizás la solución sea encontrar un asistente más adecuado; uno que pueda controlarte un poco más. Tu relación con Tanya se ha vuelto muy familiar. Tal vez ella es la razón por la que continúas desafiando y faltándole el respeto a tu familia y todo lo que representa." El tono de la abuela era firme y no dudé de sus amenazas ni un segundo.

"Joder, no te atrevas," Edward siseó. Y tuve una visión de las cabezas cortadas de ambos rodando en una canasta. "Mi 'comportamiento' no tiene nada que ver con Tanya, o nadie más para esto."

"Eso es cuestión de opinión. Y en cualquier caso, ya es tiempo de que se reemplace a todo tu personal. Peter ha sido un empleado muy leal pero se ha vuelto demasiado indulgente. También, es claro ahora que contratar a tu primo fue un grave error." El padre de Edward arremete de nuevo.

Al pobre chico le llegaban por todos lados.

"Si crees por un minuto que cambiar cualquier parte de mi equipo tendrá el efecto deseado entonces tu idiotez es fuera de lo normal. Esta es mi vida y _voy_ a vivirla como _yo_ decida."

 _¿Esposas? ¿Látigos? Castígame, Edward, me he portado mal._

En serio, necesitaba dejar de fantasear con un Edward enojado y dominante. No era el momento ni el lugar. Pero no podía evitarlo—era tan jodidamente ardiente que era una locura.

La discusión duró por otros veinte minutos o algo así. Para darle crédito a Edward, nunca retrocedió y tenía una respuesta para todo lo que le lanzaban. Sin embargo, vergonzosamente utilizó la palabra puto en varias ocasiones.

De todas las diferencias culturales entre nosotros, tuve que dejar mi huella en el futuro rey con lenguaje abusivo y ofensivo.

"¿Dónde está la señorita Swan, su alteza?" Otra voz femenina preguntó en voz baja.

 _¡Joooooder!_

¿Sabían que estaba aquí? Eso fue todo. Me cortarán la cabeza en la Torre de Londres, o me forzarán a pasar la vida en la cárcel. ¿Tal vez el Palacio de Buckingham tenga calabozos?

"La dejé dormida en la recámara." Fue la respuesta de Edward.

¿Qué? ¿Edward les estaba diciendo voluntariamente dónde estaba? Traidor hijo de puta.

Escuché que la puerta se abrió y me metí en la esquina tanto como pude. Pasos caminaron por la habitación y luego revisaron el baño adjunto.

"¿Bella?"

Oh, era Edward.

"Bella, ¿dónde estás? Lamento si te desperté."

Titubeé antes de responder. Todavía tratando de permanecer anónima, susurré tan alto como pude, "Estoy aquí."

Edward se acercó al armario y abrió la puerta. Se agachó para mirarme y estaba totalmente desconcertado. "¿Qué, por todos los cielos, estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó.

"Ocultándome, por supuesto. ¿Ya se fueron?" Continué susurrando.

"¿Quién se fue? ¿Te sientes bien?" Se dejó caer de rodillas y entró gateando para sentarse a mi lado.

"Tu abuela y tu padre. Los escuché discutiendo. Pensé que se supone que no debería de estar aquí, así que me oculté." Desviaba mi atención rápidamente entre Edward y fuera de la recámara con nerviosismo.

Edward empezó a reírse. "Bella, ellos no estaban realmente aquí. Fue una videollamada. No me di cuenta que el volumen de mi _laptop_ estaba tan alto." Rodeó mis hombros con un brazo y besó mi cabeza. "Querían que fuera a visitarlos, pero me negué."

"Oh, que me jodan. Soy todo un fenómeno," murmuré, completamente avergonzada. "Pensé… Bueno, tuve visiones de una ceremonia para cortarme la cabeza o ser encerrada en la cárcel por el resto de mi vida."

"¿Así que te escondiste? ¿Puedo preguntar por qué no estás usando ropa?" Estaba fallando miserablemente en reprimir una carcajada.

"Porque no puedo encontrar la mía," bufé. "¿Dónde demonios está, de todos modos?"

"Le pedí a Ethel que te la lavara. Dentro de poco debe estar limpia y planchada. Déjame darte algo para que uses." Se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar entre su ropa, antes de darme un jersey de deporte.

"¿Pasarías el día conmigo, Bella?" Edward preguntó mientras me vestía.

"De verdad me gustaría eso. Aunque voy a trabajar más tarde, pero podría irme directo desde aquí. ¿Si estás de acuerdo con ello?" Clarifiqué, y Edward asintió en seguida.

Me aseé y entramos a la cocina, donde vi algunas cajas que me parecían conocidas sobre la encimera y mi estómago gruñó.

"Me temo que me has hecho adicto a estas." Edward señaló las cajas de _pop tarts_ en diferentes sabores. "Por supuesto, es bueno que es lo único que puedo cocinar sin ayuda."

Que conste que eso no era completamente cierto. Le tomó tres intentos el tostarlas, porque por alguna razón seguía quemándolas. Supongo que el hecho de que sus manos siempre parecían encontrar su camino hacia arriba de mi blusa, tiene que haber tenido algo que ver con ello.

Mientras comíamos, el ama de llaves de Edward merodeaba nerviosa. Podía ver que estaba ansiosa por limpiar lo que ensuciamos, pero Edward no parecía tener prisa. Tan pronto como terminamos, ella se había llevado los platos y limpiado todo.

"Su ropa está lista, señorita Swan. Las dejé sobre la cama para usted." La mujer mayor hizo esa extraña media reverencia y luego se volvió hacia Edward. "¿Algo más, su alteza?"

"No, gracias, Ethel. Voy a pasar el día aquí, así que puedes ir a casa."

Edward no le habló con nada de superioridad. Fue simplemente 'normal'. Era algo más que encontraba interesante. Había tenido tantos perjuicios sobre la familia real, y después de conocer al príncipe Edward padre, había asumido que eran correctos. Sin embargo, Edward y su hermano no eran nada de lo que había imaginado. Intentaban lo mejor que podían de vivir como cualquier joven en sus veintitantos.

"Así que, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?" Le pregunté. "Escuché la mayor parte de la conversación con tu familia."

Edward suspiró antes de decir, "Supongo que estamos en un punto muerto. Ellos quieren que actúe de forma responsable y me involucre más, y yo quiero permanecer exactamente como estoy." Encogió sus hombros casualmente y me miró fijamente. "Ni muerto y en el infierno voy a cambiar algo. Al menos no en los próximos seis meses."

"Pero si evita verte involucrado en esas discusiones y confrontaciones de mierda, ¿por qué no simplemente morderte la lengua y hacerlo?" Le pregunté, queriendo entender su punto.

Edward titubeó. Parecía algo avergonzado. "Bueno, los eventos que de verdad disfruto son conocer gente de todo el país y más allá. Y resulta que esos eventos solo representan un pequeño porcentaje del trabajo que se esperaría que realice. La mayoría del tiempo estaría lidiando con políticos y algunas de las personas más falsas que he conocido en mi vida. Y el problema que tengo con eso, Bella, es que no estoy dispuesto a pasar tiempo en compañía de gente que no me agrada, cuando podría pasar tiempo contigo."

"Oh," murmuré.

De pronto, sentí unas ganas abrumadoras de subirme a la mesa y bailar de alegría. Porque Edward me estaba eligiendo. Este hombre importante y muy solicitado que podría elegir a cualquier mujer, pensaba que Isabella Swan era más importante que sus… um… súbditos… trabajo—lo que sea. En verdad, quizás el sexo era el objeto de su deseo, pero aun así estaba contenta.

"De la forma en que lo veo, la responsabilidad, las visitas tediosas, y los discursos públicos seguirán ahí en seis meses. Tú, por el contrario, te irás a casa."

Entonces, tan velozmente como quieras, mi deseo de bailar se evaporó y me sentí increíblemente triste. Edward también se veía un poco triste. Tenía que cambiar el tema rápidamente, de otra forma sin duda las lágrimas harían otra aparición.

"Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer?" Le pregunté, sinceramente, esperando que no involucrara dejar la recámara.

"Pensé que podríamos dar un paseo por los jardines. Son encantadores y muy privados en su mayoría. Sería un cambio agradable estar afuera contigo."

Ligeramente molesta porque el pasar el día en la cama no era una opción, acepté a regañadientes. No era una amante de la naturaleza, y ciertamente no tenía una idea cuando se trataba de flores y árboles. Pero, él se veía emocionado por compartir esto conmigo, así que no iba a echarle a perder la diversión.

No quería ponerme mi uniforme, de modo que me quedé con la camiseta de Edward puesta. Sí me puse mis pantalones negros, pero dejé mi ropa interior en la cama. Ya sabes, solo por si acaso Edward quisiera ponerse un poco amoroso al fresco.

Me sorprendió gratamente. Paseamos por los jardines privados que eran muy bonitos y bastante apartados. Podía escuchar las voces de gente a yardas de distancia en las áreas abiertas al público. Pero, no podían vernos, así que las ignoré. Edward me dio una breve lección de historia del Palacio Kensington. Al parecer, unos ochenta años después que había sido construido, Sir Christopher Wren había rediseñado el palacio. Escuché con entusiasmo mientras me contaba que otros miembros de su familia tenían departamentos aquí, era agradable ver a Edward entusiasmado sobre algo que tiene que ver con su herencia. De alguna forma, tenía derecho a sentirse orgulloso, él era parte de algo increíble e histórico. Algo que siempre sería recordado.

Era un encantador día soleado, había algo de frío en el aire, pero no era la suficiente como para llevarnos de nuevo adentro. Encontramos un excelente lugar debajo de un árbol de sauce. Las ramas casi colgaban hasta el suelo. Edward se sentó y palmeó el suelo junto a él.

"Me gusta este lugar; trato de quedarme dentro de los terrenos del palacio tanto como puedo. Solo en muy pocas ocasiones se me honra con la compañía de mi padre o mi abuela," me dijo con tristeza, y luego preguntó, "Entonces, ¿disfrutaste de tu lección de historia?"

Lo estaba escuchando, pero estaba más interesada en mirarlo. La forma en que pasaba la mano por su cabello, y la mirada triste en sus ojos siempre que hablaba de su familia, dejaba claro que este hombre estaba bajo mucha presión y me sorprendía que hubiese permanecido en su sano juicio por tanto tiempo.

Edward necesitaba distraerse, y podía pensar en una cosa que seguramente funcionaría. Me arrastré y me senté en su regazo, enredando mis dedos en su cabello.

"Fue muy esclarecedor. Pero…" Mi voz se apagó y lo besé.

"¿Pero?" Murmuró contra mis labios.

"Bueno, siempre fui una gran fan de las tareas prácticas." Moví mis manos y froté sus muslos, subiendo poco a poco cada vez más. "Ya sabes, excursiones de la clase, visitas de campo, etc."

Lo escuché pasar saliva y miró alrededor con nerviosismo. "¿Aquí?"

"Mm mm, no te pongas ahora todo tímido y esa mierda, anoche estuviste más que feliz de que te desnudara en un baño público." Rocé sus pantalones abultados con las puntas de mis dedos y me eché a reír. "Creo que recibí un mayor número de votos, Edward."

Él no hizo nada por detenerme cuando abrí el botón de sus pantalones. En vez de eso, levantó sus caderas del suelo y me permitió bajárselos. Y me puse de pie y revisé que no hubiera moros en la costa antes de desnudarme de la cintura para abajo.

Iba a sentarme en su regazo pero él me detuvo. "Creo que sería el momento perfecto para practicar el guardar silencio, Bella. ¿Recuerdas que tus vecinos nos escucharon? Aquí tienes que estar completamente en silencio, hay gente cerca."

Lo miré con la boca abierta cuando agarró mis caderas y me acercó a su rostro. Él se movió un poco hacia abajo y tomó posición justo entre mis piernas.

 _¡Oh ven con mamá, esto es salvaje!_

"No puedo, Edward, realmente no puedo." Hice un patético intento por moverme, pero él me sujetó con firmeza.

"¿Puedes intentarlo? Por mí, amor." Plantó un beso en mi muslo y me rendí.

 _¿Qué estoy tratando de hacer? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién soy yo?_

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza cuando sentí su lengua subir y bajar, estaba agarrando mi trasero y tuve que aferrarme al tronco del árbol para mantener el equilibrio. La sensación en esta posición era jodidamente increíble, y estaba mordiendo mi labio con tanta fuerza que rompí la piel, pero el sabor de mi propia sangre no hizo nada para matar el momento. Bueno, era eso o que gritara que Edward era un puto mago con su lengua.

"Jesús." Jadeé, "No puedo, Edward. Mierda."

"Ssshh," susurró y la sensación de su aliento contra mí casi me mata.

Quité una mano del tronco y la puse sobre mi boca porque las ganas de gritar eran casi incontrolables. Pero, mis piernas parecían ser incapaces de sostener mi peso, así que para mi horror, caí redondita al suelo.

"Eso no fue justo." Jadeé mientras trataba de calmarme. "Digo, que los jodan, no más silencio. Me importa una mierda si alguien me escucha."

Edward se rio entre dientes y se veía complacido consigo mismo, con razón. "Si es lo que deseas, entonces en el futuro tendremos que evitar las aventuras al aire libre."

Elevé mis cejas y dije, "¿Qué hay de ahora? ¿No quieres terminar lo que empezamos?"

"Joder, sí, quiero hacerlo," gruñó y me inmovilizó en el suelo. "Pero, para que lo sepas, todavía tenemos que estar callados. De verdad no quiero tener que explicar por qué me atraparon literalmente con los pantalones en los tobillos."

En realidad no me dio tiempo para aceptar, empujó dentro de mí y solté un suspiro tembloroso. Sosteniéndome tan cerca de él como pudo, se movió inusitadamente lento para Edward. No me malentiendan, todavía era increíble, pero extrañamente diferente.

Una vez más, las ganas de gritar casi se apoderaron de mí, así que pegué mi boca a contra la curva del cuello de Edward y mordí. Lo sentí reaccionar a mis dientes pero no trató de detenerme, en todo caso lo alentó aún más, y aunque el ritmo no se incrementó, la fuerza de cada estocada se intensificó. Estar en silencio se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil, y el nudo tan familiar comenzó a formarse en mi vientre, no pude evitar que un grito se escapara de mi boca. Apreté mis piernas alrededor de la cintura de Edward y lo sentí tensarse al correrse. Aunque, él parecía tener un mejor control del aspecto silencioso.

"¿Escucho eso? Sonó como alguien gritando," Escuché a una mujer preguntar y se oyó a no más de cinco metros de distancia.

Edward se congeló y me miró con inquietud. "Vístete, Bella," susurró y se levantó de un salto.

"Tal vez deberíamos asegurarnos de que nadie necesita ayuda," la mujer continuó mientras frenéticamente nos poníamos la ropa.

"Esa área de los jardines es propiedad privada perteneciente al palacio. Me temo que es estrictamente una zona prohibida," respondió un hombre, pero la mujer era persistente.

"Mire, definitivamente escuché un grito. Alguien podría estar lastimado o algo. No podría al menos ir a revisar."

"Bien, pero por favor espere aquí," el hombre respondió.

"Vamos," Edward susurró y tiró de mí antes que el hombre apareciera.

Nos ocultamos detrás de la escultura de un arbusto de apariencia extraña. No podía ver al hombre que nos buscaba, pero pude escuchar sus gritos, revisando para asegurarse que nadie necesitara ayuda. Cuando no recibió respuesta, murmuró malhumorado para sí mismo y se alejó, presuntamente de regreso al camino principal.

"Definitivamente, no más aventuras al aire libre para ti, Bella," dijo Edward. "No tienes absolutamente ningún autocontrol."

Concordé con entusiasmo, "Es tu culpa, por supuesto. El autocontrol nunca fue un problema hasta que apareciste tú."

Paseamos por los jardines un poco más, conversando sobre todo y nada en absoluto. Le conté todo sobre mi vida en Forks, que por alguna razón que no podía comprender, él de verdad quería ver.

 _De acuerdo, entonces, esa es la tienda de comestibles, esa es la tienda de artículos para acampar, esa es la escuela, ese es el bosque, y sip, eso es prácticamente todo. A menos que quieras visitar al estación de policía o el hospital_.

"Créeme, Edward, de todos los lugares en Estados Unidos a los que puedes ir, Forks no debería ser el primero de tu lista. Joder, siempre está lloviendo, todos saben de los asuntos de todos y solo hay una cafetería en el pueblo. Esa es básicamente la razón por la que mi mamá dejó a mi papá. Estaba harta y cansada del lugar, nada que ver, ninguna parte a la que ir." Protesté pero Edward no le dio importancia a mis razones.

"Pero, ese es el punto, Bella. Aquí en Londres todos creen que saben quién soy. Pero no tienen una puta idea, y en realidad no están interesados en averiguarlo. Tú señalaste lo descortés que es la gente el día que nadie te ayudó cuando te caíste en el metro. Estoy rodeado por toda esa gente, y salvo por dos o tres, nadie sabe quién soy realmente. Lugares como Forks están libres de mierda y lo que ves es lo que recibes. Me refiero a que, tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie. Las fotos de Londres en las revistas presentan esta increíble y vibrante ciudad, pero la realidad es de alguna forma diferente. La mayoría de los locales no viven en departamentos lujosos ni conducen coches caros. La gente real de esta ciudad lucha todos los días por llegar a fin de mes. Todas son pendejadas, y mi familia no hace nada para promover esa realidad, le encanta ocultarse detrás de la fachada. Cualquier día aceptaría cualquier lugar como Forks en lugar de este lugar."

Vaya, ese fue un sermón apasionado. Él estaba gesticulando mientras hablaba, y su voz estaba llena de ira acumulada. Concordaba totalmente con él; el Londres que ahora conocía no había sido para nada lo que había estado esperando. Pero aun así, el que él se expresara de esta ciudad con tanto resentimiento me dejó atónita.

"Lo siento, me estoy poniendo un poco intenso, ¿verdad?" Me sonrió con timidez. "Supongo que cuando estoy contigo olvido que se supone que sea una estatua insensible como el resto de mi familia. Tú debes sacar mi lado compartido." Me acarició con su nariz y suspiró. "Siento como si pudiera contarte todo."

"Entonces, cuéntamelo, soy buena escuchando y puedes confiar en mí. Además, no es malo si el lado real—el mejor lado—de ti es privado. Tienes que mantener algo de ti oculto, de otro forma olvidarás quién eres realmente." Apreté su mano con fuerza.

"No quiero ocultar nada de ti, Bella," susurró tan bajito que casi no lo escuché, y ni siquiera sabía si se suponía que lo escuchara.

Al escuchar eso, saber que había sido incluida en ese grupo de élite de personas en las que Edward confiaba, provocó que se levantaran los vellos de mis brazos y que mi corazón se acelerara. Una vez más, esta no era la reacción de una amiga, una compañera o cualquiera en esa categoría.

Sí, estaba en problemas.

* * *

 **(1) El patíbulo en inglés también empieza con 'g' se escribe "Gallows".**

* * *

 _ **¡Sí lo estás Bella! Ya pensando en cómo te sentirás cuando pasen los seis meses. Estos dos se siguen engañando. ¿Y qué les pareció ese encontronazo con papi y la abuela? Por lo visto ya lo traen entre ceja y ceja, ya se dieron cuenta de su comportamiento y quieren corregirlo, pero Edward se mantuvo firme. Con razón Bella estaba toda cachonda al oírlo defenderse de esa forma jejejeje. Tanto que casi hace que los descubran en el jardín, por poco y los atrapan. Pues espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, como siempre me encantaría saber qué fue lo que más les gustó a ustedes, así que estaré esperando su review, recuerden que es la forma en que ustedes agradecen el tiempo dedicado a su diversión. Además de que nos animan a seguir haciendo esto.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Antonia, Gabriela Cullen, Roxy Sanchez, Yoca-26, YessyVL13, Masilobe, freedom2604, Estefi, Tata XOXO, glow0718, AriGoonzV, beakis, Sky TwiCullen, PEYCI CULLEN, Adriu, lagie, Letieuge, Torposoplo, nnuma76, alejandra1987, Sthefani NGO, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Manligrez, ELIZABETH, Hanna D.L, Ninee95, lizdayanna, Beaele, RosebellaCullen, Laliscg, Ericastelo, bbluelilas, injoa, Srher Evans, rjnavajas, tulgarita, Lady Grigori, Paly, Yoliki, AnnieOR, Noelia, Merce, libbnnygramajo, Annel, Anna Mariea F, Sully YM, patymdn, saraipineda44, Pili, LicetSalvatore, Mafer, Maribel, Pam Malfoy Black y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente.**_


	10. Solo dame seis meses

Les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a **MrsK81** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Gracias a mi compañera de armas y amiga Erica Castelo por corregir mis horrores.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 10 – Solo dame seis meses**

 **EPOV**

¿Quién era yo?

Mi padre me había hecho la misma pregunta hacia el final de nuestra discusión esta mañana. Y con toda honestidad no tenía una respuesta para él. Durante las últimas dos semanas siento como si me hubiese convertido en una persona completamente diferente.

Desde que dejé la universidad era casi como si una nube negra hubiera seguido cada uno de mis movimientos. Me sentía constantemente oscurecido por mi familia y lo que se esperaba de mí. Pocas veces reía y sabía sin duda alguna que no tenía nada que esperar del futuro.

Ahora, sin embargo, no había sentimientos de melancolía o condenación por ningún lado. Incluso durante mis más recientes discusiones con mi familia, me sentí fascinado, y más feliz, más libre y más optimista que nunca antes. ¿Pero por qué?

Solo había una respuesta para esa pregunta.

Bella.

Finalmente había encontrado alguien que me aceptaba por mí. A ella le gustaba el verdadero Edward y no actuaba diferente a mi alrededor por ser nieto de la reina. Todo en ella era perfección a mis ojos; su enfoque de sin pendejadas, su humor y honestidad inquebrantable. Incluso su boca sucia era adorable, y el hecho de que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida removió algo en mí que nunca antes había sentido.

La amaba, simple y sencillamente, y no tenía problemas en admitirlo. De hecho, estaba tan enamorado de ella que no podía ver nada más que ella cuando cerraba mis ojos. No pasaba un minuto donde no estuviera pensando en ella. Sí, Isabella Swan era la indicada para mí, no se equivoquen, pero solo podría estar con ella por otros seis meses. Estaba enamorado de alguien con quién nunca podría tener un verdadero futuro.

Solo el saber que eventualmente regresaría a casa, y lo más probable era que nunca la volvería a ver, me dolía físicamente. Pero no cambiaría un segundo. Quería disfrutar cada minuto que pudiera con ella, porque sabía que nunca me acercaría a sentirme así de feliz de nuevo.

Al fin comprendí cómo se sintió mi padre todos esos años atrás. Mierda, incluso me compadecí del hombre. No lo excusaba, había lastimado a muchas personas a través de los años y ese daño era irreparable. Pero, él había encontrado en Maggie, alguien a quién amar; y quien, supongo, lo amaba en respuesta. Pero, por la ridícula expectativa de la familia real, se había casado con otra mujer. Incluso después de treinta años y dos hijos con mi madre, nunca había sido capaz de dejar ir a Maggie. Treinta años de su vida había pasado viviendo una mentira.

Yo amaba a Bella, y era por esa razón que me marcharía cuando su tiempo en Inglaterra llegara a su fin. Ella se merecía mucho más que la patética vida que podía ofrecerle. Bella tenía sus propios sueños, amigos y familia que realmente la amaban. Nunca podría pedirle que dejara eso atrás, esa sería la cosa más egoísta que podría hacer. Ni sería el hombre que mi padre había elegido ser. Me negaba siquiera a considerar el mantener a Bella oculta en las sombras mientras yo jugaba a la casita con otra mujer. Ella era demasiado buena para eso, demasiado buena para mí.

De modo que, después de otro maravilloso día pasado en compañía de Bella, aquí estaba, paseándome de un lado al otro del departamento, luchando con las dos emociones más poderosas que sentía. El amor por Bella y el resentimiento hacia mi padre. Necesitaba ayuda, pero pedírsela a la única persona que podía ayudarme, que incluso podría entender cómo me sentía, iba contra todos mis instintos. Desesperado por probar que no lo necesitaba para nada, siempre había jurado que no le pediría nada. Pero, en este momento él era la única oportunidad que tenía para conseguir mis seis meses con Bella.

Ella estaba en el trabajo por otras horas más, por lo que tenía tiempo más que suficiente para resolver esto.

 _Acepta el orgullo herido, acepta la humillación. Ella lo vale un millón de veces._

Llamé a Peter del alojamiento del personal en el que siempre se quedaba cuando yo estaba seguro en mi departamento. Le dije que hiciera que Sam trajera el coche al frente rápidamente. Sus cejas se elevaron en reacción cuando le dije a dónde íbamos y que no anunciara nuestra llegada. Peter sabía muy bien lo mucho que odiaba visitar a mis padres. En cualquier ocasión que tenía que ir, por lo general Tanya tenía que arrastrarme pateando y gritando. Esta noche, iba por mi propia voluntad y lo confundía como nunca. Pero, siempre profesional, hizo lo que se le pidió sin una sola pregunta.

Tanya tenía el día libre de modo que la dejé en paz. Volvería mañana y le explicaría todo entonces, si por algún milagro él siquiera accediera. No que tuviera muchas esperanzas, pero aun así no necesitaba de nadie más esta noche, tenía que hacer esto solo. Una conversación con mi padre—hombre a hombre.

El viaje fue corto y en seguida nos dieron el paso por las rejas de seguridad al llegar a la Casa Clarence. Había salido del coche incluso antes de que Sam siquiera lo detuviera.

"Buenas noche, su alteza," el mayordomo de mi padre dijo cortésmente al abrir las puertas principales. "Su padre está en el su estudio, y su madre en el salón principal. Anunciaré su presencia."

"No es necesario," respondí bruscamente, y atravesé la puerta y entré directamente al estudio sin nada más que un golpe.

La cabeza de mi padre se levantó de golpe y me miró sorprendido. "Edward, definitivamente no esperaba escuchar de ti por un tiempo. Supuse que te sumirías en la autocompasión."

Contuve el comentario sarcástico en la punta de mi lengua, en vez de eso admití por qué estaba ahí. "Esta no es una visita social; hay algo que desearía discutir. Una especie de acuerdo."

"Muy bien, toma asiento." Hizo un gesto hacia la silla frente a su escritorio, y se puso cómodo en la suya; esperando a que me explicara. "Entonces, continúa, explícate."

Tomé una respiración profunda y me obligué a hacer esto. No tenía nada que perder después de todo.

"Quiero que me des seis meses." Hice una pausa, y vi que su ceño se frunció por la confusión. Desde luego, tenía su atención. "Si me permites otros seis meses para mí, tienes mi palabra que me comprometeré de tiempo completo a mis responsabilidades. No habrá más discusiones y mi cuestionable actitud ya no será un problema, te lo aseguro."

Escudriñó mi rostro. Casi podía ver las cosas dando vueltas en su mente una y otra vez, de alguna forma tratando de entender qué era exactamente lo que estaba pidiendo de él. "¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué seis meses?" Preguntó, después de varios minutos de silencio.

"¿Por qué te interesa?" Me encogí de hombros. "Estoy prometiendo convertirme en un miembro respetable de esta familia. Todo lo que pido a cambio son seis meses."

"Si no puedes ser honesto, entonces la respuesta es no. Hay una razón subyacente para tu petición, Edward, y a menos que me lo expliques no quiero escuchar más." Volvió su atención una vez más a los papeles sobre su escritorio.

"Por favor."

 _Mierda, ¿de verdad estaba suplicando? Debía estar desesperado._

"La verdad, Edward," mi padre respondió simplemente, levantando su mirada nuevamente para mirarme a los ojos.

Me reí con pesimismo. "Si te digo la verdad entonces nunca estarías de acuerdo con ello."

Mirándome de nuevo, casi vi una breve mirada de arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Pero estuvo ahí por solo una fracción de segundo antes de que su fría expresión volviera a su lugar. "Puede que te sorprendas."

Entonces, por primera vez en tanto tiempo como puedo recordar, puse algo de fe en él.

"Conocí a alguien," susurré. "Una chica."

Con un suspiro preguntó, "¿Quién?"

"Eso no es importante. Solo estoy pidiendo seis meses para pasar tiempo con ella. Luego, te garantizo toda mi concentración."

"Pregunto de nuevo— ¿quién? ¿Y por qué solo seis meses?" Persistió.

"Porque en seis meses ella se irá," admití. "Y su nombre es Bella."

"¿La camarera en la fiesta de tu abuela? Ella es americana, ¿verdad?"

Me tomó un poco desprevenido, porque no vi enojo o juicio en su rostro. Su expresión era impasible, sin embargo, podía ver que tenía curiosidad. "¿La recuerdas?"

Ahora fue el turno de mi padre de reír. "Por supuesto, Edward. Es una joven hermosa, y creo que no hubo una persona en el salón que fallara en notar tu interés. Cuéntame más."

"Bella solo está aquí con una visa temporal, y expira en seis meses. Tan pronto como lo haga, ella va a regresar a su hogar con sus amigas. No tiene interés en quedarse en el país más tiempo que ese."

Un silencio reflexivo cayó en la habitación. Él continuó mirándome y yo fui incapaz de encontrar su mirada. En vez de eso, dirigí la mía alrededor de la habitación. La estantería que cubrían la pared detrás de mi padre siempre me habían intrigado, y de niño había tirado de cada uno de los libros tratando de encontrar el pasaje secreto que insistía estaba oculto aquí, en alguna parte. Creo que era mi forma de buscar un escape incluso entonces. Odiaba esta vida, y sin embargo, aquí estaba prometiendo mi vida a ello. Todo por Bella.

"Y si digo que sí, si te doy los seis meses que me estás pidiendo, ¿qué va a detenerte de volver a tu anterior comportamiento tan pronto como la chica se vaya?"

Quería decir, porque, ¿cuál es el punto? Había encontrado a alguien a quién amaba y nunca podría tener. Cuando Bella se fuera, no tenía deseos de volver a mi antigua forma de vida. Ella me había dado algo que me cambió, y no podía volver a ser esa carcasa de persona. Esa fue una existencia aún más inferior que la que le estaba prometiendo a mi padre. Cualquier cosa que había hecho entonces fue horrible en diferentes grados, así que tal vez era tiempo de madurar. Odiaba a la familia y a las expectativas, pero tenía que comprender que nunca podría escapar de ello.

Quería decir eso, pero por supuesto, no lo hice. "Solo puedo darte mi palabra. Supongo que vas a tener que confiar en mí," le respondí francamente.

"Hay un tema más que discutir. Otro factor importante en este 'trato'."

No necesitaba que fuera más específico. Sabía exactamente cuál sería. Era típico de mi padre detallar cada cosa posible a su favor. Para conseguir mis seis meses con Bella, había una cosa más a la que tenía que acceder.

"Si te doy seis meses, entonces quiero que anuncies tu compromiso con Katharine tan pronto como la chica se vaya. Alguien en tu posición necesita que se le reconozca como comprometido y orientado a la familia y Katharine puede aportar eso. ¿Qué tienes que decir, Edward?"

Sentí que se me revolvió el estómago. Ni siquiera podía empezar a considerar las consecuencias de mi petición. Pero, alejarme de Bella ahora todavía era inconcebible. Además, si no fuera Kate, sería otra chica seleccionada cuidadosamente con la que no tendría nada en común. Cuando Kate y yo estuvimos juntos, siempre había sido placentero. Y al final del día no hacía una maldita diferencia. Quien fuera siempre tendría desde el principio un defecto fatal. Nunca sería y nunca podría ser Bella.

"Bien. Pero, quiero que me dejen vivir estos seis meses como yo decida," le advertí. "Y, a Bella se le permitirá visitarme en mi departamento." Mi padre empezó a objetar y en seguida lo interrumpí, "Bueno, es eso o yo voy a pasar una considerable cantidad de tiempo con Bella en Peckham. Ella no vive en la más conveniente de las calles. Estoy pensando en mi seguridad, lo que supongo se seguirá considerando importante."

La mención de seguridad pareció satisfacerlo de alguna forma, y asintió ligeramente de acuerdo. "Lo único que demando es discreción. Nadie jamás debe enterarse de esta relación, Edward. Discutiré nuestro acuerdo con tu abuela, pero incluso ella no será informada de los detalles. Nadie y me refiero a _nadie,_ debe saberlo. Si la prensa alguna vez descubriera esto, las implicaciones serían severas. Un heredero del trono de Inglaterra y una mujer americana. Evocaría la abdicación una vez más."

¡Bueno, que me jodan! De verdad iba a acceder a esto.

"Te aseguro que no habrá problemas. No tengo intención de exponer a Bella a la prensa," hablé con sinceridad. A decir verdad, hubiese estado feliz de mantenernos encerrados en mi departamento por seis meses. Pero no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar un segundo.

"Entonces, tenemos un trato. Seis meses." Mi papá devolvió su atención a su trabajo y agitó su mano para despedirme.

"Gracias," dije al abrir la puerta. Estaba seguro que mi voz tembló por el _shock_. Él apenas si había puesto algo de resistencia. Mierda, realmente estaba actuando como un ser humano con sentimientos y eso. Hay una primera vez para todo supongo.

Justo cuando iba a salir de la habitación, habló otra vez, "¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro que podrás dejarla subir al avión en seis meses?"

"Porque no soy estúpido. Sé que no hay jodida manera de que alguna vez se me permita casarme con ella, y ella no querría eso de todos modos. Créeme, Bella no es el tipo de chica que se queda felizmente marginada por treinta años. Ella nunca será mi Maggie."

Mi comentario de hecho dibujó una sonrisa en mi padre, y asintió con admiración. "¿Y Bella? ¿Cómo sabes que ella no quiere un futuro contigo?"

"Porque, piensa que tú y toda la familia son un grupo de anticuados y pomposos pendejos. Ni en sueños ella se sometería para encajar con esta familia, y yo nunca le pediría eso. Nadie debería cambiar lo que son para complacer a otros." Salí de la habitación y escuché que mi padre dijo una última cosa.

"Algunas veces, Edward, son las personas a quienes amamos los que más nos sorprenden."

Miré hacia atrás para verlo y por un segundo no lo reconocí. Ya no estaba la expresión firme y fría siempre fija en sus rasgos. Y estaba realmente sonriendo. Por primera vez en más tiempo de lo que quiero recordar, vi al hombre al que alguna vez admiré y pensé que no podía equivocarse. En esa milésima de segundo se vio como mi padre.

Cerré la puerta aturdido. Sabía que le había dado lo que había estado esperando, pero aun así— _wow_. Había dicho que sí.

Mi madre se movía ansiosa en el salón principal. Por lo general, cualquier conversación entre mi padre y yo terminaba en una pelea, y ella tenía toda la razón para creer que en este caso no sería diferente.

"Edward, ¿todo está bien?" Preguntó.

"Sí. Solo tenía que hablar con él sobre algo." No quise decir más, conocía a mi madre demasiado bien.

Solo había conseguido sobrevivir todos estos años a lado de mi padre porque no hacía preguntas. No quería saber los detalles. Mi madre estaba contenta con pasar todos los días viviendo en su pequeño mundo. Absorta en sus libros y viviendo su fallida vida a través de esas páginas en sus manos. Si mi padre creía que debería saberlo, entonces él sería quien se lo dijera.

Otra figura irrumpió en la habitación. "Creí haber visto el coche de Sam abajo. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Edward?" James me sonrió. "¿Te cagaste en la cama o algo?"

"Por Dios, James, por favor, no uses ese lenguaje en esta casa," mi madre lo reprendió.

"Lo siento terriblemente, chicos." Guiñó un ojo y usó el acento inglés más ridículo que había escuchado. "Hermano, ¿cuál es la razón de que nos honres con tu presencia? Uno tiene que pensar en vulgares escenarios porque aquí… encontrarte aquí… Oh hermano, mi vocabulario me falla."

"¿Encontrarme aquí es tan probable como encontrar una virgen en el ala de maternidad?" Le dije con una risita a mi hermano y chocó su puño con el mío.

"La influencia de Emmett Cullen en ustedes es francamente espantosa. Mi hermana debería estar avergonzada por permitir que su hijo actúe de esa forma," murmuró, pero James y yo la ignoramos.

"Una virgen en el ala de maternidad. Me gusta—aun cuando no es tuyo." James se echó a reír y luego empezó a hablar de nuevo con esa voz. "Despreciable, Edward. Un miembro de la familia real robando una línea de mal gusto como esa de una película clásica."

"Si ustedes dos van a actuar de forma tan inmadura, por favor, váyanse." Mi madre sacudió su cabeza en nuestra dirección, y solo nos hizo reír aún más.

Seguí a James afuera. "Entonces, ¿qué fue todo eso?" Preguntó y se recargó en la puerta del coche.

"Tenía que hacer un trato. La Gran Perra decidió intervenir esta mañana, y amenazó con revocarme mis privilegios si no dejaba de eludir mi deber," le dije. "Vine por ayuda supongo."

"¿Y por qué, por todos los cielos, vendrías aquí a pedir ayuda? Por favor, ¿dime que esto tiene algo que ver con Bella?" Cuando me encogí de hombros, James gimió. "Que me jodan, Edward, te das cuenta que te metiste en la cueva del lobo, ¿no es así? Vamos, cuéntame…"

De modo que le repetí toda la conversación con mi padre. Él se quedó callado y me dejó terminar. También pareció atónito por la reacción de mi padre. Pero, al instante comenzó a decirme que había sido un tonto.

"Hiciste un trato con el diablo, Edward. Sabes que no podrás retractarte, ¿verdad? ¿Qué pasa si ella se queda? ¿Qué pasa si tú no puedes dejarla ir? Si estás sacrificando tu alma por la chica después de solo dos semanas, entonces, ¿qué demonios vas a hacer en otros seis meses?"

"Lo sé, lo sé. Pero tú harías exactamente lo mismo si estuvieras en mis zapatos, James. Ella es increíble y no voy a perderme de ese tiempo con ella. Si vas a empezar a darme mierda por eso, entonces me voy a casa." Alcancé la manija de la puerta y sentí que James agarraba mi brazo.

"Lo siento, no quise… ¿Dónde está ella? ¿En el trabajo?" Su tono se suavizó, y asentí. "Entonces, entra a tomar algo. Puedes ir con Sam a recogerla más tarde. No creo que Aro apreciaría otro lavamanos fuera de servicio si te presentas una vez más en el restaurante."

Había unas cosas que necesitaba decir y James sería la persona perfecta. Emmett no era _fan_ de hombres compartiendo sus sentimientos. A menos que estuviéramos hablando de sexo o deportes, muy pocas veces estaba interesado. Alice era una opción y confiaba en ella, pero no lo vería desde mi punto de vista. No entendería por qué estoy aceptando esto. Siempre la romántica incurable, igual que su madre, tendría visiones de Bella en un carruaje tirado por caballos deteniéndose en la Catedral de San Pablo para casarse con su príncipe encantador, con miles de fervientes _fans_ gritándole como si fuera Cenicienta.

Definitivamente no podía hablar con Bella. Si ella pensaba por un segundo que me había enamorado de ella, no le vería ni el polvo.

Tan pronto como entramos James empujó una botella de cerveza hacia mí. Solo pasó veinte minutos advirtiéndome que estaba cometiendo un grave error y luego, literalmente me dejó abrir mi corazón como una maldita mujer. Le dije simplemente que la amaba, y que tomaría lo que pudiera y que se jodan las repercusiones. Necesitaba esto y la necesitaba a ella.

Después de eso, James había insistido en que actuara con valentía, y nos decidimos en beber aún más cerveza y ver un partido de rugby en la televisión. Fue la perfecta distracción, sobre todo cuando él empezó a entusiasmarse sobre el próximo partido de reunión contra uno de nuestros viejos rivales. James era un cabrón bravucón cuando se trataba de rugby. Se enfrentaría con quien fuera, sin importar su tamaño. Había conseguido meternos en problemas a Emmett y a mí muchas veces, al provocar a los otros jugadores con comentarios de sus madres, esposas, novias y hermanas.

Los dos éramos increíblemente competitivos y no nos detendríamos ante nada para ganar. James se lanzaría en cualquier oportunidad para placar, hacer una melé, o un intento de anotación sin pensárselo dos veces. Yo no era tan valiente, tendía a quedarme atrás y dejar que él y Emmett hicieran todo el trabajo sucio, pero aun así, tenía el mismo deseo de ganar. Y teníamos algunas cuentas pendientes con Barnet. El último partido que jugamos había sido varios años antes, y para decirlo suavemente, nos habían dado una paliza. Esta vez no íbamos a volver a casa como perdedores.

Por supuesto, la conversación sobre el juego de reunión, me recordó a Bella. Creo que todo, de alguna forma, volvía a ella. Iba a ir conmigo—iba a llevar a Bella a pasar el fin de semana con Esme, Carlisle y el resto de mi familia. Por esos pocos días podría vislumbrar cómo podría ser una vida normal con ella, y joder, estaba ansioso porque llegara el día.

 **~x~**

Había estado sentado con James por unas cuantas horas cuando mi teléfono sonó.

 _¿Adivina quién acaba de salir del trabajo temprano? B x_

 **Si no eres tú, entonces este es un mensaje realmente aburrido ;)**

 _Qué bueno que sí soy yo, ¿eh? ¿Quieres que nos veamos?_

 **Si con 'vernos' te refieres a un poco más de lo que hicimos temprano, entonces definitivamente.**

 _Suena como un plan. ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?_

 **No, vuelve al restaurante a esperarme. Voy con Sam para recogerte. Pasa la noche aquí otra vez.**

 _De acuerdo. No te tardes x_

Me tomé de un solo trago lo que quedaba de mi cerveza, y grité un rápido "Adiós" a James antes correr del departamento y saltar dentro del coche. Peter y Sam estaban en el alojamiento del personal y presioné el claxon del coche para llamar su atención. Les tomó no más de un minuto antes de que entraran al coche y estuviéramos en camino.

Nos abrimos paso a través del ajetreado tráfico de Londres con relativa rapidez, y pasó menos de media hora antes de que Sam se detuviera en el exterior del restaurante. Vi a Bella recargada contra la pared a la vuelta de la esquina fumando un cigarrillo. Tan pronto como sus ojos se posaron en el coche, arrojó el cigarrillo al suelo y sonrió.

Abrí la puerta por dentro y ella entró.

"Hola," susurró.

"Hola," le dije, antes de acercarme y besarla. Hubiese pasado todo el viaje a casa haciendo solo eso.

Bella se apartó un poco, mirando en dirección a Peter y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. "Sabes a cerveza."

"Estaba con James. Él siempre tiene un abundante suministro." Me acerqué a ella tanto como pude, y rodeé sus hombros con mi brazo. "¿Vas a trabajar de nuevo mañana?"

Sacudió su cabeza. "No, no voy a volver en dos noches. Gracias a Dios. Estoy jodidamente muerta de hastío por trabajar la mesa uno. Juro por Dios, que si me toca otro imbécil presumido quejándose de su comida. Voy a escupir en su puta sopa."

Me reí de ella; se veía adorable cuando trataba de estar enojada. "¿De verdad hacen eso en los restaurantes?"

"Probablemente, joder, sé que yo lo haría. De hecho, yo…" Su voz se apagó y mordió su labio nerviosa.

"¿Tú qué? No escupiste en el mía, ¿cierto?" Pregunté.

"¡Dios, no!" Exclamó. "Nunca haría eso… a ti."

"Entonces, ¿qué hiciste? ¿Y a quién?" Insistí. Podía ver por su expresión que estaba ocultando algo.

"Probablemente vas a pensar que soy una perra loca si te lo cuento." Me miró nerviosa.

"Eso ya lo sé, Bella," le dije en broma. "Por favor, cuéntame."

"De acuerdo, pero no puedes decirle. Esa noche que la pequeña señorita remilgada vino al restaurante y empezó a escupir toda esa mierda sobre ir a Canberra para estar contigo…"

"¿Kate? ¿La llamas así? Eso es graciosísimo," le dije, y luego le indiqué que continuara mientras yo hacía todo lo que podía por no reírme de ella.

"Sí, le queda, ¿verdad? Como sea, estaba siendo el más doloroso grano en el culo. Rechazó quien sabe cuántos putos postres por las puñeteras razones más estúpidas que había escuchado. Así que, antes de llevarle el último, hice que el chef se frotara la cuchara en su polla." Hizo una mueca cuando habló y sacudió su cabeza.

Escuché una suave risita y me di cuenta que Peter se estaba riendo. Incluso Sam, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Sin duda era una clásica revelación.

"¿Realmente utilizó la cuchara para comer?" Pregunté.

"Sí, empezó a decir lo jodidamente delicioso que estaba. Estúpida perra, si solo supiera donde había estado. Quiero decir, Demetri es un tipo genial, pero Jesús, suda como una perra en celo. Sé que es asqueroso, pero ni siquiera puedo mentir y decir que no lo haría de nuevo. Me sacó de puto quicio."

Adorable. ¿Ya lo mencioné?

"Oye, no vas a decir nada, ¿verdad? Me refiero a que, definitivamente me despedirían por hacer mierda como esa." Bella me miró esperando que se lo asegurara y asentí.

"Por supuesto que no, puedes confiar en mí, Bella. No saldrá de este coche, ¿verdad, Peter?"

"Definitivamente no, su alteza. Aunque, señorita Swan, por favor, no se ofenda si insisto en elegir mi propios cubiertos si alguna vez visito el restaurante," dijo Peter con una sonrisa.

Viajamos de vuelta a mi departamento, e igual como lo había hecho anoche, Bella enterró su rostro en mi hombro cuando pasamos a través de las puertas.

"¿Por qué estás haciendo eso?" Pregunté.

"Bueno, apuesto a que tu padre se pondría como loco si supiera que alguien como yo estuvo aquí," empezó a explicar.

"No, Bella. Ya no es un problema," le aseguré y ella me miró con el ceño fruncido. "Te explicaré más tarde, lo prometo."

Ella subió su mano por mi muslo, sus delgados dedos casi me quemaron a través de mis pantalones. Susurró, "¿Más tarde?"

No pude hacer nada más que asentir. De repente, el coche estaba lleno de una energía que incluso Peter y Sam tenían que sentir. Nunca antes había experimentado un deseo como este. No importaba cuan a menudo la tuviera, nunca era suficiente, y siempre quería… no, necesitaba más.

Tan pronto como Sam se detuvo, salí de un salto del coche y saqué a Bella conmigo. Le dije a Sam y Peter que no se les necesitaría de nuevo hasta mañana en la tarde. No tenía intenciones de dejar mi departamento hasta entonces. Corrección, no tenía intenciones de dejar la recámara hasta entonces.

Abrí la puerta de golpe y presioné a Bella contra la pared, pateando la puerta para cerrarla detrás de nosotros. Ataqué su boca con la mía y ella sostuvo mi rostro tan cerca como pudo, sus dedos anudándose en mi cabello con tanta fuerza que me ardió.

Restregué mis labios contra los suyos y gimió. Liberando rápidamente sus manos, se deshizo fácilmente de mis pantalones y mi bóxer. Bajándolos lo suficiente para liberar mi polla que estaba tan dura que dolía. Tan pronto como sus pantalones y ropa interior desaparecieron, se aferró a mis hombros y la levanté. Con sus piernas ciñéndose con fuerza a mi cintura, la penetré y los dos dijimos una maldición.

Moriría felizmente justo aquí. Juro por Dios que nada se sentía mejor que esto. Siempre había disfrutado del sexo, y quiero decir, ¿qué hombre no? Pero, con Bella no se parecía a nada que pudiera haber imaginado; encajábamos perfectamente.

Traté de ser cuidadoso con ella al penetrarla una y otra vez, pero Bella quería más y lo demandaba en voz alta. De modo que, por supuesto, no se lo negué y la penetré con tanta fuerza como pude en esta posición. El golpe sordo de su espalda contra la pared sin duda alguna había sido escuchado en el departamento contiguo, pero no pude pensar en ello el tiempo suficiente para que me importara. Sentí que Bella sujetaba mis hombros con más fuerza, sus talones enterrándose en mi trasero, y podía sentirla empezar a ceñirse a mi alrededor.

"Edward, yo… no puedo… yo…" La voz de Bella era temblorosa y ronca, pegó su frente a la mía y gritó mientras se corría. Sentí que todo su cuerpo temblaba y eso me hizo explotar de pronto dentro de ella.

Podía sentir a Bella jugando con los cabellos de mi nuca mientras nos quedamos ahí en silencio. Mis brazos empezaban a doler, y no confiaba en que mis piernas nos soportaran a los dos por mucho más tiempo, de modo que la puse en el suelo con una disculpa.

"Por mucho que me gustaría quedarme aquí, no pensé que te gustaría que te dejara caer." Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y la mantuve cerca de mí.

"No, caer es lo mío. No vas a robármelo," me dijo con una risita. "¿Te importa si tomo una ducha? Estoy toda sudorosa y pegajosa."

"Para nada." Di un paso hacia atrás y tomé su mano, llevándola hacia el baño. "Sin embargo, como acabas de recordarme, eres muy propensa a caerte, así que pienso que es por el bien de tu salud y seguridad que vaya contigo."

"Mm, me gusta esa idea," murmuró.

Abrí la llave de la ducha, y luego me quité la camisa, calcetines y zapatos. Me volví para ayudar a Bella, pero ella ya estaba recargada contra la puerta con nada puesto. Mis ojos deambularon por su cuerpo perfecto. Delgado pero curvilíneo al mismo tiempo. Reaccioné como un adolescente hormonal, y ella soltó una risita.

"¿Listo de nuevo?"

Gemí y sacudí la cabeza. "Bella, será mejor que te acostumbres. Sé que espero estar permanentemente duro los próximos seis meses. Eres como mi propia marca de puto Viagra."

"Bueno, no puedo decir que eso sea malo, Edward," dijo mientras yo la introducía en la ducha.

El agua caliente nos envolvió, y nos quedamos ahí por unos minutos, dejando que el agua nos empapara. Estaba relajando cada músculo de mi cuerpo—excepto uno. Pero, no había nada sexual en esto, lavé su cabello, su cuerpo y ella hizo lo mismo por mí. Nunca había hecho esto con una chica. Nunca antes había querido compartir algo tan íntimo como esto con alguien.

Ignoré el dolor en mi pecho cuando mi cabeza empezó a recordarme del trato que había hecho tan solo unas horas antes. Lo valía. Bella lo valía.

* * *

 _ ***Agitando bandera blanca* Por favor, recuerden que yo no soy la autora. Pues sí, nuestro querido príncipe hizo un pacto con el diablo, como le dijo su hermano. La pregunta es, ¿podrá cumplirlo? ¿Podrá dejar ir a Bella después de seis meses, cuando solo después de dos semanas está dispuesto a vender su alma? Y, ¿qué pensará Bella de ese trato? Es cierto que las cosas se estaban poniendo más difíciles para ellos, sobre todo por la intervención de la Gran Perra, ¿pero sería esa realmente la única solución? Por supuesto, me encantaría que me hicieran saber su opinión en un review, o si no saben que escribir, me conformo con recibir un gracias de su parte. Recuerden que son ustedes la que nos animan a seguir con las historias, con esta estaba un poco desanimada, además de que ahorita son cuatro las traducciones en progreso. Pero quiero dedicarle más tiempo, y desde luego, eso depende de ustedes. No les cuesta nada escribir un gracias ;)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Milh Llop, ludwikacullen (qué milagro verte por acá mujer, bienvenida :) ), Yoca-26, soledadcullen, Srher Evans, Gabriela Cullen, YessyVL13, LeidaJim, freedom2604, Cary, Antonia, Masilobe, Noelia, Techu, Letieuge, glow0718, Laliscg, ELIZABETH, Pera l.t, Mafer, RosabellaCullen, dushakis, Manligrez, nnuma76, Ninee95, lizdayanna, bbluelilas, Pam Malfoy Black, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Maribel, lagie, tulgarita, alejandra1987, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, LicetSalvatore, Merce, Lady Grigori, PEYCI CULLEN, patymdn, Sully YM, Vanina Iliana, Pili, Adriu, Tata XOXO, Annel, Hanna D.L, injoa, Yoliki, libbnnygramajo, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	11. Feliz Cumpleaños Sandra Dee

Les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a **MrsK81** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Gracias a mi compañera de armas y amiga Erica Castelo por corregir mis horrores.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 11 – Feliz Cumpleaños Sandra Dee**

 **BPOV**

Después de una ducha muy larga y refrescante, Edward y yo estábamos recostados en su cama. Él había puesto una película y estábamos haciendo un buen trabajo ignorándola. Ni siquiera podría decirles cómo se llamaba.

Él se veía diferente esta noche; más relajado y definitivamente no tan tenso. Pero, tal vez nuestro caliente polvo en la puerta principal tenía algo que ver con eso. Desde luego no me estaba quejando, ninguna mujer lo haría. Había sido casi bestial y estaba ansiosa por participar en algo como eso de nuevo. Luego, en la ducha, él había sido exactamente lo opuesto. Fue suave, sensual y aunque estaba segura que lo estaba interpretando mal; amoroso.

 _Amor no. Amor no. No puedes enamorarte de este hombre y no lo harás._

Uh— ¿demasiado tarde?

"Así que, ¿cuándo vas a hacer tu siguiente… um… no sé cómo llamarlo… ¿asunto?" Pregunté, dejando suaves besos en su pecho desnudo.

Escuché que su respiración se atoró en su garganta cuando mis labios apenas rozaron uno de sus pezones. "Mm, diría que en algún momento de abril," murmuró pasando su mano lentamente por mi cabello húmedo.

"¿Abril?" Me senté y me le quedé mirando confundida. "¿Estás dopado? Faltan meses para eso."

Edward se echó a reír y sacudió su cabeza. "No estoy dopado, y faltan siete meses para eso, por cierto."

"¿Tienes siete meses antes de que tengas que… trabajar?" Verifiqué. ¿Podría yo estar dopada? ¿Tal vez tenía algo que ver con todas esas endorfinas que había estado disparando gracias a Edward y su Cetro mágico? ¿Puede eso doparte?

"Sí, tengo siete meses para hacer lo que quiera. Mi padre y yo discutimos algunas cosas esta noche, y estuvo de acuerdo en darme algo de tiempo." Se inclinó hacia adelante y me besó.

"¿Por qué? Me refiero a que ese tipo ha estado sobre tu trasero respecto a involucrarte más, ¿por qué, por todos los cielos, te permitiría tomarte más tiempo libre?" Pregunté cuando sus labios todavía estaban sobre los míos.

"Le aseguré que me comprometería a partir de abril. Probablemente solo se dio cuenta que era más fácil acceder a perder más energía intentando discutir conmigo." Edward volvió a poner su cabeza en la almohada y me acostó junto a él.

 _¿Por qué seis meses?_ Deseaba creer desesperadamente que era por mí. ¿Podría haber pedido esos seis meses para que él y yo pudiéramos pasar juntos más tiempo? Si eso era cierto, entonces no me ayudaría en mi objetivo de permanecer indiferente y objetiva.

 _Ah, a la mierda, ya amas al tipo._

"Mira, Bella. Ayer te dije que quería pasar tanto tiempo contigo como fuera posible mientras estás aquí. Me gustaría verte algo así como una edición limitada porque no estarás aquí en seis meses. De modo que, hice lo que tenía que hacer para asegurarme de tener tanto de ti como físicamente sea posible."

Y con eso, estaba oficialmente perdida. ¡ _Había_ hecho esto por mí!

"Entonces, ¿qué le dijiste… exactamente?" Susurré.

"La verdad, Bella. Sabe sobre tú y yo, y siempre y cuando seamos discretos, no ve problema con _nosotros_. Por supuesto, tuve que negociar algunos términos, pero no fue nada que no se esperara ya de mí."

"¿Qué términos?" Pregunté, sin estar segura si realmente quería saber la respuesta.

"¿Podemos no hablar de mi padre? Quiero pasar el tiempo contigo y solo contigo. No hay nada de lo que preferiría hablar, mucho menos mi familia." Había una finalidad en su tono que nunca antes había escuchado. Era su forma educada de decirme que cerrara la puta boca—así que lo hice.

 **~x~**

¿Qué día era hoy? Era, para la mayoría de las personas, solo cualquier otro día. Levantarse, ir a trabajar, volver a casa, cenar e irse a la cama. Pero la diferencia para mí era la fecha. Hoy era 13 de septiembre—mi cumpleaños.

No se lo había mencionado a Edward. Comprarse regalos era algo muy de 'parejas' y no quería que se sintiera obligado a hacer algo que por lo general estaba reservado para un novio. El tenerlo en mi vida ahora era más que suficiente. Sí, sé que soné como una tonta enamorada, pero me importa una mierda. Necesitaba aprovechar al máximo a Edward y dejé de luchar contra mis sentimientos, aun cuando sabía que nunca serían correspondidos.

Desafortunadamente, mi insistencia en que mi cumpleaños permaneciera en secreto, resultó en que fuera un día bastante intrascendente. Jess y yo íbamos a trabajar a las seis y Angela tenía turnos de toda la noche gracias al nuevo servicio de veinticuatro horas que ahora ofrecía McDonald's. Rose también había estado trabajando, pero en este momento estaba ocultándose avergonzada en el departamento.

Mientras yo estaba con Edward, Angela y Jess la habían seguido al trabajo en un área de compras local. Hubo una gran iniciativa para la salud sexual recientemente en el área, y hoy era otra de esas promociones. Para su horror absoluto y nuestro deleite total, le habían dado para usar un disfraz de condón de tamaño humano. Luego, le dieron una raqueta de tenis y le instruyeron que desviara las bolas que otros colegas lanzarían en su dirección. Las bolas estaban etiquetadas con diferentes enfermedades como gonorrea, sífilis, clamidia, etc. Colgado en la pared detrás de ella estaba un enorme cartel que decía;

 _Los condones son geniales, los condones son lo más;_

 _Ponte uno en la polla y no la jodas más._

Angela y Jessica habían tomado una infinidad de fotos de ella e incluso la grabaron moviendo la raqueta de aquí para allá. Sin duda, ese había sido el trabajo más humillante que había tenido. En cuestión de minutos, Jess había publicado sus fotos en Facebook para que las vieran el resto de nuestros amigos en casa. Las chicas me enviaron las fotos y apenas pude sostener el teléfono el tiempo suficiente para mostrárselo a Edward.

Definitivamente guardaría estas. Nada me complacería más que agrandarlas para futuras fiestas de cumpleaños y futuras despedidas de soltera.

Edward insistió en que Sam me llevaría al trabajo y como estaba lloviendo accedí. Ya había estado aquí por meses, e incluso durante el verano, el clima había sido una mierda como lo era en Forks. Solo otra cosa más que añadir a mi lista de 'Mierdas de Londres'. A estas alturas lo único bueno sería Edward.

Jess ya estaba ahí cuando llegué, y nos reímos de forma histérica por un rato al ver las imágenes de Rose. Incluso dejamos que Aro y Markus las vieran y créanme, cuando esos dos tipos se ríen, es jodidamente gracioso.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Cenibella," Markus canturreó cuando finamente se calmó. "Ven conmigo, Aro y yo te tenemos un regalo para ti."

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que siquiera lo saben?" Pregunté.

"Bella, estoy decepcionado de ti. Hice una nota de la fecha en el momento que llenaste tus detalles personales. ¡Me encantan los cumpleaños!" Canturreó e hizo una elaborada pirueta frente a mí.

 _Mariposón hijo de puta._

Gemí ruidosamente. Markus no parecía el tipo de hombre que se conformaba con comprar flores y chocolates, u otros regalos 'normales'. Lo seguí a regañadientes, y me preparé para el inevitable horror que sería mi regalo.

"Sucede que Aro y Tanya estaban hablando de los disfraces para la fiesta, y cuando ella mencionó que este resulta ser uno de los favoritos de Edward, simplemente no pudimos resistirnos. Es perfecto, e incluso nos dio un tema para el resto del personal." Sacó una funda por detrás de la puerta y bajó el cierre.

Cuando mis ojos se posaron en la tela de vinil y los zapatos de plataforma dentro solté un chillido. "Maldición, ¿estás loco? No puedo y no me pondré eso, Markus. Ni en tus jodidos sueños."

"Oh, Bella, deja de ser una reina del drama. Te verás fabulosa querida. Ahora, pruébatelo," me ordenó, y crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho en desafío.

"Joder, ni muerta. Está demasiado ajustado. Cada bulto y rollito en mi cuerpo va estar expuesto para que todos lo vean, y voy a sudar como un hijo de puta." Contra mi buen juicio, estiré mi mano y toqué la tela.

"Bah, Bella. Los únicos bultos que tienes son esas lindas tetas y ese trasero bastante atractivo. Si no estuviera tan retorcido como el gancho de un carnicero, dudo mucho que hubiese sido capaz de quitarte las manos de encima. ¿Por qué, por todos los cielos, crees que Edward está tan embelesado, querida? Eres perfecta." Markus se mofó y sentí que mis mejillas se enrojecían en respuesta. Luego procedió a mostrarme una ridícula peluca rubia. "Está va con el disfraz, pero creo que te verías mucho mejor si solo haces que una de las chicas te rice el cabello."

Todavía me estaba sonrojando furiosamente cuando le arrebaté el traje. "Te diría gracias, pero joder, en este momento realmente te odio. Y unos halagos bien elegidos no van a librarte, Markus. Que me jodan, me voy a ver como toda una tonta." Hice una mueca al ver los zapatos de plataforma, esas mierdas eran enormes y de verdad esperaba caerme de bruces en esta puñetera fiesta.

"Verás, Bella, si tú eres la adorable Sandra Dee, el resto de las chicas pueden ser Las Damas Rosas, y los chicos pueden ser los T-Birds." Markus tenía una sonrisa en su rostro como la de un niño gordo en una dulcería. "Solo espera a ver lo que mi Aro y yo vamos a ponernos. Estoy muy emocionado. Y pensar que el príncipe Edward y el príncipe James van a venir. Solo espero que el plomero haya asegurado bien ese lavamanos. No querríamos una repetición de la otra noche, ¿verdad?"

Mis mejillas ardieron una vez más y lo fulminé con la mirada.

"Ve, ve, Sandra Dee, ponte a trabajar." Agitó su mano hacia la puerta y me volvió a quitar el conjunto.

"Con gusto." Gruñí y azoté la puerta detrás de mí.

Jess estaba preparando las mesas para esta noche, y empecé a ayudarla. "¿Cuál fue el regalo?" Me preguntó.

"Vaselina," le dije. "Voy a usar esa abominación de vinil pegada a la piel, que Olivia Newton-John lleva puesto al final. Me voy a ver como una maldita idiota."

"Excelente, Bella. Te vas a ver ardiente." Jess se echó a reír. "Solo imagina el efecto que tendrá en Edward. Apostaría a que va a encontrar _duro_ el quitarte las manos de encima."

Tenía que admitir que ese era un prospecto excitante, pero no lo suficiente para tranquilizar mi mente. La noche pasó en un lento borrón. Estaba así de distraída que no podía ni siquiera recordar quiénes eran los clientes que estaban en la mesa uno. Bueno, no eran tan importantes—ninguno se podía comparar una vez que habías servido a la realeza.

Cuando las mesas empezaron a vaciarse, limpié el área del bar y noté que Demetri traía una canasta de la cocina y se la dio a Markus. Él entonces desapareció por la puerta trasera antes de regresar rápidamente con las manos vacías. Me vio observándolo y me guiñó un ojo.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" Pregunté cuando Jessica trajo unos platos de vuelta a la cocina.

"¿Eh?" Miró alrededor sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.

"No importa," refunfuñé y volví mi atención de nuevo al trabajo que estaba haciendo.

Tan pronto como el último cliente se fue, Aro me dijo que era mi turno de irme temprano. Mike y Jessica iban a salir otra vez, de modo que felizmente agarré mi abrigo y prácticamente salí dando saltos. Ni siquiera me importó que estuviera lloviendo, y luego mi buen humor mejoró aún más cuando el coche de Edward se detuvo en frente.

No había paparazzi esperando esta noche, de modo que caminé directamente hacia el coche y salté dentro. Sonreí al buscar a Edward y luego fruncí el ceño.

"¿Dónde está Edward?" Miré a Sam al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

"Está esperando en el departamento, no creo que haya querido salir en la lluvia." Mantuvo sus ojos en el camino mientras hablaba.

¿Se quedó porque el tipo no quería mojarse? Me sorprendió lo mucho que su ausencia me encabronó. ¿Edward no se molestó en venir a buscarme, por la puta lluvia? Era mi cumpleaños por amor de Dios. No importaba que no le hubiese dicho la fecha, era una mujer después de todo. Las mujeres, esperamos que nuestros hombres encuentren importantes cosas como salidas en cumpleaños.

Jodido idiota.

Me enfurruñé por el resto del viaje a casa. El hombre no iba a recibir un pedazo de mi pie esta noche, eso era seguro. De ninguna manera. Esta chica iba a fingir un dolor de cabeza.

Pero por otro lado, ¿no habría Cetro Real? No era la idea más genial que había tenido. Tal vez podríamos hacerlo solo una vez. Sí, y ese pendejo podría hacer todo el trabajo.

Pensándolo bien, no podía recordar alguna ocasión que lo hubiéramos hecho solo una vez. Definitivamente, a Edward no le faltaba resistencia, y mi jardín femenino apreciaba el esfuerzo.

Pero no esta noche. Era una vez y solo una vez. Tal vez incluso le diga que se detenga tan pronto como yo haya terminado. ¿Podría ser así de cruel? Joder sí, podría, olvidó mi cumpleaños.

Sabía que estaba siendo completamente irracional. El pobre tipo estaba en problemas por no querer mojarse y olvidar un cumpleaños del que ni siquiera estaba consciente.

Todavía luchando conmigo misma para animarme de una puta vez, ni siquiera noté que el coche había entrado a los terrenos del palacio y Sam lo había detenido, dado la vuelta y abierto mi puerta. Se quedó ahí pacientemente, en la lluvia, esperando a que saliera.

"Ups, lo siento." Solté una risita y salí de un salto. "No tienes que hacer eso. Puedo abrir perfectamente mi puerta, ¿sabes?" Por lo general, no le daba oportunidad de que hiciera todo eso de abrirme la puerta. No quería atraer atención al coche o a mí si hacía eso cuando alguien estaba viendo. ¡Pero, esta noche estaba un poco distraída!

"Por supuesto, señorita Bella." Sonrió y me acompañó al subir los pocos escalones a la puerta principal. "El príncipe Edward pidió que entrara en seguida."

Atravesé la puerta dudosa y luego entré al departamento de Edward después de tocar una vez. Todo el pasillo estaba oscuro, la única luz que podía ver salía de la sala principal. Llamé a Edward, pero no recibí respuesta.

Con nerviosismo, me dirigí hacia la sala. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, y ciertamente no esperaba la vista que me recibió.

Cuando empujé la puerta para abrirla y entré en la sala, noté que todos los muebles habían sido empujados a las orillas de la habitación, y frente a la llameante chimenea, estaba una manta grande y una canasta. La misma canasta que había visto que Markus sacó antes por la puerta trasera. Edward estaba de pie mordiéndose las uñas esperando mi reacción.

"¿Qué es esto?" Lo miré.

"Feliz cumpleaños." Caminó hacia mí, con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro. "Tenía la intención de que esto fuera en los jardines, debajo de un árbol. Pero el maravilloso clima inglés puso fin a la idea. Tuve que enviar a Sam solo para poder preparar esto."

Sentí un nudo formándose en mi garganta, y mis ojos picaron. Agradecida por la media luz, contuve las lágrimas y me acerqué a Edward. "Gracias. ¿Cómo es que te enteraste?"

Se rio entre dientes antes de decir, "Rosalie le dijo a Emmett. Me siento aliviado de que lo haya hecho, no querría perderme esto, Bella."

"No es importante, Edward. Solo otro día." Me encogí de hombros. Pero el simple hecho de que había hecho el esfuerzo por algo que yo ni siquiera había mencionado, me alegró el día. ¿Solo hacerlo una vez esta noche? ¡Sí, tal vez no!

"Bella, tu nacimiento es sin duda algo que celebrar. Espero que te guste la comida de Volturi's."

"Edward, podrías darme a comer pan y queso enmohecido y aun así me encantaría. Nadie nunca había hecho algo así por mí," admití y tomé su mano., permitiendo que me guiara hacia la manta.

Me instruyó que me sentara, y luego se sentó junto a mí. "No hiciste nada para molestar a Demetri esta noche, ¿verdad? Odiaría pensar que estoy comiendo algo del sudor de su polla."

Me eché a reír y sacudí mi cabeza. "Nop, lo prometo."

Dentro de la canasta había una selección de pan y un pequeño contenedor de la sopa de la casa. Edward nos sirvió una porción para cada uno en tazones y me ofreció pan. Cogí uno sin siquiera mirarlo. No podía apartar mis ojos de su rostro.

Después de terminar la sopa, se disculpó, "Markus no me dejó pedir un plato caliente como plato principal. Insistió en que estaría frío antes de que pudiéramos comerlo, y al parecer nada sabe bien después de recalentarlo. En vez de eso, le pidió a Demetri que nos preparara unos lujosos sándwiches. Sé que vamos a excedernos con el pan, pero…"

"Es perfecto, Edward," lo interrumpí y me incliné hacia adelante para besarlo. "Todo esto es perfecto."

Nos comimos los sándwiches y Edward me contó cómo James, Emmett y él habían tratado de cubrir el área debajo de nuestro árbol con sábanas y sombrillas, todo sin éxito. Solo quince minutos antes de que yo llegara a casa, habían estado arreglando otra vez la sala para hacer lugar para nuestro picnic en interiores.

"Voy a ser el centro de todas sus bromas por un tiempo," dijo, "En especial de Emmett."

"Ah, pero solo recuérdale cómo su novia estuvo disfrazada de condón todo el día. Tengo fotos para usar como evidencia, las vas a necesitar," le dije. "Además, los dos harían lo mismo, sobre todo si supieran la suerte que tendrás esta noche por ello."

Los ojos de Edward se ampliaron y se atragantó un poco con su sándwich. "Es tu cumpleaños, Bella. Tú deberías ser la que 'tuviera suerte'."

"Bueno, cuando lo pones así…" Le quité el plato de comida de su mano y lo empujé hacia atrás, subiendo encima de él mientras lo hacía.

Y tenía que ser yo la que arruinara este momento al permitir que mi torpe interior hiciera su aparición. Al moverme sobre él, apoyé mi rodilla en su entrepierna y gritó al instante.

"Oh maldición, Edward, lo siento mucho. ¿Estás bien? ¿Tu… cosita… está bien?" Le pregunté ansiosa cuando se rodó y agarró su polla.

"Estoy seguro que los dos estamos bien, Bella. Solo necesito un minuto." Dijo con un resuello, y vi que sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza, y todos los músculos visibles estaban tensos.

"Dios, mira que eso mató el momento. Tú haces todo este esfuerzo por mí, y yo rompo tu puta polla. ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudar?" Puse mi mano con suavidad sobre la suya y sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato.

"Creo, que por el momento, se siente un poco tímida. Aunque, no te preocupes, si alguien puede salvar su vida serías tú." Se rodó con cuidado y me sonrió.

"¿Qué pasa si no tiene salvación? ¿Qué pasa si he matado a la pobrecita?" Le pregunté en voz baja, moviendo sus manos y dejando un beso encima de sus pantalones. "¿Ayudaría un poco de resucitación de boca a boca?"

Arrastré mis dedos por sus muslos, y solo unos minutos después, tuve mi respuesta. El bulto tan familiar en sus pantalones comenzó a mostrarse, y con mucho cuidado, abrí su cremallera con botones. "¿Definitivamente pienso que tengo que besarla para que se mejore?"

"Bella, espera. Se supone que esto sea para ti. Es tu cumpleaños."

"Bueno, considera esto mi agradecimiento. O mi regalo. Cualquiera de los dos funciona para mí." Bajé mi cabeza de nuevo y una vez más me detuvo.

"Todavía no, Bella. De hecho, sí tengo un regalo para ti." Se sentó y sacó una caja envuelta para regalo. "No estaba seguro de qué comprarte, pero quería darte algo que pudieras guardar. Me agradó la idea de que tuvieras algo para… recordar esto… recordarme."

"Edward, como si alguna vez pudiera olvidarte," le dije y arranqué el papel.

No era nada costoso, nada excesivo o llamativo. Era un regalo muy sencillo y disponible en todas partes. Pero, significaba más que cualquier otro regalo que había recibido en mi vida.

La caja contenía una esfera de nieve de recuerdo, dentro de la esfera de nieve estaba una mini réplica del palacio de Buckingham. La saqué de la caja y la sacudí. Los copos dentro formaron un remolino y literalmente me sentí bastante abrumada.

"Sé que es irónico, considerando lo mucho que odio ese lugar, pero tarde o temprano terminaré ahí, y me gusta pensar que tendrás una parte de ello en tu casa." Edward se veía un poco inseguro, mi silencio probablemente no estaba ayudando mucho a hacerlo sentir mejor. "Si lo odias…"

"¡No!" Grité, "Me encanta. Edward, es perfecto."

Soltó un enorme suspiro de alivio. "Gracias a Dios."

De pronto, el regalo dejó mis manos y Edward estaba encima de mí. Besando apasionadamente mi mejilla, mis labios, mi nariz, y mi cuello. Sus manos bajaron por mi cuerpo, moviéndose torpemente en los botones de mi chaleco y mi blusa.

Cuando mi ropa quedó dispersa por toda la habitación, empecé a quitarle a Edward la suya. Tan pronto como no hubo barreras, él se relajó y se puso a consentirme.

"¿Me preguntaba qué más te gustaría que te diera por tu cumpleaños?" Dijo provocándome y bajo más y más por mi cuerpo. "Sé lo que me gustaría, pero esto es solo para ti."

"Bueno, has hecho un trabajo tan increíble hasta ahora que creo deberías seguir tomando todas las decisiones," murmuré patéticamente. ¿A quién quería engañar? Quería su boca en mí, pero no era buena con las palabras _sexies_ , y de ninguna manera le iba a decir.

"En ese caso…" No terminó su oración porque enterró su rostro entre mis piernas y yo disfruté de casa segundo.

Cada vez que hacía eso, juro por Dios que era mejor que la última vez, cada uno de los orgasmos se sentían más y más increíbles. Me aferré a su cabello y lo acerqué tanto como fue físicamente posible. Consideré el hecho de que posiblemente lo estaba asfixiando, pero justo cuando iba a aflojar mi agarre, él gimió contra mí.

Mientras me lamía y me besaba llevándome al éxtasis, le agradecí a Dios que no había necesidad de practicar el estar callados esta noche, y un tremendo grito explotó de mi boca y cerré mis piernas alrededor de su rostro.

"Jesús, Edward. ¿Tomaste lecciones en eso?" Jadeé mientras me besaba volviendo a subir por mi cuerpo.

No me respondió, simplemente se acomodó entre mis piernas y besó la punta de mi nariz al mismo tiempo que empujó rápidamente dentro de mí.

Me perdí por un momento, aquí estaba en el suelo sobre una manta de picnic, frente al fuego ardiente, con Edward. Era una forma muy romántica de pasar mi cumpleaños.

Era increíble lo bien que encajábamos juntos, él sabía exactamente cuándo necesitaba más de él y viceversa. Sentí tersarse el cuerpo de Edward, sabiendo que estaba a punto de correrse. No necesitaba nada más, solo el sentirlo muy dentro de mí tocando lugares que hace mucho había olvidado que existían era suficiente para hacerme explotar al mismo tiempo que él lo hizo.

Nos quedamos en dónde estábamos por un rato, en silencio. Sabía que había algo que quería decir. Si hubiese sido cualquier otro no hubiese dudado en hacerlo. Dos palabras que parecían tan apropiadas en este momento, pero no podía hacerlo. Arruinarían todo entre nosotros y necesitaba mantener las cosas justo como estaban.

"No te muevas, Bella. Voy a conseguir algo para cubrirnos, quiero que nos quedemos aquí por un rato." Edward salió despacio y desapareció de la habitación.

Me sentí un poco expuesta, recostada con el trasero desnudo en medio de la habitación. Miré alrededor en busca de una manta o alguna prenda para cubrirme, pero todo estaba lejos de mi alcance. Logré encontrar una servilleta en la canasta y me limpié lo mejor que pude.

Edward regresó rápidamente, con una manta en su mano como prometió.

Y nos quedamos ahí la mayor parte de la noche. No me apegué a mi plan original de tener sexo solo una vez. Después de todo Edward tenía que ser recompensado por sus esfuerzos de esta noche.

Por más romántica y dulce que hubiera sido esta noche, no había nada más incómodo que dormir en un piso de madera. A las cuatro de la mañana mi trasero estaba entumecido y estaba irritada y moviéndome nerviosa. Me senté y me volví para ver a Edward.

"¿Estás despierto?" Pregunté y lo escuché reírse bajito.

"Bella, no te has quedado quieta por más de un minuto. Sería imposible para alguien con narcolepsia dormir junto a ti en este momento. ¿Algo te molesta?"

"Lo siento mucho, Edward. Creo que realmente fue una idea encantadora dormir aquí, pero mi puto trasero me está matando y no puedo ponerme cómoda en este piso. Joder, está demasiado duro." Apenas podía distinguir sus rasgos con el resplandor del fuego que se apagaba.

"Gracias a Dios, estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Solo no quería parecer un cretino sin corazón y sugerir que nos fuéramos a la cama." Se puso de pie de un salto y me levantó en brazos.

Completamente agotados por otra noche indescriptible, nos acurrucamos juntos en la cama y nos quedamos dormidos sin más que un par de "buenas noches" en murmullos.

 **~x~**

Ninguno de los dos salió hasta casi las once de la mañana siguiente. Cuando lo hicimos, estaba avergonzada de ver que nuestro desastre en la sala ya no estaba, y todos los muebles estaban en su lugar. Incluso nuestra ropa esparcida había sido lavada, secada y planchada, y ahora estaba cuidadosamente doblada junto a la puerta de la recámara.

Ethel podría haber sido mayor, pero se habría dado cuenta de qué exactamente había pasado aquí anoche. Mi esfera de nieve estaba encima de la chimenea. No pude resistirme a sacudirla un par de veces, maravillándome por cómo un regalo tan sencillo podía afectarme de esa forma.

El clima todavía estaba malditamente miserable, así que nos ocultamos dentro del departamento toda la tarde. Sam me llevó de nuevo al trabajo y esta vez Edward vino con nosotros. Después de la noche anterior, en realidad no quería volver a salir al mundo real. Vivir en mi burbuja con Edward me tenía más que feliz. Él se negó a dejarme salir del coche por un rato, besándome como si nos estuviéramos despidiendo por días en vez de horas. No lo detuve, incluso con Sam y Peter en el coche, no pude obligarme a ser yo quien se alejara. De modo que nos quedamos ahí, solo cuando un puto estúpido guardia de tráfico golpeó la ventana y le dijo a Sam que estaba en una zona de no estacionarse, hice un intento por salir del coche.

"Volveremos a recogerte más tarde, Bella," Edward me dijo cuando cerraba la puerta, y empecé a contar cada minuto.

Traté en vano de controlar la ridícula sonrisa de felicidad en mi rostro, pero Aro y Markus me miraron de forma cómplice. Les agradecí por la canasta y ellos intentaron sacarme todos los detalles que pudieran conseguir. Pero, no esta vez. Lo de anoche fue solo para mí. No tenía intenciones de compartir eso con nadie.

Incluso si trataba de describirlo, sabía a ciencia cierta que no podría ocultar lo mucho que me había enamorado de este hombre. Era lo bastante malo que lo hubiese hecho, nadie más podría saberlo jamás. Ni una sola persona. Tenía que aprender a mentir muy bien y ocultar mis sentimientos, tenía que hacerlo rápidamente.

* * *

 _ **Par de tontos enamorados, si supieran que lo dos están pensado exactamente lo mismo. Enamorados y sin querer que el otro se dé cuenta para que no se aleje. En fin, es obvio que no han tenido éxito en eso de permanecer solo como follamigos. Ya veremos qué pasa cuando tengan qué separarse. ¿Podrán hacerlo? ¿Creen que en algún momento de esos seis meses alguno se dé cuenta de lo que siente el otro? Como siempre, me encantaría que me hicieran saber su opinión en su review, o si quieren decirme qué fue lo que más les gustó, o con un simple gracias sería suficiente. El saber por medio de sus comentarios que leen la historia y la disfrutan es el impulso que nos anima a seguir compartiendo estás historias con ustedes. Gracias por leer, pero sobre todo gracias por dejar su review.**_

 _ **Así que, gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Allie, somas, Letieuge, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Masilobe, Isabel, PRISOL, gsaavdrau, Ninee95, Manligrez, soledadcullen, floriponcio, ELIZABETH, YessyVL13, Lupita Isais, ludwikacullen, jsrt, freedom2604, Maribel, tulgarita, beakis, Tata XOXO, PEYCI CULLEN, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Yoca-26, Milh Llop, LeidaJim, Gabriela Cullen, glow0718, alejandra1987, jovipattinson, Sully YM, ValeWhitlockGrey, saraipineda44, nnuma76, dushakis, Noelia, Pam Malfoy Black, lagie, injoa, Annel, Mafer, Pili, Sthefani NGO, libbnnygramajo, patymdn, Techu, eriistar, Cary, Lady Grigori, Sarai, Yoliki, rjnavajas, AriGoonzV, lizdayanna, Ericastelo, Hanna D.L, bbluelilas, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	12. A la mier& con todo

Les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a **MrsK81** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Gracias a mi compañera de armas y amiga Erica Castelo por corregir mis horrores.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 12 – A la mierda con todo**

 **BPOV**

Después de mi maravilloso cumpleaños supuse que las cosas no podían ser mejores. Estaba equivocada sobre eso. Claro, durante las siguientes semanas no hubo románticos picnics en interiores, o siquiera en exteriores para esto, pero Edward sabía cómo hacer que una chica se sintiera como la cosa más importante en el planeta. No necesitaba ser nada elaborado, solo las cosas que decía y hacía eran más que suficientes. El roce de sus labios en los míos, un empujón juguetón, incluso un lindo beso esquimal de nariz con nariz parecía ser el más grande de los gestos.

Pasábamos juntos todo mi tiempo libre, e incluso cuando estaba en el trabajo, no se alejaba demasiado. Si no estaba con James, llamaba a Seth y Jake y pasaba el tiempo con ellos hasta que yo terminaba. Me dijo que le gustaba el anonimato cuando estaba ahí. Todavía no habían descubierto quién era, y para darles crédito, nunca lo intentaron. No les importaba quién era Edward, porque todo lo que les importaba era doparse y pasar un buen rato.

¡Oh sí, no olvidemos que un Edward dopado es un cachondo hijo de puta! El tipo literalmente no podía tener suficiente. Sus manos tomaban vida propia y trataban de manosearme en todas partes— ¡y me refiero a todas partes! En el coche, en el pasillo, en el departamento de Jake y en cualquier otro lugar en el que sucede que estuviéramos. Ni siquiera le importaba cuando otros estaban cerca de nosotros, y por más tentador que fuera, yo fui la parte sensible e hice lo que pude por mantenerlo a distancia hasta que estuvimos en un lugar más privado. Aunque, una vez ahí, aproveché al máximo su libido y basta decir que a ambos nos faltaba dormir.

Fiel a su palabra, el padre de Edward lo dejó en paz. No hubo invitaciones a almuerzos, ninguna videollamada para sermonearlo por sus responsabilidades, y ninguna demanda para que acudiera a eventos familiares. A medida que pasaban los días, Edward se relajaba visiblemente cada vez más. Era genial verlo finalmente dejarse llevar y disfrutar del tiempo que tenía para hacer lo que eligiera.

A solo una semana del cumpleaños de Emmett, Alice insistió en llevarme a almorzar. Se presentó sin previo aviso al departamento de Edward, y se negó a irse hasta que fuera con ella. Los primos discutieron sobre quién pasaría tiempo conmigo, dejándome a mí intentar satisfacerlos a ambos. Para mi diversión, encontré que mi hombre sabía cómo luchar sucio.

"Alice, comprendes que un día seré tu rey, ¿verdad? No puedes simplemente presentarte aquí y demandar pasar la tarde con ella. Toma tu pequeño e irritante trasero y lárgate a casa." Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y la fulminó con la mirada.

En realidad, se veía intimidante e hice una nota mental para encabronarlo un poco antes de que tuviéramos sexo, un Edward cabrón me estaba excitando.

Cualquier otro retrocedería, pero era Alice de quién estábamos hablando, y ella no se intimidaba tan fácilmente.

"Deja de ser un idiota, Edward. Ya has monopolizado todo el tiempo de la chica por semanas. No olvides que Em está viendo a su amiga y se estaba quejando con él que nunca la ven gracias a ti. Voy a pasar la tarde con ella y tú vas a esperar pacientemente. Vamos, Bella, ve a cambiarte. No creo que una camiseta de hombre y un bóxer funcionen en público." Se volvió de nuevo hacia Edward y dijo, "Y no vuelvas a usar la tarjeta de rey conmigo, imbécil, no funcionará y lo sabes."

Edward bufó y murmuró molesto, "Bien. Pero solo si Bella quiere ir."

En lo particular no quería ir a ninguna parte, obviamente prefería mucho más la compañía de Edward, pero no quería que Alice se sintiera rechazada.

"Almuerzo y luego de regreso, ¿verdad, Alice?" Aclaré y ella asintió vigorosamente mientras sacaba la lengua en dirección a Edward.

Los dejé ahí y me vestí rápidamente; durante las últimas semanas, más y más de mi ropa encontró su camino a la casa de Edward. No me molesté en esforzarme mucho con mi cabello o maquillaje, después de todo solo era el almuerzo.

Dejé a Edward un poco enfurruñado, prometiéndole compensarlo cuando regresara. Ni siquiera estaba un poco molesta por su renuencia a dejarme pasar tiempo con nadie más que él, porque compartía sus sentimientos. No había otro lugar en el que preferiría estar que con él, y tenía toda la intención de mantenerlo de esa forma hasta el día que me fuera a casa.

 _Deja de pensar en eso._

Al haberme encontrado con Alice en el bistro la última vez, no tuve la desafortunada experiencia de compartir coche con ella. Afuera estaba un Porsche de un vivo color amarillo canario y salió a toda velocidad aun antes de que terminara de ponerme el cinturón de seguridad. Incluso en el tráfico de Londres, era una puta psicópata. No les miento; esta chica era _la_ definición de furia al volante. Seguía de cerca a todo coche frente a ella, haciendo gestos y tocando su claxon si hacían algo para molestarla. Aceleraba incontrolablemente a cada oportunidad, antes de pisar los frenos hasta el fondo cuando alcanzaba al siguiente coche en su camino.

Me encogí cada vez más en mi asiento, rogando a Dios, que no encabronara a un maniático homicida armado. Estaba deseando disfrutar de unos meses más de sexo con Edward. No estaba lista para ser asesinada en un arcén.

"Alice, por favor, baja la velocidad. Jesús, estoy teniendo un jodido ataque al corazón en este momento." Mis nudillos estaban blancos por agarrar con tanta fuerza el costado de mi asiento.

"Relájate, Bella. Tengo unos reflejos fantásticos," dijo Alice al detenerse chirriando las llantas en un espacio para estacionarse.

Mi corazón sonaba como un tambor en mi pecho, no manejaba bien las experiencias cercanas a la muerte y me tomó un minuto calmarme.

"Voy a tomar el puto metro a casa." Gruñí al entrar a otro pequeño y lindo café. "Oficialmente, eres el peor conductor hijo de puta que conozco."

Alice no le dio importancia a lo que dije con un gesto de su mano mientras éramos sentadas por un anfitrión en una esquina tranquila, y nos daban un par de menús. "Nunca antes he estado aquí. Me hice el propósito de comer en tantos lugares como pueda. Vamos a tener que añadir unos cuantos más antes de que te vayas a casa."

"Bueno, la próxima vez solo te encontraré ahí, Alice."

Ella ignoró mi comentario y en vez de eso empezó a hablar sobre el próximo fin de semana. El partido de rugby era el sábado por la tarde, de modo que pensó que era mejor que Emmett, James, Edward y yo viajáramos el viernes. Nos quedaríamos con Carlisle y Esme por dos noches antes de regresar a Londres para la fiesta en Volturi's el domingo por la noche.

Alice había seleccionado con cuidado la mayoría de los disfraces para su familia, y se negó a decirme quién vestía como qué. Todo lo que sabía era que James y Edward llevarían algo en sus rostros para ocultar su identidad de otros invitados. Ella y Jasper, así como sus padres, se pondrían disfraces de él y ella, mientras Emmett había sido el único en proponer su propia idea.

"Así que, ¿tienes resuelto lo de tu atuendo, Bella?" Preguntó mientras comíamos.

"Sí, desafortunadamente. Markus y Aro lo eligieron y luego le dieron al resto del personal el mismo tema. Es espantoso. Me voy a ver como una completa idiota con un problema de transpiración," refunfuñé.

A insistencia de Markus, me había probado el conjunto unos días antes. Después de retorcerme y rodarme por todas partes logré meterme en él, y me sentí como si estuviera en pelotas con solo pintura negra cubriendo mi cuerpo. Sí, así de malo era esa mierda. Markus, por supuesto, insistió en que me veía genial. Sabía solo una cosa, que tan pronto como terminara de 'trabajar', iba a beber una cantidad poco saludable de alcohol en un esfuerzo por olvidar todo sobre lo que llevaba puesto.

"Bueno, sé que sea lo que sea, a Edward le va a encantar. Él está completamente enamorado de ti, Bella." Hizo una pausa, mirándome con atención antes de decir, "¿Qué vas a hacer cuando expire tu visa?"

Suspiré y bebí de mi agua. Realmente no necesitaba tener esta conversación aquí y definitivamente, no con alguien tan cercano a Edward.

 _Actúa como si nada. No dejes que vea lo mal que estás._

"Me voy a ir a casa." Me encogí de hombros, poniendo mi expresión más indiferente, esperando que fuera convincente.

"¿Pero qué hay de ti y Edward? Me refiero a que, ustedes son perfectos juntos, Bella. Seguramente—"

La interrumpí con brusquedad, "Alice, Edward y yo sabemos exactamente cuál es la jugada. Tan pronto como expire mi visa, me voy y las cosas vuelven a ser como eran antes para los dos."

Ella inclinó su cabeza y sonrió. "¿Y crees que será así de fácil?"

Mordí con fuerza mi labio. Por supuesto que no iba a ser fácil, al menos para mí. "Tiene que serlo, Alice, porque al final del día, él tiene su vida y yo la mía. Esto nunca iba a ser nada permanente."

"Bella, vamos, ustedes dos están en completa negación. ¿Esperas que crea que te subirás al avión a casa y nunca lo volverás a ver?" Parecía horrorizada y no podía entender por qué. "Él es un jodido idiota si te deja ir, Bella. Eres lo mejor que le ha pasado en su vida, ahora apenas si lo reconozco."

Esta conversación tenía que detenerse en este momento. Era más de lo que mi cerebro podía procesar. "Por favor, Alice. ¿Podemos hablar de algo más?"

"Solo explícame cómo vas a ser capaz de irte, Bella. Entonces, ya no te haré más preguntas, solo necesito entender a qué están jugando." Por alguna razón, se veía molesta.

"No lo dices en serio. No puedo hablar por Edward, pero no estoy jugando. Vine aquí para divertirme y hacer cosas que nunca tendría la oportunidad de hacer otra vez. Nunca esperé que Edward apareciera, y el hecho de que él esté haciendo esta experiencia mucho más de lo que alguna vez pensé que sería. Pero, no cambia nada. Todavía tengo que ir a casa, Alice. ¿Qué más puedo hacer?" Mi voz tembló mientras hablaba.

"Quedarte aquí, por supuesto. Aplicar para la ciudadanía, casarte con mi primo con el tiempo," Alice habló tan despreocupada que escupí un trago de agua sobre la mesa.

"No lo creo, Alice." Sacudí mi cabeza furiosamente. "No hay forma de que eso suceda."

"¿Por qué demonios no?" Ella persistió.

"Porque no quiero eso. ¿Honestamente puedes verme vestida como una vieja malhumorada y bebiendo té con la reina? Esa no soy yo y nunca lo seré. Y joder, estás loca si crees que alguna vez permitirían que eso sucediera de todos modos." Estaba más que frustrada, por qué tenía que hablar de esto ahora.

Vergonzosamente, mis ojos ardían y Alice notó las lágrimas formándose a pesar de mis grandes esfuerzos por detenerlas.

"Lo siento, Bella. No me di cuenta… esa no es la única opción para ustedes dos…" Alice habló en voz baja y estiró su mano sobre la mesa para apretar mi brazo.

"Por favor, Alice, no hablemos de esto. En lo que a mí respecta no hay otra opción, yo me voy a casa y Edward vive la vida a la que está destinado. Es solo uno de esos momentos que podré recordar en unos años y saber que disfruté de cada minuto." Le di una sonrisa pobre y luego añadí, "Bueno, cada minuto además de este. Este más que nada apesta."

"Lo siento." Soltó una risita y retiró su mano. "Considera el tema cerrado, y tampoco hablaré con Edward sobre esto. Lo molestaría aún más. ¿Puedes imaginar el ceño fruncido en su rostro? Esa cosa tiene vida propia."

Afortunadamente, sí lo dejó, pero el resto del almuerzo fue complicado y lleno de un silencio incómodo. Alice sabía lo desanimada que estaba, pero yo no quería reconocerlo. Insistí en compartir la cuenta, y luego salimos de vuelta al coche.

Mi estado de ánimo estaba tan abatido, que ni siquiera temí por mi vida en el camino a casa, y la forma de conducir de Alice no había mejorado en lo más mínimo. Me dejó en el departamento de Edward con una disculpa por el almuerzo de mierda. Mentí terriblemente y le dije que estaba bien, y que estaba deseando que llegara el siguiente fin de semana.

Después que ella se alejó, me di la vuelta y me senté en los escalones afuera del departamento por varios minutos. Necesitando el tiempo a solas para ordenar mis pensamientos y mantener mis emociones controladas. Peter debe haber visto mi llegada desde el alojamiento del personal y le informó a Edward, porque él apareció rápidamente y se sentó junto a mí.

"¿Bella?" Giré mi cabeza para mirarlo. "¿Estás bien?"

Asentí y mordí mi labio con fuerza, antes de descansar mi cabeza en su hombro. "Solo un poco cansada."

"Mientes muy mal, Bella, ¿lo sabías?" Escuché la sonrisa en su voz. "¿Qué hizo Alice?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que Alice me molestó?" Levanté mi cabeza y lo miré.

"Porque conozco a mi prima. Es un dolor en el trasero la mayor parte del tiempo y no sabe cuándo mantener la boca cerrada." Esperó a que yo continuara.

"Solo me hizo algunas preguntas sobre… bueno… mierda, en realidad no quiero hablar al respecto. No es gran cosa. Estaré bien."

¿Tenía que tener razón? Nada de lo que le dije a Alice era una mentira—Nunca podría tener un futuro con este hombre así que no había razón para contarle.

"¿Oye, Edward? ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?" Me levanté y le tendí mi mano.

Sonriendo, con esa maravillosa sonrisa ladeada que nunca fallaba en hacer que mi corazón se detuviera, asintió y me dejó tirar de él para ponerlo de pie. "Lo que sea, Bella."

"Distráeme, por favor."

"Con todo gusto," murmuró y me cargó antes de dirigirse directamente a su recámara en la que nos quedamos el resto del día.

 **~x~**

"¡ROSE!" Grité de forma tan chillona y frenética que tuve a mi amiga en mi recámara al instante.

"¿Por qué demonios estás gritando, Swan?"

"¿Qué demonios me llevo? Quiero decir, ¿qué usa la gente para cosas como esta?" Tenía una hora para empacar antes de partir a pasar el fin de semana con Esme y Carlisle.

"Um, ¿mierda de _tweed_? Eso es lo que usa la gente del campo, ¿cierto?" Rose ofreció patéticamente.

"Sé que no estás sugiriendo que use una puñetera boina y una chaqueta de algodón lavado, Rose, que me jodan. No voy de puta cacería, por amor de Dios." Rebusqué en mi limitado guardarropa y mi estado de pánico empeoró.

"Mierda, Bella, no lo sé. Los _jeans_ siempre son seguros supongo. ¿Qué va llevar puesto esa muchachita?" Se movió a mi lado y le echó una mirada a mi ropa.

"¿Alice? Nunca la he visto en nada casual. Estoy tan nerviosa, Rose, ¿crees que estoy haciendo lo correcto? Yo… yo…" Me dejé caer al suelo y suspiré.

Rose detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó junto a mí. "Entonces, ¿supongo que no te está yendo muy bien con eso de lo 'casual' supongo?"

Se me escapó una sarcástica carcajada antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de detenerla. "Estoy jodida, Rose. Nunca antes me había sentido así… y todo es para nada, ¿verdad?"

Sin decir nada, Rose envolvió un brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me abrazó con fuerza.

" _Wow_ , lo siento. No me di cuenta que estaba interrumpiendo un momento de chica contra chica," dijo Angela, de pie en la entrada de mi habitación. "Creí que te estabas preparando para pasar el fin de semana con tu "amigo"."

"Lo intentaba, pero en este momento estoy teniendo una pequeña crisis. ¿Qué demonios me llevo?" Sabía que estaba haciendo un problema de nada. Era solo un partido de rugby, seguido de una noche en una casa con la tía y el tío de Edward. Pero sentía ese extraño deseo de 'encajar' y no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo en realidad.

"Dije que _jeans_ , pero luego tuvo una pequeña crisis nerviosa," dijo Rose en voz baja y entonces comenzó a rebuscar de nuevo en mi guardarropa.

"Sí, _jeans_ están bien. Llévate un par—tal vez te revuelques en el lodo con Edward." Angela soltó una risita.

"Gracias chicas, de verdad me están ayudando," murmuré sarcásticamente y luego decidí que se joda. "A la mierda con esto. Voy a llevarme unos suéteres, unas cuantas camisetas y una chaqueta. Si tomo algo del vino hecho en casa de Esme me importará una mierda mi ropa."

Metí la ropa, unos cuantos artículos de tocador, y por supuesto, varios pares de zapatos y boté mi maleta junto a la puerta. Siguiente parada—la ducha. Y sin duda necesitaba la ayuda para relajarme hoy.

Me tomó demasiado tiempo tratar de calmarme, dejándome solo unos veinte minutos para ponerme presentable. Angela y Rose vinieron de inmediato en mi ayuda. Se pusieron a trabajar secando mi cabello mientras yo tomaba café. Sé que no era lo mejor para lograr la 'tranquilidad' pero no teníamos alcohol en el departamento así que tendría que ser esa mierda.

Gracias a mis pequeñas obradoras de milagros, estaba lista con cinco minutos de sobra. De alguna forma habían controlado mi salvaje desorden que era mi cabello y ahora caía suelto por mi espalda. Me habían ordenado verme linda y ponerme un par de _jeans_ que abrazaban mi figura y una blusa blanca sin mangas, con un grueso cárdigan tejido de color azul marino. Recibí el sello de aprobación de mis chicas y luego empecé caminar nerviosa de un lado al otro del departamento mientras esperaba a que llegara Sam.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta me asustaron y Rosalie danzó a abrirla. Emmett, sin duda.

"Hola, Rosie. Te ves genial, es una lástima que no puedas venir con nosotros. Me encantaría que conocieras al resto del equipo," Emmett le guiñó el ojo a mi amiga y ella le dio un manotazo juguetón en el brazo.

Aquí estábamos de nuevo con todo el extraño ritual de apareamiento. No importaba que estos dos follaran como conejos la mayoría de las noches, porque todavía danzaban alrededor del otro siempre que estaban en compañía de otros. Emmett había invitado a Rose para el fin de semana, pero ella tenía que trabajar. Hubiera sido bueno tenerla ahí conmigo. Necesitaba de toda la ayuda que pudiera recibir.

Coquetearon sin descanso por varios minutos antes de que el teléfono de Emmett empezara a sonar. Echó un vistazo a la pantalla y rodó los ojos. "Lo siento, ese es mi jefe apresurándome. Al parecer está desesperado por ver a Bella. Después de todo no la ha visto por unas horas."

Rose se echó a reír y se volvió para darme un abrazo. "Diviértete, Bella. Te veré el domingo por la noche en la fiesta, ¿sí?"

"Mmm, desafortunadamente sí," refunfuñé.

"Vámonos, Bella, lleva tu trasero abajo antes de que haga un berrinche. Solo voy a despedirme de Rose en privado por un minuto." Emmett pasó junto a mí y yo corrí hacia la puerta. No tenía deseos de escuchar a esos dos besuqueándose.

El coche de Edward esperaba en el bordillo, y sonreí tan pronto como lo vi. Abrí la puerta solté mi maleta en el piso frente al asiento antes de moverme por el asiento hacia un Edward que se veía muy impaciente.

"Hola." Le sonreí como una colegiala.

Él no dijo nada al principio, solo me acercó tanto como pudo y me besó. Estaba bien afeitado y podía oler su colonia para después de afeitar, y déjenme decirles—era uno de esos aromas que me hacían querer montar su pierna. Masculino y putásticamente _sexy_. Luego añade a eso su cabello, sus ojos y esos mágicos labios, y quería follarlo hasta dejarlo sin sentido en el asiento trasero de su coche. Mierda, ni siquiera me importó que Sam y Peter estaban sentados en el frente.

"De verdad estoy ansiando pasar el fin de semana contigo, lejos de Londres. Gracias por venir conmigo," murmuró contra mis labios, antes de alejarse a regañadientes para mirarme. "Me temo que Alice también está muy entusiasmada. Esme casi le pidió a Carlisle le diera un sedativo sin que se diera cuenta."

"Jesús, ¿cómo era cuando era niña?" Pregunté.

"Totalmente irritante e hiperactiva. Emmett y James solían atarla y dejarla en el cobertizo solo para tener algo de paz mientras jugábamos. Yo siempre era el que iba y lo desataba porque me sentía culpable."

"Oye, siempre podemos hacer eso otra vez." Le ofrecí y Edward se echó a reír.

"Tan pronto como Emmett se nos una, nos marcharemos. James ya se ha adelantado, al parecer somos demasiado valiosos para arriesgarnos a que nos encuentren a ambos en este vecindario." Edward rodó sus ojos.

Después de unos minutos más, todavía estábamos esperando con ninguna señal de Emmett. Podía ver a Peter mirando nervioso alrededor. Revisando continuamente que la costa estuviera despejada de aspirantes a secuestradores de príncipes. "Su alteza, por favor—realmente tenemos que ponernos en marcha."

"Ve y tráelo," Edward le ordenó y Peter bajo de un salto del coche con una rápida orden a Sam de que solo se marchara si le preocupara la seguridad de Edward.

Cuando salió solo, Edward se echó a reír. "Supongo que mi primo está, por no decir otra cosa, ocupado."

"Sí, señor. Le dije que se quedara y se fuera por su cuenta a la casa de sus padres," Peter dijo mientras Sam se alejaba.

El viaje nos tomó casi noventa minutos, y con Peter y Sam al frente del coche, a Edward y a mí solo nos quedó platicar. Él me contó toda la historia que tenían con el equipo con el que iban a jugar el sábado por la tarde.

Esme y Carlisle vivían en una villa de nombre Baldock (sin duda saben que voy a tener problemas con eso cuando esté ebria con el vino casero de Esme). Por años siempre habían sido prácticamente inútiles en el rugby y fue solo después que Edward, James y Emmett se unieron al equipo hace unos ocho años que lograron empezar a ganar partidos.

Por supuesto, eso no le había caído muy bien a Barnet, que eran, de acuerdo a Edward, un grupo de cabrones. Odiaban el hecho de que el pequeño equipo de mierda hubiese logrado arrancarles una victoria y había sido la fuente de amarga rivalidad desde entonces. Por supuesto, los equipos habían cambiado drásticamente durante esos ocho años, pero de vez en cuando los tipos originales organizaban un juego 'amistoso' solo para ver quién salía ganador. Creo que el hecho de que dos príncipes estaban en el equipo era mayor razón para su deseo de ganar.

Una vez más me dijeron las reglas del juego, y me esforcé por recordarlas esta vez. Aunque en el segundo que vi la casa de los Cullen creo que casi perdí todos los pensamientos de mi cabeza. Su casa parecía ser algo salido de un plató de películas. Desde el frente, un muro empedrado casi ocultaba la casa antigua más bonita que había visto en mi vida. Hiedra abrazaba un costado del edificio, rozando los bordes de lo que parecían ser ventanas georgianas. Casi esperé ver humo fluyendo de la chimenea. La entrada a los terrenos estaba por la parte de atrás, y eso, en sí, te dejaba sin aliento.

El palacio de Kensington era mierda en comparación con este lugar.

La parte trasera de la casa había sido extendida a casi el doble de su tamaño. Todo estaba hecho para combinar con el estilo original. El jardín no era el espectáculo arreglado de forma inmaculada que había esperado. Era casi parecido a un bosque. Había más árboles y arbustos esparcidos por todas partes. Un sendero adoquinado que zigzagueaba entre todo el follaje y conducía a un puñetero lago con una pequeña isla con césped en el medio. En la isla había lo que veía como una casa Wendy. Preguntándome cómo se supone que cruzara el agua, noté un pequeño muelle completo con botes con remos ocultos detrás de árboles.

" _Wow_ ," susurré y sentí a Edward acercarse detrás de mí. "Es malditamente hermoso. Nunca había visto algo parecido en toda mi vida."

"Tampoco yo."

Volví mi cabeza y él no estaba mirando a la casa, el lago, los jardines o cualquier otra cosa sino que estaba mirando directamente a mí. Besó mi nariz y luego descansó su cabeza sobre la mía. Este hubiera sido el momento perfecto para decir…

"¡BELLA! Finalmente llegaste." El chillido de Alice interrumpió nuestro momento y suspiré. "Vamos, te daré una gira por la casa."

Edward sacudió su cabeza y tomó mi mano, conduciéndome lentamente hacia su impaciente prima. Sam ya había metido nuestras maletas a la casa y escuché el coche crujiendo sobre el camino de grava cuando se alejaba.

"Peter dijo que Emmett viene más tarde. Espero que esté a tiempo para la cena, mamá está preparando una comida maravillosa para todos nosotros." Alice dio de saltitos mientras nos acercábamos. "Este fin de semana va a ser muy divertido."

"Alice, Bella está aquí _conmigo_ , ¿sabes?" Dijo Edward y le estrechó sus ojos. "Sería excelente si yo también puedo pasar tiempo con ella."

"Dios, Edward, lo sé." Alice nos hizo pasar por la puerta trasera y me perdí una vez más al mirar alrededor.

La puerta conducía directamente a la cocina. El piso estaba hecho de verdaderas baldosas de piedra que eran de varios tonos de gris. Había una de esos anticuados hornos Aga en una esquina, rodeado por unidades y superficies de trabajo estilo campestre. El otro extremo de la cocina era parte de la extensión más nueva, y ofrecía increíbles vistas del terreno a través de unas enormes ventanas. Había una mesa y sillas posicionadas para aprovechar al máximo de la vista.

"Edward, Bella." Esme apareció por otra puerta y en seguida nos puso a ambos en un dulce abrazo. "Espero que Alice no los haya estado molestando. A veces tiende a emocionarse demasiado."

Insistí en que no lo había hecho y Edward resopló con indignación. Eso se ganó una carcajada de Esme, que insistió en unirse para la gran gira.

El resto de la casa era igual de impresionante. Había una gran sala con una enorme televisión y los sofás de apariencia más grande y más cómoda que había visto en mi vida. Hacia el frente de la casa estaba la sala formal que me dijeron nunca la usaban a menos que Carlisle quisiera invitar a colegas para reuniones relacionadas con el trabajo.

Había ocho enormes recámaras arriba, la mayoría estaban decoradas en estilos similares al resto de la casa. Sencillo, cómodo y acogedor. Edward y yo íbamos a compartir la suite para invitados que solía ser la habitación de Alice antes de que ella y Jasper compraran su propia casa.

Tenía vista al lago y parte de la habitación había sido reducida para permitir un pequeño espacio exterior en el qué colocar una mesa pequeña y dos sillas. Las paredes eran de un azul marino con una alfombra blanca y cortinas que caían alrededor de una cama con dosel que parecía antigua. Los muebles se veían tan antiguos como la casa, pero se les había dado perfecto mantenimiento.

Me avergüenza decir que, de hecho, chillé cuando vi el baño en suite. Además de los elementos esenciales esperados tales como la ducha, el lavamanos y el inodoro; ¡había un puto Jacuzzi enorme!

"Vamos, Alice, dejemos a estos dos para que se pongan cómodos." Esme empezó a sacar a Alice de la habitación. "James y Jasper están practicando en el campo. Dijeron que te les unas cuando estés listo."

"Está bien, Esme, bajaré en breve," dijo Edward.

"Tú puedes venir a sentarte en la cocina mientras mamá cocina, si quieres." Alice dijo y asentí cortésmente.

Esme cerró la puerta detrás de ella y en seguida me volví hacia Edward. " _Wow_."

"Les tomó años conseguir que todo estuviera como les gusta. Habían estado planeando mudarse, pero luego Masen murió... y quisieron quedarse. Cuando finalmente terminaron, Esme quería otro proyecto, así que ella y Alice fundaron su negocio. Me encanta venir aquí, casi me siento normal." Forzó una sonrisa.

"Entonces, por dos días, vamos a ser normales. Tú puedes ser solo Edward Cullen, aspirante a jugador de rugby y no su alteza real. Haremos cosas que hacen la gente de campo normal… ¿Qué hace la gente de campo normal?" Incliné mi cabeza para un lado y pregunté. "Además de ir de cacería y mierda como esa."

Edward se echó a reír, una risa de verdad y amaba que yo fuera la causa. "Nadie en esta casa ha ido alguna vez de cacería en absoluto. No sé sobre otras personas, pero este hombre quiere pasar el fin de semana bebiendo vinos hechos en casa y cervezas, comer comida genial, patear traseros en el rugby, y por supuesto, pasar tanto tiempo contigo como sea físicamente posible."

"Suena bien para mí," le dije y me volví hacia mi maleta que habían dejado junto a la puerta. "Solo voy a desempacar y-"

"Más tarde." Edward me dio la vuelta para quedar frente a él y me hizo retroceder hacia la cama capturando mis labios con los suyos.

A la mierda la maleta, a la mierda Londres, a la mierda la vida real de Edward, y más que nada, a la mierda el hecho de que cada minuto que pasaba con él era un minuto más cerca a dejarlo.

 _¡A LA MIERDA CON TODO!_

Decidí después de mi cumpleaños que ya no me iba a resistir a esto, así que en este momento solo iba a disfrutar enamorarme del tipo más increíble que había tenido el placer de conocer.

Mientras besaba y acariciaba cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, una vez más pensé en el perfecto momento para decir esas dos palabras que quemaban en mis labios. Sin estar todavía preparada para expresarlas, esperé hasta que no estuviera viendo y en vez de eso, las articulé. Poniendo todo lo que tenía en mi silenciosa declaración.

"Edward, te amo."

* * *

 _ **Awwwww, lo dicho, estos dos me matan. Y ni siquiera hemos llegado a la parte donde se separan *sniff* En fin, al menos Edward padre está cumpliendo con la parte de su trato y dándole la oportunidad a Edward de ser él mismo y disfrutar de la compañía de la mujer que ama, aunque como dijo Alice, ¿cómo pueden creer que será tan fácil volver a su vida de antes? Se están engañando y lo saben. Hablando de Alice, ¿qué les pareció esa intervención? No muy apropiada, pero sin duda hizo pensar a Bella. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, como siempre, me encantaría saber qué fue lo que más les gustó, y si ya tienen una teoría por ahí de lo que pasará. Estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Sthefani NGO, Edward y Bella Cullen 08, Masilobe, ELIZABETH, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Ninee95, alejandra1987, nnuma76, YessyVL13, lizdayanna, Jade HSos, Tata XOXO, Hanna D.L, Gabriela Cullen, Noelia, Merce, Manligrez, Letieuge, Beaele, soledadcullen, LicetSalvatore, Techu, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Techu, PEYCI CULLEN, Yoliki, glow0718, Maribel, Adriu, Cary, Shikara65, tulgarita, PRISOL, bbluelilas, saraipineda44, freedom2604, Yoca-26, Sully YM, Lady Grigori, Annel, CarolinaYDM, lagie, Milh Llop, Pili, patymdn, rjnavajas, MicaCullenW, Ericastelo, Mafer, injoa, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente ;)**_


	13. ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

Les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a **MrsK81** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Gracias a mi compañera de armas y amiga Erica Castelo por corregir mis horrores.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 13 – ¿Qué es lo que deseas?**

 **BPOV**

Edward y yo nos presentamos en la planta baja justo cuando Emmett llegó. Se detuvo frente a la casa con el rugido de un puto Jeep enorme. En serio, las llantas en esa cosa eran casi tan grandes como yo. Entró a la casa con una sonrisa engreída en su rostro.

Esme estaba de pie picando vegetales mientras Alice, Edward y yo nos recargábamos en la encimera. Todos habíamos ofrecido ayuda pero ella se negó, insistiendo en que era en raras ocasiones que podía hacerlo por tantas personas, de modo que quería disfrutar la oportunidad.

"Oh, ¿así que decidiste mostrar tu rostro? En serio, Emmett, tienes que empezar a tomar tu trabajo con más seriedad. Fuiste contratado para mantener a Edward a salvo. ¿Cómo, por todos los cielos puedes hacer eso cuando estás… cuando estás… bueno, cuando estás haciendo tú sabes qué con tu novia?"

Esme reprendió a su hijo y le dio un manotazo en la mano cuando trató de agarrar de las zanahorias que estaba preparando.

"Aw, no seas así, Peter estaba ahí y no tienes idea lo fierecilla que es Bella. Como sea, Eddie se queja cuando alguien interrumpe su tiempo 'a solas'. No tenía deseos de viajar en el mismo coche que esos dos tortolitos." Envolvió su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su madre y besó su mejilla. "Para que conste, Rose no es mi novia, ella y yo solo nos estamos divirtiendo."

Sonreí al escuchar la ironía de la declaración de Emmett. Esa había sido mi idea cuando Edward y yo nos conocimos. Ahora, mírenme.

"Adelante, vete Emmett. Jasper y James esperaban que ustedes dos se les unieran, pero dudo que se queden afuera mucho tiempo, ya casi oscurece." Se liberó del agarre de Emmett y lo quitó de su camino haciéndole gestos con su mano.

"¿Dónde está papá?" Preguntó él al venir a pararse con nosotros.

"Tuvo una llamada de emergencia. La vieja señora Cope empeoró y su familia lo llamó. Debería estar en casa antes de la cena. Está ansioso por verlos a todos."

Claramente los Cullen eran una familia unida. Había fotos de la familia por toda la casa. Fotos de los hijos como bebés, niños pequeños, adolescentes y más recientemente como adultos. Su difunto hijo Masen tenía un lugar destacado tanto como Alice y Emmett. Edward y James también tenían un lugar de orgullo en las paredes de Esme. Sus vidas estaban a la vista, pero no eran las fotos cuidadosamente preparadas que estaban tan fácilmente disponibles en internet. Estas imágenes eran maravillosamente realistas. Edward sonriendo sin sus dos dientes frontales y James sacando la lengua en protesta al ser forzado a ponerse frente a la cámara.

La puerta se abrió y James empezó a gritarle a Edward y Emmett. "¿Dónde demonios estaban ustedes dos? Estamos tratando de prepararnos para mañana mientras ustedes dos están parados en la cocina como un montón de lavanderas. Si mañana perdemos el juego les romperé la maldita mandíbula."

"Acabo de llegar, J, cálmate. Y deberías saber que no tienes que preguntar dónde está Edward, como si quisiera andar dando de patadas con su hermano cuando puede estar enterrado hasta las bolas—"

"¡Emmett Cullen!" Esme chilló y se movió para golpearlo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza con su mano.

"Ay," refunfuñó y se frotó el lugar con sus dedos.

"Bella es una invitada aquí. Al menos trata de no actuar como si hubieses sido criado por salvajes. Dios mío." Esme me sacudió su cabeza a forma de disculpa. "Lo siento terriblemente, cariño, no le prestes atención. Estoy segura que lo intercambiaron cuando nació, él no puede ser mi hijo."

Intenté sonreírle en respuesta, pero estaba demasiado avergonzada. Edward apretó mi mano y le dio un puñetazo juguetón a su primo.

"Jazzy, ¿estás seguro que quieres jugar? ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió la última vez?" Alice preguntó y los otros tres chicos estallaron en carcajadas.

"Sí, querida, quiero jugar. Creo que necesito redimirme." Jasper se quitó el cabello de su rostro y le guiñó un ojo a Alice.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó la última vez?" Miré a los otros por respuestas.

"Barnet no juega limpio, Bella. Recurren a tácticas engañosas y mofas cuando las cosas no van como ellos quieren. Por lo general son malas placadas y amenazas vacías. Pero, la última vez decidieron hacer comentarios inapropiados sobre Alice y Esme. Un jugador fue demasiado lejos y Jasper terminó dándole un puñetazo a un lado de su cabeza. Por supuesto, quedó inconsciente por varios minutos y expulsaron a Jasper," Edward me contó y los otros murmuraron palabrotas bajo su aliento.

"El equipo no pudo mantener el ritmo sin un hombre, y terminamos perdiendo el juego. Aunque, este año no, vamos a patear su trasero de vuelta a Barnet, ¿no es así, chicos?" Jasper rugió y chocó puños con los tres hombres ahora bastante alterados.

"Tienes la puta razón. Prepárense para quedar impresionadas damas," dijo Emmett de forma engreída. "Necesito ducharme, ¿tengo tiempo, chef?"

"Sí, sí, mucho tiempo." Esme hizo un gesto para que se marchara y él desapareció por la puerta.

El resto de nosotros pasamos el tiempo en la cocina. James, Jasper y Edward hablaron de rugby, dejándonos a Alice, Esme y a mí para hablar del vino hecho en casa que estaríamos bebiendo mañana por la tarde.

"Es muy fuerte; no me gusta tomarlo mucho. No me gustaría que la gente pensara que soy una ebria," dijo Esme. "Pero es delicioso, verdaderamente frutal. Nos empacaré unos deliciosos refrigerios y realmente podremos disfrutar. Debería advertirte, Bella, los servicios en el campo son bastante deplorables."

"Sí, hay un inodoro que siempre está fuera de servicio, y a menos que quieras intentarlo en el vestidores de los hombres, te ves forzada a ir a los arbustos," Alice me dijo. "Lo que sea que hagas, no te pongas zapatos de tacón. Los terrenos siempre están cenagosos y el campo está extremadamente lejos del estacionamiento."

Dejé de prestarle atención después de que dijo vestidores de hombres. Todo lo que podía imaginar era a Edward con ropa deportiva todo sudado y rudo. Tal vez hacerle una visita ahí después del juego no sería una mala idea.

Carlisle regresó a casa un poco después de las 7:30 pm y le dio un beso y un abrazo a Esme con dulzura. Llegó oportunamente, y nos sentamos a comer unos minutos después.

La comida fue justo como imaginé que sería, rústica, deliciosa y casera. Aparentemente era su especialidad, una cacerola llena de vegetales, piezas tiernas de carne, todas bañadas con una deliciosa y maravillosa salsa de carne espesa. Era el tipo de comida que calentaba cada centímetro de tu cuerpo mientras comías.

Solo Emmett permaneció en silencio mientras comía, el resto de nosotros continuamos conversando, principalmente sobre Edward. Esme y Alice querían contarme todo sobre él cuando era un niño, mientras que James sobre todas las cosas ridículas que solía hacer para tratar de meterse en problemas. Me sentí bienvenida por todos, ni una sola persona parecía cuestionarse mi presencia, ni parecieron desconcertados de que una chica que asumían era solo la amiga con beneficios de Edward, pasara el fin de semana en su casa.

Durante la comida, Edward siempre mantuvo una parte de su cuerpo tocando el mío. Ya fuera su mano en mi pierna, o cuando estaba comiendo movió su pie para descansarlo suavemente sobre el mío, acariciando afectuosamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Lo atrapé mirándome una o dos veces, y cada vez hizo que mi estómago diera una voltereta, que se levantaran los vellos de mi brazo, y mi corazón palpitara con fuerza en mi pecho. Él afectaba con mucha intensidad cada parte de mí y no solo de forma sexual. Cuando terminamos puso su brazo en el respaldo de mi silla y giró sus dedos distraídamente en mi cabello. Noté que Alice y Esme intercambiaron miradas y una sonrisa, pero nada se dijo al respecto.

Cuando todos habían terminado, Emmett limpió lo que quedó de la cacerola todavía hirviendo en la estufa. De verdad comía como un animal salvaje; tenía salsa escurriendo de su barbilla y en su camiseta pedazos de vegetales que habían caído de su tenedor.

"Emmett, mira cómo estás. Cualquiera pensaría que no se te ha alimentado por un mes," murmuró Esme al arrojarle a su hijo una toalla para limpiar su rostro.

"Cómo se escapa algo de esa boca suya, no puedo entenderlo," James se burla.

"Maldición, mamá, ese fue el mejor que he probado." Emmett frotó su estómago y gimió con fuerza. "Con una sustanciosa comida como esa y la ración amorosa que recibí antes de Rosie, voy a dormir como un bebé esta noche."

"Cómo te soporta ella, no lo entiendo," dijo Alice y le sacudió la cabeza a su hermano.

"Ella es igual a él," le dije. "Se ve como una criatura perfecta pero en su interior no es tan refinada."

Edward se echó a reír y concordó completamente conmigo.

"Desde luego es una mujer muy atractiva," dijo Emmett, su cabeza apoyada contra la silla y sus ojos cerrados. "Definitivamente la mujer más hermosa en Londres, mierda—probablemente incluso del mundo. Cualquier hombre concordaría conmigo en eso."

"Yo no," dijo Edward tan bajito que me pregunté si quería que alguien escuchara.

James le rodó los ojos a su hermano, pero sonrió al mismo tiempo, y a Esme y Alice se les escapó un "Aw," antes de mirarme. Me sonrojé furiosamente y bajé la vista a la mesa. Mierda como esa hacía mucho más fácil creer que él también sentía algo. Sin embargo, ¿no podía, o sí?

Insistí en ayudar a Esme a limpiar la mesa, mientras el resto de la familia salía de la cocina.

"Gracias por la cena, Esme, y por invitarme a quedarme. Tienes un hogar hermoso, y la comida estuvo fuera de este mundo," le dije mientras ella cargaba de platos el lavavajillas.

"Oh, Bella, de nada. Es agradable ver a Edward tan feliz, me preocupo por él; el muchacho tiene demasiado peso sobre esos hombros suyos." Suspiró y luego me sonrió amablemente. "Eres buena para él, no creo que te des cuenta de la gran diferencia que has hecho."

"Creo que tiene más que ver con el hecho de que su papá no está encima de él todo el tiempo."

Ella me dio una mirada cómplice y sacudió su cabeza. "Créeme, Bella, todo esto es por ti." Le fruncí el ceño, y ella se echó a reír. "Nunca antes lo había visto así—jamás. Creo que ahora podría aguantar todo lo que su padre le arroje, porque tiene a alguien a quien acudir."

No supe qué decir, ¿qué dices a algo como eso?

"Lamento si he dicho algo inapropiado, Bella." Esme dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y puso su mano en mi brazo. "¿Estás bien?"

Asentí. "Sí, es solo que… esto entre nosotros… se supone que fuera… quiero decir, me voy a casa en marzo. Cuando me vaya, tiene que terminar. No puedo quedarme aquí y él no puede… Esto, en este momento, es todo lo que podemos tener."

"Espero por el bien de ambos que no sea así." Susurró y continuó cargando el lavavajillas. "Porque, ya sea que él lo admita o no, Edward te necesita."

Me mantuve callada, limpiando la mesa en silencio. Después que terminamos, me disculpé y salí a fumar un cigarrillo. Caminé despacio por el sendero hacia el lago y me quedé en la orilla del muelle. Me sentí tentada a meterme al bote, pero nunca había intentado remar en mi vida y no me agradaba la idea de pedir ayudar cuando me quedara varada en medio del lago.

Pensé en lo que Esme había dicho. ¿Edward me _necesitaba_? ¿Qué bien podría hacerle? Las preguntas dieron vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza pero no podía responderlas.

No escuché a nadie acercarse, por lo que escuchar su voz me asustó.

"Pensé que estarías aquí afuera." Edward estaba a mi lado y miraba hacia la casa en medio del lago. "¿Quieres ir a echar un vistazo?"

"¿Podemos? Realmente me gustaría," le dije y tomó mi mano guiándome hacia el pequeño bote.

"No hay mucho que ver, no he estado dentro en años. Cuándo no quería volver a la ciudad me ocultaba aquí. Esme y Carlisle siempre sabían dónde estaba, pero aun así pretendían 'buscarme', solo para darme más tiempo, creo." Me ayudó a entrar al bote, y se sentó frente a mí.

Las palas de los remos cortaban el agua con solo una pequeña onda. Mantuve mis ojos en Edward y lo observé maniobrar el bote a través de manchas de césped que brotaban del agua. "¿Es profundo?" Pregunté, finalmente desviando la mirada y viendo por el borde.

"No, puedo atravesarlo caminando. Pero no lo recomendaría en esta época del año. Está bastante helado." Puso los remos dentro del bote y se levantó cuando llegamos al otro lado. Después de asegurar el bote al poste de madera me tendió su mano.

"Gracias," le dije mientras me ayudaba a salir. "Puedo ver por qué te encanta venir aquí, es como algo salido de un sueño."

Mantuvo mi mano en la suya y me guio los pocos metros hacia la casita Wendy. La entrada estaba tan abajo que tuvimos que agacharnos para pasar por la puerta. Dentro había cuatro pufs y un par de mantas dobladas encima de una pequeña mesa. También había un radio inalámbrico en el estante, el que Edward encendió y apagó varias veces antes de quejarse que las baterías debían haberse acabado.

"Esto es muy lindo, no me sorprende que solieras ocultarte aquí. Me hubiese encantado algo así en casa." Me hundí en uno de los pufs y estiré mis piernas.

"Definitivamente es mucho mejor contigo aquí," dijo él al recostarse junto a mí. "Solía sentirme celoso de que Alice y Emmett pudieran vivir aquí con Esme y Carlisle. Sé que ahora parece muy patético, pero cuando la gente solía decirme que pidiera un deseo, siempre deseé lo mismo. Quería que me llamaran Edward Cullen y quería quedarme aquí y nunca volver a Londres. ¿Qué hay de ti, Bella, qué deseabas cuando eras niña?"

"Mis padres se divorciaron cuando era pequeña, siempre quise que se amaran de nuevo, para que pudiéramos vivir juntos. Odiaba ir y venir entre ellos dos. Mi mamá se mudaban demasiado, los dos concordaron en que sería mejor para mí quedarme en Forks. Aunque nunca ocurrió, y casi perdí la fe en todo eso de pedir deseos. Supongo que cuando creces y maduras aprendes a pedir cosas que sabes pueden volverse realidad." Me rodé para mirar a Edward y bajé mis dedos por su brazo.

"¿Cómo qué?" Susurró él, sus ojos mirándome fijamente.

"Bueno… como desear que un chico lindo de la escuela me pidiera una cita, y luego cuando por fin salimos, deseé que no me lo pidiera de nuevo…" Me reí de mí misma y Edward se rio entre dientes. "Las cosas cambian, ¿verdad? ¿Todavía desearías lo mismo?"

"Hasta hace poco, honestamente sí, lo haría. Pero ahora, no estoy seguro," cerró sus ojos y tomó una respiración profunda.

"Entonces, ¿qué desearías ahora?" Insistí y estaba por responderme cuando Emmett empezó a gritar nuestros nombres desde el otro lado del lago.

"EDWARD, BELLA - ¡PÓNGANSE LA ROPA! ¡ALICE NO QUIERE QUE PROFANEN SU CASITA WENDY!"

"Dios, ese tipo no sabe cuándo mantener la boca cerrada," siseé y Edward maldijo.

Sin responder mi pregunta se levantó y abrió la puerta. "Emmett, solo estamos hablando. Vete a la mierda y déjanos solos."

"Lo siento, no fue mi intención interrumpir, pero los hombres tenemos que hablar de deportes. Traigan sus traseros rápidamente de vuelta aquí o iré por ustedes." Emmett insistió.

Edward se volvió nuevamente hacia mí y me tendió su mano. "Lo siento, Bella, no se irá hasta que nos movamos. Vamos a volver antes de que regresemos a la ciudad. Creo que me gusta la idea de profanar la casita de Alice."

"Estoy disponible—cuando quieras." Me levanté y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos.

Emmett esperó mientras remábamos de vuelta. "Eres la mierda más irritante que conozco, Emmett," refunfuñó Edward cuando lo siguió de regreso a la casa.

"No vas a estar diciendo eso mañana en la tarde cuando Bella te esté dando la mamada de la victoria. Tenemos que ganar esta vez, porque podría ser el último juego que podamos organizar. La mitad de los muchachos están gordos y fuera de forma ahora que están más grandes. Quieres impresionar a Bella con tus habilidades en el campo, ¿verdad? Eso no pasará si nos dan una paliza, ¿o sí?"

"Bueno, si pierden, sé exactamente cómo animarte," le susurré a Edward al oído y deliberadamente miré hacia atrás a la casita.

Una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro y me rodeó con su brazo con fuerza. "Ya estoy deseando que llegue el momento."

Como era de esperarse, arrastraron a Edward a la cocina donde los hombres pasaron las siguientes horas señalando las debilidades y fortalezas de los rivales. Esme, Alice y yo nos pusimos cómodas en la sala con una botella de vino y Esme insistió en que viéramos una película.

Alice dejó claro su lado escurridizo y calculador, y sugirió películas como El príncipe y yo, Por siempre jamás, e incluso Cenicienta.

"Alice, sé lo que estás haciendo." Siseé y ella me guiñó el ojo.

"Ooh mamá, a ti te gusta Rufus Sewell, ¿verdad?" Alice gorjeó emocionada.

"Bueno, sí, es bastante guapo." Esme se sonrojó ligeramente y me sonrió. "No le digas a Carlisle—es algo así como un pequeño capricho de la crisis de la mediana edad."

"Entonces, deberíamos de ver esta película. Es maravillosa, mamá, estoy segura que te gustará." Alice me ocultó el estuche mientras ponía el DVD, y tan pronto como escuché los créditos de apertura le di una mirada de odio.

"¿Cuál es, Alice?" Preguntó Esme.

"Tristan y Isolde," respondió simplemente. "Es sobre una princesa irlandesa y un caballero británico cuyo amor podría destruir el reino…"

Esme me miró y estudió mi expresión por unos segundos antes de decir bruscamente, "Esa no, Alice. Apágala."

"Pero—" Alice comenzó a discutir.

"Apágala, ahora. Y luego quiero hablar contigo en privado, por favor." Esme esperó a que Alice quitara la película, y luego me preguntó si podía disculparlas por un minuto o dos.

Tan pronto como dejaron la sala las escuché discutir.

"Te advertí antes de que vinieran, Alice. Te dije que no usaras trucos como esos y trataras de presionarlos." La voz de Esme fue seria y Alice se mantuvo callada mientras hablaba. "Sé que crees que estás ayudando, pero esto es algo que ellos tienen que resolver."

"Pero, mamá, sabes que ella va a regresar a América, ¿verdad?" Alice preguntó, su voz aguda y frenética.

"Y si ella decide que eso es lo que quiere, la dejaremos ir así como lo hará Edward. La vida de él no es adecuada para todos, Alice, y tu primo lo sabe mejor que nadie. Si es su destino, entonces se resolverá, de una forma u otra. Pero no puedes interferir, ¿me escuchas?"

Escuché que Alice se sorbió la nariz con un suave sí y entonces no se dijo más sobre el tema. Cuando regresaron a la sala, actué como si no hubiese escuchado su discusión, y Alice sugirió que yo eligiera la película.

Íbamos como a la mitad de una película de acción realmente aburrida cuando el sonido de armas y luchas llamó la atención de los chicos. Se nos unieron en la sala y Edward anunció que estaba cansado, mientras me daba una mirada que decía, "Tú, yo, arriba, ahora."

Fingí un bostezo y lo seguí, ignorando las burlas de Emmett y James. Ni siquiera había atravesado la puerta cuando Edward empezó a quitarme la ropa. Bañó mi rostro y cuello con besos y me cargó a la cama. Al yacer sobre mí me quitó suavemente varios mechones sueltos de cabello de mi rostro y besó mis labios con dulzura.

Lo ayudé a quitarse la ropa, todo sin romper el beso, pero incluso después de que no hubo una barrera entre nosotros, él permaneció en la misma posición. Podía sentirlo presionando contra mí, y balaceé ligeramente mis caderas para tratar de alentarlo a hacer más, pero no parecía tener prisa. Penosamente, solo esa cantidad de contacto fue suficiente para excitarme y sentí la sensación familiar de calor al fondo de mi estómago, seguida de la tensión, y estaba segura que él sabía lo que estaba pasando. Aun así, besándome, se movió lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo, sin permitirse deslizarse por completo dentro de mí. Su punta pasó rozando mi entrada y arqueé mi espalda para tratar de acercarme.

Sin acelerar el paso, continuó moviéndose contra mí y gemí de placer. Enterré mis uñas en sus hombros y lo sujeté con fuerza. Solo unos cuantos movimientos lánguidos más y casi estaba en la cima, pero no era suficiente para ninguno de los dos. Él se apartó y me miró mientras entraba lentamente dentro de mí. Sentí como si fuera la primera vez que cualquiera de los dos tenía sexo con esa ternura que él estaba demostrando.

Se tumbó sobre mí y empezó a moverse una vez más, la cercanía creaba una increíble fricción contra mi piel ya sensible y forcé a mis ojos a permanecer abiertos mientras me corría, desesperada por mantener la conexión entre nosotros. No fue el orgasmo más poderoso que he tenido, pero fue sin lugar a dudas el más emocional. Edward me observó y me siguió poco después, no habíamos dicho una palabra desde que dejamos la sala y el aire estaba denso con algo que no podía identificar.

Él dejó caer su cabeza y besó mi hombro. Sentí que sus labios se movieron como si hubiese dicho algo, pero no escuché nada.

 **EPOV**

Sí, soy un cobarde. Ese momento debió haber sido el momento en que le dijera a Bella que estaba enamorado de ella. Tenerla aquí conmigo, en un lugar en el que me sentía yo mismo más que en cualquier otro lugar, pasando tiempo con aquellos a quienes realmente consideraba como familia, me hizo dar cuenta que ella era sin lugar a dudas la cosa más importante en mi vida.

No era un tonto, el sexo que acabábamos de tener no era solo sexo en absoluto, había sido otra forma en que intenté mostrarle lo que significaba para mí. Por primera vez en mi vida, de verdad le hice el amor a alguien. Después estaba temblando como si deseara que las palabras salieran de mi boca. Deseando con todas mis fuerzas decirle, pero no podía hacerlo; no podía admitir que la amaba. De modo que elegí quedarme en silencio, articulando las palabras contra su suave piel.

"Te amo, Bella."

* * *

 _ **Awwww como sufro por estos dos. ¡Necios! Creyendo que podrán decirse adiós. Y hasta Esme y Alice lo ven, todos menos ellos. Y ese Emmett que interrumpió una oportunidad de que Edward le dijera a Bella, aunque a juzga por esta última escena, tal vez no lo hubiera hecho de todos modos. Ahora viene el juego, veremos en acción a los príncipes jugando polo y a Bella interactuar con esos jugadores del otro equipo que por lo vista solo significan problemas, pero, ¿qué podría salir mal? Mmmmm… Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, espero ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció. Disculpen que haya descuidado un poco esta traducción pero tengo planeado subir un capi esta misma semana, tal vez más. La traducción navideña ya está terminada y ahora quiero centrarme en este, así que si quieren que sea así, ya saben qué pueden hacer.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Laliscg, , somas, Liz Vidal, nnuma76, YessyVL13, freedom2604, Cary, Lady Grigori, Edward y Bella Cullen 08, Letieuge, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Milh Llop, Beaele, PRISOL, lizdayanna, PEYCI CULLEN, alejandra1987, Noelia, Yoliki, Maribel, Pili, Ninee95, Jade HSos, injoa, Yoca-26, ELIZABETH, andreasotoseneca, Gabriela Cullen, Melina, glow0718, Annel, tulgarita, SullyYM, Techu, erizo ikki, lagie, Manligrez, Mafer, Caniqui, Hanna D.L, Tata XOXO, rjnavajas, patymdn, saraipineda44, Ericastelo, bbluelilas, Sthefani NGO, y algunos anónimos. Recuerden que ustedes deciden si tenemos otro esta semana. Nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	14. Baldock vs Barnet

Les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a **MrsK81** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Gracias a mi compañera de armas y amiga Erica Castelo por corregir mis horrores.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 14 – Baldock vs. Barnet**

 **BPOV**

Dormitaba felizmente, acurrucada a un costado de Edward. Su brazo me rodeaba con fuerza, sujetando mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Por su respiración podía darme cuenta que seguía dormido y me quedé donde estaba, sin querer perturbarlo todavía. Escuché pasos subiendo las escaleras y cruzando el rellano hacia la recámara. Asumiendo que quien sea que fuera tocaría, no me molesté en tirar de la sábana—enredada descuidadamente en nuestras piernas—sobre Edward y yo.

Desafortunadamente, no me di cuenta que Emmett ignoraba el espacio personal, y grité cuando irrumpió en la habitación anunciando que era la hora de levantarse. "Edward, levántate hombre, nos vamos al campo en unas cuantas horas."

Edward se incorporó abruptamente y en seguida se rodó sobre mí para tratar de ocultar mi estado de desnudez de su primo. "¡Emmett, sal de una puta vez!" Gritó con fuerza y escuché más pasos corriendo hacia nuestra habitación.

"¿Por qué demonios estás chillando y gritando tanto?" James asomó la cabeza por la puerta y se echó a reír. "Oh, veo que Emmett dejó al descubierto su pervertido interior."

"No hay nada "interior" al respecto Jimbo," Emmett se carcajeó, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos salió en realidad de la puta habitación.

"¡Salgan chicos, Jesús!" Edward estaba tratando de librarse de la sábana para poder levantarse, sin exponerme. Si no hubiese estado en pelotas y a la vista para que todos me vieran, hubiera encontrado la situación jodidamente hilarante.

"Disculpen, pervertidos hijos de puta, se dan cuenta que no soy la única desnuda aquí, ¿verdad? Se están riendo y bromeando mientras el trasero de Edward y su hombría está a punto de volar por la habitación para sacarlos a patadas de la recámara, par de locos."

Emmett hizo una mueca y levantó sus manos. "De acuerdo, de acuerdo, claramente ustedes necesitan un trasplante de personalidad. Bella, deberías sentirte halagada de que estamos tratando de ver tu cuerpo—"

Emmett nunca terminó esa oración, porque una botella de agua voló por la habitación y lo golpeó a un costado de su cabeza. "¡Ay, joder, Eddie! Eso no era necesario."

"Sin embargo, todavía estás aquí, Em, ¿qué pasa contigo?" Edward se veía furioso.

"Dios, puedo escuchar toda su pelea desde el otro lado de la casa, ¿qué pasa? Oh hola, Bella… Oh…" Alice le echó un vistazo a la habitación y luego se sonrojó. "Um, Edward, no estás haciendo muy buen trabajo cubriéndote."

Edward gimió y enterró su cabeza en mi cabello. "Mátame ahora, esto es humillante."

Jesús, empezaba a pensar que toda esta familia era un montón de pervertidos. "Um, ¿hola? ¿Podrían todos ustedes sacar sus traseros? Esta mierda es realmente extraña para mí. No sé cómo funcionan aquí las cosas, pero en casa te arrestan por mierda como esta."

"Lo siento, Bella. Emmett, James, vamos, mamá está preparando el desayuno. Debería estar listo en unos cinco minutos, así que a menos que quieran que Emmett se lo coma todo, me aseguraría de bajar rápidamente." Alice sacó a los otros de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

"Lo siento mucho, Bella. Juro por Dios que Emmett tiene serios problemas de mierda. Voy a matarlo por eso." Edward todavía se cernía sobre mí de forma protectora.

Deseché mi breve idea de aliento matutino y lo besé. Cuando respondió, desaparecieron las caricias suaves y tiernas de la noche anterior. Ahora estaba duro y muy dominante, levantó mis manos por encima de mi cabeza y las sostuvo ahí mientras empujaba velozmente dentro de mí. Escuché a Emmett empezarle a gritarle de nuevo a Edward, pero lo ignoré. Los dos lo hicimos y fue solo cuando sus pasos se acercaron una vez más a la puerta que Edward se detuvo.

"SI NO NOS DEJAS EN PAZ DE UNA PUTA VEZ, EMMETT, TE PERDERÁS EL JUEGO PORQUE TE ARRANCARÉ LA MALDITA CABEZA. ¡DIJE QUE BAJAREMOS PRONTO!"

Escuché que Emmett murmuró algo en respuesta, pero no vino a tocar nuevamente. Finalmente se cumplía mi deseo y el Edward cabrón estaba al frente en el sexo. Dominaba cada movimiento, cada beso y cada caricia, y maldición, me encantó. Gruñó en mi oído al correrse, por fin liberando mis manos y volviendo a ser el hombre dulce que por lo general era.

" _Wow_ , ¿quién era ese?" Dije en broma cuando nos vestíamos después.

"Lo siento, Bella, no fue mi intención ser tan… tan um… ¿enérgico? No sé qué se apoderó de mí…" Se veía casi arrepentido y rápidamente lo tranquilicé.

"Bueno, lo que haya sido, deja que pase de nuevo, por favor, esa mierda me gustó."

"¿Ah, sí?" Parecía desconcertado.

"No te veas sorprendido, algunas veces puedo ser obediente, ¿sabes?" Le guiñé un ojo.

Soltó un resoplido y me esperó pacientemente a que desenredara mi cabello, que era un desastre enmarañado gracias a toda ese restregado de almohada a la que había sido sometido.

Al acercarnos a la cocina me llegó el olor a tocino y mi estómago gruñó furiosamente. Éramos los últimos en llegar a la mesa, y Edward le lanzó a Emmett una mirada furiosa y sacudió su cabeza.

"Te pasaste de la raya, Emmett." Sacó una silla y me dijo que me sentara.

"Pensé que estaban despiertos y decentes," dijo y luego se disculpó conmigo.

Sonreí cortésmente y traté de cambiar el tema. "Huele muy bien, Esme. ¿Puedo ayudarte?"

Esme danzó hacia la mesa con un plato lleno de cosas ricas. "No, todo está listo. Una vez más me disculpo por mi hijo. Él realmente se está superando este fin de semana, ¿verdad?"

"Ya lo he olvidado," mentí y luego James empezó a hablar de rugby otra vez.

 **~x~**

Todos los chicos se fueron como una hora y media antes de que el juego comenzara. Esme, Alice y yo los seguimos cuarenta minutos después, con el coche abastecido con un abundante suministro de vino, refrigerios y sillas desplegables.

El campo no era en realidad un campo en absoluto; era solo una cancha, dos porterías, y dos casetas prefabricadas que habían sido transformadas en vestidores. Dos grupos de personas se habían congregado, presuntamente uno por equipo. Vi a Peter, y dos hombres más que supuse eran parte de la seguridad de James, mezclándose con la multitud, revisando que todo estuviera bien para los dos príncipes.

Esme y Alice colocaron las sillas y me dijeron que me sentara. Me habían dado de regalo un jersey del equipo para usar, y me sorprendió ver a Alice y Esme con lo mismo. Abrimos la primera botella de inmediato y esperamos que empezara el juego.

Continuamente recorrí la cancha con la vista buscando a Edward. Particularmente, estaba ansiosa por ver al hombre con todo su equipo, e incluso más emocionada al pensar en ayudarlo a quitárselo después del partido. Finalmente, los equipos salieron a la cancha y en seguida mis ojos siguieron a Edward de cerca.

 _¡Jodidamente ardiente!_

Todos los chicos de Baldock se reunieron y pude escuchar a Emmett alentándolos, gritando, "¿Podemos ganarles? ¿Podemos?"

Al unísono todos respondieron con un fuerte, "Demonios, sí."

El otro equipo no parecía tan animado para el juego. Todos estaban calentando individualmente y no había charla motivacional de equipo. Uno o dos se habían acercado a dónde estábamos sentadas y tan pronto como vieron nuestro jersey, vinieron a hablar con nosotras.

"¿Qué, por todos los cielos, hacen tres hermosas mujeres como ustedes apoyando a un pésimo equipo como Baldock?" Un hombre alto, extremadamente musculoso y con la cabeza afeitada se agachó frente a mí. "Si quieren intercambiar sus lealtades, nuestros _fans_ están al otro lado de la cancha. "¿Qué dicen?"

"Nop, estoy perfectamente contenta en donde estoy, gracias." Tomé un sorbo de mi vino y miré hacia donde estaba Edward que estaba mirando en nuestra dirección, con el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

"Mm, tenemos a una chica del otro lado del Atlántico." Me guiñó un ojo y luego me tendió su mano. "Soy Liam, y es todo un placer conocerte. Ahora, puedo perdonar tu ingenuidad, pero realmente deberías escuchar mi consejo y seguirme a ese grupo considerablemente más grande de _fans_. Alguien tan hermosa como tú tiene que estar en el lado ganador."

"Yo también tengo un consejo para ti, Liam. Lleva tu brillante cabeza calva de regreso con esos chupapollas a quienes llamas compañeros de equipo." Le mostré mi dedo medio y escuché a Esme dar un grito ahogado.

"Te arrepentirás luego, amor, después que pateemos a los cabrones reales de vuelta a ese pueblo de mierda al que llaman hogar." Se puso de pie y se marchó, con los otros dos hombres siguiéndolo.

"Oh Dios mío, Bella, eres graciosa. _Chupapollas_ , creo que me gusta esa palabra." Esme se echó a reír y Alice estuvo de acuerdo.

"Va a lamentar haber venido y hablado contigo," dijo ella y miró en dirección a Edward.

Él estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados con fuerza sobre su pecho, fulminando a Liam con la mirada cuando él se unió a su equipo. James lo palmeó en la espalda y tiró de él hacia el centro de la cancha.

El referí llamó a los capitanes de los dos equipos y empezó a decirles lo que toleraría y qué no. Les pidió que respetaran al otro equipo y que jugaran limpio.

 _Para su información, eso nunca sucedió._

"Muy bien, está a punto de empezar." Alice se sentó hacia adelante en su silla y aplaudió. "¡Vamos, Baldock!"

Vi cuando Edward dio esa extraña patada de mierda y luego mis ojos se ampliaron en horror cuando me di cuenta del puñetero juego brutal que era el rugby. La gente era derribada por todas partes, los hombres saltaban unos encima de otros como en una batalla campal intentando recuperar posesión de la bola. Pateaban, arañaban y mordían a sus oponentes y estaba mortificada.

Traté de prestar atención a la acción, pero estaba demasiado preocupada por el bienestar de Edward. Cada vez que alguien lo tacleaba me ponía de pie de un salto hasta que él se levantaba de nuevo. Después de solo quince minutos cada uno de los jugadores estaba cubierto de lodo y portaba algún tipo de corte o raspón.

Justo como Alice había dicho, el tipo que se había acercado a nosotros antes la estaba pasando muy mal. Aprovechando toda oportunidad posible, Edward lo estrellaba en el suelo, cada vez con más fuerza que la última. Se clavaban la mirada al ponerse de pie, y vi a Liam murmurar una o dos cosas a Edward durante el curso de la primera mitad.

Yo era un completo desastre, y lo único que remotamente calmaba mis nervios era el vino. Bebimos contantemente y para el final de la primera mitad, habíamos consumido dos botellas y media. Por Dios, Esme tenía razón, esta cosa era increíblemente deliciosa.

Mientras los chicos tenían otra conversación de equipo y Carlisle limpiaba cualquier herida visible, bebimos aún más. Lamentablemente, mis malas palabras no solo impresionaron a Edward. Justo después que empezaron a jugar otra vez, Barnet marcó un _try_ _ **(1)**_ y sus _fans_ empezaron a vitorear como _hooligans_.

Casi morí cuando la dulce y cariñosa Esme, se puso de pie y gritó, "¡No van a estar vitoreando así al final del juego, CHUPAPOLLAS!"

Casi todos en el equipo de Edward nos miraron en _shock_ y Alice estalló en carcajadas. Los insultos siguieron brotando de la boca de Esme durante la segunda mitad, y yo me encogí cada vez más en mi silla a medida que su lenguaje empeoraba con cada minuto que pasaba.

Entonces, la mierda de verdad explotó, quedaban unos quince minutos de juego cuando vi a Liam mirar deliberadamente en mi dirección y luego gritarle algo a Edward. Más rápido que una puñetera bala, Edward estaba sobre su trasero y los dos hombres empezaron a pelear. Emmett y James estuvieron ahí rápidamente y los separaron.

"Oh no, no de nuevo, dejó que lo hicieran enojar." Gimió Alice, "Si tiene suerte tal vez solo lo manden al rincón."

"Um, Alice… ¿cómo demonios van a mandarlo al rincón?" Aclaré y ella me dijo que básicamente era un castigo por una mala jugada. Diez minutos fuera de la cancha y el equipo no tenía permitido reemplazar al jugador ofensor durante ese tiempo.

En efecto, porque los dos hombres lanzaron golpes, el referí les mostró a ambos la tarjeta amarilla y señaló a los laterales.

Emmett sacudió su cabeza al ver a Edward caminar hacia nosotros. Lo revisé en busca de heridas y vi un corte encima de su ojo, y el labio inferior partido.

"Edward, mira tu rostro, cariño. ¿Estás bien?" Esme se puso de pie de forma vacilante y extendió su mano hacia Edward.

"Estoy bien, Esme." Edward asintió y se sentó en el piso junto a mí.

"Tu labio y tu ojo están sangrando." Estiré mi mano con cuidado y toqué su labio inferior, escuchándolo quejarse mientras lo hacía. "¿Qué dijo él?"

"¿Quién, el referí? Solo que saliera por diez minutos, entonces puedo volver y ayudarlos a terminar a esos bastardos. Todavía vamos ganando por nueve puntos."

"No el referí, el tipo del otro equipo. Dijo algo para hacerte enojar," insistí y Edward sacudió su cabeza.

"Nada que repetiría frente a ti, Bella, el puto cabrón se lo merecía. Incluso si perdemos, valió la pena." Me sonrió y se quejó otra vez. "Ay."

Quería besarlo, y gracias al vino no me importó quién estuviera mirando. Me incliné hacia adelante para presionar mis labios suavemente en los suyos, pero la maldita silla se vino conmigo y terminé de cara en el césped.

Esme y Alice estallaron en carcajadas, y Edward trató de contener la suya al ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

"Bella, eres muy graciosa." Chilló Alice y me puse de color rojo sangre.

"Cada maldita vez que trato de hacer algo seductor, termino viéndome como una jodida tonta," murmuré y me tambaleé cuando traté de levantar otra vez la silla. "Culparía al vino, pero maldición, simplemente soy así de torpe."

Cuando me volví a sentar, Edward se sentó en el suelo entre mis piernas, y jugué discretamente con los cabellos de su nuca. Justo antes de que tuviera que volver, vi a Carlisle agitando una botella de vaselina y llamándolo.

"¿Debería preocuparme que tu tío está agitando un lubricante y pidiéndote que lo sigas? Creo que me siento un poco celosa," le susurré al oído, y Edward se rio entre dientes.

"Va a ponerlo en la herida, para sellarla. Si quieres, puedo meterla en mi mochila antes de irme." Giró su cabeza y me guiñó un ojo, antes de besar rápidamente mi mejilla. "Te veré cuando estemos celebrando nuestra victoria."

Carlisle cubrió el corte arriba de su ojo con vaselina, y luego Edward esperó a que lo llamaran de vuelta a la cancha. Se le ordenó que estrechara su mano con Liam, lo que hizo pero todo su cuerpo se tensó cuando tomó su mano. Edward seguía enojado por lo que sea que le haya dicho y yo seguía sin saber qué había sido.

Los últimos minutos del juego pasaron sin incidentes, y como era de esperarse, Baldock ganó por seis puntos. Gritamos de alegría y Esme lanzó otra sarta de "hijos de puta, chupapollas, e idiotas," a los otros seguidores.

"Bien, nos terminaremos este vino, antes de que los hombres se cambien. Luego nos iremos al pub para celebrar." Alice empezó a servir más vino.

 _¿Um, sexo con Edward maltratado y sucio? No va a pasar si dejas que se duche ahora, ¿o sí?_

"Tengo que hacer pipí," anuncié y caminé hacia los vestuarios, ignorando las protestas de Alice sobre la falta de verdaderos inodoros.

Los dos equipos estaban intercambiando saludos forzados, Barnet teniendo que felicitar a Emmett, y al resto de su equipo. Edward me vio acercarme y le levanté mis cejas sugestivamente. Su boca se convirtió en una sonrisa y asintió una vez.

"¿Vienes a darle a tu hombre su mamada de celebración, Bella?" Emmett dijo cuando pasé junto a él.

"Por supuesto, creo que se merece una, ¿no crees?" Me encogí de hombros y él se echó a reír.

"Probablemente tienes unos cinco minutos antes de que los vestidores estén llenos de otros catorce hombres. Dudo que puedas hacer mucho en ese tiempo," dijo bromeando.

"Emmett, no empieces de nuevo." Edward dio un paso al frente pero lo detuve.

"Oh, Emmett, no tienes idea de lo que yo puedo hacer en cinco minutos. Pero, creo que después de esta mañana, nos debes un poco de privacidad, ¿no crees?"

Solté una risita mientras él tosía y balbuceaba. Todavía sin estar seguro de qué decir a eso, Emmett nos dejó solos para continuar estrechando las manos de otros jugadores."

En vez de hacer muy evidente que nos íbamos a echar un polvo en los vestidores, nos quedamos atrás y esperamos hasta que todos desaparecieran para ducharse. Edward le echó un vistazo al campo, y cuando el referí apareció de una pequeña caseta que ni siquiera había notado, marchó directamente hacia él.

"Buen juego, referí." Le ofreció su mano y el referí la tomó.

"Vas a recibir una multa por esa tarjeta amarilla. No puedo ignorarlo, a pesar de quién eres. Enviaré el papeleo mañana," dijo de forma engreída y se alejó.

" _Wow_ , se le metió un bicho en el trasero, ¿verdad?" Repliqué y Edward asintió.

"Ah, solo le alegra conseguir enviar ya sea a mí o a James al rincón. Es algo que tiene que ver con el poder." Comprobó que nadie estaba mirando y me hizo pasar al pequeño cuarto.

Bueno, esta vez sabía que tenía que estar callada, pero curiosamente a Edward no parecía importarle. Había un pequeño escritorio en una esquina y me sentó encima mientras se quitaba torpemente sus pantalones cortos y mis pantalones. Tiró cosas al suelo y un vaso con agua cayó y se hizo añicos.

"Mierda, Edward, ssshh." Siseé y entonces casi grité cuando me penetró con fuerza.

Lo rodeé con mis piernas y enterré mis talones en su trasero, la tensión que se había acumulado durante el juego parecía tenerlo en algún tipo de humor híper sensible y agresivo. Casi al instante, supe que ninguno de los dos duraría mucho. Mi cuerpo estaba casi listo para explotar, cada estocada era más fuerte y más profunda y sentí todos mis músculos tensarse mientras me corría. Edward titubeó cuando me ceñí a su alrededor, y sus movimientos se volvieron más erráticos antes de que me penetrara una última vez.

Pegó su cabeza a la mía mientras recuperaba su aliento, con sus ojos cerrados y gotas de sudor formándose en su frente. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo incontrolablemente en su pecho y sus piernas estaban temblando, probablemente por el agotamiento de un día que de verdad minó su energía.

¿Tal vez, dos rondas de sexo y ochenta minutos de vigoroso rugby era demasiado que esperar para el hombre?

"Tengo que ir a cambiarme," susurró y besó mi frente. "¿Te importaría esperar aquí por unos minutos después que me vaya? Solo por si acaso alguien ande por ahí."

"Claro, esperaré." Asentí y lo dejé ponerme de pie.

"Seré tan rápido como pueda," dijo con un prolongado beso más en mi mejilla y luego dejó la habitación.

Subí mi ropa interior y mis _jeans_ , y esperé hasta que la costa estuvo despejada antes de irme. Unos cuantos de los otros tipos de Baldock ya estaban cambiados, y Emmett me presentó con ellos como amiga de la familia. Todos parecían bastante amables, y nos invitaron para acompañarlos por un trago en el pub local. Donde ya planeábamos ir de todos modos, por lo que Emmett les dijo que llegaríamos un poco más tarde.

Alice y Esme estaban tratando de caminar hacia nosotros, pero se veían inseguras de pie, y Emmett se rio cuando las vio. Le gritó a su padre que suspiró.

"No de nuevo," murmuró y fue a ayudarlas.

Esperé a que Edward terminara, y cuando lo hizo admito que estaba un poco decepcionada. Ya no tenía su equipo y su piel ya no estaba lodosa. Estaba limpio y en ropa casual y su cabello todavía húmedo. Todavía ardiente como el puñetero infierno, pero a todos nos encanta un hombre con uniforme, ¿verdad?

Dado la gran cantidad de vino que Esme, Alice y yo habíamos bebido en el curso de dos horas, Carlisle tuvo que llevarnos al pub. Llegamos primero, y sonreí para mí misma cuando miré alrededor del estacionamiento. Algo sobre el campo me hacía sentir relajada y cómoda. El Olde Oake era un lugar típicamente chapado a la antigua. Había un letrero de madera que crujía junto a la puerta y bancas de picnic de madera afuera y a pesar del clima, unas cuantas personas estaban agrupadas en ellas mientras fumaban.

Estaba considerando unirme a ellos cuando escuché que un coche se detuvo junto a nosotros y me volví para ver a Edward salir del coche. Se encaminó directamente a mi lado y sonrió. Peter miró alrededor antes de inclinar su cabeza hacia la puerta con el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

"No hay necesidad de preocuparse, Petey," James le dio una palmada en la espalda y se adelantó. "Aquí a nadie le importa quienes somos."

Levanté la vista para ver a Edward y asintió. "Solíamos venir aquí todo el tiempo—ya ni siquiera se inmutan. Si alguien de la prensa se presenta, el dueño por lo general nos saca por la entrada trasera a través de su casa. Cuando venimos de visita, de verdad somos solo 'locales'. Creo que por eso nos gusta tanto."

Había una inconfundible energía en el aire al entrar. Todo el resto del equipo estaba contándole la historia a los clientes adentro, y aplaudieron cuando Edward, James, Jasper y Emmett entraron.

Edward permaneció cerca a mi lado mientras tratábamos de abrirnos paso hacia la barra. Su mano presionó la parte baja de mi espalda y su cuerpo estaba tan cerca del mío como era posible. Todos lo felicitaron al pasar y Edward les respondió cortésmente. Noté unas cuantas personas mirar en mi dirección y luego mirarlo inquisitivamente, pero él solo me presentó como una amiga cercana de la familia. Dudo que le hayan creído, pero no lo cuestionaron y solo me recibieron fervientemente.

"Damas y caballeros. ¡Escuchen!" El dueño se subió a la barra y aplaudió para llamar su atención. "Por si no lo han adivinado, nuestros chicos ganaron esta tarde. La victoria ha tardado en llegar y, para marcar la ocasión, les daré a cada uno de ustedes una bebida gratis a cuenta de la casa."

Un vitoreo estalló en la habitación al escuchar el anuncio y el hombre hizo una reverencia antes de bajar de un salto. Se acercó a Edward primero y le tendió su mano.

"Tal parece que viste algo de acción, Edward," dijo colocando dos tarros de cerveza recién servidos sobre la barra.

"Sí, algunos del otro equipo pensaron que es caballeroso hablar inapropiadamente de uno de mis amigos." Echó un vistazo en mi dirección y tomó una respiración profunda.

"¿De nuevo Liam? Ese chico nunca aprende." Él me sonrió y luego miró a Edward. "Aunque, tal vez no fue solo por el juego, hijo."

El brazo de Edward se deslizó en torno a mi cintura y me abrazó con fuerza. "Oh, él dejó claro que estaba interesado en mucho más que eso."

"Un placer conocerte…" Me tendió su mano sobre la barra.

"Bella," le respondí y estreché su mano.

"Discúlpanos, por favor, Colin. Creo que habrá una revuelta si no les das a todos su bebida gratis." Edward soltó mi cintura y cogió nuestras bebidas haciendo un gesto hacia la esquina al fondo del pub.

El resto de la familia de Edward ya estaba sentados en una mesa ligeramente apartada del resto de los clientes. Todos se movieron para hacer lugar suficiente para sentarnos en la banca a un lado de la mesa. Me senté junto a James y Edward se deslizó junto a mí.

"Así que, Bella, ¿qué piensas del rugby?" James preguntó.

"Fue brutal," respondí. "No tenía idea de lo rudo que era."

Emmett se echó a reír y sacudió su cabeza sin darle importancia. "No es nada para hombres reales como nosotros, ¿verdad, chicos?"

"¿Siempre es así? ¿Mordidas, arañazos y peleas?" Pregunté y James se encogió de hombros.

"Es un juego físico, sí, pero hoy las cosas se pusieron un poco más candentes. El pendejo en el otro equipo sabía qué decir para hacer que Eddie reaccionara." James me miró deliberadamente y luego no dijo nada más.

"¿Qué significa eso?" Insistí y esperé a que alguien respondiera.

"El idiota lo hizo el año pasado para hacer enojar a Jazz. Habla mierdas sobre la gente que observa. El año pasado fue Alice y mamá, y este año fuiste tú. Sabía que encabronaría a Edward cuando se acercó a hablar contigo antes de la patada inicial, de modo que lo uso en su ventaja más adelante," respondió Emmett como si nada.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijo?" Pregunté y los cuatro hombres miraron a Edward y luego de vuelta a la mesa. "Si el tipo estaba hablando mierdas de mí, entonces, ¿no creen que tengo derecho a saberlo?"

"No," Edward dijo con firmeza.

Vaya, él debería saber que no dejaría las cosas así.

"Edward, dime lo que dijo el tipo. Deja de tratar de ser caballeroso y déjame decidir por mí misma si me siento ofendida." Le entrecerré mis ojos y no transigí hasta que no accedió.

"Bien, Bella, mierda, siempre eres tan terca." Suspiró, y tiró de su cabello.

Emmett decidió intervenir cuando vio a Edward tartamudeando y balbuceando, tratando de hablar del asunto. "Dijo que tenías una boca sucia, Bella. Y que él tenía algo de 'medicina' para ayudar a limpiarla."

Miré a Edward y sus puños estaban cerrados con fuerza. "¿Y?" Persistí. "Sé que hubo más que eso."

"Dijo que iba a hacer que sus compañeros te sujetaran para que él pudiera meter su polla en tu boca y 'administrar la medicina'. Al parecer, después de que lo probaras, volverías por más." Emmett sonrió suavemente. "Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo que Edward, ese tipo es un cabrón."

"Oh, qué cabrón tan tonto," murmuré y miré a Edward. "Lo siento, supongo que entiendo por qué no querías que escuchara eso. Si se acerca a mí con esa cosa, joder, se lo arrancaría."

Edward suspiró pero entonces noté que sonreía con suficiencia. Decidí que sería mejor cambiar de tema y aligerar un poco el ambiente. Así que empecé a hablar de Esme llamando al otro equipo chupapollas.

Mientras conversábamos y bebíamos más de la cerveza más buena que había probado en mi vida, Edward hizo eso que había hecho en la cena de ayer. Siempre había algún tipo de contacto, ya sea su pierna pegada a la mía, su pie jugueteando con el mío debajo de la mesa, e incluso tomarme de la mano sobre la mesa.

Una vez más, no me pasó desapercibido la mirada penetrante de Alice y cómo sonreía cada vez que él hacía algo remotamente cariñoso. Era encantador estar así con él, sin preocuparme de quién nos viera, o incluso preocuparme de quién era él. Podía acostumbrarme a esta vida. Estar con este Edward sería fácil, de eso estaba segura. Simplemente era una lástima que era algo raro en él.

A medida que avanzó la tarde y se volvió anochecer, todavía estaba bebiendo cerveza como si fuera refresco, y poco a poco empezó a afectarme. Nunca antes había estado ebria en la compañía de Edward, y tenía problemas controlando mis manos. Mis dedos subían y bajaban perezosamente por su muslo, con fugaces roces a su polla que podía sentir creciendo dentro de sus _jeans_.

Solté una risita cuando él trató de bajar mi mano sin atraer más atención a nosotros. Me estaba divirtiendo demasiado para detenerme, y cuando Emmett le dio a Edward una bebida para cada uno de nosotros, aproveché al máximo la breve oportunidad, y agarré su entrepierna con tanta fuerza como pude sin lastimarlo.

Él derramó un poco de cerveza cuando lo hice y me lanzó una mirada de advertencia solo para hacerme reír aún más.

"Tal vez, sea momento de irnos, no tengo idea qué demonios están haciendo estos dos, pero sé que la mano de Bella ha estado debajo de la esa mesa por un largo tiempo." James me guiñó un ojo. "No está tomando su mano, eso es seguro."

"Excelente, Bella," dijo Emmett y luego vio el sonrojo en mis mejillas. "No le hagas caso a, Jimbo. Solo está celoso; el pobre tipo está experimentando una ligera sequía por el momento."

"Tienes toda la maldita razón. No tienes idea—a este ritmo voy a tener ampollas en mis manos." James dijo tan despreocupadamente que jadeé. "Necesito una buena follada, eso es seguro."

A Esme y Carlisle no pareció molestarles el tema de conversación y solo se rieron con ellos, pero a Alice definitivamente le molestó. Se tapó los oídos con sus manos y empezó a gritar, "Lalalala."

Estaba ebria, estaba cachonda, pero encima de todo estaba hambrienta. Además de las pequeñas _crackers_ y bocadillos, no había comido nada desde el desayuno y en uno de los pocos momentos de silencio, mi estómago decidió gruñir ruidosamente. Todo el mundo lo escuchó y me miró con enormes sonrisas.

"Lo siento, solo necesito comer algo. Estoy tan hambrienta que en cualquier momento voy a empezar a masticar mi puto brazo." Sonreí con timidez y luego llevé la mano a mi boca cuando me di cuenta que había dicho la palabra con 'p' en una conversación casual. "¡Oh joder, lamento haber dicho puto! Mierda, lamento haberlo dicho… Aw, a la mierda. Solo lo estoy empeorando."

Emmett y James estallaron en carcajadas y Edward se acercó y besó mi mejilla. Me sonrojé y miré a los otros que se reían distraídamente entre dientes.

"Podemos comer aquí o preparar algo en casa." Alice habló y esperó a que respondiéramos.

"Aquí." Todos respondimos más o menos al mismo tiempo.

Eran casi las diez y la cocina había dejado de servir comida caliente, pero el dueño nos ofreció alegremente decirle a su esposa que preparara algo.

Menos de veinte minutos después, estaba frente al monstruo de todos los sándwiches. La enorme baguette estaba atiborrada de ensalada, queso, y jamón.

"¡Maldición, eso está enorme!" Exclamé.

Alice se echó a reír. "Apuesto a que todos los chicos se irán de aquí con un complejo de inferioridad."

 _Edward no tiene que preocuparse_. Pensé cuando iba a darle una mordida. _Su Cetro es increíble, el más grande que he visto._

Edward comenzó a atragantarse y James estiró su mano para golpearlo en la espalda. Entonces noté que todas las personas a la mesa me miraban como si acabara de desnudarme.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté.

"Como que fue demasiada información," dijo Alice con una risita.

"No lo hice. Por favor, dime que no lo hice. Jesús." Dejé caer mi sándwich y golpeé mi cabeza dos veces sobre la mesa antes de disculparme profusamente.

"No te preocupes, Bella. Están acostumbrados a escuchar y ver peores cosas de mí," Emmett trató de decir con un bocado de comida.

Metí el sándwich a mi boca, dándole la mordida más grande que pude. Al menos con comida dentro, no podría decir nada más que me avergonzara. Edward notó lo avergonzada que estaba, y continuó empujando mi pierna o acariciando mi espalda con su mano. No hizo mucho además de ponerme más cachonda de lo que había estado antes, y estaba lista para retirarme e ir a casa a follar a este tipo hasta dejarlo sin sentido.

"¿Les importa si regresamos a casa?" Preguntó Edward cuando todos habíamos terminado de comer.

"La noche es joven, Edward. ¿Quédate un poco más?" Emmett se quejó y James concordó con él con entusiasmo.

"No, estoy de acuerdo con Edward, ha sido un largo día. ¿Por qué no se quedan aquí ustedes dos? Podemos caber en un solo coche, estoy segura," Esme ofreció.

"¿Estás de acuerdo, Em?" Preguntó James.

"Maldición, por supuesto que lo estoy. ¡Traigan la cerveza!" Emmett se levantó y aplaudió.

De modo que Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Edward y yo nos fuimos. Peter nos acompañó, dejando a los otros dos en el bar. El coche de Carlisle era un enorme vehículo multipropósito, por lo que todos conseguimos caber dentro para el corto viaje de regreso a la casa Cullen.

Al acercarnos a la casa, mi estómago se hizo un nudo en anticipación. ¡Sí, esta noche iba a ser divertida!

* * *

 **(1) El try es una anotación en el rugby y equivale a 5 goles de nuestro fútbol.**

* * *

 _ **Bella ebria – Bella sin filtro, jajajajaja. El pobre Edward hasta se atragantó cuando dijo que el Cetro era el más grande que había visto, al menos fue un halago jejeje. ¿Y qué les parecieron las porras de Esme? Se vio que le gustó la palabra "chupapollas" además de algunas otras que no dudó en usar. Por lo visto Bella pasó un buen momento con Edward y su familia, ahora toca la fiesta de cumpleaños de Emmett en el restaurante Volturi, ya veremos que nos tiene reservado la autora para ese encuentro. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y por supuesto, me encantaría saber qué fue lo que más les gustó. Recuerden que depende de ustedes la publicación constante de una traducción, con sus reviews me animan a traducirles un capi más pronto, pero la verdad con este fic han estado muy flojitas, es triste porque en realidad no les cuesta nada, solo nos minutos de su tiempo. Así que no lo piensen mucho, usen el cuadrito de abajo y digan que les gustó del capítulo, sino se les ocurre nada, con un gracias o incluso una carita feliz es suficiente. No olviden que es por ustedes que seguimos haciendo esto.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Masilobe, jessica shikon no miko, PRISOL, floriponcio, Liz Vidal, Noelia, gsaavdrau, lizdayanna, Gabriela Cullen, nnuma76, andreasotoseneca, Letieuge, Laliscg, Manligrez, injoa, Cary, PEYCI CULLEN, Lady Grigori, patymdn, freedom2604, Melina, Ana P, Hanna D.L, alejandra1987, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Jade HSos, YessyVL13, lagie, Tata XOXO, Anna Mariea F, glow0718, Yoliki, Techu, Adriu, ELIZABETH, Ericastelo, saraipineda44, aizen63, ValeWhitlockGrey, Mafer, rjnavajas, Pili, Mariana, Milh Llop, Sully YM, bbluelilas, tulgarita y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente.**_


	15. Palabras que no podría decir

Les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a **MrsK81** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Gracias a mi compañera de armas y amiga Erica Castelo por corregir mis horrores.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 15 – Palabras que no podría decir**

 **EPOV**

Nunca había estado tan consumido por la ira en toda mi vida. Incluso el sinnúmero de discusiones con mi padre, ni el día que lo vi a él y a Maggie juntos por primera vez se le acercaba a esto. Liam siempre había jugado sucio, siempre había tratado de hacernos enojar, pero nunca había tenido a nadie conmigo a quien él le dirigiera un crudo comentario.

Sin embargo, hoy sí, hoy tenía a Bella. Y en el momento que llegó con mi tía y mi prima, juro por Dios que todos los hombres en el campo la notaron. Era tan libre de espíritu y feliz que atraía a la gente a ella como la luz a la polilla. Por supuesto, el hecho de que era preciosa ayudaba también un poco. Pero no reaccioné y traté de mantenerme tranquilo. Perder los estribos y golpear a alguien que la mirara mal no era exactamente comportarme discretamente.

Incluso cuando Liam y algunos de sus amigos se le acercaron, me quedé donde estaba, vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos solo para asegurarme que no le pusiera un dedo encima. Vi que Bella le mostró el dedo medio y él se escabulló como un niño. Fue entonces que me vio observando, dándose cuenta rápidamente que por primera vez tenía el arma perfecta con qué atacarme. Así que, eso fue lo que hizo. Durante la mayor parte del juego nos atacamos el uno al otro, escuché uno o dos comentarios indecentes sobre Bella, pero me negué a permitir que me molestaran. Aparte de taclearlo en cada oportunidad posible por supuesto.

Pero, el último, eso fue demasiado y perdí todo el control. Sabía que había sido imprudente, le había permitido que me hiciera enojar, pero me importó una mierda. Si volvía a decir algo como eso, sabía que en un segundo tendría exactamente la misma reacción.

Ella es mía.

 **~x~**

Hasta ahora, todo el fin de semana había sido increíble. Pasar así tiempo con Bella era verdaderamente asombroso. Alice y Jasper la amaban, Esme y Carlisle creían que era maravillosa. Incluso James y Emmett no podían encontrar algo malo que decir de ella. Ya sabía lo que yo pensaba, pero todavía no tenía el valor de decírselo a la cara. ¿Tal vez esta noche? ¿Tal vez mañana en la noche en la fiesta?

Tal vez era mejor que nunca se lo dijera. ¿Cómo podrían esas dos palabras hacer algún bien?

Llegamos a la casa, las luces en el jardín desviaron mi atención hacia el lago y la casita Wendy, y supe dónde quería que Bella y yo pasáramos la noche. Sonriendo para mí mismo me volví hacia atrás y vi a Alice mirándome. Le dije, "buenas noches" y procedí a entrar a la casa con Bella bajó mi brazo.

"Edward, ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto?" Preguntó Alice, todavía afuera.

"Entra, Bella. No tardaré mucho." Esperé hasta que estuviera dentro de la casa y entonces dejé que Alice hablara.

"Hay almohadas y más mantas en mi habitación, bajaré tantas como pueda. Van a necesitarlas, se siente frío ahí," dijo.

"¿Qué? Yo…"

"Lo entiendo, Edward. Ustedes dos tiene que aprovechar al máximo su tiempo juntos, de modo que lo que quieras este fin de semana es tuyo. Solo ahórrate los detalles, ¿de acuerdo?" Di un paso al frente y me dio un abrazo. "La quiero, Edward. Tú y Bella… simplemente encajan. Solo desearía…"

"Yo también, Alice," murmuré.

Sin querer reunirme con Bella luciendo como si viniera de un funeral, me concentré en esta noche. Encontrando a Bella en la cocina le pregunté si quería salir al jardín y por supuesto, dijo que sí. Sus ojos se iluminaron y me sonrió.

Alice y un Jasper con expresión confundida aparecieron con bolsas para dormir y almohadas en sus brazos y nos las dieron a Bella y a mí.

"Los veré por la mañana. Estoy tan emocionada por la fiesta de Emmett," Alice aplaudió con sus manos y luego arrastró a Jasper afuera de la habitación.

"Vamos," le dije a Bella y me siguió afuera y hacia el bote. "Si te da mucho frío, volveremos a entrar."

"Estoy segura que me mantendrás caliente, Edward." Me guiñó un ojo cuando la ayudaba a entrar al bote.

Aunque no estaba tan ebria como había estado más temprano en la tarde, el alcohol que quedaba en su cuerpo no hizo nada por ayudar a su ya dudoso equilibrio. Se tambaleó y soltó una risita cuando se sentó.

"Si sobrevivo al fin de semana sin caerme ahí dentro, será un jodido milagro."

Habló sobre lo mucho que se había divertido este fin de semana, y también de lo mucho que temía a la fiesta de mañana. Traté de persuadirla a que me dijera qué disfraz iba a usar, pero se negó. Ni siquiera podía decirle cuál era el mío, Alice había insistido en que sería una sorpresa y que lo sabría cuando me vistiera. Todo lo que sabía era que habría una máscara. Estaba perfectamente feliz con eso, sentirme anónimo en una multitud llena de gente parecía ser pura dicha.

El aire estaba realmente frío y Bella estaba temblando incluso antes de que llegáramos a la casa. Le fruncí el ceño. "Tal vez esta no es una buena idea, te estás congelando, Bella."

"Para nada, Edward. Esto es perfecto y el temblar un poco nunca mató a nadie. Este lugar—simplemente es para ti y para mí. Por favor, vamos a entrar y ver qué tan mal está." Tomó mi mano y me llevó a la casa.

Puse las mantas, las almohadas y las bolsas para dormir en el suelo e hicimos un pequeño nido acogedor en el piso. No tuve la precaución de traer una linterna o algo así, así que usé la luz de mi teléfono para iluminar la habitación.

"¿Puedes apagarla?" Bella me susurró y abrió las contraventanas de madera de una de las ventanas.

"Déjalas cerradas, Bella, Jesús, está helando," argumenté pero ella sacudió su cabeza.

"No, la luna está muy bonita. ¿Cuál es el punto de dormir afuera si no puedes ver el cielo?" Agarró mi teléfono y lo apagó, y en efecto, la luz de afuera fue suficiente para iluminar tenuemente la casa.

"Ves."

Nos acurrucamos en el pequeño nido y nos envolvimos con las mantas, y él uno en el otro. Sabía que desnudarnos no era la mejor idea en el mundo, pero simplemente tenía que besarla, simplemente tenía que tocarla, y… a la mierda, simplemente tenía que hacerle el amor aquí mismo. Odiaba esa expresión, siempre había sonado muy cursi, muy poco realista—hasta ahora.

Me rodé ligeramente hacia ella, y la besé. Ella respondió con entusiasmo y me puso completamente sobre ella y subió una pierna sobre mi cadera. Tracé sus labios con mi lengua, y luego empecé a besar suavemente su rostro y cuello. Sentí las manos de Bella enredarse en mi cabello y volver a levantar mi cabeza para poder besarme nuevamente.

Sus manos bajaron y tiraron de la orilla de mi camiseta, la ayudé a subirla por encima de mi cabeza sin mover ninguna de las mantas. Casi de inmediato, tenía mis _jeans_ abiertos y medio camino hacia abajo, levantó su pie y los bajó hasta mis tobillos, pasándolos por mis pies.

Aún cubiertos por completo por capas sobre capas bajé poco a poco sus pantalones y ropa interior. Cuando se movió para quitarse la camiseta de rugby que estaba usando, la detuve.

"¿Te la dejarías puesta?" Besé la punta de su nariz. "Por favor, realmente me gusta ver eso en ti."

"Está bien," susurró.

Sus piernas se levantaron y movió ligeramente sus caderas, solo lo suficiente para que mi punta quedara justo en su entrada. Observé su rostro mientras empujaba lentamente dentro de ella. No había mejor sensación que esa, nada podría acercársele, y contuve el típico instinto masculino de apresurarlo todo. Quería tomarme mi tiempo, pero al parecer Bella tenía otras ideas.

Nos quitó todas las mantas de encima pateándolas y me empujó sobre mi espalda. Se rodó conmigo y se sentó encima sonriendo. Quería verla, mantener mis ojos fijos en su rostro, pero cuando empezó a mecerse hacia adelante y hacia atrás, la sensación envió escalofríos por mi espalda y cerré mis ojos con fuerza para tratar de contener el impulso de correrme como un adolescente.

Los gemidos que se escaparon de su boca fueron _sexies_ pero dulces al mismo tiempo, enterró sus uñas en mi pecho y giró sus caderas. La forcé a que retrocediera un poco y me senté, poniendo sus piernas detrás de mí mientras lo hacía. El cambio de posición hizo que sus gemidos se volvieran cada vez más fuertes, y aunque todos estaban en la casa, no quería que nadie escuchara así a mi Bella por lo que capturé su boca con la mía. A medida que la intensidad aumentaba en nuestros movimientos, la sentí ceñirse a mi alrededor, y gritó contra mis labios. Verla y sentirla perder el control de esa forma fue más que suficiente para mí y la bajé con fuerza sobre mí una última vez mientras me corría.

Cada músculo de mi cuerpo lo sintió, escalofríos me recorrieron, y no tenían nada que ver con el frío. Ella siempre me hacía esto, siempre convertía el sexo en una puta experiencia realmente fuera de este mundo.

Volví a derrumbarme en el suelo y me llevé a Bella conmigo. Se movió sobre su costado y recorrió mi abdomen hacia arriba y hacia abajo con sus dedos. Sentí que sus caricias removieron nuevamente mis entrañas. Mi cuerpo se esforzaba en prepararme para otra dosis de Bella.

 _Solo dame diez minutos…_

Genial, me estaba convirtiendo velozmente en un adicto al sexo hecho y derecho. Nunca quedaría satisfecho de esta chica, y me encantaba. Ella me consumía de la mejor forma posible. Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, vi sus dedos y observé su rostro. Cuando me volví para mirarla, vi el temblor en su mandíbula, y escuché sus dientes castañeando otra vez.

"Bella, vamos a entrar ahora, por favor." Empecé a decir pero ella puso su mano en mi boca.

Así que por más que me quejé, nos vestimos y luego reconstruimos el nido de mantas. Acostado detrás de Bella ambos sobre nuestros costados, la acerqué tanto como pude y la envolví en mis brazos con fuerza. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que escuchara su respiración volverse profunda y rítmica. Mis párpados se sintieron pesados, y permití que mi cuerpo y mi mente empezaran a caer en el sueño.

"Edward, yo…" Bella murmuró.

"¿Bella?" Susurré, pero ella nunca dijo nada más. Hubo unos cuantos murmullos a los que no pude dar sentido y ya que su cuerpo nunca movió un músculo y sus ojos seguían cerrados asumí que estaba hablando dormida.

Sonriendo para mis adentros, besé su mejilla. "No tienes idea de lo mucho que has cambiado mi vida, de lo feliz que me has hecho, Bella."

Las palabras salieron de la nada y quería continuar, decir todo lo que estaba sintiendo, porque en ese momento supe, que no tenía el valor de decírselo a la cara.

"Desearía poder decir esto cuando estés despierta, pero temo que te enojarás conmigo, porque verás, ya te he estado mintiendo por semanas. Probablemente desde la primera mañana que desperté junto a ti. Prometí que no me enamoraría de ti, Bella, pero lo hice. Te amo y sé que lo haré por el resto de mi vida." Enterré mi rostro en su cabello, y suspiré.

Por más cobarde que fuera, se sintió bien decírselo. No importaba que no pudiera escucharme; no importaba que ella no recordaría nada en la mañana.

De repente, la mano de Bella se ciñó alrededor de la mía y ella la llevó a sus labios, antes de dejar un beso en mis nudillos.

Mi cuerpo se puso rígido, ¿estaba despierta? ¿Había escuchado? El pánico me invadió al preocuparme qué tanto la había asustado con mi declaración. ¿Sentía ella lo mismo? ¿Podía sentir amor por alguien como yo?

Mi mente todavía se estaba preparando para el rechazo cuando sentí algo que corrió por mi mano. ¿Lágrimas?

"También te amo," susurró y más lágrimas rodaron por nuestras manos entrelazadas.

 _¿Ella me ama? ¿De verdad me ama?_

"Bella, yo-"

"No, Edward," me interrumpió, "No digas nada más. No esta noche."

Besé su hombro y asentí. Ella tenía razón, ¿qué más podría decirse? Solo una cosa más.

"Bella, honestamente no sé cómo voy a dejarte ir."

 **~x~**

Desafiamos el frío y pasamos la noche en la casa. Alice nos había despertado, gritando desde el otro lado del lago.

"¡Levántense ustedes dos! Son casi las once y tenemos que volver a la ciudad para prepararnos para la fiesta de Emmett."

"¿Puedo ahogar su flacucho trasero en el agua?" Murmuró Bella malhumorada al mismo tiempo que se sentaba.

"¿Te ayudaré si quieres?" La rodeé con mis brazos y besé su mejilla. "¿Tuviste frío anoche?"

"En realidad no, además valió la pena un poco de escalofrío." Me miró y un _sexy_ sonrojo barrió sus mejillas.

"¿A qué hora tienes que estar en el trabajo?"

"A las cinco cuarenta y cinco. Tenemos que ayudar a preparar todo, antes de que lleguen los invitados. Maldita mierda estúpida, en realidad no deseo ir. ¿Me secuestrarías por la noche?" Sus ojos estaban tan esperanzados, que casi acepto.

Pero, de verdad quería ver qué iba a llevar puesto. Alice había especulado una y otra vez lo que era, y estaba segura de que me encantaría. "Lo siento, Bella. Mi prima nos daría caza y te llevaría arrastras ella misma."

Ordenamos las mantas y remé de regreso a donde Alice nos estaba esperando.

"Ya vamos Alice, no tienes por qué esperarnos. Caray," Bella le dijo cuando salíamos del bote.

"Oh, solo quería asegurarme que no se distraigan el uno al otro. Es encantador ahí dentro por la noche, ¿verdad? A parte de la temperatura, por supuesto, pero supongo que en realidad no la sintieron," Alice habló sin parar y Bella y yo intercambiamos una sonrisa, recordando. "Ustedes dos deberían de comer algo y entonces nos marcharemos. ¿Diríamos, en una hora?"

Y una hora más tarde estábamos en tres coches y en el camino de regreso a la ciudad. Bella y yo no tuvimos nada de tiempo para hablar de lo de anoche a solas, pero no había tensión entre nosotros. James, Bella y yo viajamos de vuelta con Sam, Peter y Garrett. Ni siquiera habíamos pasado las afueras de Baldock antes de que Bella se quedara dormida en mi hombro.

"Tsk, tsk, Eddie, deberías dejar que la pobre chica duerma en la noche." James se rio. "¿Pasaron un momento agradable?"

"Fue maravilloso," respondí. "Solo queda sobrevivir esta noche y luego mañana volver a la normalidad, supongo."

"Bueno, eso lo espero con ansias." James frotó juntas sus manos. "Solo imagina todas esas mujeres vestidas con disfraces reveladores."

"Te das cuenta que Markus y Aro son _gays_ , ¿verdad? Que la mayoría de sus amigos son _gays_ también," Bella dijo, con un tono divertido en su voz. "Tal vez haya muchos él-ella por ahí…"

"¿Él-ella?" James preguntó y yo estallé en carcajadas.

"Para alguien que asegura ser conocedor, algunas veces de verdad no tienes idea, James. Incluso yo entiendo lo que es un él-ella."

"¿Te refieres a travestis? Oh querido Dios. ¿Qué hay de mujeres ardientes?"

"Creo que Markus mencionó una amiga realmente ardiente que se hace llamar Sissy Lupin. ¿Tal vez pueda pedirle que te la presente?" Bella soltó una risita y James gimió.

"Será mejor que haya un montón de maldito alcohol," murmuró.

"No estoy segura que Emmett entienda en lo que se está metiendo," dijo Bella, "Estaba conversando con Mike; uno de los otros camareros y al parecer, cada año Markus hace un pequeño número en la pista de baile en honor al invitado especial de la noche. Tal vez quieras capturar ese momento en video."

Pasamos a dejar a Bella primero y la vi correr a su edificio mientras nos alejábamos. Siempre se sentía una mierda cuando me veía forzado a pasar tiempo sin ella. También estaba algo frustrado de que aún no hubiéramos tenido tiempo de hablar sobre lo de anoche. Ahora que estaba al descubierto, quería decírselo una y otra vez. Nunca antes se lo había dicho a alguien, y me refiero a nadie.

Obviamente, mis padres y yo no teníamos esa clase de relación y James probablemente me arrancaría la polla con un tenedor de plástico si se lo decía a él. Esme era el tipo de persona que se aseguraba de decir a aquellos importantes para ella que los amaba una y otra vez. Yo estaba incluido en ese grupo, pero aun así nunca pude decírselo en respuesta. Siempre había sido algo de lo que me había sentido un poco avergonzado, hasta ahora.

Alice había enviado órdenes estrictas de ducharme y estar decente a las seis en punto y estaba casi listo cuando llegó con Jasper, James, Esme y Carlisle detrás de ella. Me eché a reír con más fuerza de lo que lo había hecho en un buen tiempo cuando vi su apariencia.

Alice y Jasper habían optado por Woody y Jesse de Toy Story y a Jasper en realidad le quedaba muy bien el look de vaquero. Esme y Carlisle se veían increíbles como Austin Powers y una de sus secuaces femeninas. El traje azul de terciopelo y el pañuelo blanco del cuello ya lo estaban haciendo sudar gracias a la ridícula peluca y las gruesas gafas de montura negra. Esme lucía como una mujer de la mitad de su edad en un top azul y pantalones cortos con botas a las rodillas. Su cabello había sido estilizado en un enorme tupé encima de su cabeza.

Mi hermano se había vestido como Chucky. Estaba casi irreconocible, lo que era parte del plan. Llevaba puesta una peluca del color de las llamas y tenía el suéter a rayas y overoles de mezclilla. En su mano tenía un cuchillo de plástico y la máscara de apariencia malvada sobre su rostro.

"Todos se ven geniales," les dije y luego en seguida fruncí el ceño cuando Alice me dio una bolsa.

"Ve a vestirte y luego déjame arreglar tu cabello." Sacudió su cabeza en disgusto.

"¿Qué tiene de malo mi cabello?" Pregunté y me eché un vistazo rápido en el espejo. "Se ve exactamente igual."

"Ese es el problema, Edward. ¿Cuál es el punto en que uses una máscara si tus cabellos asomándose gritan, "hola" a todos los otros invitados? Solo necesito controlarlo." Me hizo un gesto para que me fuera.

Cuando bajé el cierre de la bolsa estaba placenteramente sorprendido. El Fantasma de la Ópera era una elección genial de parte de Alice. Me puse los pantalones, la camisa blanca y la pesada capa negra. Entonces me puse la máscara blanca que cubría la mitad de mi rostro. No ocultaba precisamente por completo mi identidad, pero no sería difícil permanecer inadvertido durante la noche. Después de ponerme el sombrero de ala ancha, me eché a reír. Mi cabello estaba buscando liberarse a un lado de mi cabeza y se veía jodidamente ridículo.

"Muy bien, Alice, ven y arréglalo," le grité y estaba a mi lado en un instante.

Después de rociar y cubrir los ofensivos cabellos consiguió aplanarlos contra mi cabeza y luego retrocedió para admirar su trabajo.

"Perfecto. Ven a mostrarle a los otros." Me sacó y Esme chilló.

"Edward, corazón, mírate. Tan guapo como siempre, incluso detrás de la máscara. Ahora, tenemos que tomar algunas fotos." Agitó una cámara y ordenó que todos se pusieran juntos, antes de pedirle a Peter que tomara la foto de todos nosotros.

"Oigan, ¿dónde está Emmett?" Pregunté.

"Se va a vestir en Volturi's, porque no iba a caber en el coche con su disfraz." Se echó a reír Alice. "En realidad, es una gran idea, y no tiene nada que ver conmigo."

"De acuerdo, ¿deberíamos irnos? Creo que sería mejor si llegamos antes que la mayoría de los invitados. Garrett ya está ahí evaluando la seguridad." Peter se veía nervioso.

Por lo general, cualquier fiesta a la que asistíamos era organizada por el estado y venía con un mayor nivel de seguridad. Las locaciones eran examinadas y aseguradas con horas, algunas veces días de antelación, y todos los invitados eran examinados y registrados al llegar. Los últimos dos días habían sido muy demandantes para él, y estaba un poco fuera de su zona de confort.

Estaba ansioso por ver a Bella. Alice seguía conjeturando de qué vendría vestida y no podía esperar a verlo por mí mismo.

Casi no reconocí Volturi's cuando llegamos. Un enorme toldo había sido erigido frente a los ventanales de cristal al frente del restaurante, y el coche se detuvo directamente enfrente de la pequeña entrada. Había unos cuantos paparazzi de pie al otro lado de la calle pero no podía acercarse al coche y conseguimos entrar desapercibidos.

Incluso dentro era como un lugar completamente diferente. Se habían quitado todas las mesas y reemplazadas con cinco grandes en las esquinas del fondo del comedor principal. El centro del piso había sido transformado en una pista de baile. Hecha con baldosas negras y blancas que destellaban cuando la gente caminaba por ellas. Había bolas relucientes y reflectores colgando del techo y si nunca hubiera estado aquí antes, asumiría que así era como se veía todo el tiempo.

Busqué a Bella por la habitación. Solo había unas cuantas personas aquí, la mayoría parecía ser parte del personal y todos estaban vestidos como las Damas Rosas o los T- Birds de Vaselina. Reconocí a Jessica, y alcé la mano para saludarla cuando me vio. Ella me respondió el saludo pero había una expresión desconcertada en su rostro. Comprendí que probablemente no me reconocía y me reí de mí mismo.

Todavía estaba buscando a Bella cuando la anfitriona nos mostró nuestra mesa. Nos habían dado la que estaba más al fondo que las otras, no habría necesidad de que nadie pasara junto a nuestra mesa para visitar el baño, el bar o la pista de baile.

"Échenle un vistazo, chicos." Una enorme figura apareció al final de la mesa.

"Joder, Emmett, esa mierda es de campeonato." James golpeó la mesa y se echó a reír.

Mi bobo primo estaba oculto detrás de una cortina para ducha con puntos rojos y blancos, colgando de un marco circular. Había una ducha colgando sobre él con chorros de un material brillante que lo hacía parecer como agua.

Abrió la cortina y sonrió. "¿Qué tan genial soy?"

"Ah Daniel-san," James dijo con un terrible acento japonés al mismo tiempo que ponía sus manos juntas e inclinaba la cabeza.

"Solo piensa en toda la diversión que voy a tener más tarde en esto. Hay lugar para dos, ¿sabes?" Guiñó un ojo y trató de sentarse.

"Bella dijo puras mierdas," James me dijo al oído cuando nos sentamos. "Hay mujeres ardientes por todas partes. Échale un vistazo a esa, por allá junto al bar. Podía mirar su trasero todo el maldito día."

Seguí la mirada de James y mi boca se abrió. Sabía quién era con solo un vistazo. Ahí recargada en la barra en una obra maestra de lycra de cuerpo entero en negro, ceñido al cuerpo estaba mi Bella. Había rizado su cabello y caía por su espalda, mientras que sus piernas parecían no tener fin. No podía ver su rostro pero estaba contento con admirar la vista por un rato. Por supuesto, estaba duro en un instante, y me moví incómodo en mis pantalones ajustados. De ninguna manera podría levantarme por un rato, eso era seguro.

"¿A quién estamos viendo?" Emmett preguntó, pero estaba demasiado fascinado para responderle o interrumpir a James de follar a _mi_ chica con la mirada.

"A la visión junto al bar," James respondió y Emmett silbó en apreciación.

"Um, James, esa es Bella." Alice soltó una risita y Emmett se rio con fuerza.

"¿Esa es Bella?" Maldijo y luego me dio una palmada en la espalda, sacándome de mi descarado festín visual. "Eres un maldito bastardo con suerte."

En vez de encabronarme de que mi hermano acabara de mirar lascivamente a mi chica, sonreí con suficiencia. "Dímelo a mí."

Jessica llegó a nuestra mesa con una bandeja llena de bebidas y aperitivos. "Buenas noches damas y caballeros. Tan pronto como lleguen los otros invitados presentaremos a Aro y Markus."

"Gracias, Jessica." Moví ligeramente mi máscara y jadeó.

"Oh, lo siento mucho. No nos dimos cuenta quiénes eran ustedes. El nombre en la mesa es Cullen, Bella nunca dijo nada." Dejó las bebidas y la bandeja sobre la mesa rápidamente. "Le diré que estás aquí." Se detuvo y miró hacia atrás. "Les advierto; está un poco cohibida por su atuendo, así que está algo cabreada."

"Es bueno saberlo." Sonreí.

Jessica se fue directamente con Bella, y les dio unos golpecitos en el hombro. Le susurró al oído, y en seguida, Bella se giró. Se dirigió directamente a nosotros, jugueteando nerviosa con sus manos.

"Hola, lo siento, no sabía que ya estaban aquí." Sonrió mientras veía nuestros disfraces. " _Wow_ , se ven jodidamente increíbles."

"Lo mismo decimos, Bella," James dijo. "Creo que Edward está a punto de entrar en combustión."

Ella me sonrió e inclinó ligeramente su cabeza. Asentí y me disculpé de la mesa. Ella regresó al bar, y sacó un banco para mí.

"Mierda, Edward, te ves malditamente _sexy_ con eso," susurró y empezó a llenar bandejas con bebidas para otros camareros.

"Igual que tú, Bella. No tienes idea de lo incómodos que son estos malditos pantalones," refunfuñé y se echó a reír.

"Me temo que no puedo ayudarte con eso por un rato, cariño." Miró alrededor para revisar que estuviéramos solos, y luego se acercó a mí. "Pero ya estoy ansiando irme."

¡A-puto-mén a eso!

* * *

 _ **¡Al fin se lo dijo! Aunque creyó que se lo decía mientras dormía, pero se lo dijo y ella lo escuchó, y también le dijo que lo amaba awwww… Lo malo es que no han tenido tiempo de hablar sobre ella, aunque Edward dijo, "¿Qué bien haría decir esas dos palabras?" Ustedes qué creen, ¿será que cambie algo con haberlas dicho? Ya veremos qué cambios habrá después de semejante declaración. Como siempre, espero ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció y qué piensan que sucederá con estos dos. Recuerden que decir gracias, poner una carita feliz o decir qué les gustó del capítulo no cuesta nada, solo unos minutos de su tiempo y sí nos anima a seguir compartiendo estas historias con ustedes.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: JessMel, Letieuge, elizaharo70, Milh Llop, somas, Tata XOXO, PRISOL, Sylviia, Techu, PEYCI CULLEN, Gabriela Cullen, freedom2604, nnuma76, lizdayanna, Noelia, YessyVL13, Manligrez, Hanna D.L, Edward y Bella Cullen 08, dushakis, Cary, Gibelu, Jade HSos, tulgarita, ELIZABETH, bbluelilas, semaJmAI, Yoca-26, , rjnavajas, Chapis, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, saraipineda44, Lady Grigori, Sully YM, Liz Vidal, Yoliki, injoa, Melina, Mafer, Kim, alejandra1987, Meli, Ericastelo, patymdn, lagie, Annel, RosebellaCullen, Adriu, glow0718, y algunos anónimos.**_


	16. ¡Peter Pan, Campanita y Llueven hombres!

Les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a **MrsK81** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Gracias a mi compañera de armas y amiga Erica Castelo por corregir mis horrores.**_

 **Capítulo 16 – ¡Peter Pan, Campanita y Llueven hombres!**

 **BPOV**

¿Él me ama? Joder, ¿Edward me ama?

Traté de decirlo, logré decir, "Edward, yo…" Entonces me arrepentí. Sabía que él me había escuchado, así que mantuve los ojos cerrados y comencé a murmurar mierda incoherente, esperando que él creyera que estaba hablando dormida.

Entonces, él lo dijo y sentí que las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos de inmediato. Lo amaba, y ahora al parecer él me amaba. De modo que se lo dije, y estaba llorando porque estaba que me cagaba del susto. Las últimas palabras que dijo antes de que nos quedáramos en silencio hicieron que mi corazón doliera.

"Honestamente no sé cómo voy a dejarte ir."

Ídem, Edward, puto ídem.

 **~x~**

No se equivoquen, estaba de un asqueroso mal humor. Odiaba el disfraz, odiaba el hecho de que estaría trabajando mientras todos los demás bebían, bailaban y se divertían. Pero más que nada, odiaba el hecho de que pasaría toda una noche en compañía de Edward sin ser capaz de besarlo, tocarlo, o quitarle la ropa.

Aro y Markus estaban ausentes. Querían hacer una gran aparición después que todos los invitados hubiesen llegado, por lo que nos dejaron organizar todo solos. No tenía idea lo que llevaban puesto, pero podía escuchar sus resoplidos y risitas desde el interior de su oficina y lo tomé como una mala señal.

Naturalmente, tan pronto como vi a Edward, mi humor mejoró considerablemente. Se veía increíblemente _sexy_ y misterioso y estaba ansiosa por ayudarlo a quitarse ya ese maldito disfraz del Fantasma de la Ópera. Charlé con él por tanto tiempo como pude, pero entonces los invitados empezaron a entrar en manada y tenía trabajo que hacer.

Eran aproximadamente las 7:20 pm cuando las puertas se cerraron, y todos los invitados estaban sentados. Carmen recibió la señal de Aro y Markus y se paró en medio de la pista de baile y empezó su introducción.

Me quedé de pie a un lado de la mesa de los Cullen y escuché nerviosa. Markus era complicado, por decir lo menos, y no tenía idea de lo que estaba planeando.

"Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a nuestra fiesta anual de caridad. Este año todas las ganancias serán donadas al Hospital Great Ormond Street por lo que les pedimos por favor que den generosamente. Esta noche también tenemos una celebración, un amigo cercano de Aro y Markus está aquí para disfrutar de su cumpleaños. Pero hablaremos de eso más tarde…" Guiñó un ojo en dirección a nuestra mesa y Emmett gimió.

"¿Amigo cercano de Aro y Markus? Aw, mierda, ahora todos van a pensar que soy _gay_." Cerró bruscamente su cortina y continuó murmurando en voz baja.

"¡Ahora, por favor pónganse de pie para recibir a sus anfitriones para esta noche! Han preparado una actuación muy especial— ¡Les presento a Aro y Markus!" Carmen bajó de la pista de baile y todos los invitados aplaudieron incontrolablemente.

"Tienen que estar jodiendo," dije cuando los vi salir de su oficina.

Aro se veía perfectamente bien. Era Peter Pan y llevaba el típico traje verde con mallas y un sombrero. Su cabello largo estaba hacia atrás y tenía un arco y flecha de juguete en una mano. La otra sostenía la de Markus y déjenme decirles, ¡era un espectáculo!

Con todo y unas brillantes mallas blancas, un tutú, un chaleco con lentejuelas y un par de alas de niño. Markus estaba vestido como Campanita. Bailó en el escenario agitando una varita mágica en su mano carcajeándose con alegría mientras todos se reían.

"Dios mío," dijo James, "Eso es algo que no ves todos los días."

Markus hizo una reverencia en medio de la habitación y se lanzó en un discurso. Agradeció a todos por venir y seguir el juego con el 'tema'.

"Ahora, siéntanse libres de acompañarme después del primer coro, me encantaría bailar con todos ustedes, gente fabulosa. ¡Comencemos esta fiesta!"

Si pensé que Campanita era una idea loca, no era nada después cuando escuché la introducción de _Raining Men_ empezar a sonar.

Cuando la canción comenzó, Markus bailó y dio giros por el salón cantando la letra a todo pulmón. Agitó su mano para todos lados y dio golpecitos en la cabeza de la gente. Aro no se le unió en seguida, estaba aplaudiendo a un lado y alentando a su hombre.

Pero, la alegría y la energía de Markus era contagiosa, y la gente pronto se le unieron en grupo. Parecía algún tipo de jodida fiesta de cumpleaños de Disney con todos los locos personajes en la pista de baile. A pesar de mi intento de seguir de mal humor, me sorprendí dando golpecitos con mi pie al ritmo de la música e incluso comencé a bailar en mi lugar.

Angela y Rose habían dejado sus asientos para sacudir sus traseros e incluso Esme y Alice estaban de pie bailando sin parar. Miré alrededor y vi sonrisas divertidas en el rostro del resto de los invitados. Podías ver a los hombres muriéndose por desaprobar la escena pero era imposible.

Cuando la canción llegó a su final, todos le dieron a Markus una eufórica ronda de aplausos, y él hizo una excéntrica reverencia a todo el mundo.

"Gracias mis encantos. ¡Ahora, gasten su dinero en bebidas y hagamos de esta noche la mejor hasta ahora!" Dio un giro final y luego se fue para atender a los invitados.

La música continuó en un estilo similar, todas las canciones era cursis, afeminadas y tengo que admitirlo, maravillosamente fabulosas. El tipo de canciones que a la gente le gustaba bailar, y por el resto de la noche la pista de baile estuvo abarrotada.

"Ahora, a celebrar." Emmett se tomó tres copas de champán de un solo trago y entonces sacudió su copa vacía frente a mí. "Vamos, Bella, a ver si me llevas el paso."

"Em, trae tu flojo trasero al bar y déja—" Edward comenzó a discutir pero lo detuve.

"Ese es el punto de que esté aquí, en las siguiente horas estoy a tu disposición en todo lo que alcohol se refiere." Me acerqué a él y dije de forma que solo él pudiera escuchar, "Y luego, más tarde, estoy a tu disposición para absolutamente todo."

Lo escuché gruñir y su mano pasó por mi trasero. "No puedes decir algo así, Bella, y luego marcharte."

"Oh, pero voy a hacerlo." Le guiñé un ojo y fui por más bebidas.

Por casi cuatro horas no tuve un minuto de descanso. Iba y venía con bebidas, aperitivos y cualquier otra mierda que los invitados necesitaran. Nadie estaba asignado a una mesa como era habitual en otros eventos, esta noche le servíamos a quien pidiera. Por mucho que me hubiera encantado pasar la noche sirviendo a los Cullen, no era posible.

Heidi todavía no me había perdonado por el incidente del Palacio de Buckingham, por lo que tuve especial cuidado cerca de Edward, lo último que quería era que sus ojos pequeños y brillantes notaran una mirada prolongada o caricia y se le fuera la lengua con la prensa.

Así que, me mantuve profesional y tan distante del tipo como era posible.

Tanya, siendo una vieja amiga de los anfitriones, también estaba aquí. Había elegido disfrazarse como la Mujer Maravilla y, ¡Cielos! Se veía ardiente. Admito que a pesar de saber que no había peligro, estaba celosa cuando se sentó junto a Edward y pasó mucho tiempo conversando con él. La sensación solo desapareció cuando noté que no pasaba más de un minuto sin que él mirara alrededor de la habitación hasta que sus ojos se posaban en mí. Cada vez me daba esa característica sonrisa torcida medio oculta detrás de su máscara.

Estaba exhausta, mis pies me estaban matando, y sí, estaba sudando como un puto cerdo. A estas alturas necesitaría tres malditas duchas antes de permitir que Edward se me acercara. Todos los camareros estaban exactamente igual. La pobre de Jessica, su cabello se esponjaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

Justo después de las once y media, Markus hizo que detuvieran la música y anunció que todas las bebidas serían servidas solo en el bar, y nos dejaron libres. Llené una última bandeja de bebidas y me dirigí directamente a sentarme con los Cullen. Emmett había invitado a Rose y Angela a que estuvieran con ellos por lo que para cualquiera que viera, solo estaba pasando tiempo con mis amigos.

Me deslicé en el asiento junto a Edward y saludé a Tanya que seguía sentada en su otro lado.

"Bella, te ves preciosa, cariño. No me sorprende que Edward te haya estado observando toda la noche." Ella sonrió y le dio un codazo a Edward. "Ya puedes relajarte."

"Supongo que puedo." Se echó a reír y descansó su mano sobre mi pierna debajo de la mesa.

Emmett y James estaban pasando un buen rato y tenían una competencia de baile por su cuenta. Era divertido de ver. Primero la enorme ducha brincaba por todos lados con solo los pies de Emmett visibles. Luego estaba Chucky haciendo movimientos psicóticos por la pista pretendiendo dar cuchilladas a la gente. Ninguno de los dos podía bailar para salvar sus vidas, pero no importaba.

Después de unas copas de champán, unos cuantos cortos, y una o dos bebidas, me sentí completamente relajada y sentí ganas de bailar. Sabía que no había forma de que Edward lo hiciera así que le pedí a las otras chicas y todas nos tambaleamos para pavonear lo nuestro.

Estoy segura que nos veíamos ridículas. Quiero decir, vamos. Teníamos a unas cuantas de las Damas Rosas, Jesse, Felicity Shagwell, la Mujer Maravilla, y luego añadan a Rose vestida como Jessica Rabbit, y Angela como Lara Croft. Todas estábamos ebrias, y nuestro estilo de baile incluía balancearnos inseguras, sacudir nuestros traseros y girarnos las unas a las otras en círculos, todo mientras gorjeábamos cualquier canción que tocaban a todo volumen por los altavoces.

Markus y Aro se nos unieron y me sorprendió que estaba disfrutando enormemente. Todo el tiempo que estuve ahí arriba, sentí los ojos de Edward sobre mí. Incluso cuando dio un viaje al bar, me observó. No se reincorporó a la mesa; se quedó en la otra esquina del salón, cerca de la pista de baile, cerca de mí. Era demasiado, decidí que importaba una mierda quién estuviera viendo. Ninguno de los invitados siquiera se había dado cuenta quiénes eran en realidad los Cullen.

Edward estaba irreconocible, y quería disfrutar la noche con él. Y todas las demás personas en el salón desaparecieron al caminar hacia él. Me detuve y me recargué en la pared junto a él.

"¿Te estás divirtiendo?" Preguntó, sus ojos incapaces de dejar de recorrer mi cuerpo hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

"Mm, solo puedo pensar en una cosa que sería mucho mejor," agarré su camisa y lo acerqué a mí.

"Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Y qué sería eso?" Preguntó.

Levanté mi mano y moví ligeramente su máscara, solo suficiente para descubrir su boca, y luego me paré de puntillas y lo besé. Sus manos en seguida rodearon mi cintura y me presionó contra la pared. Hubiera sido fácil perderme en el momento con él, pero los dos estábamos conscientes de lo que nos rodeaba y a regañadientes separamos nuestros labios.

"Este conjunto, joder, me está matando, Bella," dijo al retroceder un poco para mirarme una vez más.

"Quiero irme—ahora," susurré y él asintió vigorosamente.

Fui a sacar mi bolso y mi chaqueta de la oficina de Aro pero en seguida fui flanqueada por Peter Pan y Campanita.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Sandra Dee, ¿espero que no estés pensando en dejar la fiesta temprano?" Aro sacudió su cabeza.

"Cenibella, ese es un comportamiento escandaloso. Ahora, puedo entender que quieras asaltar a tu príncipe hasta dejarlo sin sentido pero, ¿no podrías esperar unas cuantas horas?" Markus me arrancó las cosas de mi mano y las arrojó de nuevo dentro de la oficina.

"Si crees que eso va a detenerme, entonces estás muy equivocado. Estoy cansada, toda acalorada gracias a este puto disfraz, y también estoy malditamente excitada. Así que, si no les importa, me voy en este momento." Me abrí paso entre ellos y de regreso hacia Edward que estaba con una Alice que se veía muy molesta.

Al acercarme se dirigió hacia mí enseguida.

"No se vayan, Bella. ¿Por favor?" Sacó su labio inferior pero esa mierda no iba a funcionar conmigo esta noche.

"Nop, lo siento, Alice. Me voy."

"Aw, vamos. No sean aguafiestas. Es una fiesta genial y todavía nos quedan muchas horas de baile." Era persistente, lo reconozco.

"Mira, estoy cansada, y por más tentador que parezca, pasar otras dos horas bebiendo y bailando simplemente no se compara con lo que voy a estar haciendo si me voy ahora. Así que, a menos que quieras que empiece a decirte exactamente qué planeo hacer con _tu_ primo, sugiero que nos dejes ir." Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y esperé.

"Oh Dios, por supuesto que no quiero escuchar esa mierda, Jesús, Bella." Alice agitó sus manos furiosamente para detenerme. "Bien, ¡váyanse! Pero la próxima vez que tengamos una fiesta como esta—no van a escaparse al usar el sexo como una excusa."

Además de los anfitriones, y Alice, ninguno de los otros dijo mucho por nuestra partida. Aunque, alcancé a ver a Emmett y James girando sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás cuando creyeron que no estaba mirando. _Putos pervertidos_. El número de fotógrafos reunidos afuera del restaurante eran más del doble, por lo que en vez de arriesgarnos a ser captados por la cámara, nos escabullimos por la puerta trasera. Sam había metido el coche por el callejón en reversa y conseguimos marcharnos de forma completamente anónima.

En el coche, era un inquieto desastre porque estaba malditamente cachonda y no podía quedarme quieta. Besar o acariciar a Edward estaba fuera de cuestión, porque no sería capaz de contenerme de llevarlo más allá. Fue el viaje más largo a casa que podía recordar, y Edward me estaba sacando del coche antes de que Sam siquiera apagara el motor.

"Tienes que quedarte con esto, Bella," dijo Edward mientras agarraba el cierre torpemente. "Nunca me cansaré de verte en él."

Desafortunadamente, mi plan de tener a Edward dentro de mí en menos de treinta segundos al entrar a su departamento nunca se realizó. ¿Por qué? Oh, este disfraz es el regalo que impide que des.

Lo apretado del material significaba que me hizo sudar, y cuando sudé, la humedad debe haber creado un vacío o una mierda así, ¡porque no me lo podía quitar! Conseguimos arrancar la maldita cosa hasta mi cintura y luego Edward jaló y tiró por siglos pero no podía bajarlo de mi trasero y por mis piernas. Pero eso no fue lo peor, joder, ni por asomo.

Markus estaba muerto. Extinto. Aniquilado. ¿Por qué? Bueno, cuando la tela negra se humedecía, el color se corría. De modo que ahora, la parte superior de mi cuerpo estaba cubierta de tinta negra, y supongo que era también lo mismo con mi parte baja. Pero no podía estar segura porque la maldita cosa todavía estaba atorada firmemente en su lugar.

"Jesús, Edward, solo corta la maldita cosa. Necesito quitármela antes de que termine viéndome como una jodida deshollinadora."

Edward estaba intentando no reírse con todas sus fuerzas, podía ver sus hombros sacudirse de vez en cuando y sus ojos estaban iluminados como un puto árbol navideño.

"Por favor, Edward, córtalo."

No estaba feliz por ello, pero usó con cuidado unas tijeras para cortar la tela, y finalmente, media hora después ya no era Sandra Dee.

"Voy a tener que darme una ducha. ¿Querrías ayudarme a quitarme esta mierda negra? Pero sin travesuras, Edward." Lo llevé conmigo al baño. "No enseguida de todos modos."

"Me temo que no puedo prometerte eso, Bella. Sabes que no puedo resistirme a ti."

 **~x~**

Así que, ducharme con Edward no fue una experiencia desagradable.

"¿Ya no tengo nada?" Pregunté, estirando mi cuello para ver tanto de mi piel como pudiera.

"El negro desapareció, pero, Bella, tu piel está bastante sensible. Creo que tal vez restregué con demasiada fuerza." Edward agachó su cabeza y besó mi hombro. "Lo siento."

"Mejor roja a que la gente piense que estuve atorada en la maldita chimenea. Si Rose me hubiera visto así nunca me dejaría olvidarlo."

Pero, él no me estaba escuchando. Capturó mi boca con la suya y me presionó contra la pared de la ducha. Las baldosas frías me hicieron dar un grito ahogado y en seguida él me alejó de ellas y me dio la vuelta. Lo sentí pararse justo detrás de mí y empezar a bañar mi cuello de besos. Una mano sujetó mi cadera y la otra lo alineó en mi entrada.

"¿Está bien así?" Murmuró en mi oído.

¿Por qué demonios me estaba preguntando?

"Sí, he estado esperando esto toda la puñetera noche," le dije.

Con un veloz movimiento empujó dentro de mí y juro por Dios que fue más que increíble. Podía sentirlo llenar cada parte de mí y cuando me rodeó con su mano y pasó sus dedos por mis pliegues ya sensibles fue la dicha absoluta.

Incluso cuando cada estocada se volvió más fuerte que la última, seguía sin ser lo bastante fuerte. Quité una mano de la pared y la llevé detrás de mí y lo alenté a darme más, literalmente tuve una experiencia extracorporal. Además de mis gemidos (que rápidamente se convirtieron en gritos ensordecedores), el único otro sonido era el de nuestros cuerpos chocando al reconectarse una y otra vez.

Siempre que estaba a punto de correrme, su mano se detenía y escuchaba un "todavía no" entrecortado en mi oído. Fue una tortura pero al mismo tiempo el éxtasis. Cuando reanudó sus atenciones sentí su cuerpo tensarse y supe que él estaba cerca. Esta vez no se detuvo y llegamos juntos a la cima. Se me escapó un escalofrío de placer, lo que Edward malinterpretó como frío y nos puso de nuevo en el agua caliente de la ducha.

Sus brazos rodearon mis hombros y descansó su cabeza en la curva de mi cuello.

"Lo dije en serio, Bella. Lo que dije anoche." Me dio la vuelta y agarró mi rostro entre sus manos. "Te amo."

La mezcla de emociones que sentí en ese momento fue indescriptible. Por un lado, mi corazón se llenó de amor y estaba más feliz de lo que podía recordar. Entonces, pensé en irme y me dolió físicamente. Contra mi prudente buen juicio quería decírselo en respuesta, así que lo hice.

"Y yo te amo. Joder, muchísimo."

Descansó su cabeza sobre la mía y suspiró. Los dos escuchamos su móvil sonando entre el montón de ropa en el piso del baño pero ninguno de los dos hizo el intento de moverse. Nadie iba a interrumpir esto.

* * *

 _ **Así que, nadie se echó para atrás, se volvieron a decir que se aman, ¿pero qué le espera a ese amor? Pues solo les puedo decir que ya llegamos a esa parte de la historia, como resuelven estos dos su situación. Por lo pronto, esa llamada que no quisieron contestar va a desencadenar una serie de sucesos que va a llevar al final de esta historia. Todavía falta, pero ya vamos a ello. Ya empecé el siguiente y cómo siempre, espero su respuesta por medio de sus reviews para que puedan leerlo pronto ;) Y en cuanto a lo demás de la fiesta, ¿qué les pareció? Me encantaría saber qué fue lo que más les gustó del capítulo.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Ycnan, , somas, Yoca-26, freedom2604, YessyVL13, Allie, Letieuge, Meli, Manligrez, Mafer, nnuma76, JessMel, dushakis, alejandra1987, Liz Vidal, Kimm, injoa, Milh Llop, lizdayanna, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Gabriela Cullen, Lady Grigori, saraipineda44, Edward y Bella Cullen 08, Jade HSos, Cary, Noelia, Adriu, Hanna D.L, PRISOL, Pili, PEYCI CULLEN, Sully YM, ELIZABETH, glow0718, lagie, rjnavajas, tulgarita, patymdn, Tata XOXO, Ericastelo, Techu, Yoliki, bbluelilas, y algunos anónimos.**_


	17. El único lugar en el que quiero estar

Les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a **MrsK81** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Gracias a mi compañera de armas y amiga Erica Castelo por corregir mis horrores.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 17 – El único lugar en el que quiero estar**

 **BPOV**

Permanecimos de pie en la ducha por otros diez minutos o algo así antes de salir. Edward me envolvió en una de sus toallas enormes e increíblemente esponjosas y comenzamos a secarnos el uno al otro con gentileza. Tan pronto como quedó satisfecho de que ya no estábamos mojados, me cargó y me llevó hacia la cama.

Él se acurrucó contra mí, y escuché que intentó hablar una vez o dos. Pero nada salió.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Le pregunté y se rio una vez.

"¿Echas de menos algo?"

"No," respondí. "Ahora, escúpelo."

"Lo que quiero decir, y lo que debería decir son dos cosas completamente diferentes en este momento, Bella. Y no quiero joder esto." Creo que escuché su voz quebrarse pero no dije nada.

Entonces su móvil sonó _otra vez_.

Después que lo ignoramos, la línea principal de la casa empezó a sonar. Decidimos ignorar esa también, y después de unos cinco minutos quien haya sido se dio por vencido y el departamento se quedó en silencio.

La interrupción había sido suficiente para hacer que Edward cambiara de tema. Ahora estábamos hablando de lo que podíamos hacer las siguientes semanas. No que tuviéramos muchas opciones, pero me daba lo mismo. Siempre y cuando estuviera con Edward probablemente no haría nada.

Un intenso y fuerte golpeteo en la puerta principal nos sobresaltó a ambos. Podía escuchar a alguien llamando a Edward, y sonaba como Emmett.

"Qué demo…" Edward murmuró y se puso un bóxer. "Espera aquí." Besó mi cabeza y fue a atender la puerta.

Me envolví con una sábana y me asomé al pasillo. Quien fuera no se estaba dando por vencido. Los golpes y los gritos continuaron hasta que Edward abrió la puerta.

"Son las primeras horas de la mañana por amor de Dios, Emmett, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?" Edward siseó y arrastró a su primo dentro del departamento. Detrás de su enorme figura estaba Alice y Esme. "¿Esme? ¿Alice? ¿Qué pasa?"

En seguida pensé que algo les había pasado a los abuelos de Edward. Los dos eran unos jodidos ancianos y seguramente a las puertas de la muerte.

Esme y Alice no le respondieron, en vez de eso cuando pasaron por la puerta, miraron directamente por el pasillo y sus ojos se posaron en mí. Alice levantó su mano para mostrarme mi bolso que había dejado en el trabajo.

"Aro escuchó tu teléfono sonar y sonar. Lo sacó para que alguien lo respondiera. Um… era un oficial de policía. Trabaja con tu padre, Bella."

Me tensé y sentí que mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. "¿Quién? ¿Qué quería?"

La cabeza de Edward se movía de un lado al otro entre Alice que estaba luchando por hablar y yo.

"Tu padre estuvo involucrado en un accidente, Bella. Estaba respondiendo a un incidente y un coche se estrelló contra él en la escena. Está en el hospital," dijo Esme en voz baja. "No sabemos nada más por el momento. Se lo llevaron directamente a cirugía."

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y volví a entrar a la recámara, me puse los primeros pantalones y suéter que pude encontrar. Edward apenas entraba a la habitación cuando ya estaba vestida.

"Bella, ¿qué puedo hacer?" Preguntó en voz baja.

"Nada, solo necesito llamar a la estación, o al hospital." Recogí mi cabello en una cola de caballo y volví a salir corriendo al pasillo. "Necesito regresar a mi departamento. ¿Debería llamar a un taxi? No me importaría—"

"No, hay un coche afuera. Podemos llevarte, cariño." Esme estiró su mano y apretó mi brazo.

Iba a irme y entonces me detuve. Edward seguía moviéndose ansioso en el pasillo. "Edward, yo…"

"Está bien, Bella. Entiendo. Ve, podemos hablar después. Llámame tan pronto como sepas cómo está." Sonrió pero no llegó a sus ojos. "Espero que él esté bien, amor, de verdad que sí."

"Me quedaré aquí contigo, Ed," Emmett dijo arrastrando las palabras, y Edward asintió.

"Te llamaré, muy pronto, lo prometo." Le soplé un rápido beso y las seguí afuera.

Inundé a Esme y Alice con preguntas sobre la llamada. Tenía náuseas, estaba llorando, y mi mente seguía considerando los posibles desenlaces más horribles. Traté de llamar a la estación pero la única persona que seguía allí me dijo que no había escuchado nada nuevo y que todos los otros oficiales estaban en el hospital, y mi hiperactiva imaginación me dijo que eso no era una buena señal.

Traté de llamar al hospital, pero estaban reacios a dar información por teléfono. En vez de eso prometieron encontrar a uno de los oficiales y pedirles que me devolvieran la llamada.

Cuando llegué a mi departamento, les agradecí brevemente a los Cullen y subí corriendo las escaleras. Angela, Jessica, y Rose me estaban esperando. Me tomaron en un grande abrazo y me preguntaron qué podían hacer.

¿Qué podían hacer? ¿Qué demonios podía hacer yo? Nada, _nothing_ , _niente_. Maldición, tenía que sentarme y esperar a que alguien llamara.

"Traté de llamar a mamá pero no respondió. No sé qué hacer, chicas. Nadie me va a decir qué demonios está pasando." Me sorbí la nariz y limpié mi rostro.

Justo en ese momento, mi teléfono sonó y respondí de inmediato.

"Oh, Bella, cielo, es mamá." También podía escuchar el pánico en su voz. Obviamente, alguien también le había llamado.

"¿Qué demonios, mamá? Nadie me dice nada," Sollocé al teléfono.

"Oh cariño, sssh. Mark llamó y me dijo que habían acudido a una colisión de múltiples coches en la carretera fuera de la ciudad. Tu padre estaba delimitando un perímetro cuando otro coche lo golpeó. Cuando la ambulancia lo llevó al hospital estaba inconsciente. Al parecer les preocupaba que pudiera perder su pierna pero lo llevaron directamente a cirugía y van a pasar unas cuantas horas antes de que sepamos algo más. Desearía poder decirte que todo está bien, pero todavía no lo sé, lo siento. Estoy en el aeropuerto en este momento, hay un vuelo que sale en una hora."

"Me voy a casa, yo… no sé cuándo habrá un vuelo… pero solo voy a empacar algunas cosas y esperar en el aeropuerto. Te llamaré tan pronto como tenga la información."

"Bella, no, sabes que a él no le gustaría—"

"¡NO! Mamá, es mi papá, y quiero verlo. Llámame tan pronto sepas algo y dile a Mark que me llame, si él puede comunicarse contigo. ¿Está bien?"

Me dijo que tuviera cuidado y luego colgamos. Entré a zancadas a mi habitación, y vi a mis amigas empacando ropa en una maleta para mí.

"Gracias, chicas." Sonreí y entonces caí en cuenta.

En un acto de puro y absoluto egoísmo pensé no en mi papá, en un hospital, en cirugía. El dolor que sentía no era miedo de perderlo; era la realización de que iba a irme. Me iba a casa. Este era el momento en que me despediría de Edward.

Comencé a llorar otra vez, y me hundí en el suelo.

"Oh, Bella, él estará bien. Charlie es indestructible y lo sabes. Tiene que estarlo, todos esos años viviendo de pescado frito y cerveza Vitamina R." Jess me envolvió en sus brazos y nos meció de un lado al otro.

Dejé que me consolaran, sin corregirlas cuando supusieron que estaba llorando por mi papá.

"Necesito llegar al aeropuerto… debería llamar un taxi…" Me paseé por la casa aturdida.

Estaba completamente perdida y no tenía idea de qué hacer.

"Tienes que llamar a Edward, Bella. No puedes solo irte sin despedirte." Rose me dio el teléfono y sacudí mi cabeza.

"No puedo, Rose." Me quedé sin palabras. "No puedo decirle eso… no a él…"

"Bella…"

"Es mejor así, Rose. Les llamaré desde el aeropuerto."

Les di a todos un abrazo y les dije que dejaran de preocuparse por mí y se divirtieran. Arrastré mis maletas por las escaleras y afuera.

"Edward dijo que necesitaría un coche." Levanté la vista y vi a Sam caminando hacia mí. "Déjeme tomar sus maletas. Por favor, entre."

Sabía que Edward estaría ahí, y en efecto, cuando abrí la puerta, estaba sentado hacia adelante con la cabeza entre sus manos.

"No tenías que hacer esto…" Susurré. "Yo…"

"Te hubieras ido sin despedirte." Me sonrió con ironía. "No iba a permitir que eso ocurriera, Bella." Subí al coche y me senté tan cerca de él como pude.

"No me quiero ir, Edward… pero es mi papá… tengo que asegurarme…" Mordí mi labio y cerré mis ojos.

"Por supuesto que sí, Bella. No esperaría menos de ti." Sacó mi labio de entre mis dientes con gentileza. "Ya hablé con Tanya. Ella llamó por anticipado y consiguió asegurarte un asiento en un vuelo de British Airways que parte a las 07:25. Te llevará a JFK, y ahí hay un vuelo de conexión a Sea-Tac que deberías tomar si no hay retrasos. Pero, si necesitas más ayuda solo llámame, Bella."

"No tenías por qué hacer eso—" Empecé a decir, pero él me interrumpió abruptamente.

"Haría casi cualquier cosa por ti. Y tienes que hacer esto." Inclinó su cabeza y forzó una sonrisa. "Además, nunca se sabe. Si todo está bien con tu padre, siempre podrías volver."

Asentí, pero creo que los dos sabíamos que eso no era probable. Esta despedida iba a ser lo bastante difícil y dudaba seriamente que pudiera hacer otra.

No dijimos mucho, me acurruqué bajo el brazo de Edward y traté de memorizar cada detalle. Su olor, su cuerpo, su rostro, su voz. Todo ello, necesitaba recordar todo porque en lo que a mí respecta esto era el final. Después de hoy no lo volvería a ver.

Me pareció que el tiempo no había pasado antes de que Sam anunciara que nos acercábamos a la terminal. La garganta me dolía, y sabía que si me atrevía a hablar estallaría en lágrimas.

"¿Podrías sacar las maletas de Bella, Sam?" Edward pidió en voz baja y Sam asintió a través del espejo antes de salir del coche.

Edward me enderezó y me agarró por los hombros. "Bella, conocerte es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. No tienes idea en lo absoluto de lo mucho que he cambiado por ti. Sé que te prometí que no me enamoraría de ti, pero no puedo decirte lo mucho que me alegra haberlo hecho. Y por más terriblemente cursi que suene, si no fuera por ti nunca hubiese sabido lo increíble que puede ser el amor."

"Ed… Yo…" No podía hablar, ni una palabra salió.

"Por mucho que me mate dejarte ir, no me arrepiento de nada. Lo haría de nuevo en un segundo."

Pasé mis manos por su rostro y sentí la humedad en sus mejillas lo que fue mi perdición. Se me escapó un sollozo histérico, y enterré mi cabeza en su camisa.

"Lo siento, Bella. Pero tenemos que irnos. Esta es una zona solo de descenso, si quieres puedo mover el coche a otra parte para darles un poco más de tiempo juntos." Sam abrió la puerta del pasajero y me informó en voz baja.

"No. Si no me voy ahora, no creo que lo haga nunca." En los últimos segundos que tenía con él, encontré mi voz. "Todo lo que tú dijiste, Edward, yo siento lo mismo. Nunca te olvidaré, o nada relacionado con este viaje. Desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes. Desearía que tu familia no fueran unos engreídos pedazos de mierda que no les importa nada más que la 'tradición'. Te amo tanto que en realidad me duele pensar que no volveré a verte, pero entiendo que esto es todo lo que podría haber sido."

Lo besé una última vez y el dolor me dejó sin aliento, fue como si me estuviesen partiendo en dos. Al salir, mi corazón me gritaba que volviera a entrar al coche o que lo llevara a él conmigo.

Edward tomó mi mano y me hizo retroceder un poco. "Me preguntaste, cuando estuvimos en casa de Carlisle y Esme, lo que deseaba."

Miré hacia atrás a él y asentí.

"Solo a ti. Solo deseo una forma de poder quedarme contigo para siempre. Y voy a seguir deseándolo hasta que se cumpla. Lo prometo, Bella. Joder, nunca me detendré."

Besó mi mano y luego se acomodó en su asiento.

Escuché que la puerta se cerró y subí a la acera. Sam me dio un abrazo cortés y luego se metió de nuevo al coche. Los vi alejarse y requerí de cada pizca de la energía que me quedaba para no ir tras ellos. Me debatí una y otra vez en si estaba haciendo lo correcto, ¿qué hay si me quedaba? ¿Qué hay si lo hacíamos público? Seguramente su familia tendría que parecer comprensiva si Edward admitía frente al público de Gran Bretaña que estaba enamorado de una americana, ¿no es así?

Pero había solo una falla con todo ese razonamiento, y esa falla era yo. Nunca encajaría con esa forma de vida, y por mucho que amara a Edward, no podía cambiar quién era realmente. Y sabía que esa era la razón por la que Edward no me había pedido que me quedara.

Mis piernas se sentían pesadas al entrar al aeropuerto. Era un poco después de las cinco de la mañana, aun así había cientos de personas alrededor. Hombres de negocios, familias, grupos de amigos y todos estaban ansiosos por llegar a dónde iban, tenían un propósito. Pero yo estaba perdida.

Traté de enfocarme en los tableros de exhibición. Necesitaba encontrar mi vuelo, tenía que facturar, y tenía que ir a casa. Pero entre más me esforzaba por ver, menos podía ver. Mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y entre más las limpiaba, más caían por mi rostro.

Estaba a punto de darme por vencida y pedirle a alguien que lo hiciera por mí cuando escuché a alguien diciendo mi nombre. Me volví para ver a una Angela que se veía muy acalorada corriendo hacia mí arrastrando su maleta detrás de ella.

"¿Angela? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"¿Edward no te lo dijo?" Se detuvo cuando me alcanzó y puso sus manos en sus rodillas mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. "Consiguió dos asientos, supongo que no creyó que deberías estar sola. Su tío se presentó después que tú te fuiste y me trajo directamente aquí. Edward tenía razón—por cierto—no deberías estar sola en este momento."

"No, Angela, tienes que quedarte aquí y disfrutar de Londres—"

"A la mierda con eso, Bella. Pasé mi tiempo trabajando en McDonald's y fumando marihuana. Podría hacer eso en casa, muchas gracias. Además, eres mi amiga y sé a ciencia cierta que harías lo mismo si se revertieran los papeles. Es un largo camino a casa, cariño."

Dejé caer mis maletas y le di un poderoso abrazo. Necesitaba una amiga, y nunca estuve más agradecida de tener una que estuviera dispuesta a interrumpir el viaje de su vida.

"Ven, es del mostrador doce al quince, vamos a facturar." Angela me llevó hacia el mostrador para facturar.

Tanya le había informado a la aerolínea de nuestra emergencia y estaban esperando nuestra llegada. Nos entregaron nuestros pases de abordar y nos hicieron las habituales preguntas de seguridad. Una de las trabajadoras de la aerolínea miró de arriba abajo mi aspecto desaliñado y elevó su mirada hacia su colega.

"Van a estar en los asientos 2A y 2B. Eso está en primera clase, damas. También harán uso de nuestro _lounge_ privado. Hay instalaciones disponibles, si desean cambiarse."

Maldición, no estaba de humor para tolerar villanas engreídas como estas dos. Le entrecerré mis ojos y le dije, "Mira, por mucho que me gustaría ponerme mi vestido Gucci y mis Jimmy Choo para sentarme en un avión por horas y horas solo para complacerte. Justo ahora estoy hecha una mierda. Mi papá está en el hospital y solo quiero llegar a casa. Si no encajo con tus putos estándares para primera clase, entonces siéntete libre de pasarme a clase económica. Porque francamente me importa una mierda dónde me siente."

Las dos mujeres intercambiaron miradas de _shock_ antes de que una sacudiera su cabeza. "Por supuesto que no, señorita. Sentimos terriblemente escuchar lo de su padre, por favor, usé nuestro _lounge_ de cortesía. Sinceramente espero que tenga un vuelo placentero."

Le arrebaté los pases de su mano y me marché con una Angela de apariencia sorprendida siguiéndome.

¿Cómo era el _lounge_? ¿Cómo fue volar en primera clase? No tengo una puta idea porque en realidad no estaba ahí. Solo dos personas estaban en mi mente. Mi papá, que seguía en cirugía y su condición aún se le describía como estable pero grave. Y luego estaba Edward. ¿Dónde estaba ahora? ¿Con quién estaba? ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Era un completo desastre y solo habían pasado unos minutos desde que nos despedimos. Cómo demonios no iba a merecer la pena pensar en cómo sobreviviría el resto de mi vida.

Angela trató de hablar conmigo de él. Preguntó si íbamos a mantenernos en contacto. Honestamente, no tenía idea, no habíamos dicho nada cuando salí del coche. Pero tal vez era mejor si dejábamos las cosas así. Cortar por lo sano cura más rápido, ¿verdad?

Sí, también pensé que eran pendejadas.

 **~x~**

Sí, tomamos nuestro vuelo de conexión a Sea-Tac. Tanya planeó todo a la perfección, y una vez más nos encontramos en primera clase. No significó una mierda para mí, porque mi mente estaba demasiado enfocada en llegar a casa para interesarse en algo más. Tuve que obligarme a dejar de pensar en Edward. Era muy doloroso lidiar con ambas cosas a la vez.

Cuando nuestro avión aterrizó en Seattle estaba oscuro, frío y mojado. Los padres de Angela habían viajado para recogernos en el aeropuerto. Encendí mi teléfono y revisé mi buzón de voz. Había dos mensajes de mi mamá, uno de Alice y otro de Rose. Me pasé directamente al de mi madre y escuché con ansiedad.

" _Cariño, acabo de llegar al hospital. Charlie todavía está en cirugía, su pierna estaba muy mal. Trata de no preocuparte, cariño. Te avisaré en el momento que sepa algo más. Te amo."_

Suspiré decepcionada, todavía no sabía nada. Me pasé directamente al segundo mensaje, esperando algo más esclarecedor.

" _Buenas noticias, ya traen a Charlie de regreso a piso, Bella. El doctor viene a hablar conmigo más detalladamente tan pronto como lo dejen instalado. Pero me ha dicho que está estable y esperan que despierte tan pronto como la anestesia deje su sistema. Te veo un poco más tarde cariño."_

Mi papá estaba bien. No estaba en la mejor condición pero estaba con vida. Me sentía más que aliviada, por supuesto que sí. Pero en alguna parte de mi egoísta mente no pude evitar desear que hubiera escuchado estas noticias antes de dejar Londres. Antes de despedirme de Edward. Porque tal vez, solo tal vez, mi mamá me hubiese convencido de quedarme y en este momento estaría en el único lugar en el que realmente quería estar.

* * *

 _ ***Sniff* Les dije que esa llamada desencadenaría todo :'( pero, no maten a la traductora, recuerden que yo no escribí la historia. Pero sí tengo el capítulo siguiente listo, y para que vean que es cierto, mi querida Beta Eri va a publicar el adelanto después de la publicación de este capítulo. Así que si quieren tenerlo pronto y estar más cerca de saber lo que sucederá con estos dos, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer. Usen el cuadrito de abajo y manden su review, díganme qué les pareció el capítulo, y qué creen que vaya a suceder con la relación de estos. Ya saben, solo las estaré esperando a ustedes para subirles el siguiente ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Ycnan, Noelia, lucia cullen hale, Hanna D.L, Letieuge, Mariana, Yoca-26, Laliscg, PRISOL, Rosebellacullen, nnuma76, saraipineda44, odi19, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, lizdayanna, ORP, Edward y Bella Cullen 08, Liz Vidal, Mica, Techu, Fran Ktrin Black, MilhLlop, Gabriela Cullen, Lady Grigori, ELIZABETH, Cary, alejandra1987, Adriu, YessyVL13, Jade HSos, Patymdn, glow0718, Ericastelo, Sully YM, Lagie, tulgarita, Mafer, Meli, Pili, Yoliki, rjnavajas, Tata XOXO, bbluelilas y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente ;)**_


	18. Siete Semanas

Les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a **MrsK81** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Gracias a mi compañera de armas y amiga Erica Castelo por corregir mis horrores.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 18 – Siete Semanas**

 **BPOV**

Estaba en la cocina preparando la cena. Mi padre estaba sentado en su silla favorita con su pierna todavía en enyesada. En la televisión estaba una vieja película de vaqueros, y en su mano una lata de su confiable Vitamina R.

Todavía le quedaba un largo camino que recorrer para volver a su condición habitual, pero iba muy bien. Fueron unas largas semanas las que pasó en el hospital que tanto odiaba. Había armado un alboroto cuando se dio cuenta que había volado para volver con él. Mentí brillantemente y le dije que ya estaba lista para volver a casa de todos modos. Me aseguré de decirle el precio de la renta, comida, y el departamento de mierda en el que vivíamos, y dejó de objetar.

Era afortunado de estar con vida. El coche viajaba a gran velocidad cuando se estrelló contra mi padre, pero afortunadamente el conductor viró a la derecha al último minuto y esa acción probablemente salvó su vida. Sufrió una conmoción cerebral, tenía moretones en el lado derecho de su cuerpo, pero fue su pierna derecha la que resultó peor de todo. Se rompió en cuatro partes y los cirujanos tuvieron que volver a colocar el hueso en su lugar.

El yeso seguiría puesto por un tiempo, pero estaba teniendo terapia física y estaba recuperando su movilidad un poco más cada día. Ansioso por volver a trabajar y pescar, era un paciente modelo. No había duda en su mente que se recuperaría por completo. Y con esa firme determinación estaba haciendo que ocurriera.

"Oye, Bells, tráele a tu viejo otra cerveza, ¿quieres?" Sonreí para mí misma y estaba por tomar una del refrigerador cuando escuché a mi madre gritar.

"No, quédate dónde estás. Yo te la traeré, Charlie." Dejó a un lado la hilera de luces que estaba colocando alrededor del árbol de Navidad y corrió a traer la cerveza de papá.

¿No mencioné que Renee había regresado a vivir con nosotros? Oh sí, al parecer el temor de casi perder a mi padre la hizo revaluarse unas cuantas cosas. Estaban empezando de nuevo, reavivando su romance y no podía recordar ver a mis padres tan felices.

Yo, por el contrario, bueno, había olvidado lo que significaba la palabra. Habían pasado siete semanas desde el accidente de mi padre, siete largas semanas desde la última vez que vi a Edward. No había mejorado, ni un poco. De hecho, ahora me sentía peor que ese día en el aeropuerto, si siquiera fuera eso posible. Andaba por ahí con un dolor constante en mi pecho. Empeoraba siempre que pensaba en él y el tiempo que pasamos juntos, de modo que hice todo lo que pude por no pensar en él.

No fue tan fácil como había pensado, porque en las últimas siete semanas hubo constantes recordatorios de él. Música en la radio y películas en la televisión que me recordaban a él. También, tal parece que Edward había aceptado más compromisos públicos desde que me fui. No pasaba una semana sin verlo hablando en una ceremonia, visitando a un hospital o escuela. ¿Por qué no lo haría? Él era el príncipe Edward—guapísimo, educado y encantador.

Pero, faltaba algo. Era ese hombre de nuevo, el que había conocido en el Palacio de Buckingham. Cuando sonreía nunca le llegaba a los ojos, y quería creer que me echaba de menos.

Escuché mucho de 'nada' de Rose. Me ponía al día de todo lo que ocurría en Londres, siempre mencionando dónde había estado Emmett y a dónde iba. Pero nunca me contaba nada de Edward específicamente. Bueno, en realidad, yo se lo había pedido. No habíamos tenido contacto ni una vez desde la mañana frente al aeropuerto. ¿Qué había qué decir?

" _Así que, me estoy muriendo aquí sin ti, ¿tú cómo estás?"_

Probablemente fue bueno que haya podido darle la mayoría de mi atención a mi papá durante la primera semana o algo así, porque vine a casa hecha un completo desastre. No podía comer, no podía dormir y encontraba imposible hablar de mi tiempo en Inglaterra sin quedarme muda por la emoción. Mi madre me preguntó repetidamente qué tenía y yo siempre insistía en que estaba bien. Ella sabía que, por supuesto, no estaba bien, pero también sabía que _no estaba_ lista para hablar de ello—así que lo dejó pasar.

Entonces se fumó mis cigarros.

Cuando no estaba en el hospital o en casa con mamá, estaba con Angela. Ella estaba determinada a tratar de distraerme de mi miserable estado de ánimo e insistía en invitarme a salir a tomar café, por pizza, y tomar tanto alcohol como fuera posible. Fue después de pasar una noche con Angela que llegué a casa para encontrar a mi mamá en el porche fumando un cigarro. Además del porro ocasional, ella no había fumado en años, pero supongo que el estrés de las últimas semanas también le estaba pasando factura. Me senté con ella en el columpio y le tendí mi mano.

"No podemos decirle a tu padre, Bella. Sabes lo mucho que odia esta mierda." Se echó a reír y me dio lo que quedaba.

"¿Y dónde conseguiste estos? Sabes lo entrometida que es esa vieja de la tienda. Se va a morir de ganas de contarle a Charlie que su caprichosa exesposa estuvo en su tienda comprando cigarros." Tomé una calada, y removió algo en mí. Estos cigarros no eran como los que había fumado aquí en los Estados Unidos. Estos me recordaban a…

"Oh, los encontré en tu bolso. Espero que no te importe que revisara tus cosas. Estaba buscando… Bella, ¿qué, por todos los cielos, te pasa?"

Después de fumar unos cuantos cigarros que _él_ me había dado la noche que nos conocimos, los oculté y me negué a tomar más. _Él_ me había comprado esos, y quería guardarlos como otro recordatorio que lo que me negaba a pensar realmente había sucedido.

La vi mirándome y fruncí el ceño. Sin ninguna advertencia, las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos y cayeron por mis mejillas. Comencé a llorar y a temblar. Todo lo que había estado ocultando desde que lo dejé finalmente había encontrado un escape.

"Bella, Bella, háblame. ¿Estás bien?" Me rodeó con su brazo y me abrazó con tanta fuerza como pudo.

No importaba que estuviera helando, que estuviera lloviendo, o que mi crisis de locura pudiera ser vista por cualquiera que pasara por la casa. Nos quedamos ahí por lo que parecieron horas, o pudieran haber sido minutos. El tiempo ya no tenía importancia. Dejó de preguntarme qué pasaba, y en vez de eso me dejó llorar.

Solo cuando ya no me quedaron lágrimas, se atrevió a abordar el tema una vez más.

"Por favor, habla conmigo, Bella. Lo que sea que estés pensando, necesitas hablar de ello. ¿Es eso lo que te ha estado consumiendo? Supuse que era preocupación por Charlie, pero es más que eso. Vamos cariño, cuéntame."

Así que lo hice. Y me refiero a que le conté _todo_.

La vi sonreír cuando le conté que me había enamorado como una tonta de un hombre. La vi desfallecer cuando le conté todos los detalles románticos que él hizo, vi que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando le dije lo difícil que fue dejarlo y luego vi que su boca se abrió por el _shock_ cuando le dije quién era exactamente ese hombre.

La llevé arriba y le mostré el regalo, y repetí lo que me dijo en el coche. Cómo entendió una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo, no tengo idea. Todo lo que yo podía escuchar eran mis patéticos sollozos y cada vez que me sorbía la nariz.

Cuando por fin dejé de hablar, ella en realidad se veía un poco enojada. "¿Y por qué lo dejaste? Vuelve a subir tu trasero a un avión y—"

"¿Y que salga con el hombre? ¿Qué me case con él? Sí, ¿puedes imaginarte eso, mamá? Ellos nunca hubiesen permitido que ocurriera, además, él ya tiene alineada a la mujer perfecta. ¿Quieres que me oculte por el resto de mi vida mientras él tiene que pretender estar casado con alguien más? ¿Es lo que quieres para mí?" Sentada en la cama sacudí la esfera y observé la nube de copos arremolinándose en la réplica del Palacio de Buckingham.

"No es lo que yo quiero para ti, Bella, sino qué es lo que tú quieres."

Vimos la nieve caer y me imaginé a Edward asomándose por una de los cientos de ventanas. "Lo quiero a él. Todo de él. Siempre. Pero no de esa forma."

"Oh, cariño, pobrecita de ti."

Hice que Renee me prometiera absoluta discreción, sabía que no le diría a nadie, pero por ahora incluso le pedí que lo ocultara de papá. No quería precisamente que supiera que su pequeña había estado teniendo sexo con el príncipe Edward. Tenía un arma o dos, ¿recuerdan?

No hablábamos de ello a menudo—ella sabía que todavía estaba muy reciente. De modo que cada día que pasaba, trataba de olvidar y seguir con mi vida. Y ahora, siete semanas después aquí estaba.

Salí de mi ensoñación y comencé a servir la cena. Mamá todavía estaba tratando de rescatar el árbol de Navidad – que era más viejo que yo, al cubrirlo con luces, oropel, esferas y cualquier otra cosa a la que le pusiera las manos encima.

Había comprado todos mis regalos. No como si tuviera una larga lista para comprar—mis padres, Angela y sip, eso era todo. Felizmente hubiese hibernado y perdido toda la temporada si pudiera. Como era de esperarse, no me sentía muy navideña.

Llamé a mis padres diciéndoles que la cena estaba lista, y vi como mamá ayudaba a Charlie a acercarse a la mesa. Como se había hecho costumbre, ellos van a comer y yo voy a empujar la comida en mi plato tratando de no pensar en él, qué estaba haciendo, qué estaba comiendo, dónde estaba durmiendo, con quién estaba durmiendo…

"Entonces, ¿cómo te fue en el trabajo hoy?" Mamá preguntó como lo hacía todas las noches.

Y respondí como lo hacía todas las noches, "Bien."

"¿De qué hablaste?"

"Mamá, enseño literatura inglesa, no hablamos de nada excepto libros." Puse los ojos en blanco y papá se echó a reír.

Trabajaba en el instituto Forks High. Un trabajo que surgió porque todos en este pueblo se enteraron de lo que le sucedió a Charlie. Ni siquiera había aplicado para algo, pero recibí una llamada del director invitándome para una charla informal, y eso fue todo. Mi primer trabajo de enseñanza. Solo era una posición temporal—probablemente terminaría en no más de seis meses. Una de las profesoras permanentes había tomado un permiso para cuidar de su madre enferma y me llamaron para cubrirla mientras estuviera ausente. Pero, necesitaba hacer algo y este era un paso a la dirección correcta. Era algo que había sido importante para mí durante mis años en la universidad. Había trabajado duro por ello, y nunca consideré hacer algo más.

Es gracioso como algo que siempre quisiste hacer, de pronto parece tan mundano y redundante cuando hay algo allá afuera que deseas más. Me pagaban un salario bastante decente por leer y hablar de mis libros favoritos de todos los tiempos todo el día, todos los días, y simplemente no podía disfrutarlo.

Cada oración, párrafo, y capítulo de alguna forma se convertía en una interpretación retorcida de mi propia vida patética y todo lo que dejé. Poco a poco perdía el amor por los libros que una vez adoré. Los personajes, la historia, todo parecía tan anticuado y poco realista.

Había iniciado en la escuela hace tres semanas y media. Los primeros días había acompañado a una profesora asistente y luego me dejaron por mi cuenta. Admito que no me sentí capaz al principio pero los niños eran geniales y no me dieron problemas. ¿Tal vez el hecho de que mi papá era el jefe Swan estaba presente en sus mentes?

Mis padres conversaron entre ellos durante la mayor parte de la cena. Las cosas parecían ir muy bien para ellos. De niña había planeado y conspirado todo tipo de formas diferentes en las que podía unirlos otra vez, pero nunca sucedió. Admitiendo mi derrota, había perdido la esperanza de una reconciliación hace años. Me hizo pensar en la conversación que Edward y yo tuvimos sobre lo que deseábamos de niños. Irónico, como todos esos años después al fin se estaba cumpliendo mi sueño.

Una cosa sobre padres divorciados, nunca piensas mucho en lo que hacen en su tiempo en 'privado'. Cuando era más joven, nunca noté los pellizcos en las nalgas, o el contoneo de las caderas de mi madre cuando pasaba caminando junto a papá. Y sin duda pasas por alto la connotación oculta en palabras que suenan tan inocentes como, "Charlie, ¿no deberíamos ir a dormir ya? Estoy lista para irme a la cama."

En traducción, mis padres iban a entrarle como conejos en la próxima hora o dos. Al principio, siempre me oculté en la planta baja hasta que las cosas se calmaban. Pero recientemente, parecían estar aprovechando al máximo la recién encontrada resistencia de mi padre, y que me jodan, nunca se detenían.

Y créanme, lo sé – ¡compartimos una pared!

Por lo que esta noche, iba a ganarles. Iba a irme a la cama ridículamente temprano solo para tratar de quedarme dormida antes de que empezaran por enésima vez esta semana. Esa había sido yo hace unos meses—pero no con mi papá—obviamente.

Jesús, cómo cambian las cosas.

 **~x~**

Corría el riesgo de dislocarme la mandíbula mientras conducía a la escuela la mañana siguiente. No podía dejar de bostezar, estaba malditamente cansada. Pero me fui a dormir temprano anoche- ¿cómo, por todos los cielos, era eso siquiera posible?

Porque mis putos padres libidinosos decidieron hacer algo de sexercicio a las tres de la mañana. Me despertó su cabecera repiqueteando contra la pared y mi madre gritando el nombre de mi padre.

En serio, esa mierda debería ser clasificada como abuso infantil. Necesitaba algo de maldito cloro para borrar esos recuerdos de mi cerebro.

Después de eso, no había vuelto a dormir. Solo me recordó que no solo era una mujer triste y solitaria de veintitrés años que vivía en casa de sus padres, ¡sino que era una mujer triste de veintitrés años cuyos padres antes mencionados tenían una mejor vida sexual de mierda!

Estaba en clase ridículamente temprano y conseguí calificar todos los exámenes de mis estudiantes, preparar el plan de enseñanza para la semana después de regresar de las vacaciones de Navidad, y elegir la tarea para las clases que tenía ese día.

El día pasó lentamente y, honestamente, no me di cuenta de todo lo que me rodeaba. Odiaba pensar en la impresión que le estaba dejando al director Green. Cada vez que me vio hoy, había estado en las nubes.

Cuando sonó el último timbre, esperé a que mis estudiantes se fueran. No tenía prisa en lo absoluto. ¿A qué tenía que volver a casa? Mis padres probablemente estaban desnudos y haciendo lo suyo en la encimera de la cocina, o si me escapaba de esa perturbadora escena, sería sometida a más esta noche.

Traté de recordar mi vida de antes. Hice prácticamente la misma mierda antes de irme a Londres. Iba a trabajar al Lodge, el único restaurante en el pueblo, y luego me iba a casa. De vez en cuando, las chicas y yo íbamos a Port Angeles a cenar. Pero era una rareza. Aun así, había estado muy contenta con esa vida, no deambulaba deprimida como una oveja perdida, me divertía. ¿Por qué no podía hacer eso ahora? ¿Qué había cambiado?

La respuesta simple y sencilla era yo. He cambiado, Edward me había cambiado y ahora estaba completamente perdida sin él. Me sentía como si hubiese perdido un verdadero pedazo de mi alma y no lo recuperaría sin Edward.

 **EPOV**

Supe en el momento que Bella se enteró del accidente de su padre, que se iría. Por supuesto que lo haría. Cualquier hijo haría eso por sus padres, bueno, excepto los míos, por supuesto. En el momento que dejó el departamento traté de ser desinteresado y no pensar en lo mucho que quería que se quedara aquí conmigo. Llamé a Tanya, que sonaba muy molesta, y le supliqué su ayuda.

Aunque no agradeció el que se le despertara a las tres de la mañana, no titubeó cuando le dije lo que Bella necesitaba. En menos de veinte minutos tenía dos asientos reservados en el siguiente vuelo que partía de Heathrow.

Ella podía regresar después, tan pronto como supiera que su padre iba a estar bien. Me dije eso una y otra vez, pero en el fondo sabía que no ocurriría.

¿De que sirvieron los seis meses? Solo había tenido unas semanas con ella.

El viaje a casa del aeropuerto fue pura agonía. Dos veces le había dicho a Sam que se detuviera y me llevara de regreso, y dos veces le dije que continuara. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Quédate? ¿Cásate conmigo? ¿Déjame ir contigo? Pedirle algo a Bella en este momento sería más que egoísta.

No podía quedarse, no podía casarme con ella, y de ninguna manera podía acompañarla. ¿Cómo pudo un fin de semana tan perfecto terminar de esa forma?

Sam se detuvo en el Palacio Kensington y me abrió la puerta para salir del coche. Al principio no me moví, no deseaba particularmente estar aquí. ¿Pero a dónde más podía ir?

Emmett se había quedado dormido en el sofá justo cuando me iba y no se había movido cuando volví a entrar al vacío departamento. Sabía que había tratado de estar ahí para apoyarme, pero el hombre estaba tan ebrio que fue imposible y no había nada qué decir. Lo dejé solo y me fui a la cama. Me dio un vuelco el corazón cuando la olí en las almohadas, no iba a dejar que Ethel las lavara en el futuro próximo.

No me sorprendió que tuviera problemas para dormir, y fue apenas tres horas después que me di por vencido. Escuché las voces de Alice y Esme en el pasillo y fui a verlas.

"Edward," Esme gritó y me envolvió en sus brazos con fuerza. "¿Cómo te sientes, cariño?"

Me encogí de hombros, y me alejé. "Como una mierda, Esme. Pero lo hecho, hecho está."

"¿Se ha ido?" Alice preguntó en voz baja.

Asentí y ella suspiró con tristeza.

"¿Cómo está su padre?" Esme me hizo entrar a la cocina y me sentó en una silla.

"No lo sé."

"¿Cómo dejaste las cosas con ella?" Alice se sentó junto a mí. "¿Cuándo vas a verla otra vez?"

Me reí con ironía y sacudí mi cabeza. "No la voy a ver otra vez, Alice. Esto es todo—se fue a casa y terminamos."

"Pero, eso es ridículo, Edward. Los vimos a los dos, ¿no es así, mamá? Son perfectos juntos," dijo Alice.

"Eso es irrelevante, Alice, y lo sabes. Los dos sabíamos que iba a ser algo breve, pero quizás no tan breve como resultó ser." Alice iba a hablar otra vez, pero la interrumpí. "Por favor, Alice. Me siento terrible y de verdad ya no quiero hablar de eso."

"Ven con nosotros, Edward." Esme me pidió. "Necesitas alejarte un tiempo y aclarar tus pensamientos. No te hará ningún bien estar oculto aquí."

"Me gustaría eso, gracias."

De modo que, tomé una ducha, empaqué algunas cosas—incluyendo la almohada que olía a Bella, y llamé a Peter para decirle que me iba a Baldock. No quería que viniera conmigo, tenía a Emmett, y de todos modos, no tenía intenciones de dejar la casa.

Mientras Esme nos sacaba de Londres, cerré mis ojos y pretendí dormir.

Dios, ya la extrañaba.

 **~x~**

Por las siguientes semanas estuve más que patético. No tenía idea que estar sin Bella me afectaría tanto como lo hizo. Ella era todo en lo que podía pensar, todo lo que podía ver, y todo lo que podía oler. Todos trataron de levantarme el ánimo, sacarme del estado zombi en el que estaba. Pero todos habían fallado.

No tenía fuerzas, ya nada era importante.

La única vez que hablé fue para preguntarle a Emmett por noticias de Bella. A través de Rosalie, averigüé que su padre se estaba recuperando, me enteré que estaba enseñando en una escuela local y que sus padres se habían reconciliado.

Ella parecía haber conseguido ordenar de alguna forma su vida— ¿Por qué no hacía yo lo mismo? Había terminado. Sí, la echaba de menos, pero no podía vivir así. Joder, esto ni siquiera era vivir.

Así que, regresé a Londres y visité en seguida Clarence House.

Mi padre estaba en casa, y más que sorprendido de verme. Mi madre, supongo que estaba leyendo, pero yo solo estaba aquí por una razón y para eso necesitaba a mi padre.

"¿Edward?" Me condujo a su estudio, y nos sentamos en lados opuestos de su escritorio. "¿Qué he hecho para merecer esta visita?"

"Bella se fue," dije en voz baja. "Volvió a casa y no va a regresar. Así que estoy aquí para cumplir con mi parte de nuestro trato."

"¿Se fue ya? Creí que su visa era válida por seis meses."

Le conté lo que había sucedido y él sacudió su cabeza.

"Edward, claramente esto te está afectando. Tu abuela no te ha incluido en ninguno de nuestros planes hasta el próximo año. Tómate algo más de tiempo para que te concentres en lo que tienes que hacer pri—"

"Por favor, no puedo simplemente quedarme en casa deprimido. Necesito mantenerme ocupado, y no puedo pensar en una mejor forma." Hice una pausa antes de añadir, "Deberías estar feliz, finalmente estoy aceptando lo que me depara el futuro. No puedo seguir intentando escapar de ello, y es el momento de madurar."

"Muy bien." Lo vi asentir una vez, y sus ojos me estudiaron con intensidad. "Entonces, voy a poner las cosas en marcha. ¿Y Kate? Si anuncias tu compromiso después de Navidad, ciertamente servirá a tu favor."

"Lo que creas que es mejor." No me importaba. Justo como pensé cuando hizo ese maldito trato estúpido. No importaba con quién me casara, porque no era Bella.

Ella era todo lo que quería, y nada cambiaría nunca.

* * *

 _ **¡Sí, ya sé, ya sé, no me maten, maten a la autora! Ella fue las que las dejó colgando de nuevo :P pero si quieren ver un rayito de esperanza, ya saben que tienen qué hacer ;) Por lo pronto, ¿qué les pareció este capi? Pobres, se ve que los dos están sufriendo sin el otro, ahora Renee ya sabe por qué Bella está así, lástima que ella no siguió su consejo. Pero en parte Bella tiene razón, ¿qué podría hacer? ¡Y Edward! El tonto no vio otra solución más que presentarse para cumplir su parte del trato. Pero bueno, no todo está perdido, como les dije en el próximo capítulo tenemos un rayito de esperanza, así que, espero ansiosa sus reviews y nos leemos en el siguiente.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Mica, Chonis22, Fati, bealnum, Tamara, Rosy Canul, Fran Ktrin Black, Nayely, Laliscg, freedom2604, Tata XOXO, MilhLlop, JessMel, Jade HSos, erizo ikki, Srher Evans, YessyVL13, tulgarita, Lady Grigori, dushakis, rjnavajas, Liz Vidal, WildGirl'sLife, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Yoca-26, injoa, Gabriela Cullen, nnuma76, saraipineda44, Lagie, Merce, Noelia, patymdn, Melina, PRISOL, lizdayanna, CarolinaYDM, Mafer, Lorenita22, jessica shikon no miko, Sully YM, glow0718, Ericastelo, Pili, Adriu, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente.**_


	19. Recuerda este día

Les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a **MrsK81** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Gracias a mi compañera de armas y amiga Erica Castelo por corregir mis horrores.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 19 – Recuerda este día**

 **EDP POV**

A lo largo de mi vida, creí haber tomado decisiones correctas. Incluso, cuando significó darle la espalda a mis votos matrimoniales, ingenuamente traté de justificarlo al decirme que lo estaba haciendo por el bien de mi país. Sacrifiqué el amor de mis propios hijos para mantener la mejor impresión y fue solo ahora, veintiséis años después que me di cuenta del terrible desastre que había creado.

Había sido amigo de Alastair desde la escuela. Y fue gracias a esa amistad que conocí a Maggie. Apenas tenía diecinueve años y ni siquiera pensaba en novias, relaciones, y definitivamente no en matrimonio.

Maggie era la hermana mayor de Alastair. En cuestión de semanas, estaba enamorado. Ella tenía cabello rubio rizado y los ojos azules más lindos que haya visto. Con veintiún años ella era un poco mayor, pero honestamente, era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Era lo bastante madura para soportar la presión que viene con mi familia y la atención no la molestaba.

Aunque apasionada e intensa, nuestra relación no funcionó sin problemas. Poco después de conocernos, fui enviado a la Academia Militar Sandhurst tal y como mi padre lo había hecho años antes. Me mantuvo lejos de casa, y con Maggie estudiando en la universidad en Escocia luchamos por hacer que funcionara.

Mi propia madre había estado decepcionada por mi elección de novia. Ella y los padres de Alastair no eran parte de su "círculo" y Alastair todavía no había hecho sus millones. Cuando no estaba entrenando o estudiando, me obligaban a asistir a eventos formales, todos a petición de mi madre. Se aseguró de que Maggie y yo no tuviéramos tiempo en absoluto para estar juntos.

Después de dieciocho meses, a Maggie se le dio la oportunidad de transferir sus estudios y terminar su carrera en París. Era algo que ella no podía y no rechazaría. Y, al saber cómo ansiaba su independencia y vida propia, nunca le hubiese pedido que lo hiciera. Los dos comprendimos que sería imposible mantener una relación a larga distancia y terminamos amigablemente. Fue una decisión de la que me arrepentí casi al instante pero fui demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo frente a Maggie y dejé que se fuera sin decir nada más.

Como ya tenía más de veinte años, mi madre pensó que ya era tiempo de que me casara con una mujer digna. Maggie no era una opción, su familia no era considerada digna y sería inconcebible de un miembro de la familia real tomar una novia que no era de las clases aceptadas.

Terminé mi entrenamiento militar, y en el desfile de graduación toda mi familia estuvo presente. Pero, hubo otra invitada, una que nunca había conocido. Elizabeth Platt era hija de un rico y poderoso hombre de negocios. Era atractiva. Sería un tonto al negar eso, pero era tímida, penosa e introvertida. Exactamente lo opuesto de Maggie. Me comporté de forma educada y caballerosa, pero la dejé sin pensarlo tan pronto como la ceremonia terminó.

Echaba de menos a Maggie. El tiempo que pasé lejos de ella solo intensificó mis sentimientos, y sabía que pertenecía dentro de mi vida. Volé a París y pasamos juntos las siguientes semanas. Fue sin lugar a dudas, el tiempo más feliz de mi vida.

Cuando regresé a casa, en seguida le hice una visita a mi madre e hice el máximo esfuerzo por tratar de persuadirla a que me permitiera casarme con Maggie. Fue inútil y nunca vaciló. Su respuesta fue no y fue definitiva. Solo unos días después, concertó otra reunión entre Elizabeth y yo, pero esta vez fue más formal. Sabía lo que estaba pasando—la chica estaba siendo preparada para convertirse en un miembro de la familia. Y como era de esperarse, solo unas semanas después me informaron que el compromiso sería anunciado en menos de un mes.

En vez de luchar por la mujer que amaba, accedí porque era lo mejor para la familia. Fui un cobarde y las cosas se salieron de control. Traté de hacer lo correcto para todos, y decidí que era mejor que terminara con Maggie de una vez por todas. No hubo gritos, o palabras acaloradas. Ella manejó toda la situación con tanta gracia que me arrepentí aún más de mis acciones.

La boda fue un enorme evento televisado. Todos confundieron mi expresión sombría por nervios y malinterpretaron el incómodo beso en el balcón del Palacio de Buckingham como vergüenza por los millones de personas que nos observaban.

Los primeros meses de nuestro matrimonio interpreté bien mi parte y permanecí leal. Pero, Elizabeth nunca cambió de ser la chica tímida que conocí. Seguía instrucciones sin cuestionar y nunca dijo una palabra fuera de lugar. Me sentía aburrido, solo y completamente enamorado de otra mujer. Elizabeth fue ofrecida por sus padres y no se le tomó en cuenta en la decisión. Pero, pensándolo bien, los dos somos igual de culpables y ninguno hizo el esfuerzo suficiente para hacer que el matrimonio funcionara.

Incapaz de vivir de esa forma, llamé a Maggie y le pedí verla. Y como dicen, eso fue todo. La vi tan a menudo como fue posible y desafortunadamente no hice el intento de ocultar la aventura de mi esposa. Incluso cuando dio a luz a mi hijo, las cosas continuaron como antes. Usábamos esas horas que pasamos juntos para pretender lo que _pudieron_ haber sido nuestras vidas.

Fui un esposo y un padre terribles. Estaba enojado, avergonzado, y amargado por ser forzado a vivir una mentira. Nunca tuve una relación normal padre-hijo con Edward o James, y solo ahora me arrepentía de ello.

Si Maggie no había sido considerada digna treinta años antes, las cosas ciertamente han cambiado ahora. Alastair había fundado una pequeña compañía de ingeniería que, gracias a su amistad conmigo, se convirtió en el principal proveedor de cojinetes y juntas para las Fuerzas Armadas Británicas. Tenía una vida perfecta. Rico, bien educado y una familia perfecta. Lo mismo podría decirse de su hija Katharine.

Fue con una copa de brandy cuando nuestros hijos eran unos niños, que decidimos que Edward y Katharine serían una pareja perfecta. Y nunca dejé de intentar forzar la idea en mi hijo. Ignoré el hecho de que él no estaba interesado y pensé solo en mis sacrificios y lo que yo había perdido. Si yo no tuve opción, entonces, ¿por qué él debería tenerla? Pero, mientras que su madre era apacible y sumisa, mis hijos definitivamente no eran nada de eso.

Tanto Edward como James habían pasado mucho tiempo con su tía y su tío, y en retrospectiva, había sido un gigantesco error. La hermana de Elizabeth, Esme, siempre trató de proveer normalidad para mis muchachos y ellos los adoraban a ambos por ello, a ella y Carlisle. Ellos les dieron a sus hijos rienda suelta y eso se les pegó a sus primos.

James siempre acogió mejor la familia en la que había nacido. Él debió haber sido el mayor; debió haber sido el heredero. Pero no lo era y esa responsabilidad cayó en los hombros de Edward.

Él se resistió a ella en cada oportunidad e hizo todo lo que pudo para desacreditarse. Tuvimos problemas de drogas y alcohol, tuvimos conducta alborotadora, y mujeres. Pero, el poder de la familia era tal que todas sus indiscreciones se mantuvieron en secreto.

Se estaba convirtiendo en un problema, y de alguna manera teníamos que controlar su comportamiento. Se había silenciado a la prensa hasta ahora, pero con el internet y los teléfonos móviles capaces de tomar fotos controversiales sin previo aviso, no podíamos mantenerlo en secreto por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, no teníamos ni idea de cómo hacerlo. De modo que cuando Isabella Swan entró en su vida, ella se convirtió en nuestra arma.

Cuando Edward comenzó a negociar el 'trato', aproveché la oportunidad y me aseguré de sacar tanto provecho como fuera posible. Al darle seis meses para pasarlos con la chica, había asegurado su compromiso con la familia y su rol en ella. Además de eso, finalmente podríamos anunciar su compromiso con Katharine Charles-Tanner.

De modo que hice todos los arreglos necesarios para asegurarme de que no se perdiera el tiempo una vez que terminaran los seis meses de Edward. Alastair fue informado y Katharine también. Supuse que no tendría inconveniente en trazar un camino elegido por mí para mi hijo.

Estaba equivocado.

No me di cuenta en seguida. Incluso después que me informara que Bella había regresado a casa antes de lo esperado, fallé en darme cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado él. Continué con los planes, adelantando todo hasta donde fuera posible. La boda se llevaría a cabo a principios del 2012 y la planeación ya estaba en marcha.

Edward se comportó impecablemente y fue a donde sea que se le dijera. Dijo lo que se supone que diría, y actuó como un verdadero miembro de esta familia. Las preocupaciones desaparecieron rápidamente y al parecer, finalmente habíamos dado un giro.

El compromiso de Edward y Katharine sería anunciado el diecinueve de diciembre, en una gala de Navidad. El evento era un gran espectáculo de la Fundación Masen Cullen para recaudar fondos, y era una forma fácil de reunir a todos nuestros amigos cercanos, familia y otros conocidos importantes sin levantar preguntas con antelación.

Los días previos a la gala pasaron sin incidentes, pero no había contado con mi cuñada. La semana antes de la gala, Esme Cullen tomó el asunto en sus manos y me hizo una visita improvisada.

Elizabeth estaba en unos retiros en el campo y yo estaba en casa con Maggie. Tan pronto como el mayordomo abrió la puerta, Esme entró a mi casa y me lanzó un puñado de fotos.

"Sé que por lo general eres incapaz de ver a Edward como algo más que el heredero que mi hermana produjo para ti hace veintiséis años. Pero, te suplico que trates de verlo como un hombre, un hijo, _tu_ hijo. Porque si ves esas fotos, te garantizo que las cosas no serán tan blanco y negro. Velas y velo a él, no fallarás en notarlo. Haz lo correcto, Edward. Por primera vez en tu maldita vida, haz lo correcto."

Se dio la vuelta y se fue sin decir otra palabra. Miré a Maggie y se veía tan perpleja como yo. Sin saber qué esperar, cogí las fotos y en cuanto empecé a captar cada imagen, lo entendí.

Fue casi como si hubiese sido transportado treinta años atrás. Pero en vez de mirar a mi hijo en los brazos de otra mujer, me estaba viendo a mí con la mujer que amaba.

Maggie se acercó y tendió su mano para ver las fotos. "¿Puedo?"

Asentí y se las pasé. Girando mi silla observé su reacción. Su rostro se enterneció y dejó escapar un suspiro.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Preguntó en voz baja y colocó su mano sobre mi hombro.

"¿Qué puedo hacer? Las cosas ya están en marcha, Maggie. Él es el futuro rey—de ninguna manera permitiría mi madre que esa chica se convierta en parte de eso." Hice una pausa y luego me reí con ironía. "Nosotros más que nadie deberíamos saberlo."

"Tal vez, pero tú estabas solo. Ni una sola persona en tu familia lo comprendió, por lo que no tuviste una oportunidad, Edward." Se puso de cuclillas frente a mí y descansó su cabeza en la mía.

"Eso no es totalmente cierto," le dije y ella se apartó para mirarme. "Mi abuela trató de apoyarme. En varias ocasiones me defendió. Por supuesto, no funcionó..."

"¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?"

"No lo sé. Me sentí débil por perderte e hice todo lo que pude para pretender que nada pasó. Incluso ahora, cuando estamos juntos y pierdo todo sentido del mundo real." La besé y me puse de pie.

En la pared del estudio estaba una foto de mi abuela y yo en la mañana de mi boda. Fue tomada justo antes de que nos fuéramos para la ceremonia. Solo en mi habitación, ella me había hecho una visita. Estaba de pie a mi lado mientras yo miraba por la ventana hacia el atrio del Palacio de Buckingham. Después de unos minutos de silencio ella giró mi cabeza para que la mirara y habló.

" _Edward, esto se quedará contigo por el resto de tu vida. Lo que sea que hagas a través de los años, nunca te olvides de hoy. Recuérdalo, Edward."_

Después que me dejó solo otra vez, pensé en lo que me había dicho. En ese momento supuse que estaba tratando de decirme que siguiera con mi vida y disfrutara la mano que me había tocado. Pero ahora, todos estos años después, me di cuenta de lo que en realidad me había estado diciendo.

Que recordara lo que había sentido al casarme con Elizabeth y ser forzado a dejar a Maggie. Yo no era mejor que mis padres. Entendía exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo mi hijo y aun así le estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Le dije a Maggie, "Si hago esto, ¿te das cuenta lo que significa para Kate? Entiendo si es muy difícil para ti ser parte de esto."

"Edward, Kate es mi sobrina y sí, supongo que no va estar muy feliz. Pero, viví esto contigo, ¿recuerdas? Pasé muchas noches llorando hasta quedarme dormida al saber que tenías a otra mujer esperándote en la cama. Tuve que ver como ella tenía a _tus_ hijos y sabía que yo nunca podría hacerlo. Hice sacrificios por ti, Edward, pero admito que lo haría de nuevo sin dudarlo. Dicho eso, no le desearía esta vida a nadie más."

Vi que sus ojos se humedecieron y comprendí lo inconcebiblemente egoísta que había sido a través de los años. Nunca pensé en cuántas personas había lastimado por mis decisiones. Elizabeth había quedado encerrada en un matrimonio miserable por más de la mitad de su vida. Mis hijos habían sufrido por mi amargura y Maggie renunció a más de lo que yo alguna vez había apreciado solo para vivir en las sombras.

"Sí, mi lealtad está con Kate, no intentaré negarlo." Dejó escapar un suspiro profundo y me sonrió. "Pero tu hijo tiene la oportunidad de vivir la vida que él elija con la mujer que obviamente ama. ¿Quién tiene derecho a negarle eso?"

Miré a la mujer que era la única persona que realmente conocía y comprendía mi verdadero yo y supe exactamente qué tenía que hacerse. Agarrando el teléfono, de inmediato sentí una extraña sensación de alivio y satisfacción. Tal vez porque por primera vez en más tiempo del que podía recordar, estaba haciendo lo correcto.

"¿Tanya? Necesito verte urgentemente. ¿Puedes pasar a Clarence House tan pronto como sea posible? Necesito tu ayuda."

* * *

 _ **Sin duda de quién menos lo esperaban, ¿no es así? Al parecer Edward padre (No Carlisle, Carlisle es el tío de Edward chicas y padre de Alice y Emmett) al fin sacó la cabeza de su trasero. Pero claro, tía Esme entró al rescate y ella fue quién puso todo en marcha, pero la pregunta es, ¿qué va a hacer? ¿Qué tiene planeado? Recordemos que hay muchas cosas en contra ahorita, Bella no quiere ser parte de la familia real, la abuela no lo permitiría, y la señorita remilgada y familia ya estaban esperando ansiosos el anuncio del compromiso. ¿Cómo se resolverá esto? Eso lo veremos en el siguiente y por supuesto, espero ansiosa sus reviews para saber qué les pareció este capítulo y qué fue lo que más les gustó, y pronto podremos leer el siguiente.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Ericastelo, Chonis22, Melany, Merce,bealnum, rjnavajas, Yoca-26, Meli, tulgarita, semaJmAI, Lady Grigori, YessyVL13, lady blue vampire, Mica, lucia cullen hale, MilhLlop, Gabriela Cullen, Fran Ktrin Black, Tata XOXO, Srher Evans, Noelia, injoa, nnuma76, Katie D. B, Liz Vidal, lagie, alejandra1987, Sully YM, Sarai, erizo ikki, Pili, bbluelilas, Rosy Canul, saraipineda44, sandy56, patymdn, Mafer, Manligrez, Melina, Belli swan dwyer, JessMel, Yoliki, , freedom2604, glow0718, PEYCI CULLEN, y algunos anónimos. Disculpen si faltan algunas pero FF no siempre me manda correo de sus reviews yo normalmente los leo en el sitio y ahorita no los está dando, FF sigue de diva, al menos me dejó publicar ;) Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	20. ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?

Les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a **MrsK81** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Gracias a mi compañera de armas y amiga Erica Castelo por corregir mis horrores.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 20 – ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?**

 **EPOV**

De modo que, hoy era el día. Cuando accedí a este compromiso supuse que no sentiría nada. Lo que en cierto modo era verdad. No sentía nada por la mujer con la que había aceptado casarme, pero decir que no sentía nada en absoluto era una terrible mentira. Estaba en agonía. Porque, aunque sabía que todo era una farsa y fingido – también sabía que Bella vería la perfecta charada que se daría al público.

¿Pensaría que le había mentido? ¿Dudaría de mis palabras la noche en la casa Wendy?

¿Cómo es que había creado semejante desastre? Debía haberla dejado ir aquella primera mañana.

No, no debí haberle permitido marcharse en absoluto.

Me vestí para la noche en lo que solo podría describirse como un atuendo para un funeral. Un traje negro de tres piezas y zapatos negros. Parecía bastante adecuado para mi estado de ánimo porque me veía como si alguien hubiera muerto. Bueno, tal vez alguien había muerto—yo. Ni siquiera me molesté en revisar mi apariencia en el espejo antes de dejar la _suite_.

Después que empecé a honrar mi acuerdo, mis padres y yo nos reunimos con los Charles-Tanner en almuerzos privados en varias ocasiones. El tema era la boda, la fiesta, y por supuesto, los planes de vivienda para después. Kate estaba más que dispuesta a mudarse a mi departamento tan pronto como el compromiso fuera anunciado, pero yo no deseaba eso. Esa era _mi_ casa y Bella había pasado tiempo ahí. No había lugar para Kate en ninguna habitación. Sugerí mudarnos a otra residencia, y los planes estaban en marcha para renovar uno de los departamentos vacantes en Clarence House.

En resumidas cuentas, era un pésimo prometido. Cuando se mencionó el anillo de compromiso, simplemente le dije a Kate que se lo comprara y que yo cubriría el gasto. No aporté nada en absoluto a la planeación de la verdadera ceremonia. No sabía dónde se iba a llevar a cabo el servicio, no sabía quién asistiría, y me importaba una mierda.

Todos sabían que esto no era lo que yo quería, incluyendo a Kate. Sin embargo, a nadie le importó. Toda mi vida había hecho todo lo que podía para ser todo lo que mi padre no era. Sin embargo, aquí estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que él había hecho. Su corazón pertenecía a una, y se casó con otra.

Otros se encargarían de todo esta noche y yo si acaso jugaría un pequeño papel. Sin confiar en que daría un discurso convincente, el anuncio sería hecho por mi padre. ¿Cuándo sucedía eso? Desde luego, no sabía de otras ocasiones en un día como este en años. Seguramente, eso ya era un indicio para aquellos que observaban.

El hotel había sido cerrado totalmente para todos aparte de aquellos invitados, o trabajando en la gala. La seguridad era alta y la tensión aún más alta. No tomé nota de nada cuando me acompañaron al salón de eventos. Esta caridad era importante para mí, pero hoy no. Hoy representaba todo lo que odiaba, y todas las cosas que amaba pero que nunca podría tener.

Mis padres, mi hermano y yo estábamos sentados en la mesa principal. Ya que Carlisle y Esme estaban en la junta de la fundación, se nos unieron junto con otros miembros. Alice y Jasper se habían visto obligados a sentarse con Alastair Charles-Tanner, su esposa, Kate y Maggie. Mi prima no estaba muy impresionada con ese arreglo, y estaba lanzando miradas malvadas en su dirección.

Mi padre empezó su discurso de forma acostumbrada. Agradeció a la gente por venir y elogió el duro trabajo de los recaudadores de fondos y voluntarios. Después de un breve resumen de los logros del último año, dejó su discurso y aplaudió.

 _Joder, aquí vamos._

"Damas y caballeros. Antes de que les desee a todos una buena noche, y que todos empecemos a disfrutar nuestra fiesta. Tengo un anuncio especial muy importante que hacer." Hizo una pausa.

Miré a Kate que literalmente estallaba de orgullo. Podía ver que estaba lista para levantarse de un salto, en el momento en que mi padre dijera las palabras.

"Es con una maravillosa sensación de orgullo y alegría que me gustaría revelar exclusivamente a todos ustedes una nueva adición a esta "familia"."

Hubo uno o dos murmullos de emoción y sentí que se me revolvía el estómago. Quería a Bella, amaba a Bella y sin embargo, estaba a punto de comprometerme con alguien más. Era un puto cobarde.

Traté de ignorar a mi padre mientras continuaba con su discurso; no podía soportar que dijera las palabras.

"La Fundación Masen Cullen crece, y a medida que crece necesita rostros frescos que ayuden a convertirla en todo lo que puede ser. Mi hijo ha hecho cosas maravillosas a través de los años, pero simplemente no tiene el tiempo para continuar. Por lo que, me gustaría presentarles a la señorita Tanya Denali. La señorita Denali asumirá la dirección diaria de la fundación a partir del primero de enero. Por favor, únanse a mí para felicitar a la fundación por una maravillosa nueva adición."

Casi me puse de pie, casi saludé y luego escuché una vez más sus palabras. Y sentí la mano de mi padre en mi hombro, con una ligera presión que me mantuvo en mi asiento.

Los invitados estaban aplaudiendo, y Tanya se levantó de su asiento y saludó nerviosa a la multitud. Estaba completamente mudo. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? ¿No debería saber el mundo ahora que estaba comprometido? Joder – ¡Kate!

Miré en su dirección y la expresión en los rostros de los Charles-Tanner era para morirse. Alastair estaba de un rojo intenso y sus manos en puños encima de la mesa. Irina se veía horrorizada, y Kate, bueno, de hecho se veía devastada. Pero, a su izquierda estaba Maggie y estaba sonriendo. No era una expresión de satisfacción porque su sobrina acababa de ser humillada y rechazada en un salón lleno de gente. Era una expresión de absoluta adoración y orgullo, y solo estaba viendo a mi padre.

Cuando el aplauso por fin se detuvo, mi padre dio más palabras de bienvenida y luego animó a todos a socializar y disfrutar de la noche. Solo unos minutos después, me acompañaban a un salón privado con mis padres y la que se supone sería mi familia política.

"¿Qué, en nombre de Dios, está sucediendo? Se supone que tendríamos un anuncio de compromiso, no un maldito cambio de personal." Ahora Alastair se estaba poniendo ligeramente morado, y me pregunté en qué condición estaba su corazón, porque, bueno mierda, no se veía para nada saludable.

"Alastair, mira a Edward. Se ve miserable. ¿Crees que quiere ser parte de esto?" Mi padre se sentó y suspiró. "Creo que los dos sabemos la respuesta a esa pregunta."

"¿Qué diferencia hace eso? Por el amor de Dios, Edward, teníamos un acuerdo. Tu hijo, mi hija. ¿Por qué faltas a tu palabra ahora?"

"Porque no es correcto, y tú no deberías querer eso para tu hija. ¿De verdad quieres comprometerla a una vida con un hombre que claramente ama a otra mujer? He vivido eso por treinta años, Alastair, y créeme, no se lo desearía a nadie," mi madre dijo y sacudió tristemente su cabeza. Nunca antes la había escuchado hablar así—¿por qué ahora?

"P… Pero… ¿qué hay de mí?" Kate se sorbió la nariz. "Aún me casaría con él… puedo hacer que me ame."

"Y si eres feliz conformándote con una mentira, entonces eres tan tonta como tu padre." Mi madre dijo con brusquedad y Kate agachó la cabeza.

"Elizabeth tiene razón. Estas dos familias conocen las consecuencias de lo que estábamos por hacer y no puedo vivir con eso. Tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si él no hubiese conocido a alguien más. Pero lo hizo y forzarlo a esto podría tener serias repercusiones en los años por venir," mi papá habló en voz baja y su voz tenía un dejo de arrepentimiento. "Me siento avergonzado de las cosas que he hecho, y no pondré esa carga en los hombros de mi hijo."

"¿Esto es por esa camarera? ¿Quieres elegir a alguien como ella sobre mí?" Kate chilló y me sorprendí a mí mismo cuando estallé en carcajadas.

"No, Kate. No hay elección. Nunca quise casarme contigo. Vamos, de seguro sabes eso. Pero, supongo que al haber conocido a Bella, de ninguna manera podría alguien siquiera comparársele. No es mi intención ser cruel – pero ambos sabemos que nunca te amé."

Kate comenzó a tornarse del mismo tono que su padre. Si Bella estuviera aquí, sabía exactamente lo que diría.

" _Mira a esos hijos de puta. ¡Se ven como Pitufos quemados por el sol!"_

"No puedo creer que me esté pasando esto. Le conté a mis amigos que nos comprometeríamos esta noche—¿qué demonios voy a decirles ahora?" Kate empezó a pasearse en la habitación y luego se giró para mirarme con desdén. "Oh bueno, en realidad, Edward decidió que quería retozar con una pequeña y vulgar zorra de Estados Unidos. Solo imaginen cómo le va a caer eso al público."

Curiosamente, no hubo lágrimas. No estaba alterada porque estaba perdiendo al hombre que amaba. Supuse que era el estatus, el poder y el reconocimiento que implicaba el ser mi esposa. La vi por primera vez tan manipuladora y hambrienta de poder como su padre.

"¿Edward? ¿De verdad estás considerando permitir que el futuro rey de Inglaterra, tome a una puta americana como esposa?" Alastair le dijo a mi padre y provocó emociones dentro de mí que no había sentido desde el juego de rugby hace siete semanas.

"Jamás hables así de Bella." Empujé sus hombros con rudeza y lo fulminé con la mirada. "No sabes nada de ella."

"Oh, por favor. Es una puta en busca de una rápida compensación. Imagina cuánto dinero ganaría vendiendo la historia a la prensa." Alastair no se dio cuenta de lo furioso que estaba y continuó provocándome. "Qué ambiciosa es… veamos, trabajando de camarera para dos maricones italianos. No me sorprendería si estaba tratando de quedar embarazada sin que te dieras cuenta para realmente ganar dinero."

Mi mano se echó hacia atrás y estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo justo entre los ojos cuando una mano sujetó mi brazo. Sentí que mi padre me alejaba y se ponía entre Alastair y yo.

"Las tácticas sucias no funcionarán a tu favor, Alastair. Esto no tiene nada que ver con la chica, y todo que ver con mi hijo. El tema no está abierto a discusión y espero que aceptes mi decisión. Y esto va para los dos, no habrá historias en la prensa sobre nuestro acuerdo. La relación de Edward o cualquier parte de esta conversación." La voz de mi padre era seria y sin embargo, tan firme que era perturbador. "Si olvidan lo que es la discreción, no voy a apoyar tu próxima campaña para permanecer como el principal proveedor de nuestras Fuerzas Armadas."

"¿Me estás amenazando?" Alastair rugió.

"Oh no, una amenaza implica solo eso, una amenaza. Te lo estoy diciendo, si le causas problemas a mi hijo te voy a arruinar. Tal vez deberías preguntarle a tu consejero financiero si puedes darte el lujo de perder contratos como ese." Mi padre ordenó a seguridad que sacara a la familia de la habitación. "Son bienvenidos a quedarse en la gala si lo desean."

Me quedé en _shock_ cuando se fueron sin decir nada más y se reincorporaron a la fiesta. ¿Qué, en nombre de Dios, acababa de suceder?

"Edward, ven a sentarte, por favor. Hay unas cosas que necesitamos discutir," Mi padre dijo en voz baja y me hizo un gesto para acercarme a una mesa y unas sillas.

"¿Qué pasa con… quiero decir, ¿por qué…?" Tartamudeé.

"¿La amas?" Me preguntó simplemente.

"¿A Kate? No, pero eso nunca te detuvo antes. ¿Por qué ahora?" Respondí.

"No, no me estaba refiriendo a Kate." Sonrió y yo suspiré.

"¿Bella?" _Maldita pregunta tonta_. "Sí. La amo, pero es irrelevante. Ella ya no está aquí, ¿verdad?"

Vi que mi madre se escabullía en silencio de la habitación seguida por los dos miembros de seguridad, dejándonos solos a mi padre y a mí.

"Y si lo estuviera. ¿Te casarías con ella?"

¿Me estaba dando la opción? En realidad no importaba si lo estaba haciendo, porque mi respuesta sería la misma.

"No," admití y lo vi fruncir el ceño mientras esperaba a que me explicara. "Bella odiaría esta vida. Y es porque la amo que no la sometería a ello. ¿Pero qué importa, de todos modos?"

Metió la mano en su chaqueta y sacó un puñado de fotos antes de entregármelas. "Vi estas."

Las recordé en seguida. Fueron tomadas donde vivían Esme y Carlisle el fin de semana de la fiesta. Bella con Alice y Esme después del partido, todas con una copa de vino en sus manos. Bella y yo a un lado del campo después de que me enviaran al rincón. Bella y yo tomados de la mano en la mesa en el Olde Oake después del juego. Eran unas simples fotos, sin embargo, ni siquiera yo podía negar lo feliz que me veía. Veía—tiempo pasado. No había sonreído así desde entonces.

"No entiendo," le dije.

"Esme me las trajo la semana pasada. No creo haberte visto alguna vez tan contento, Edward. Luego, verte ahora—es un cambio total. No te quedan fuerzas para luchar, y aunque tu desafío me enfurecía antes, me entristece ver que ahora desapareció." Hizo una pausa y respiró. "Amas a la chica, pero no quieres que se convierta en parte de esta familia."

Asentí y escuché que se abrió la puerta. Tanya me sonrió y entró en la habitación. Le dio a mi padre un gesto rápido con la cabeza y le entregó un sobre manila grande y abultado.

Él suspiró otra vez y dijo, "Muy bien, entonces, supongo que necesitarás esto."

Lo tomé sin tener ni idea de lo que era. Saqué nervioso un montón de papeles del interior y comencé a leer. Vi palabras y reconocí lo que decían, pero no podía comprenderlas. El estómago se me revolvió y mis manos empezaron a temblar.

"¿Q… Qué es esto?"

"Es hacer lo correcto para con mi hijo. Es el primer paso para tratar de enderezar las cosas." Se sentó junto a mí y descansó su mano en mi brazo. "Sé que se va a necesitar de mucho más para reparar el daño, pero espero que sea un paso en la dirección correcta."

Seguía sin entender y mi padre me quitó los papeles. Los separó y colocó un documento sobre la mesa. "Este se tiene que firmar, Edward. Es un acuerdo legal que estipula que deseas renunciar a tu derecho al trono y cortar todos los lazos con la familia. También declara que no podrás reclamar ninguno de los bienes o fondos familiares en años posteriores. Una vez que haya sido firmado, ya no serás SAR **(1)** , príncipe Edward."

"P…P… quién… quiero decir… James sabe…"

Si hacía esto, si firmaba los papeles y me iba, estaba poniendo toda esta mierda en los hombros de mi hermano. ¿En qué tipo de cretino egoísta me convertía eso?

"Ya he hablado con tu hermano. No creo que le haya sorprendido en absoluto. Al parecer comprendía tus sentimientos por la chica y esta vida más que yo. Ambos sabemos que James es mucho más apto para esto, Edward. Te estamos dando la oportunidad de irte y vivir una vida propia. Es lo que siempre has querido y ahora la puedes tener." La sinceridad en mi padre era indudable.

"Quizás debería explicar el resto, su majestad. Él se ve un poco abrumado." Tanya se movió para sentarse junto a mí. Apretó mi mano y sonrió. "Y con buena razón."

"Muy bien. Fue necesaria mucha persuasión de mi parte para convencer a tu abuela que esto era lo mejor. Cuando finalmente aceptó que James convirtiéndose en el segundo en la línea beneficiaría a la familia, insistió en poner sus propios términos. Se te privará de todos tus fondos, propiedades, coches y libertades. Si eliges esta salida, no tendrás nada, Edward. Traté de—"

Interrumpí abruptamente a mi padre. "No me importa eso. El dinero nunca fue importante para mí."

"También insistió en que te reubicaras—fuera del país. Ya no serás ciudadano británico y dependiendo de dónde elijas irte, solo se te permitirá regresar de forma temporal. No habrá invitaciones para eventos formales, bodas, aniversarios, etc. De modo que, con eso en mente, Tanya puso en marcha algunas cosas para ti." Se detuvo y le indicó a Tanya que explicara.

Sentía que estaba soñando. Había deseado y luchado por esto la mayor parte de mi vida y nunca recibí alguna compasión o comprensión de mi padre. Pero, aquí estábamos, discutiendo la letra pequeña de un contrato que ni siquiera tenía idea que estaba listo.

¿Podría ser esto real? ¿Me atrevo a permitirme soñar que lo era?

"Muy bien, bueno, creo que todos sabemos cuál país sería tu primera opción," dijo Tanya, con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro. "Hablé y le expliqué la situación a un contacto en la Embajada de los Estados Unidos. De una forma totalmente poco ortodoxa, debería añadir, logré preparar y acelerar varios documentos. Tienes que firmar y fechar varias declaraciones y mañana por la mañana tendrás que autenticar tu aplicación en persona en la embajada. Pero, para mañana al mediodía, oficialmente serás Edward Anthony Cullen."

De pronto estaba de vuelta en la casa Wendy con Bella. Recordando una conversación que tuvimos.

 _"Solía sentirme celoso de que Alice y Emmett pudieran vivir aquí con Esme y Carlisle. Sé que ahora parece muy patético, pero cuando la gente solía decirme que pidiera un deseo, siempre deseé lo mismo. Quería que me llamaran Edward Cullen y quería quedarme aquí y nunca volver a Londres. ¿Qué hay de ti, Bella, qué deseabas cuando eras niña?"_

Sería Edward Cullen. Nunca tendría que regresar a Londres.

"Se te ha asignado a Emmett por los próximos seis meses pero luego regresará a Londres. Es una medida de precaución solo hasta que la atención disminuya. El equipo de prensa está preparando una declaración, que será emitida después de Año Nuevo. Tienes hasta entonces para decidir dónde deseas vivir y establecerte. Vamos a proveer información falsa de tu paradero pero, por supuesto, la prensa inevitablemente te rastreará a menos que seas diligente."

Esto era real. Estaba sucediendo.

"Asumí que favorecerías la región del Noroeste del Pacífico, por lo que tienes reservado un asiento en un vuelo de conexión a Sea-Tac. La seguridad del aeropuerto será la última ayuda que recibirás y luego estás por tu cuenta." Tanya empujó un pedazo de papel con un contrato de alquiler para un coche una vez que aterrizáramos en Seattle. "Forks está a unas tres horas de viaje. Emmett tiene la dirección de Bella."

"Gracias, Tanya," mi padre dijo cuando fallé en responder.

Me tomó unos minutos, tal vez incluso más. Pero cuando finalmente ordené todo en mi cabeza solo había una cosa que quedaba por decir. "¿Tienen una pluma?"

 **~x~**

Después de literalmente renunciar por escrito a mi vida, no estaba seguro de qué hacer ahora. Tanya tenía que llevar los documentos de regreso a su contacto en la embajada que estaba cobrándose todos los favores posibles para conseguir apresurar todo el proceso.

"Te daré un minuto a solas. Probablemente es mejor que te despidas esta noche. Mantener tu partida en un perfil bajo te ayudará a largo plazo." Mi padre se puso de pie e iba a irse. Me levanté de un salto y lo detuve.

"Gracias," le dije. "No parece suficiente el decirlo—pero gracias."

Me sonrió y palmeó mi hombro. "Creo que te debo mucho más que esto, Edward. Fui un padre terrible y tal vez, un día podamos recuperar eso. Al principio será difícil, pero las cosas cambian con el tiempo. Espero que seas más feliz en el futuro, porque Dios sabe que no lo has sido en el pasado."

Lo vi meter la mano en su chaqueta y sacar otro sobre. Al tomarlo de su mano, vi el dinero atado dentro.

"Esto era todo lo que tenía en mi caja de seguridad privada. Tu abuela hizo que el contador monitoreara nuestros fondos. Por alguna razón creyó que intentaría darte dinero para ayudarte a iniciar tu vida." Me guiñó un ojo. "Son unas cuatro mil libras. No es suficiente para sustentarte por mucho tiempo, pero es algo."

"No tenías que hacer esto," susurré y le tendí mi mano y estreché la suya con firmeza. Todavía no estábamos listos para un abrazo. Pero esto era más de lo que siquiera podía recordar. Me recordó al hombre que alguna vez había respetado, idolatrado, y amado.

"Sí, tenía que hacerlo." Vi cuando abrió la puerta y luego se detuvo. "Sé que será extremadamente complicado para ti regresar—incluso temporalmente. Pero, para que sepas, fácilmente podemos visitarte. Y, si se presenta una ocasión importante esperaría que no te olvides de nosotros."

Pasó por la puerta y desapareció. Regresé a la mesa y me senté aturdido. No tengo idea cuánto tiempo me quedé ahí, estaba esforzándome por entender lo que acababa de pasar. No tenía idea de qué hacer a continuación, a dónde ir o qué decir. Mañana a esta hora sería Edward Cullen. A esta hora mañana estaría a bordo de un avión para empezar una nueva vida. Por supuesto, estaba locamente feliz, pero en el fondo de mi mente estaba un problema más que aún tenía que resolverse.

Bella.

* * *

 **(1) SAR – Su Alteza Real**

* * *

 _ **¿Creen que haya algún problema para convencer a Bella de que lo acepte? Sí, ya mero jajajaja. Algunas ya se imaginaban que así terminaría todo, otras creían que Bella se convertiría en princesa, ¿pero de verdad se imaginan a esta Bella como princesa? Jajajaja un poco difícil, y mucho más difícil que la Gran Perra la aceptara así que no le quedó otra a Edward más que abdicar, y ahora James es el príncipe heredero. Edward sabía que Bella nunca hubiera podido ser feliz en esa clase de vida, así que esto era lo más obvio. Todavía nos falta ver que hará Edward con esa recién encontrada "libertad" y como va a seguir con su vida. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que por supuesto, me encantaría saber qué les pareció y qué esperan de los capis que faltan. Así que, usen el cuadrito de abajo y dejen su review, recuerden que es nuestro pago por dedicar este tiempo para su diversión ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: MajoLucas, MilhLlop, myaenriquez02, freedom2604, Twilight Raquel-Carolay, Laliscg, Alison, Mafer, alejandra1987, Diana, Hanna D.L, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, AndreCullen, Yoliki, erizo ikki, Edward y Bella Cullen 08, Ericastelo, PEYCI CULLEN, Srher Evans, rjnavajas, Nayely, dushakis, saraipineda44, Tata XOXO, Mica, nnuma76, RosebellaCullen, ValeWhitlockGrey, Noelia, Merce, injoa, Gabriela Cullen, Chonis22, lizdayanna, sandy56, Liz Vidal, Sully YM, Pili, ELIZABETH, YessyVL13, PRISOL, Letieuge, patymdn, Rosy Canul, JessMel, bbluelilas, lagie, Abii, CarolinaYDM, krystal arreguin, Lady Grigori, tulgarita, Katie D.B, Melina, Techu, glow0718 y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente.**_


	21. ¡Bahputaspamplinas!

Les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a **MrsK81** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Gracias a mi compañera de armas y amiga Erica Castelo por corregir mis horrores.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 21 – ¡Bah-putas-pamplinas!**

 **BPOV**

La puta Navidad apesta.

El muérdago, los regalos, y el espíritu navideño que todos parecen tener en abundancia. Pero no yo, oh no. Bah-putas-pamplinas a todo lo remotamente relacionado con la Navidad.

Era el último día después de las vacaciones escolares para las fiestas y estaba determinada a encabronar a tantos estudiantes como pudiera al completar una sólida lección académica. Pero, como no era una completa perra, le di un pequeño giro.

La primera clase del día entró esperando una hora fácil por delante.

 _¡Ja-Ja mamones!_

"Entonces, como saben bien, hemos estado hablando de los personajes principales de algunas novelas que estamos estudiando, y cómo son percibidos por el lector." Escuché el coro de gemidos alrededor del salón y me eché a reír. "Vamos, estoy tratando de dar una buena impresión, chicos. No es como si fuera a dejar que no hicieran nada durante toda la hora."

Rodeé mi escritorio para sentarme. Sabía que lo apreciarían más una vez que lo explicara. "Como estaba diciendo. Cómo nosotros, los lectores, interpretamos la acción de un personaje o su estado de ánimo puede ser completamente diferente a la intención del autor. Así que, usando eso quiero que cada uno de ustedes se describa. Si ustedes fueran un personaje de ficción, ¿cómo los percibirían otros? Y por otro lado, ¿cómo les gustaría ser percibidos?"

La clase se quedó en silencio y vi unos cuantos rostros felices devolviéndome la mirada. Por supuesto, los sujetos habituales se ofrecerían en un instante. Desesperados por ser el centro de atención como siempre, pero hoy quería darle la oportunidad a otros.

"Les daré unos minutos para pensar en ello y luego voy a elegir quién va primero." Aplaudí una vez y los dejé trabajar en silencio. Les di unos buenos cinco minutos y luego les pedí que escucharan. "Bien, el tiempo se acabó. Connor, ¿por qué no vas tu primero?"

Connor Wilson era un deportista de pies a cabeza. Capitán del equipo de fútbol, novio de la chica más popular en la escuela y ciertamente era un chico guapo. Pero en su trabajo podía ver que había algo más en él y quería darle la oportunidad de expresarlo.

"Primero que nada, dinos cómo crees que perciben tu carácter aquellos en torno a ti," lo alenté.

Connor se puso de pie y carraspeó nervioso. "Bueno, supongo que la gente me vería como el típico chico americano. Probablemente esperan que sea un bromista, un donjuan y probablemente un cretino algo pretensioso."

"¿Y cómo te gustaría que te vieran?" Insistí.

"Bueno, creo que soy la mayor parte de eso… pero también quiero que me tomen en serio. Quiero ser más que solo un deportista. Cuando vaya a la universidad espero poder salir con algo útil—"

Un golpe en la puerta nos interrumpió y vi al director Green de pie en la entrada. Asentí y entró al salón. Su rostro estaba sonrojado y se veía extremadamente nervioso.

"Lamento interrumpir su clase, señorita Swan. Pero tenemos un visitante en la escuela y a él le gustaría sentarse a escuchar su lección. Le he explicado que usted es muy nueva en nuestro equipo y que tal vez es mejor que esté en otra clase, pero él insistió. ¿Tiene alguna objeción con eso?"

Jodidamente fantástico. Justo lo que necesitaba, un espectador.

"Por supuesto, está bien. Hágalo pasar," respondí pero en vez de eso el director cerró la puerta.

"Antes de que se nos una, no puedo decirles lo importante que es que le demos una buena impresión. Tener una visita de esa talla aquí en Forks es asombroso y quiero dejarlo solo con recuerdos positivos. Sean educados, escuchen a la señorita Swan, y por favor, asegúrense de dirigirse a él correctamente." Vi gotas de sudor cayendo por el rostro del hombre y estaba jugueteando nervioso con el botón de su chaqueta arrugada.

¿Quién demonios era ese tipo?

"Por supuesto que lo haremos—¿verdad, chicos?" Lo tranquilicé y la clase murmuró débilmente de acuerdo, lo que para ser honesta no sonó muy convincente.

"Muy bien. Entonces, lo haré pasar."

Estiré mi cuello para ver quién era ese estúpido visitante.

"Muy bien, clase. Por favor, denle la más cálida bienvenida a su alteza real el príncipe Edward."

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y mi estómago se revolvió tanto que casi me dieron náuseas. Sentí que mis ojos picaron por las lágrimas cuando un torrente de recuerdos inundó mi mente. Miré rápidamente al suelo para ocultarlas mientras trataba de controlar mis emociones.

Joder, no puedo creerlo. No puede ser—¿o sí? Probablemente era el pomposo padre asegurándose de que no tenga intenciones de volver a Inglaterra pronto. Sí, eso era—su padre. No _mi_ Edward. No _mi_ Edward.

 _Por favor, que sea mi Edward…_

"Buenos días a todos. Es un gran placer estar aquí."

Esa voz, su voz. Se escuchaba más perfecta de lo que me atrevía a recordar. El suave y cálido acento inglés con la típica pronunciación perfecta de cada maldita sílaba.

Joder—estaba drogada. El bastardo del servicio para llevar le puso drogas a mi puto café esta mañana. Es por eso que puedo escucharlo, olerlo…

Mi corazón estaba literalmente acelerado, golpeteando contra mi pecho y me arriesgue a mirar. Con la esperanza de que no estuviera perdiendo la maldita razón.

Perdí toda comprensión de dónde estaba. Por unos breves segundos estaba de regreso en Inglaterra y mirando el rostro que nunca había esperado volver a ver en persona. Incluso después de ver sus ojos, podía sentirlo viéndome. Su intensa y ardiente mirada que me hacía sentir como si fuera la única mujer en la faz de la puta tierra.

"¿Señorita Swan, me parece?" Edward sonrió cuando habló.

"Um, sí. Por favor, tome asiento, su alteza," murmuré y señalé una silla vacante en medio del salón.

"Gracias," dijo y tomó asiento. "Entonces, ¿qué están estudiando hoy?"

No confiaba en que mi mente hilara una oración sin murmurar mierda incoherente o hacer algún comentario indecente sobre cómo necesitaba verlo desnudo para creer que algo de esto de verdad estaba sucediendo. Así que le pedí a uno de los estudiantes que le dijera.

Mientras la chica explicaba vi que sus ojos se movían velozmente hacia mí y de vuelta, y esa sonrisa torcida se formó en su rostro.

Mi Dios, creo que lo amé más ahora que nunca antes.

"Eso suena interesante. Por favor, continúen como si no estuviera aquí."

Dejé hablar a tantos estudiantes como pudiera y Edward les aplaudió a todos. Solo quedaban unos minutos antes del final de la lección cuando se sugirió que Edward también participara.

"¿Está de acuerdo? No quiero entrometerme." Me miró e hice mi mejor esfuerzo por sonreír.

No creo que haya dicho más de cuatro palabras desde que entró en el salón. Estaba en agitación. ¿Por qué estaba él aquí? ¿Qué quería? ¿Tendría más tiempo con él? ¿Querría yo eso? ¿Podría acostumbrarme a estar de nuevo sin él?

 _Que se joda esa mierda_. No me había acostumbrado a estar sin él ahora, así que difícilmente iba a decir que no a pasar cualquier cantidad de tiempo con el hombre que extrañaba tanto.

"Creo que la percepción de mi carácter por otros es bastante obvia. Se me define meramente por mi familia y por la imagen que ellos proyectan. No creo que vean a un individuo en particular, sino que a todos se nos pinta de la misma forma. Rígidos, de clase alta y completamente desconectados del mundo real. ¿Y saben qué? Todos dieron en el blanco."

Escuché a los estudiantes susurrando y estaban encantados tanto como yo. Incluso cuando el timbre sonó, nadie hizo el intento de moverse.

"Y, ¿cómo le gustaría que lo percibieran?" Le pregunté antes de siquiera darme cuenta de que hablé.

Edward se movió ligeramente en su silla y me miró a los ojos otra vez. Con sus ojos fijos en mí suspiró profundamente. "Como alguien lo suficientemente valiente para luchar por lo que quiere y a quién quiera. Alguien que tuvo el coraje de hacer frente a gente más dominante y no permitió que su vida fuera controlada por otros que en realidad nunca lo comprendieron. También me gustaría ser capaz de decirle a la persona que es más importante que cualquier otra, que fue por ella que finalmente pude hacer todo eso."

Todas las chicas en el salón desfallecieron en sus sillas y los chicos lo miraron como si les estuviera dando las mejores líneas que habían escuchado.

"¿Y lo hará? ¿Le dirá a ella?" Una chica susurró y Edward se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, se me ha dado una inesperada oportunidad de hacerlo. Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde."

Sentí que más lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en mis ojos y no tenía idea de qué demonios se supone que dijera. Me había olvidado por completo del director Green que estaba parado junto a la puerta con una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro. Tenía la esperanza de que siguiera en _shock_ porque un miembro de la familia real estaba en su escuela, y no porque vio cómo reaccioné a la presencia de Edward en el salón.

"Muy bien clase, todos escucharon el timbre. Ahora muévanse tan rápido como puedan." Sacó a todos los estudiantes del salón y luego le tendió su mano a Edward.

"Este ha sido un gran honor su alteza, y estoy seguro que la señorita Swan está de acuerdo conmigo. ¿Le gustaría ver otras clases? Estaré más que feliz de complacer cualquier petición que tenga."

"No, gracias. Tengo unos lugares más que visitar. Pero, aprecio su amable acogida." Edward estrechó su mano y luego se volvió hacia mí. "Ha sido un placer, señorita Swan."

"Igualmente," respondí y luego resoplé por mi patética respuesta.

Vi como dejaron juntos el salón y luego me dejé caer de rodillas. Él está aquí, él está aquí.

 _Um, no—tiempo equivocado. Estaba aquí y ahora se había ido otra vez._

¿Qué demonios se supone que hiciera ahora? De alguna forma, correr por los pasillos de la escuela gritando que se detenga no parece ser muy buena idea. Pero maldición, de ninguna manera podría simplemente dejarlo ir.

Por lo que hice el intento de actuar casual y como si nada, y traté de abrirme paso entre la multitud de personas que se movían en manada tratando de echar un vistazo al ardiente príncipe que se paseaba por los pasillos del Instituto Forks High.

Solo pude distinguir la parte superior de su cabeza, y vi de inmediato que Emmett estaba con él. En seguida me di cuenta que no iba a poder acercarme sin llamar la atención, por lo que admití mi derrota caminando tristemente de vuelta a mi salón.

¿Ahora qué? ¿Se había ido? ¿Lo vería de nuevo?

Mientras ordenaba las sillas vi una nota en la mesa que Edward había estado sentado y la agarré.

 _Bella,_

 _Lamento tomarte por sorpresa presentándome aquí como lo hice. Tengo mucho que explicar, pero no creí que tu lugar de trabajo fuera el lugar más adecuado. La verdad es que simplemente no pude esperar hasta esta tarde para verte._

 _Tengo tu dirección y espero que no te moleste si paso más tarde._

 _Tuyo,_

 _E._

¿Qué estaba pasando? De verdad estaba a punto de volverme loca. Tenía miles de preguntas en mi cabeza y no tenía la respuesta a ninguna de ellas. ¿Esta tarde? Mierda, faltaban horas para eso.

Toda la escuela no hablaba de nada más que el príncipe Edward. Los estudiantes en mi clase fueron abordados a donde sea que fueran por aquellos desesperados por averiguar más sobre lo que Edward dijo e hizo.

Por más que intenté de dirigir una lección fue imposible. Los estudiantes no dejaban de hablar de una puta vez de él. No había forma de que pudiera pasar por otras cinco clases más y hablar cualquier cosa que tuviera algún sentido. Así que, arrojé mis planes de lecciones a la basura y decidí que en vez de eso podíamos ver una película académica.

De modo que rodé la vieja televisión y videograbadora y le dije a la clase que disfrutara de una versión realmente mala de Cumbres Borrascosas.

Pasé el tiempo… Ah demonios—¿De verdad tengo que explicarlo? Pasé las siguientes horas pensando en Edward—punto.

Nunca se había sentido un día tan largo en toda mi vida. Saber que estaba aquí, en alguna parte de este pequeño pueblo de mierda que llamaba hogar, me estaba volviendo jodidamente loca. Me pareció una eternidad, pero eventualmente el día pasó y mientras le deseaba a mi última clase todo lo mejor para Navidad y Año Nuevo, empecé a sentir pánico. ¿Voy a casa y espero a que llegue?

¡Oh mierda, mierda, mierda! Mis padres estarían en casa y Edward iba a 'pasar'. El salón comenzó a dar vueltas y puse mi cabeza entre mis rodillas, tomando respiraciones profundas.

"¿Bella, estás bien?"

Levanté la vista y vi que uno de los otros maestros, Eric Yorkie, estaba de pie al fondo del salón. Me miraba con cuidado. Sin estar seguro si estaba enferma o si solo era una mujer loca tratando de oler mi propia entrepierna.

"Oh sí, estoy bien. Solo me mareé un poco." Recogí mis cosas y caminé hacia la puerta.

"Bien," dijo en voz baja y luego añadió, "Algunos del personal van a Port Angeles para cenar y tomar unos tragos—¿te gustaría venir? He estado tratando de reunir el valor para pedirte una cita desde el primer día."

 _¡De ninguna jodida manera, amigo!_

"Um, no gracias. Tengo planes para esta noche, Eric. Pero apreció la invitación. ¿Tal vez en otra ocasión?" Respondí y dejé al pobre tipo parado solo en mi salón de clases.

Le eché un vistazo al estacionamiento buscándolo, pero no había nadie. Casi me estrellé tres veces mientras conducía a casa con la esperanza de que estuviera visitando otros lugares en Forks. Pero no vi nada.

Estacioné mi camioneta en la entrada y entré a la casa. Mis padres estaban tonteando en el sofá como adolescentes y tapé mis ojos con mi mano. "Aw, vamos. Al menos tengan la maldita decencia de hacer esa mierda en su recámara. Me va a dejar marcada por el resto de mi vida."

Me ignoraron descaradamente y joder, continuaron riendo y manoseándose. Quería sentarme a esperar junto a la puerta como una puta perdedora, pero no iba a escuchar esa mierda. Subí a pisotones las escaleras malhumorada y decidí tomar una ducha. ¡Y cielos! Qué bueno que lo hice. Puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que me había descuidado en las semanas desde que dejé Inglaterra. Juro por Dios que había más pelo en mis piernas que en el peluquín de Elton John.

Me mantuve atenta a la puerta mientras me secaba y vestía, y aun así, cuando en realidad escuché el golpe no pude mover ni un músculo. Mis padres estaban refunfuñando por la interrupción y fue mi padre el que le dijo a mi mamá que arreglara su ropa mientras él iba a atender la puerta.

El silencio que le siguió me dijo exactamente quién estaba ahí y de repente recuperé el control de mi cuerpo y bajé corriendo las escaleras a tiempo para escuchar la voz de Edward.

"Buenas tardes, jefe Swan."

Mi padre no dijo una palabra y cuando mi madre se paró junto a él, chilló y llevó las manos a su boca.

"Lamento importunarlos de esta forma pero…" Edward comenzó a decir después que mi papá no dijo nada en absoluto.

"No está importunando, su alteza. Lo siento… solo estaba… bueno maldición, no esperaba verlo… ahí… quiero decir, aquí…" Mi papá murmuró nervioso y yo esperé al pie de las escaleras porque no tenía idea de qué hacer. "¿Puedo preguntar… por qué está usted… bueno, visitando mi casa? Um, su alteza."

"De hecho, creo que probablemente es mejor si me presento formalmente." Edward se acercó y extendió su brazo.

"No creo que sea necesario, su alteza. Creo que la mayoría del pueblo sabría quién es usted," mi padre dijo tranquilamente.

Pero Edward no se dio por vencido. "Bueno, jefe Swan, creo que podría sorprenderlo. Verá, mi nombre es en realidad Edward Cullen."

Mi madre giró su cabeza hacia mí, sus ojos casi saliéndose de sus cuencas. Mi respiración se atoró en mi pecho y mordí con fuerza mi labio. Necesitando escuchar más, di unos pasos adelante para escuchar.

"Verá, desde ayer ya no soy el príncipe Edward, SAR, o nada que ver con el resto de mi familia."

¡Santo. Cielo. De. Mierda!

Edward miró por encima del hombro de mi padre y trató de evaluar mi reacción. Estaba conmocionada—estaba totalmente impresionada. Se cumplió su deseo—ahora era Edward Cullen. Era un hombre normal… y estaba aquí en mi puerta.

"Biiii….eeeen… No estoy seguro de qué decir a eso. ¿Supongo que no está planeando visitar todas las casas de los Estados Unidos para informarles de ese hecho?" Papá preguntó.

"No, señor. No se hará oficialmente público hasta después de Año Nuevo," Edward respondió sin apartar sus ojos de los míos.

"Mmm, ahora estoy preocupado." Siguió la mirada de Edward y suspiró cuando me vio parada ahí con lágrimas cayendo por mi rostro. "Llámeme loco, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que esto tiene algo que ver contigo, Bella. Le importaría explicarse, _señor, Cullen_."

Edward esbozó una enorme sonrisa y asintió. "En realidad es bastante sencillo, jefe Swan. Estoy aquí porque estoy enamorado de su hija."

Mi mamá jadeó y mi papá gimió. "Jesús, Bella. Se supone que fueras de turista. No a derrocar a la maldita monarquía británica."

"Charlie, tal vez es mejor que los dejemos para que hablen en privado," mi mamá susurró pero papá sacudió su cabeza.

"No, no. Quiero escuchar lo que el muchacho tiene que decir."

"Papá," siseé, pronunciando verdaderas palabras por primera vez desde que Edward llegó. "No es un 'muchacho', tiene veintiséis años. Deja de actuar como todo un jefe de policía con el hombre."

"Me siento aliviado de escucharte hablar, Bella. Me preocupó por un segundo," Edward dijo y comenzó a juguetear con la solapa de su chaqueta.

"Bueno, ha sido un día bastante extraño," respondí y me acerqué a la entrada.

Papá todavía estaba de pie entre nosotros y no parecía tener prisa de quitarse del camino. "Entonces, ¿estás enamorado de mi hija? ¿Cómo demonios sucedió eso?"

"El restaurante para el que trabajé también se encargaba del _catering_ de grandes eventos, papá. Te lo dije, ¿recuerdas?" Suspiré. "Vamos, por favor deja de hacer eso. Ya no soy una niña, no tienes que verificar a todos los hombres que conozco."

"Charlie, al menos invita a pasar al pobre hombre. Está helando afuera." Mi mamá tiró del brazo de mi papá y lo forzó a quitarse del camino. "Entre… um… Edward."

"Gracias." Entró en la casa y en seguida estiró su mano para tomar la mía. Se acercó tanto como pudo a mí y me besó en la frente. "Casi me mató el no poder tocarte en ese salón de clases."

"¡Qué sean menos besuqueos, muchas gracias!" Mi papá gritó y yo gruñí. "Esta sigue siendo mi casa, esa sigue siendo mi hija, y tú sigues siendo un invitado aquí."

"Lo siento, por supuesto," Edward dijo y dejó caer mi mano. Siguió a mis padres a la sala y tomó asiento en la única silla disponible.

Nadie habló al principio. Mi papá fulminaba a Edward con la mirada. Mi mamá se veía como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse, y Edward no parecía poder dejar de mirarme.

"Tengo que preguntar esto, pero no sé si de verdad quiero saber la respuesta." Mi papá frotó su frente antes de preguntar. "¿Hiciste todo lo del cambio de nombre y abdicación simplemente para venir aquí con Bella?"

Edward lo pensó por un momento y luego sacudió su cabeza. "No totalmente, no. Yo era miserable antes de conocer a Bella. Siempre odié mi vida y lo que con el tiempo me convertiría. Yo solo… yo… yo… señor, su hija cambió mi vida. Nunca me sentí tan feliz o completo como lo hago cuando estoy con ella. Y estas últimas siete semanas sin ella… bueno, estaba completamente perdido. De no haber sido por mi tía y otra persona en particular, estaría por cometer el error más grande de mi vida. Sé que presentarme aquí así fue presuntuoso. Pero, la verdad es que honestamente no creo que pudiera vivir sin ella."

Y llegaron más puñeteras lágrimas. Jesús, este hombre era bueno con las palabras. Mamá estaba sorbiéndose la nariz sin parar e incluso mi papá se suavizó por unos segundos. Edward pasó las manos por su cabello y luego las unió en su regazo.

"Bella, estás extrañamente callada. ¿Qué tienes que decir a eso?" Papá preguntó al moverse para mirarme.

"Antes de que respondas," Edward levantó sus manos y luego se puso de pie. "Tengo que decirte que no tengo absolutamente nada. Al aceptar todo esto, dejé todo lo que tenía. No tengo trabajo, ni coche, ni casa, y solo unos miles de dólares para sobrevivir los próximos meses. Probablemente voy a tener que ocultarme hasta que disminuya la histeria. Incluso entonces, no tengo idea qué voy a hacer con mi vida. No tengo nada en absoluto qué ofrecerte, Bella. Nada."

La enormidad de lo que estaba pasando me golpeó como un ariete. Edward había sacrificado todo y a la primera persona que acudió es a mí. Bella Swan, hija del jefe de policía y una loca _hippy_. Había volado a través del mundo hasta el quinto infierno para declarar su amor por una malhablada, y algunas veces loca profesora novata.

"Entonces, ¿no tienes absolutamente nada?" Charlie verificó.

 _¿Siquiera importaba esa mierda?_

"Nada," dijo Edward.

"Eso no es completamente cierto." Sonreí y me acerqué a él. "Me tienes a mí."

* * *

 _ **A la una, a las dos, a las tres… Awwwww *sniff* Lo dicho, estos dos me matan. Pues sí, Bella no tuvo ningún reparo en aceptarlo, aunque todavía faltan las explicaciones y ver que será de su vida ahora. ¿Y creen que será tan fácil ganarse al suegro? Por lo visto Charlie va a ser un hueso duro de roer, aunque no creo que Bella se deje jajajajaja, además que tiene como aliada a Renee. Pues espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y me digan qué les pareció con un review. Si no saben que decir, con un gracias es suficiente o incluso una carita feliz, saber que están ahí leyendo lo que traduzco para ustedes siempre me anima a continuar buscando historias para ustedes. No lo olviden, un gracias no cuesta nada, si hasta ahora has leído en las sombras, sal a saludar, no te cuesta nada ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: ValeWhitlockGrey, Jade HSos, Vanina Iliana, Melany, LicetSalvatore, Abii, Edward y Bella Cullen 08, Mafer, PEYCI CULLEN, Manligrez, freedom2604, Sthefani NGO, LalhizGarcia, Melania, Melina, YessyVL13, alejandra1987, Twilight Raquel-Carolay, glow0718, Hanna D.L, bealnum, Liz Vidal, Mica, Mariana, Letieuge, Nancy, Chonis22, Srher Evans, AndreOjeda, Koral Hernández, Carlie Belikov, JessMel, somas, lizdayanna, Laliscg, sandy56, bbluelilas, Meli, tulgarita, erizzo ikki, rjnavajas, myaenriquez02, patymdn, Gabriela Cullen, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, nnuma76, Yoliki, C, MilhLlop, lady blue vampire, rosycanul10, PRISOL, Sully YM, Fabiss, paansaro cullen swan, Maria Swan de Cullen, ELIZABETH, Lady Grigori, lagie, saraipineda44, injoa, Belli swan dwyer, Merce, Nayely, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente.**_


	22. Merda-a-la-Renee

Les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a **MrsK81** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Gracias a mi compañera de armas y amiga Erica Castelo por corregir mis horrores.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 22 – Merda- a-la-Renee**

 **BPOV**

Nada me hubiese gustado más que arrastrar el trasero de Edward por las escaleras y a mi recámara en ese mismo segundo y en palabras de Jace Everrett, _"Hacer cosas malas contigo."_ Pero mi papá quería hacerle a Edward algunas preguntas más.

 _Maldito aguafiestas._

"¡Isabella Swan!" Mi papá rugió.

Sí, al parecer dije eso en voz alta. Edward soltó una risa nerviosa y mi mamá en realidad sonrió con orgullo. Debería haberme sentido humillada y asustada por la vida de Edward. Pero simplemente no le di importancia.

"No me sermonees, papá. Tú y mamá me la deben después de lo que he sido sometida estas últimas semanas. Tienen suerte de que no esté encerrada en algún manicomio." Agarré la mano de Edward y empecé a tirar de él hacia las escaleras. "Vamos, Edward. Podemos hablar en mi habitación."

"Um, de hecho, Bella se está haciendo tarde. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que quisieras verme y… bueno… no he asegurado un lugar para pasar la noche…" Edward tartamudeó y miró nervioso alrededor.

"Te puedes quedar aquí, por supuesto," mi mamá dijo de inmediato, y le dijo a mi papá que, "cerrara la boca," cuando iba a objetar.

"Ese es un ofrecimiento muy generoso, pero no estoy aquí solo, señora Swan. Emmett está afuera en el coche. Me lo asignaron por los siguientes meses. Solo por si acaso." Edward sonrió. "Podemos encontrar un hotel, o casa de huéspedes, estoy seguro."

"No seas tonto, hay un sofá en perfectas condiciones aquí," dijo mi mamá.

"De nuevo, gracias, pero no creo que a Emmett le gustaría mucho la idea de dormir conmigo con su cabeza en mis pies," respondió Edward.

"¿Y por qué, por todos los cielos, compartirían ustedes dos el sofá? Quise decir que tu amigo podía dormir aquí. Tú vas a estar en la habitación de Bella, ¿no es así?"

A mí papá casi le da el patatús y miró a mi mamá con horror. "¿Renee?"

"No seas un mojigato, Charlie. ¿Qué crees que estuvieron haciendo en Londres? ¿Jugando ajedrez?" Mamá rodó los ojos y suspiró. "Por favor, invita a tu amigo a entrar. Estamos por preparar la cena—los dos son bienvenidos a acompañarnos."

"¿Si está segura?" Edward miró a papá por confirmación pero él estaba sentado con su cabeza entre sus manos murmurando algo que no podía escuchar.

"Por supuesto que estoy segura. Ahora, ve por él, se va a congelar allá afuera." Mi mamá hizo un gesto hacia la puerta y Edward sonrió.

"Gracias." Me besó rápidamente antes de trotar hacia la puerta y salir.

Lo vi marcharse y sentí que mi corazón daba un vuelco por la emoción. Estaba aquí. Había renunciado a todo. Me quería. Me amaba.

"Bella, eso fue tan romántico," susurró mi mamá y me atrajo en un sofocante abrazo. "Él es la cosa más linda que he visto en mi vida."

"No puedo creer que esté aquí," le dije. "No puedo creer que haya hecho eso."

Ella se apartó y limpió sus ojos. "Cuando nos presente a su amigo. Tú y Edward tienen que hablar. No le prestes atención a Charlie y llévalo arriba. Solo… bueno… trata de no hacer ruido."

"¡Ja! ¿Cómo si ustedes no hicieran?" Me burlé y ella se rio.

Edward reapareció con Emmett a su lado y él entró a la cocina como si fuera un viejo amigo de la familia.

"¿Cómo estás, Bella? Y, señora Swan, gracias por la invitación. Realmente lo aprecio. Soy Emmett Cullen, el primo de Eddie… bueno, técnicamente él sigue siendo mi patrón por el momento."

"Es un placer conocerte, Emmett. Por favor, llámame Renee, y él," señaló en dirección a mi padre, "es Charlie. Siéntete como en casa. Solo voy a prepararnos algo de comer."

"Suena bien, Renee." Emmett le guiñó un ojo. "¿Puedo ayudarte con algo?"

Ella aceptó con entusiasmo y comenzó a charlar con Emmett. Saqué a Edward en silencio de la habitación y subimos las escaleras. Me sentía nerviosa, por alguna razón, y mis manos estaban temblando cuando cerraba la puerta de la recámara. Me senté en la cama y él se sentó a mi lado.

"¿Estás bien?" Susurró.

"Solo un poco abrumada, supongo. Desperté esta mañana extrañándote, y esperando nunca volver a verte. Luego te presentas en la escuela y ahora estás aquí—en mi cama." Dejé escapar un suspiro tembloroso. "¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo ocurrió todo esto?"

Él deslizó sus dedos suavemente por mi rostro y descansó su frente en la mía. "Cuando te lo diga, sinceramente dudo que me creas. Yo mismo todavía tengo problemas para creerlo."

"Quiero escucharlo todo…" Dije entre mi aliento cuando Edward se acercó a mí. Podía sentir el calor de su aliento y oler el aroma dulce con un dejo de miel que había estado añorando.

Por fin juntos, y finalmente a solas. Por primera vez en siete largas semanas, _realmente_ lo besé. Todo el dolor que había estado sintiendo se evaporó en un instante. Esto era mejor de lo que recordaba. El beso trajo consigo miles de recuerdos de Inglaterra. Él me empujó hacia atrás a la cama y se cernió sobre mí. Pasé mis manos por sus brazos, sus hombros, su pecho, su espalda y todo lo demás que pude alcanzar. Mierda, había echado de menos esto—lo había echado de menos a él.

"¿Qué pasa, Bella?" Preguntó cuando lo empujé ligeramente hacia atrás después de unos minutos.

"Te amo, Edward." Conseguí decir con voz ahogada. "Dime que esto es real y que estás aquí para quedarte y no solo soñé esa conversación de abajo. Porque, si tienes que irte… honestamente no creo que pudiera soportar eso… no otra vez."

Y entonces vinieron las lágrimas.

"No voy a ninguna parte." Edward las limpió y sacudió la cabeza. "Tú eres la indicada para mí, Bella. Nada más importa ahora que sé que todavía te tengo."

¿Y entonces? Sip, más jodidas lágrimas.

"Bella, amor, no llores," me suplicó y trató en vano de consolarme.

"Pero, mira lo que has hecho, Edward. Lo que hemos hecho, Edward. Jesús, soy la maldita Wallis Simpson **(1)** , ¿no es así? Los británicos van a pensar que Estados Unidos está empeñado en joder su monarquía. Cristo, tu padre debe estar furioso, mierda—¿qué ocurrió cuando—"

"¡Bella!" Edward me detuvo bruscamente. "Iba a explicártelo después, pero creo que deberíamos hablarlo ahora." Se rodó hacia mí y me envolvió con sus brazos con fuerza y podría jurar que parecía nervioso por algo. Después de tomar un profundo suspiro dijo, "Nunca te dije esto en Londres, pero hubo algo más en el trato que hice con mi padre. A fin de conseguir esos seis meses contigo tenía que acceder a casarme con Kate."

"¿Qué? Edward—" Mi estómago se hizo un nudo y cerré los ojos. ¿Se había estado viendo con ella? ¿Había estado ella en su departamento? ¿Ellos habían…? Me tragué la bilis que subió por mi garganta cuando pensé en ellos juntos. "No sé si quiero escuchar esto."

"Por favor, Bella. Escúchame." Me pidió y asentí renuentemente. "Estaba desesperado por más tiempo contigo. Te amaba incluso entonces, pero nunca pensé que tú sentirías lo mismo. E incluso si lo hicieras, nunca te sometería a la vida que tenía. De ninguna manera quería casarme con nadie—excepto tú." Me sonrió con timidez y dejé de respirar momentáneamente.

"Entonces, ¿ustedes… tú y Kate volvieron después de que me fui?" El dolor que se extendió por mi cuerpo me dejó sin aliento. Él estaba aquí ahora, sí, ¿pero qué había estado haciendo por siete semanas? Cerré mis ojos y traté de disipar las imágenes que inundaban mi mente.

"¡No!" Edward gritó. "Te juro por Dios, Bella. Nada pasó entre nosotros. La única vez que la vi fue para reunirnos con nuestros padres para organizar los detalles. Me senté ahí como un zombi por la mayor parte del tiempo y no aporté nada. Nunca haría… Incluso después de la boda, no creo que pudiera."

"Está bien," susurré y él me abrazó aún con más fuerza. "Lo siento, continúa."

Pero volvió mi rostro hacia él y me besó. "Sé que fui un idiota al acceder en primer lugar, pero fue en lo único que pude pensar. Y no estaba preparado para perderme ni un segundo de tu tiempo, Bella."

"Estuvimos jodidos desde el principio, ¿verdad?" Dije con un suspiro. "Por favor, cuéntame el resto, Edward."

"Muy bien," murmuró y besó mi nariz antes de empezar a hablar. "Así que, hace dos noches asistí a una cena de caridad con mi familia. Todos los que eran considerados amigos de la familia irían, de modo que el plan era anunciar nuestro compromiso a los invitados y a la prensa que estuviera ahí. Pero hubo un cambio de último minuto en el plan y en vez de eso, mi padre anunció que Tanya sería nombrada la nueva encargada de la organización benéfica," dijo con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro. "Fue después de ese anuncio que se me dio el papeleo y los documentos para dar el paso final."

"¿Por quién? ¿Tanya? ¿Esme?" Susurré.

"Mi padre," respondió y yo fruncí el ceño.

"¿Estás bromeando? ¿Tu padre? ¿Por qué demonios haría _él_ eso?"

Edward dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. "¿Por ti? ¿Por mí? ¿Por un breve momento de claridad, tal vez? Todo lo que sé es que Esme le entregó unas fotos de nosotros y lo que sea que vio puso todo en marcha."

" _Wow_ ," le dije. "¿Y eso es todo?"

"Al parecer, sí." Asintió antes de añadir. "No sé cómo va a ser para ti, Bella. Tan pronto como se dé la declaración oficial, las cosas se pondrán intensas y si la prensa se entera de ti…"

"No me importa, Edward," le dije y él levantó sus cejas inquisitivamente. "Quiero decir, claro, va a ser difícil que la gente hable mierdas sobre mí. Pero, no va a durar para siempre, ¿oh sí? Te amo, y estas siete semanas han sido horribles. Preferiría lidiar con lo que sea si puedo quedarme contigo."

"La atención no durará para siempre, Bella, pero te prometo que nosotros sí. No voy a dejarte ir de nuevo."

Sus labios estaban sobre los míos en un instante. Me sostuvo con fuerza contra él y se sintió excelente, pero quería y necesitaba más. Aunque, ya sin nervios, mis manos seguían temblando. Y traté de desabrochar torpemente los botones de su camisa.

"Tus padres, Bella," Edward protestó pero lo ignoré.

Pasé mi lengua por su labio inferior, y luego lo tomé gentilmente entre mis dientes. Cuando finalmente terminé con los botones, bajé la camisa de sus hombros y él se balanceó hacia atrás sobre sus caderas para quitársela por completo. Se quedó ahí por un minuto o algo así, y solo me observó. Entonces la habitación se convirtió en un desastre frenético de ropa siendo prácticamente arrancada de nuestros cuerpos. Edward agachó su cabeza y empezó a explorar mi cuerpo con sus labios. Estaba temblando de la cabeza a los pies y mi corazón golpeteaba en mi pecho. Aunque amaba la sensación de su boca y su lengua recorriendo mi piel, lo quería más cerca. Quería mirarlo, porque todavía no podía creer que estaba aquí.

"Edward, por favor, te necesito," grazné y tiré de él volviéndolo a subir para que me mirara. "Por favor."

"Lo que sea para ti, Bella. Lo que sea."

Movió ligeramente sus caderas y poco a poco empezó a entrar. Si se sintió bien todas esas veces antes, no fue nada comparado con esta noche. No había nada en el mundo que alguna vez se hubiere sentido así y más lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos. Edward empezó a balancearse hacia adelante y hacia atrás y presionar con fuerza contra mí. El calor se esparció por mi cuerpo y se me escapó un gemido de placer. Edward también parecía estar sintiendo la intensidad y se aferró a mí con más fuerza.

Arqueé mi espalda y le insistí en que me diera más. En seguida hizo lo que le pedí y la cabecera empezó a golpear contra la pared. Cuando él la escuchó, Edward titubeó un poco y empezó a protestar.

"Bella, tus padres… van a…"

"No te detengas. Por favor, estoy muy, muy cerca, Edward." Jadeé descaradamente y con un estrangulado "Joder," él continuó.

Al acercarse mi clímax empecé a gemir cada vez más fuerte por lo que Edward capturó mi boca con la suya. Me corrí con un violento escalofrío y mis dientes mordieron mi labio inferior. Todavía experimentaba los remanentes de mi primer orgasmo inducido por Edward en siete semanas cuando escuché un gutural gruñido final resonar en su pecho y él me penetró una última vez.

"Te amo," susurré y presioné mis labios contra su oído.

"También te amo," lo escuché reírse entre dientes. "Espero que tu padre no haya escuchado el golpeteo, Bella. Incluso con su pierna enyesada me asusta."

"Te protegeré," le dije. "Sé cómo manejar a mi papá."

No nos movimos por un rato. Los dos estábamos felices de quedarnos como estábamos. Edward explicó con más detalle las condiciones de su nueva vida y se preocupó abiertamente por lo que iba a hacer después que la atención disminuyera.

"Mira, no hay prisa. Joder, esto es algo enorme para ti, Edward. Deja que la mierda se calme y luego decide lo que _tú_ quieras. Ocúltate aquí conmigo por tanto tiempo como sea necesario." Acaricié su mejilla y él cerró sus ojos. "No me importa lo que hagas. Pasa el resto de tu vida pescando con mi papá si quieres. Solo sé feliz, eso es todo lo que quiero."

"¿Qué hice para merecerte?"

Escuché pasos en las escaleras y al saber que Emmett estaba en la casa y tenía una tendencia de sobrepasar los límites personales, nos cubrí con las mantas. Edward se movió hacia un lado y vio la puerta con nerviosismo.

"Um, lamento… um, interrumpir, pero Renee quiere que les avise que la cena está lista," Emmett dijo a través de la puerta cerrada.

"De acuerdo, bajaremos en un minuto," le respondí y saqué a Edward de la cama. "Venga, señor Cullen, vamos a comer."

Despejada, vestida, y tratando de no verme como si no acabara de tener mi primer reencuentro con el ex Cetro Real. Mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas y mis labios hinchados, pero tenía la esperanza de que tal vez papá no lo notara.

Edward estaba ansioso y se arreglaba constantemente la ropa al bajar las escaleras.

"Relájate, Edward," siseé y mantuve su mano en la mía.

"Fácil para ti decirlo," murmuró, "No es a ti a quien probablemente le disparen."

Me eché a reír y lo llevé conmigo. El olor que venía de la cocina no era precisamente tentador, y vi que la nariz de Edward se arrugó.

"¿Qué, por todos los cielos, es ese olor?" Susurró.

"Merde-a-la-Renee," le dije. "Algo que debes saber es que—mi madre no sabe cocinar ni una mierda."

"Mm, tal vez podrías haberme advertido _antes_ de que aceptara su oferta," bromeó Edward.

Mi papá y Emmett ya estaban en la mesa con expresiones similares de inquietud en sus rostros. Aunque, la de papá cambió rápidamente a algo un poco más siniestro cuando Edward tomó asiento frente a él.

"Después de cenar, tú y yo intercambiaremos unas cuantas palabras, Edward." Papá usó su voz más firme y amenazadora.

Edward tragó con fuerza y asintió. El pobre hombre se veía aterrorizado. "Por supuesto, señor Swan."

"¡Basta, Charlie!" Renee le dio un manotazo juguetón en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. "No le hagas caso, Edward."

Papá iba a decir algo más, pero entonces una masa de joder sabe qué cayó sobre el plato frente a él. En serio, se veía como comida de lata para perro. "Um… Renee, ¿qué, en el nombre de Dios, es esto?"

Mi mamá no tenía ni la más remota idea de sus horribles habilidades culinarias y de hecho, se veía muy orgullosa. "Es un plato que tomé del internet. Se me olvidó el nombre; pero se supone que sea delicioso. Tiene arroz integral, vegetales salteados y cordero. La salsa está un poco más espesa de lo que debería estar—creo que le puse demasiada harina—pero oigan, no es lo que parece. Vamos, pruébenlo."

Todos miraron alrededor de la mesa renuentemente pero ninguno de nosotros se atrevió en realidad a probar la comida. Levanté la vista y vi que el rostro de mamá decayó. Edward también lo vio, porque tomó un gran bocado con su tenedor y lo metió a su boca. Todos los ojos estaban en él mientras masticaba y masticaba—su expresión ilegible.

"Está muy bueno, Renee," dijo Edward de forma reconfortante y mamá dio un suspiro de alivio.

"Vamos, coman. Solo voy por una botella de vino." Se alejó danzando.

Me acerqué a Edward y le pregunté, "¿En serio? ¿Cómo estuvo?"

Hizo una mueca. "Fue… diferente."

Diferente mi puto trasero. El potaje frente a mí sabía asqueroso. Edward y Emmett comieron bastante y le dijeron a mamá que estaba delicioso. Yo le mentí y le dije que ya había comido tratando de calmarla. Pero, papá fue franco como de costumbre.

"Bueno, Renee, prácticamente me comería lo que sea que pongas frente a mí. Pero Jesús, por favor, no vuelvas a cocinar eso. Te amo, pero esa fue la peor mierda que he probado en mi maldita vida."

Escuché que Edward jadeó y todo esperamos la reacción de mamá. En vez de estar horrorizada, avergonzada, o enojada; simplemente estalló en carcajadas.

"¿Estuvo así de malo? ¿Y ustedes se lo comieron?" Preguntó. Emmett y Edward asintieron y solo la hizo reír más.

"Bueno, ¿por qué no dijeron algo? Aw, Bella, estos dos son demasiado educados, ¿verdad?"

"Aunque no lo bastante educado como para controlar sus manos, ¿verdad?" Mi papá refunfuñó. "Creo que es perfectamente normal el que un padre pida que su hija sea respetada por el hombre que supuestamente la ama."

 _¿Respetada? Joder, preferiría ser arruinada. En la cocina, el baño, el coche… ¿ooh, el bosque?_

"Bella," Edward siseó y me dio un codazo. "¿Estás tratando que me castren?"

Miré alrededor para encontrar a Emmett y a mi madre tratando de ocultar su diversión y mi padre se veía como si estuviera a punto de incendiarse espontáneamente a la mesa.

"¿De nuevo en voz alta?" Me reí nerviosa y Edward asintió, y un adorable sonrojo cruzó por sus mejillas.

"¡Ups!"

* * *

 **(1) Wallis, duquesa de Windsor, registrada al nacer como Bessie Wallis Warfield y más tarde, por matrimonio, llamada Wallis Spencer y después Wallis Simpson, fue una socialit** **é** **estadounidense que, despu** **é** **s de haberse divorciado dos veces, se casó en terceras nupcias, el 3 de junio de 1937, con el príncipe Eduardo, duque de Windsor, quien antes de su matrimonio había sido Eduardo VIII, rey del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte y emperador de la India. El deseo del rey de contraer nupcias con una mujer que tenía dos ex maridos vivos provocó una crisis constitucional en el Reino Unido y sus dominios, lo que finalmente condujo a que abdicara al trono en diciembre de 1936 y se casara, según sus propias palabras, con «la mujer que amo».** **Después de la abdicación, el antiguo rey fue nombrado duque de Windsor por su hermano, el rey Jorge VI.**

* * *

 _ **Esa boca, esa boca jajajajaja Pobre Charlie, definitivamente le va a dar el patatús. Pues ya Bella sabe todo y con todo, lo aceptó. Pero supongo que no esperábamos otra cosa, ¿o ustedes sí? Porque aunque el Cetro ya no es Real, sigue cumpliendo con su deber jejejeje. *menea las cejas* Solo falta un capítulo para el final de esta historia, algunas han preguntado sobre la secuela y aunque no la había considerado por ahora, supongo que querrán leerla, saber cómo se adaptará el ex príncipe a su nueva vida y lo que sucederá después de que se dé el anuncio de la abdicación, así que pronto nos leeremos con la segunda parte de esta historia. Aunque recuerden que todavía falta un capítulo más ;) Mientras tanto, ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Qué fue lo que más les gustó? Espero ansiosa sus reviews.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Ely Cullen M, Rosy Inda (Bienvenida, me da gusto volver a tenerte de lectora :) ), Twilight Raquel-Carolay, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, RosebellaCullen, , alianna90, FlorVillu, Noelia, Isabellafromnowon, dushakis, JessMel, PEYCI CULLEN, shinigami Cullen Grey Darcy, AndreaOjeda, Gabriela Cullen, Lady Grigori, PRISOL, Masilobe, Sarai, Fabbis, Melany, saraipineda44, somas, krystal arreguin, Fran Ktrin Black, YessyVL13, Mariana, bbluelilas, Merce, Adriu, Manligrez, Yolanda Lorenzo, LeidaJim, Yoliki, rosycanul10, Cary, ELIZABETH, Maria Swan de Cullen, Liz Vidal, tulgarita, Nayely, Laliscg, myaenriquez02, Letieuge, Edward y Bella cullen, Sully YM, GraceVronsky, .750, Ericastelo, GabyF, 2, alejandra1987, freedom2604, nnuma76, sandy56, jessica shikon no miko (respecto a lo que comentaste sobre el salario que reciben los reales aunque renuncien, fue una estipulación de la Gran Perra que él no recibiera nada, y no recuerdo si ya lo dijo o lo va a decir, él lo prefiere así para que los contribuyentes de su país no se sintieran que no había cumplido con su deber pero sí haciendo uso de sus recursos, y bueno, es ficción :P ) lagie, Chonis22, Pili, Mafer, Tata XOXO, glow0718 (xoxoxoxoxo), Melina, lizdayanna, Katie D.B, injoa, rjnavajas, ValeWhitlockGrey, erizo ikki, MilhLlop, ang3lpop, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos con el último capítulo.**_


	23. Siempre odié el crepúsculo

Les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia a **MrsK81** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **Gracias a mi compañera de armas y amiga Erica Castelo por corregir mis horrores.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 23 – Siempre odié el crepúsculo**

 **BPOV**

Mi mamá estaba llorando y mi papá estaba a punto cerrar la puerta en nuestras narices. Reí en mi interior al pensar cómo las cosas habían dado un completo giro desde la despedida en el aeropuerto todos esos meses atrás. Ahí mi mamá me despedía emocionada y papá había querido que me quedara.

Pero hoy, Edward y yo, éramos los orgullosos dueños de nuestra casa. Habíamos pasado nuestra última noche en mi recámara y ya no tendríamos que probar las habilidades culinarias de Renee que nunca mejoran o tolerar los refunfuños de mi padre sobre cómo había demasiadas personas en su pequeña casa.

Esperamos unos cuántos meses antes de tomar al toro por los cuernos y mudarnos… de acuerdo—tal vez es justo decir que nos habíamos visto forzados a desalojar por mi papá.

¿La razón?

Bueno, puede o no que tenga algo que ver con el hecho que simplemente no tenía suficiente de Edward y viceversa. Obviamente, Edward no estaba trabajando, el alboroto que rodeaba su desaparición aún era intenso y él estaba comprensiblemente asustado de romper nuestra burbujita al revelar al público dónde estaba. De modo que al estar Edward recluido todo el día con mi padre que aún estaba en recuperación y mi madre discapacitada culinaria, él estaba demasiado tenso.

Además de eso, yo pasaba el día en un salón de clases con adolescentes hormonales—y sí, estábamos prácticamente desesperados por una forma de relajarnos para cuando yo llegaba a casa.

Y en mi defensa, yo había pasado semanas escuchando a mamá y a papá haciéndolo. En realidad, no veía el problema.

" _Oh, Dios, justo ahí… mmm, Edward… joder, estoy muy cerca…"_

" _Por todos los cielos, Bella, por favor, ¿pueden detenerse ustedes dos?"_

 _La cabeza de Edward se levantó de entre mis piernas con una expresión aterrorizada en su rostro y mi papá volvió mi orgasmo efectivamente obsoleto. Siempre tratando de aguarme la fiesta. Maldito hipócrita._

" _Mira, ya no puedo soportar esto. Ustedes dos tienen que encontrar su propia casa. Ningún padre tiene que escuchar lo que he estado escuchando en los últimos dos meses. Sé que no va ser fácil para ustedes encontrar un lugar asequible con solo un sueldo, pero voy a pagar su maldita renta si tengo que hacerlo." Mi papá golpeó mi puerta y casi rompió en llanto._

Después de una "reunión familiar", unas horas después, en la que mi papá nos presentó una lista de propiedades disponibles en Forks y las áreas circuncidantes, me di cuenta que hablaba muy en serio sobre deshacerse de nosotros, así que estuvimos de acuerdo en tratar de encontrar dónde vivir solos. Bueno, quizás no completamente solos—todavía teníamos a Emmett y él tenía que estar dónde estuviera Edward al menos por los siguientes meses.

No era una tarea fácil. Aunque algunos residentes de Forks sabían que el expríncipe Edward vivía en la casa del jefe Swan, no era algo que supiera todo el pueblo y se podía confiar en que los que sí sabían lo mantendrían en secreto.

De hecho, desde que se había anunciado la declaración oficial por el Palacio de Buckingham, no se había publicado ninguna pista sobre el paradero de Edward. La prensa parecía no poder rastrearlo y por supuesto, su familia no divulgaría nada. Edward no hablaba mucho sobre su familia pero sabía que, a su manera, los echaba de menos. James siempre había sido una gran parte de su vida, y además de la ocasional llamada telefónica o mensaje de texto en realidad no había hablado con él desde que dejó Inglaterra.

También estaba mucho más relajado con su padre, y también era difícil para él lidiar con eso. Después de años de animosidad y resentimiento, finalmente habían dado los pasos para recuperar una relación saludable, y una vez más, en realidad no podía hablar y pasar tiempo de calidad con él.

En resumidas cuentas, Edward estaba en una posición difícil, pero era claro para todos los que lo conocían que su nueva vida la sentaba bien. Sus ojos estaban libres de preocupación y su sonrisa era genuina y feliz. Incluso cuando se dio cuenta que se había mudado al lugar más húmedo y aburrido de Estados Unidos, no parecía molesto. Después de pasar veintiséis años deseando algo, por fin lo había logrado. Supongo que nadie podía aguarle la fiesta.

En fin, de vuelta a la búsqueda de casa. Pasearse por la ciudad buscando propiedades resultó difícil. Todavía estaba trabajando para el Instituto de Forks y no quería estar muy lejos de la ciudad, ni queríamos vivir relativamente cerca a otras personas. Eso no ayudaría a la privacidad de Edward o a mi tendencia de chillar como un alma en pena siempre que tenemos sexo.

Después de dos semanas de visitas furtivas, no teníamos nada. A mi papá le salían más canas con cada día que pasaba, y Edward no quería alterarlo más—así que refrenaba al Cetro siempre que papá estaba en casa.

Hijo de puta.

Desesperada, cachonda, y harta de estar atrapada en la casa. Arrastré a Edward al exterior para una "caminata". No tenía intenciones de hacer senderismo por kilómetros y kilómetros—solo quería llevarlo tan lejos de la casa como pudiera. Amarnos al aire libre había sido divertido en Londres y me había convertido en una _fan_ en las últimas semanas.

Tan pronto como supe que estábamos solos, ataqué al pobre tipo. Eso sí, no es como si no estuviera dispuesto. Maldita sea, este tipo era tan insaciable como yo. Sabía que los únicos espectadores serían los animales salvajes—solo esperaba que no hubiera cerca ninguna criatura que comiera carne humana.

"Bella, juro por Dios, vas a conseguir que tu padre me dispare, o que me arresten por jodido exhibicionismo." Edward dijo al dejarme caer de rodillas y abrir sus pantalones.

"¿Debería detenerme entonces, cariño?" Le pregunté con inocencia, mis labios a solo unos centímetros de su polla. "Me refiero a que, si no te sientes cómodo haciendo esto aquí…" Dejé un suave beso en su punta y levanté la vista hacia él.

"No… Mierda… por favor, no te detengas." Dijo con voz estrangulada y reí en mi interior.

Pasé mi lengua hacia arriba y hacia abajo por su eje un par de veces antes de que lo tomara en mi boca. Hice lo que sabía que le gustaba más, chupar y apenas rozar con mis dientes su tensa piel. No importaba cuántas veces hiciera eso, nunca dejaba de reaccionar de la misma forma. Todo su cuerpo se tensó y sus dedos presionaron mi cabeza cuando se corrió con un _sexy_ gemido de mierda que soltó un tremendo torrente en mi ropa interior.

Yo, por supuesto, seguía siendo la misma Bella, y mi loca imaginación aún creaba absurdos escenarios para que contemplara en momentos completamente inapropiados. Hoy, en mi cabeza, de pronto me convertí en She-Ra y comencé a corear _"¡Tengo el poder!"_ Pero en vez de una poderosa espada tenía el Cetro. Y en vez del caballo Spirit—tenía una confiable camioneta oxidada que nunca me había fallado.

Sí, aún era una puta loca como siempre. Pobre, pobre, Edward. En serio, no tiene idea, ¿verdad?

"Quítate los _jeans_ , Bella," Edward me ordenó, sus ojos aún con los párpados pesados pero al mismo tiempo fieros y llenos de lujuria.

Sonreí e hice lo que me pidió. Él se dejó caer al suelo y me acercó con rudeza a su rostro. No voy a mentir, esa posición fue malditamente increíble. Nunca olvidé cómo se sintió ese día en los jardines del Palacio de Kensington y hoy podía gritar hasta cansarme porque no había nadie alrededor que escuchara. Y, cuando la lengua de Edward pasó por mi centro con un veloz movimiento eso fue exactamente lo que hice.

Me besó, chupó y lamió llevándome al puto cielo. Sosteniéndome con una mano, deslizó dos dedos de la otra en mi interior y sentí ese fantástica tensión en mi vientre explotar y fluir por mi cuerpo con un placer que provocó que se enroscaran mis dedos. Y, sí, vergonzosamente entré en la tierra de la locura una vez más tan pronto como pude formar una idea coherente.

Solo que ahora, Edward se había convertido en He-man y estaba contoneando sus caderas y su polla por todos lados coreando "¡Tengo el poder!"

Edward no notó que estaba ausente con las hadas, y tan veloz como un rayo estaba de pie y me tenía de espaldas a él con mis manos presionadas contra un árbol cubierto de musgo. Giré mi cabeza y lo besé, probándonos a ambos en sus labios y lengua. Sus manos se aferraron a mis caderas con fuerza y me penetró.

Edward estaba constantemente atemorizado de ser demasiado rudo y lastimarme, por lo que tenía la tendencia de contenerse a pesar de asegurarle que a mí también me encantaba de esa forma. Pero, en raras ocasiones perdía todas las inhibiciones y literalmente me follaba hasta dejarme sin sentido. Hoy era uno de esos días.

Cada estocada llegaba cada vez más profundo y juro por Dios que vi putas estrellas. Me aferré al árbol y enrosqué mis pies mientras me recorría una oleada tras otra de placer. Se sentía tan malditamente bien que apenas podía permanecer de pie, y si no fuera por el fuerte agarre de Edward hubiese estado en el suelo. Estaba tan perdida que casi no escuché a Edward gritar una última vez antes de quedarse quieto y descansar su cabeza en mi hombro.

Ninguno de los dos podía hablar. Él estaba físicamente sin aliento y yo me sentía como si acabara de fumarme la mejor jodida marihuana del mundo. ¿Mencioné que me encantaba tener sexo al aire libre?

Cuando al fin nos volvimos a vestir, decidimos continuar la exploración del bosque. Encontramos nuestro camino de regreso a la carretera principal que eventualmente conducía a Port Angeles. Fue a un lado de esa carretera que descubrimos un camino viejo y descuidado, oculto de la vista. De la grava brotaba maleza casi tan alta como yo. Obviamente nadie se había aventurado aquí por años, de modo que decidimos averiguar qué tesoro estaba al final. Después de unos cinco minutos de luchar con los arbustos y los árboles sin podar, la vimos.

Una vieja casa de dos plantas construida en piedra entre los árboles. Los vidrios estaban hechos añicos, las tejas del techo estaban rotas y una chimenea de ladrillo rojo había empezado a derrumbarse de la estructura principal.

Pero, era absolutamente perfecta.

A un lado de la casa principal estaba una construcción más pequeña— ¿tal vez un viejo garaje? Ese también estaba en muy mal estado. Todo el frente de la casa estaba cubierta con adoquines y alguna parte no muy lejos, podía escuchar los indiscutibles sonidos de un río. Tan solo los árboles que rodeaban la casa proveían un perfecto camuflaje, y cualquiera que pasara no tendría idea que había algo aquí en absoluto.

Cometimos un ligero allanamiento y exploramos la casa y los jardines en los que se encontraba. Algunas de las habitaciones todavía estaban amuebladas. Una mecedora en una habitación, un juego de té de porcelana china en la mesita de noche en el piso de arriba, e incluso un viejo periódico del lado de la cocina. El polvo dentro de las habitaciones era denso y pesado, y las ventanas que no estaban rotas estaban tan cubiertas de tierra que no podías ver a través de ellas. Este había sido el hogar de alguien—esto había estado alguna vez lleno de vida y era casi triste verlo en este estado.

A pesar de su apariencia deteriorada y en ruinas—me encantó y también a Edward.

Tan pronto como regresamos a casa le pedimos a papá que hiciera algunas llamadas y al finalizar el día descubrimos que fue comprada por un joven matrimonio en 1929. Vivieron ahí hasta su muerte, hace treinta años. Su único hijo heredó la casa pero decidió nunca regresar, rentarla, o incluso venderla y por eso la habían abandonado todo ese tiempo—como un tipo de santuario para los anteriores dueños. Conseguimos localizar al hijo en una casa de retiro en Sarasota y le preguntamos si consideraría venderla. No podíamos creer nuestra suerte cuando dijo que lo haría por el precio justo y nos dio el número de su abogado.

Tenía un trabajo temporal con apenas algunos ahorros, y Edward estaba desempleado por el momento, por lo que no había manera que postuláramos para ningún tipo de préstamo con el banco. Mis padres ofrecieron su casa como aval para apoyar la solicitud, y aunque ni a Edward o a mí nos agradaba la idea, asumimos que nos quedaban muy pocas alternativas.

Y ahí es cuando entran los Cullen.

Después que Edward se fue, Esme se preocupaba por él como si fuera su propio hijo. Quería que estuviera rodeado por gente en la que pudiera confiar y amar para ayudarlo a ajustarse a su nueva vida. De modo que, poco después que se dio la noticia, Carlisle se había tomado un amplio periodo de vacaciones no remuneradas de su clínica en Inglaterra y aceptó una posición a corto plazo en el Centro Médico Harborview en Seattle. Esme lo acompañó, por supuesto, y a pesar de las tres horas de viaje al trabajo de Carlisle, invirtieron en una propiedad a las afueras de Forks. Tan pronto como ella escuchó sobre la casa, fue con nosotros a verla de nuevo y en seguida nos hizo una oferta que no pudimos rechazar.

Esme y Carlisle ofrecieron proveer el capital para comprar la casa y nosotros simplemente les devolveríamos su dinero como podamos arreglárnoslas. Sin embargo, había una condición en la oferta. Esme quería ayudarnos a reconstruir y decorar, lo que estaba perfectamente bien para mí.

De modo que Alice y Jasper volaron para unirse al proyecto y solo en cuestión de semanas el trato estaba cerrado y el trabajo comenzó. Edward, Emmett, y Jasper hicieron la mayor parte del trabajo manual ellos mismos. Pero, cuando fue necesario llamar a contratistas profesionales, Edward se mantenía fuera de la vista y Jasper se hacía cargo.

Mientras daba mis clases en el Instituto de Forks, todos los demás trabajaron como mulas. El techo fue remplazado, la chimenea reconstruida, el sistema eléctrico reconstruido y las ventanas reparadas. Gracias a su incansable trabajo, pronto la vieja casa estaba orgullosamente de pie y hermosa. Después que la mayoría del trabajo en el edificio estaba completo, Jasper comenzó a trabajar en los jardines. Recortó los árboles y arbustos, mató la mala hierba y pronto tuvimos una entrada bonita y accesible. Alice le hizo instalar la iluminación y rejas eléctricas para asegurar el terreno. El río que había escuchado en la parte de atrás de la propiedad era, de hecho, el Hoke Riverand manteniendo los relajantes sonidos de agua corriendo. Jasper nos creó un pequeño jardín de serenidad con todo y un columpio de madera y sí, nuestra propia casa Wendy situada al fondo entre los árboles.

El tipo era un puto genio con buena mano para las plantas.

Esme era incansable. La encantadora y dulce mujer que había conocido en Inglaterra había desaparecido y fue remplazada con una versión bastante atemorizante de sí misma. Hizo un programa y nadie se atrevía a cuestionarlo. No permitía que nadie se retrasara y atizaba los traseros de los chicos a cada oportunidad.

Las paredes interiores fueron retiradas y transformó la planta baja en un magistral espacio abierto sin paredes interiores. La visión de Esme era firme e hizo que remplazaran la pared al fondo de la casa con ventanales del piso al techo. Había puertas francesas en la cocina que se abrían a una terraza de madera en el jardín trasero y creaba la maravillosa sensación al aire libre en toda la planta baja.

La sala estaba equipada con una chimenea que sería perfecta para las noches frías y también me recordó el picnic en su viejo departamento para mi cumpleaños. Fue casi como si Esme hubiese recreado todas las mejores partes de nuestro tiempo juntos y les dio un lugar permanente en nuestro nuevo hogar.

Alice estaba esperando pacientemente su tiempo para brillar y me llevó de compras a miles de tiendas diferentes para elegir una variedad de mierda que iría dentro de la casa. Gabinetes de cocina, mesas, sillas, camas, ropa de cama, cortinas, inodoros, sofás… y blablablá. Poco a poco estaba perdiendo la voluntad para vivir. Pero constantemente me recordaba el artículo terminado. Mi casa—con Edward. Algo que nunca soñé que conseguiría, y ahora era algo sin lo que no podría vivir.

En poco tiempo, la casa estaba terminada. El interior estaba decorado e incluso Emmett tenía su propio anexo por lo que quedaba de su tiempo aquí. El garaje había sido reconstruido y un pequeño estudio había sido construido en la parte superior. A él le encantaba, le daba seguridad a Edward si se le necesitaba, y tenemos nuestra privacidad. Jodidamente perfecta, pensé.

También estaba el asunto de Rose. Después que Angela y yo dejamos Inglaterra en seguida del accidente de mi padre. Jess y Rose se habían quedado en Londres. Pero, cuando Emmett acompañó a Edward de vuelta a Forks, de pronto ella perdió todo el interés en cumplir con nuestro plan original. Ella y Jess estaban en un vuelo de regreso solo tres días después de Navidad. Emmett había estado más que complacido de verla, y habían reanudado su relación "casual" en seguida.

Tenía que preguntarme qué harían cuando pasaran los seis meses asignados a Emmett—era escalofriantemente reminiscente de la situación entre Edward y yo, ¡y mira cómo terminó eso!

Pero, por ahora, todos parecían estar felices. Sabía que estaba más que contenta y sin duda, todo estaba funcionando mejor de lo que podría haber esperado alguna vez.

Cuando llegó la mañana de nuestra mudanza, mi papá estaba cargando cajas en mi vieja camioneta oxidada incluso antes de que el sol saliera. Incluso con el yeso todavía puesto se movía como una jodida comadreja. Para ser honestos, ¡sí, estaba un poco ofendida que estuviera tan malditamente ansioso por sacarnos!

Por lo que, con unas cuantas cajas y mierda sentimental de la casa en la que había crecido. Edward y yo hicimos el viaje de quince minutos a nuestra nueva casa. Emmett nos seguía, por supuesto, pero por unos minutos pretendí que solo éramos nosotros. El sol se ponía y al maniobrar por el serpenteante camino de entrada, vi a Edward sonreír.

"¿Por qué la sonrisa, Cullen?" Pregunté.

"Es el crepúsculo," respondió.

"Oh— ¿Y…?" Fruncí el ceño.

"Siempre odié el crepúsculo." Se encogió de hombros. "El final de un día y el regreso de la noche. Siempre sentí mucha más lástima de mí mismo por las noches. El deseo de una vida normal parecía abrumarme cuando yacía solo en mi cama."

"¿Y ahora? ¿Todavía piensas lo mismo?" Detuve la camioneta frente al garaje y me volví para ver a Edward.

"No." Edward sacudió su cabeza y me miró. Fue esa expresión que me hacía sentir como si fuera la única persona en la faz de la tierra. "Ahora, me doy cuenta que sin experimentar la oscuridad nunca hubiese conseguido ver las estrellas."

 _Labioso hijo de puta._

* * *

 _ **Tienes toda la razón Bella, tienes toda la razón, y es todo tuyo. Así que, colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado…por ahora ;) Espero que pronto pueda subirles la secuela, y por supuesto, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta hermosa y graciosa historia. Disculpen la tardanza pero estos días han sido algo complicados para mí, espero poder ponerme al corriente con las otras historias y pronto compartir una nueva con ustedes :)**_

 _ **Y como siempre lo hago, les recuerdo que estamos aquí por ustedes, gracias a aquellas que se toman unos minutos para dejar un review y dar las gracias por nuestro trabajo, para expresar su opinión sobre la historia y lo que les gustaría leer en ella. Son ustedes las que me mantienen aquí y también las que podrían hacer que considerara una pérdida de tiempo seguir haciendo esto, no lo olviden por favor. Y como les he explicado, son también sus reviews los que permiten que más autoras den su permiso y que las que lo han dado no se arrepientan de ello y permitan que más de sus historias sean traducidas. Así que, ahora les voy a pedir, POR FAVOR, que le dejen un review a la autora en la historia original, para las que no saben inglés podrían poner esto:**_

 _ **1.- Hi :) I'm writing this to thank you for allow the Spanish translation of this beautiful story. You're a marvelous writer! Greetings from (tu país de origen)**_

 _ **2.- Thanks for writing an awesome fic, I loved every single word! And I'm very greatful that authors like you allow the translations of such incredible stories. I'm sad it's over but I'm looking forward for read more of your work, so I hope you give your permission for more Spanish translations. Greetings from (su país de origen)**_

 _ **3.- Thanks for sharing your incredible talent with us. This was such a good story and reading it in my language, Spanish, it was amazing! Thanks for allowing the translation. Greetings from (tu país de origen)**_

 _ **Escojan una opción, sin el número, y solo UNA, copien y peguen. El link de la historia original está en mi perfil o estará como publicación marcada en mi grupo. Recuerden que un gracias no cuesta nada y si nos da mucho.**_

 _ **Si esta es la única traducción mía que has leído, te invito a leer las demás que están en mi perfil, y si quieres leer la secuela, no olvides ponerme en alerta de autor ;) Gracias por leer y sobre todo, gracias por sus reviews.**_


End file.
